Never Stop Fighting
by Hexalys
Summary: Waking up as an infant is horrifying, Rose knows this well. However, learning she's been reborn into a world where her favorite TV show is real, kind of made up for it. Barely. At least she gets to meet Rumpelstiltskin. OC/?, Emma/?, Rumbelle, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, and a bunch of others.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer** : You people know I don't own the rights to this shit.

God, I hate me so much sometimes. Why am I doing this? This show is messily complicated and there are so many characters to write about! Am I really going to cover all of that? I think I may be a masochist you guys. Somebody please help me, I have a serious problem.

Anyways, as you know from reading the summary, this story centers on a Self-Insert/Original Character. I've actually tried reading OUAT stories with OCs before, but most of them haven't gotten past ten thousand words. The ones that do aren't usually written all that well or just aren't my cup of tea. If there are any of you out there that share my opinions, I hope that this story will fix that problem.

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time…

 _January 9, 1982: Enchanted Forest_

Reincarnation was a funny thing. This is a thought that the newborn baby, currently resting in the arms of a new mother, yet maintaining the mindset and memories of another life, would ponder over endlessly in the future. For the moment, however, the infant's thoughts circled about slowly, bleak, broken, and stagnant, coming in like static.

' _What's… going… on…?_ ' She tried to remember where she was, what she'd been doing, but the answers slipped away too quickly and she didn't have the focus or energy to reel them back in. Giving it up as a lost cause for now, her mind stumbled to provide her with information for what was immediately happening to her instead. She was… being held in a weird way and she felt… smaller?

She grunted, frustrated, because she had enough brain power left to know that didn't make any sense. Yet as she attempted to move, wiggling only slightly, she found that she was indeed being held in the arms of somebody else. Her oddly numb awareness finally registered that she was sticky, wet, and cold. She tried opening her eyes, a task she'd never found so hard before, only able to manage squinting in the end. The light, though dim, blinded her, and she could only see the vaguest of shapes and colors.

"Look at you." A voice, a woman's her mind sluggishly deduced, cooed from above her, belonging to the shaking arms that held her securely, offering warmth that she so dearly needed. "You're so beautiful." She could only see the woman as a blur of gray, white, and brown near the top. She blinked, hoping it would help clear things up, but her eyelids felt so heavy that she found herself fighting to get them open again. She suddenly felt very tired, but stubbornly refused, too confused to let herself fall asleep without knowing what was going on. The woman gasped softly from overhead. "Oh, you have your papa's eyes."

The woman's voice had a strange accent to it. She felt like she'd heard it before, but mentally struggled to put a name on it. ' _Maybe… my… brain's… sleepy… too..._ ' The woman readjusted her and an itchy fabric, a blanket she realized after a long moment, was wrapped around her body. She made a noise of protest, finding that the blanket hurt her skin, chaffing it roughly. When the woman merely tucked the blanket around her more tightly, she grunted again. The resulting noise finally registered in her mind, sounding much too high-pitched to have come from her. The woman hushed her quietly.

"You have to stay silent sweetheart, or else the guards will hear you." There was a trembling tenor in her words, as if she were on the brink of tears. "Regina can't know about you." That was an odd name and it strangely reminded her of something. But her mind was slow to understand why, still gradually processing everything around her. "I love you so much." Something wet hit her forehead, but it was quickly brushed away as something warm and soft pressed against her skin. "It's why I have to send you away."

' _Send… me… away… what…_ ' Unintelligible words left her and she was annoyed that even her mouth refused to cooperate. The woman let out a small sob, simultaneously bringing her closer to her chest.

"It's not that I don't want you. You should be with me and your papa, but–" She took a deep breath and gave a watery chuckle. "I'm being held prisoner and who knows what Regina would do to you if she found out." She didn't understand what the woman was talking about and tried to say as much. More nonsensical noise spilled out of her mouth, along with a glob of spit much to her embarrassment, but the woman wiped it away gently as she continued. "She'd take you away from me a-and try to use you against your p-papa. The least I can d-do is get you away f-from h-her."

Something clicked in the back of her head as her brain picked up on the word papa. Dread pooled in her stomach, panic made her want to move. She tried to sit up, but her arms, no matter how much she willed them, remained stuck under the itchy blanket. She wanted to shout and yell as she realized what had happened to her. She didn't only because she was afraid her anger would come out as nothing more than an infant's cries. ' _I'm… not… a… baby…_ ' She remembered that much at least, remembered being an adult. Before she could do much more though, a knock from nearby caused the woman to flinch, curling around her protectively.

"It's just me." A deeper, male voice with another strange accent muttered. He sounded muffled, as if he were speaking through a wall. The woman sighed in obvious relief, her grip loosening a little. A creak and light footsteps echoed. She tried to raise her head and made a frustrated noise as she could barely move. The woman readjusted her though, setting her in the crick of her arm and tilting her upwards slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you with the birthing." The woman shifted and she could only assume that she'd made some sort of gesture to the man. "Is the baby alright?"

"She's fine, but she hasn't cried yet." There was a pause, as if the woman was unsure of what that meant. ' _I… won't… cry…_ ' She promised the woman silently. She knew she wasn't a baby; she wasn't going to act like one.

"That's a good thing. I doubt the guards on the lower levels would miss a newborn's wails." The man commented as he appeared to the left of her vision, just another splash of dull colors with nothing definite. The man made a surprised noise. "Her eyes! They're–"

"His." The woman interrupted sternly. "She has his eyes. I think they're beautiful." Another brief moment of silence followed and with it, the drowsiness from before returned, her panic reluctantly fading away as she yawned. ' _Too… tired… but…_ ' She thought blearily. ' _I… don't… want… to… sleep…'_ "Would you like to hold her?" Her tone was notably softer.

"What? Oh, no, no. I think it's best if I don't." The man said, sounding nervous judging by the way his voice cracked a little. "What's her name?"

"You know, I really had no idea what to call her." The woman answered, her much larger hand brushing over her head. "I've thought of so many different names from all the books I've read... He always said names were important." She couldn't hold back the second yawn and against her will, her eyes shut.

"I never had a name." The man replied quietly. "I never needed one." It seemed the woman didn't know how to respond to that. "If we're going to get her out of here, I need to go now while the Queen is away from the castle." A sniff came from the woman, the trembling of her body doubling almost instantly. She felt herself being lowered into something. She wanted to wrench her eyes open, but she could feel her body giving in to sleep.

"You'll take care of her?" The woman whispered.

"I cannot leave the castle without the Queen's permission." He sounded pained as he admitted this. "However, my friend can get her out." The woman was crying now. "Regina will not find her, Belle. I promise." The woman's hand came back, resting on her stomach. As she drifted off, she heard her voice one last time.

"…Rose, I want her name to be Rose."

* * *

 _October 22, 2011: Boston, MA_

"I'm back!" Rose quickly ducked down at hearing the voice of her roommate, trying to make as little noise as possible. Her split-second decision to surprise Emma for her birthday would've been a lot more affective if she hadn't left the lights on. "And I brought dinner." She could see Emma's legs appear at the other side of the counter, the heels she'd worn for her 'date' flung off haphazardly to the side. "Rose?"

"Surprise!" She shouted as she jumped up, chuckling slightly as Emma nearly dropped the takeout container in her hands.

"Jesus!" The taller woman quickly righted herself, tossing Rose a mild glare. "Way to give me a heart attack."

"Happy birthday, Emma." She replied, completely unrepentant as she smirked impishly, unique amber eyes sparkling with mischief. Turning towards the refrigerator, she quickly pulled out the small cake she'd picked up a few hours ago. Her smirk spread, becoming a wide smile as she presented the desert, not missing the way Emma's face pulled into a softer expression.

"Thanks Rose." She said lowly, her gaze focused on the vanilla frosted cake. Rose shook her head dismissively, already pulling out a spare candle from last year and lighting it.

"Like I wasn't going to get you a cake for your birthday? Now make a wish, so I can give you your present!" Smiling, Emma bent down, closing her vibrant green eyes before mumbling something under her breath and blowing out the candle. Then the doorbell rang and Rose, despite expecting it, froze. Excitement and nauseas battled for dominance in her stomach. Emma stared at the candle for a second, then the door, before glancing up at her.

"Please tell me you didn't hire another striper." She muttered before turning back to the front door with a grimace.

"After your reaction last year?" Rose scoffed. "You nearly shot the poor guy!"

"He hid in my room with the lights off! I thought it was a break-in." The blonde argued before moving to answer the door. Rose waved off her reply, leaning against the counter and eyeing the blonde's back until she disappeared around the corner. She strained her ears to listen, holding her breath as a young muffled voice spoke. She stilled as a boy she knew, though she'd never actually met him before, stepped into the kitchen. Emma stood behind him, her hands fidgeting at her sides and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Rose tried not to stare, to not feel desperately relieved, or to tug out her hair from the sheer madness of it all. She'd known Henry was coming today, she'd reread her old notebook numerous times throughout the week. But his arrival was evidence, more tangible proof that she wasn't crazy. That she was somebody before she was Rose. And that shit was about to get a whole lot crazier.

"Who are you?" Henry asked with a straightforwardness that instantly reminded her of Emma. His big hazel eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her over curiously.

"Uh, Rose…" She glanced at her roomate briefly, pretending to be confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Henry. I'm Emma's son." He answered with a light shrug, dropping his backpack to the floor as he glanced over the room. Emma's eyes, remarkably, got even wider and she opened her mouth for a second before shutting it, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Oh." Rose replied after a painfully awkward beat of silence. ' _I'm honestly not really sure how to respond here. I should've planned this encounter out better._ ' She slowly pulled the cake towards herself, plucking out the candle, watching him carefully as she assessed the situation. "…Do you want a piece of cake?"

"Rose!" Emma hissed before turning to the boy with a flat look. "Kid, I don't have a son." He seemed rather unimpressed with that as he continued to examine the large two-bedroom apartment. "Where're your parents?"

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asked and the blonde suddenly went very still. "That was me."

"Give me a minute." Emma replied as she stiffly stormed out of the room. Henry's gaze turned to Rose and she automatically found herself looking for any physical traits he'd inherited from his parents. ' _God, he totally has Emma's chin._ ' She thought as she looked at the boy more closely. ' _And he's got Neal's nose._ ' His hazel eyes didn't come from either of his parents though. Maybe he'd inherited them from a grandparent? His brown hair was a few shades lighter than Neal's had been, but it could darken with age.

"So, how 'bout that cake?" She asked while gesturing at the treat. "And, uh, happy belated birthday?" He'd been born September 15. Emma always grew melancholy that day, a Bad Day, they called it. He beamed, accepting the slice happily.

"Thanks! Do you have any juice?" Rose nodded and turned to the fridge, pulling the carton out before sliding it over to him. She'd begun to pull out a glass, but stopped at seeing Henry drink straight from the carton. ' _Yep, he's definitely Neal's kid._ ' Emma chose that moment to step out of the bathroom, looking a little more solid as she approached her son. "You know we should probably get going."

"Going where?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms and tilted her head, looking cool and collected. Rose knew that stance well; Emma made it whenever she felt defensive. She decided to say nothing and instead cut Henry a piece of cake before handing it to the boy.

"I want you to come home with me." Rose held back a cringe at his bluntness. ' _And there's Emma's side peeking through again._ ' She thought humorously.

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops." She walked past them briskly, picking up the phone.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Henry announced, looking a little smug with himself before taking a bite out of his cake. Emma froze before scowling.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birthmother."

"Yep." Emma turned to look at him, studying him intently for a moment before speaking.

"You're not gonna do that."

"Try me."

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill." She raised an eyebrow. "Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you kid, are." He looked up at Rose, who nodded solemnly.

"It's true. She's a human lie detector." However, Emma's superpower, which Rose had long since suspected to be more magic-based than just good instincts, didn't work on her for whatever reason. It had been a source of a lot of frustration for the blonde over the years.

"Wait, please don't call the cops!" Henry exclaimed just as Emma began to dial, sounding unsure for the first time since stepping into their apartment. "Please. Come home with me."

"Where's home?" Emma asked before setting down the phone.

"Storybrooke, Maine." He sighed, his little shoulders slumping in relief. Rose had to hand it to the kid. It took a lot of guts to travel as far as he did on his own, searching for someone who'd given him up at birth.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" She repeated, disbelief filling her tone.

"Mm-mph." The boy nodded.

"Okay, I'll get you back to Storybrooke."

"Whoohoo, road trip!" Rose shouted as she lifted a fist into the air. The blonde didn't look at all surprised that she'd invited herself along for the ride, just resigned.

"I'm going to change and then we'll get going." Emma stated before heading to her bedroom without another word. Henry looked after her worriedly, but stayed in the kitchen, biting his lip before turning to Rose.

"How long have you known Emma?" He asked, tone turning a touch suspicious. She wondered what Henry thought of her.

"Pretty much all our lives." She shrugged, putting both the cake and the takeout into the fridge. "We grew up together. We're sisters." She explained, licking a bit of frosting off of her fingers. "We adopted each other."

"So…" Henry began, head bent low over his plate. "Would that make you, like… my aunt?" She blinked, once again taken aback by his candor, but smirked anyways.

"Sure kiddo." She replied easily. He peered up at her, taking another bite of his cake and Rose caught him staring before his gaze quickly dropped down guiltily. "What's up?"

"It's just I've never seen eyes like yours before. They're pretty."

"Thanks Henry, they're called amber." She smiled at his sincerity. "I'm gonna go grab some things, okay?" Walking down the hall, Rose paused outside of Emma's door, knocking lightly. "Hey Swan Lake, can I come in?" It opened with no resistance and she quietly closed it behind her as she studied her younger sister. Emma sat on the edge of her bed, hands twisting a shirt harshly as her eyes stared unseeingly at the floor.

Rose sat next to her, saying nothing. Emma wasn't the type of person who responded to questions, it had always made her feel like she was being attacked. She had learned long ago that the best way to comfort the other woman was to stay silent, but nearby. Simply offering a shoulder to lean on and being patient. When Emma wanted to talk, she would. After about five minutes, the Savior took a deep breath, her shoulders shuddering slightly.

"I–" She hesitated for a second. "I just don't get it. How'd he find me? It was supposed to be a closed adoption."

"Well, he is your kid and finding people is sort of what you do for a living." Rose remarked lightly, hoping that pointing out similarities between them would help. Emma shook her head, eyes pinched shut, frowning.

"I never thought I would see him again, you know?" She whispered softly, as if she were afraid to admit it.

"Well, he's here now." She commented kindly, nudging the blonde gently. "And we can't just stick him on a bus and pretend this whole thing never happened." Emma stiffened guiltily, but Rose continued as if she hadn't noticed. "Now we have to go all the way to Maine to take him home." She gave a mock sigh of disappointment, crossing her arms. "I guess I'll have to call that stripper and tell him not to show up." Emma snorted and Rose could see some of the tension leave her as she rolled her eyes fondly. "Remember, no matter what happens, I always got your back."

"I know." She said before turning back to her packing. Getting up, Rose crossed the bedroom, pausing at the door as Emma continued. "Thanks for always being here. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I imagine you'd get along just fine." Rose replied with an easy smile. She stepped into the hallway, catching sight of Henry who sat at the table, finishing off his cake. He glanced up at her, frowning, and she gave him a thumbs up before heading to her own room. Closing the door behind her, Rose quickly took three long strides to her bed, pulling out an old yellowing notebook hidden under her mattress. The first twenty pages consisted of childish scribbles and short, messy sentences that meant nothing. On the twenty-first page however, was something of a rough timeline, and her eyes traveled over the first passage fervently even though she'd read it just a few hours ago.

 _E1: In 2011, Henry gets Emma on her 28th birthday and they go to Storybrooke. Regina has it out for Emma. Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke for a little longer. Gold appears at the end of the episode._

She frowned, once again feeling annoyed at her younger self for not having written down more information. But it couldn't be helped; time had taken its toll on her memoires even back then. Still, she tried to remember something else now, hoping that seeing Henry might have jumpstarted her brain. An old panic gripped her, as it usually did whenever she tried to remember something.

Her past life was a blur in most ways. At most she could recall that she'd had two parents and was certain that she'd had an extended family through them. However, she couldn't remember her grandparents, uncles, aunts or cousins. Couldn't remember what her parents had looked like or their names, nor her own name, or even her age. Rose had long since concluded that she had amnesia of some kind. Perhaps her death or being reborn had been too traumatic for her mind.

This fear of forgetting everything was what had drove her to write out the events to Once Upon a Time. Of course that was after she'd met Emma and realized just how unusual her rebirth was. And by then a handful of years had already passed since she'd last seen the show.

Rose concentrated hard, drawing forth a fuzzy memory of Emma somehow ending up in jail at some point in the episode. ' _Not very helpful, but hopefully I won't need to know anymore._ ' Setting the notebook aside, she pulled out a book bag she'd long since stopped using and packed a spare outfit and some sleeping clothes. Rose knew that they wouldn't be leaving Storybrooke, not if things went how they're supposed to, but bringing a suitcase would be suspicious. ' _I'll buy us new clothes if we need it._ '

Carefully tucking her old notebook into her bag and zipping it up, she crossed the room and slipped on a dark blue leather jacket that was the same style as Emma's signature red one. She'd bought Emma's coat years ago after confronting Cleo's kid. Swan Lake had returned the favor in kind a year later by picking out a similar one.

Looking over her room, Rose's gaze landed on two picture frames on her bed-stand, and she nearly smacked herself for almost forgetting them. Setting her bag down, she picked up the older one. The picture was of her from when she'd been three years old, sitting happily on the lap of the man who'd taken her into his home. She set it inside her bag gently before turning to the second photograph. This one had been taken eleven years ago, with her, Emma, and Neal sitting on the hood of the yellow beetle. She knew Emma didn't like this photo, and she tried to keep it out of sight most of the time, but Rose refused to get rid of it.

' _I wonder what I'll do when I see Neal again?_ ' He'd broken Emma's heart and gotten them arrested after all, but she also knew that Emma still loved him. For that matter, so did she. Rose had never had any siblings in her past life, so she'd come to see Neal as a brother. But that had also made his betrayal all the more painful. ' _Probably_ _kick him in the balls._ ' She decided with a firm nod. She hadn't forgiven him, but she didn't resent him nearly as much as she should either.

"Hey Rose, you ready yet?" Emma called from the kitchen. Quickly stuffing the frame into her bag, Rose left her room without taking a second glance. The apartment had never felt like much of a home to her. No place she and Emma had stayed in ever had.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Emma stood some feet away from Henry and had changed out of her dress. Now she wore black jeans, a see-though long-sleeved gray shirt with a white tank top underneath, and her red jacket. Rose looked over the room, spotting a splash of color on the coffee table. "I almost forgot!" She shouted, jumping over the couch clumsily, catching herself before she could fall to the floor, and held up the item triumphantly. "Here ya go!" She cheered as she handed over the present. Emma accepted it, tearing the paper off and smiling widely.

"Wow, you actually listened to me this year." The blonde remarked as she held up an iPhone and Rose smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Rose, I love it."

"I already downloaded your music and you'll be on my plan for the next three years so you're all set." Henry looked up at her curiously. "I kind of have a habit of going overboard when it comes to gifts." She muttered. "I was this close to also getting you the latest laptop from Microsoft." She admitted, laughing at the grimace on her sister's face. "Oh speaking of, have you seen my laptop bag?"

"Behind the sofa." She hummed in thanks before grabbing it and securing it over her shoulder. "You don't need it. We're not staying long." Emma said as she tucked her new phone into her coat pocket and Rose shrugged. ' _A lot longer than you think, my dear Savior._ ' The blonde made an irritated noise as she caught sight of Rose's backpack in her hand. "And why do you have that?"

"What? You know me, I overpack for everything." She replied, smiling a bit goofily. "And I'm bringing my laptop because I might be inspired by this surprise road trip." Emma didn't argue, but let out a rather exhausted sounding sigh.

"Inspired for what?" Henry asked as he followed them out of the apartment.

"I'm a writer." Rose answered simply, but he was already looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Really? Have you written anything famous?"

"Oh, nothing too special." Emma threw her a skeptical look, but didn't say anything otherwise. "My target audience is a little older than you, so I doubt you've read anything I've written. What kind of stories do you like?" She asked, almost as an afterthought, knowing that there was only one book Henry was into at the moment.

"I like fairytales." He admitted, clutching the strap of his backpack tightly. Rose chuckled, feeling positively mischievous as she winked at the boy.

"Me too, kiddo." They took the stairs to get to the complex's parking lot, the walk down being awkwardly quiet, despite hers and Henry's attempts at making smalltalk. As they reached the car, Rose looked down at him as they stood next to the passenger's door. "Wanna play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets shotgun?" She offered and Henry smiled.

"Sure, but I have to warn you, I never lose." He held out a fist, making no attempt to hide his smug smile. "It's sorta like my own superpower." Rose gave him a mock glare.

"I'll have you know, that no one has ever beaten me in rock-paper-scissors. I'm the reigning champion."

"Then you're going to have to hand that title over to me when I kick your butt." He retorted.

"Could you two stop trash talking each other and just do it already?" Emma broke in from where she sat in the driver's seat, amusement filling her tone. Ten minutes later, Rose was sitting in the back seat, shifting uncomfortably, before leaning forwards to frown at Henry.

"I will win next time." She promised and Emma chuckled.

"You're welcome to try." He returned with a smile before looking out the window as they passed by a McDonald's. "I'm hungry, wanna stop somewhere?" Rose nodded in agreement.

"Good idea."

"No, not a good idea. We're not stopping for snacks." The Savior replied, her voice losing its good humor.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" She repeated, ignoring the glare Emma directed at her. "In case you forgot, I haven't eaten dinner yet." Her stomach chose that moment to give a low, but noticeable growl.

"I brought you dinner." The blonde pointed out firmly.

"Yeah, and then Henry showed up. Forgive me for becoming a little distracted." She muttered sourly as she leaned back, slumping in defeat. "I didn't even get any cake."

"Quite complaining, you were the one who said we couldn't put the kid on a bus." Emma glanced at her in the mirror, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "You know, we still could."

"You know I have a name, it's Henry." The ten-year-old mumbled before pulling out a familiar book from his bag. Rose secretly stared at it with awe. ' _It's the book! Oh man, what I wouldn't give to get my hands on that._ ' He propped it open in his lap, flipping through the pages lazily and Emma looked back at Rose, frowning. She rolled her eyes and silently gestured for her to talk to Henry.

"What's that?" Emma asked as she glanced at the book curiously before turning back to the road.

"I'm not sure you're ready." He said seriously as he lowered his head and bit his lip.

"Ready for some fairytales?" She remarked doubtfully.

"They're not fairytales, they're true. Every story in this book actually happened." Henry replied quickly as he looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Of course it did." The blonde sighed and Rose had to resist the urge to kick the back of her seat. ' _Jesus, Emma. You could at least try humoring the kid_.'

"Use your superpowers, see if I'm lying." Startled by his sudden confidence, Emma looked at Henry for a moment, her mouth slightly open as she studied him silently.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." She argued.

"That's exactly what makes it true." He countered firmly. Rose decided to let that comment slide seeing as Henry was indeed right about the book. "You should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?" She asked, smirking a little.

"Because, you're in this book." Smirk quickly turning into a frown, Emma shook her head.

"Oh kid, do you have problems." At that, Rose stopped resisting and kicked the back of Emma's seat, sending her sister a disapproving look. Henry had fortunately misunderstood what Emma had meant though, because he just nodded his head and smiled.

"Yup, and you're gonna fix'em." She looked at him in bewilderment and Rose only just stopped herself from snickering. It was silent for a few minutes before she groaned in boredom, flopping down in the seat as she pulled out her own iPhone.

"Sorry, but I can't stand silent car rides." Rose explained when Henry twisted around to look back at her. Turning the volume up to its max, and set her phone on her stomach, humming as a classic rock song started playing. From her spot, she could see one of Emma's fingers tapping against the steering wheel, matching the beat perfectly, while Henry's head nodded along.

* * *

 _January 9, 1982: Enchanted Forest_

When she next awoke, it was just as confusing as the first time. She felt herself being carried, though not in someone's arms. She swung back and forth, the motion jarring and lacking any rhythm. It made her dizzy and she grunted in complaint. ' _No… more… moving…_ ' Whoever was carrying her stopped and she felt whatever she was laying in being set down. Now that she wasn't being distracted with motion sickness, she noticed just how cold and hungry she was.

Forcing her eyes open was a chore, but she managed, squinting harshly at the bright light that greeted her. She heard loud sniffing noises, there was movement to her left, and a mass of white and gray suddenly appeared above her. Something black, cold, and damp nudged her and she managed to wiggle an arm out of the itchy blanket, trying to push it away. Instead, something long, pink, and wet appeared from nowhere, running up against the length of her arm. ' _Ew… that's… gross…_ ' She shuddered, not only from the new wetness of her arm, but also because of the temperature.

It was freezing.

Two different colors shone brightly against the mass of white and gray. One black circle while the other was red. She blinked, but the confusing image stayed above her. She looked past the figure, catching colors of brown and more white. She shivered, fidgeting where she lay. ' _It's… so… cold…_ ' She thought slowly, wishing she had more than just a thin, scratchy blanket to keep warm. Her eyes instinctively looked for that woman from before, but it seemed neither she nor the man were nearby. It was only this strange, new person above her.

She was about to ask where the other two were, forgetting for the moment that she couldn't actually speak, but the sound of something snapping nearby caught their attention. She heard a growl, like the kind that came from a dog, and then the stranger was gone. Barking filled the air and she felt her heart hammering against her chest. The dog didn't sound friendly at all, so she stayed silent, determined not to make herself a target. There was more barking, and it sounded like two more dogs had joined the first. She shivered, hoping the figure would come back soon.

And then, all of a sudden, everything became very quiet for a few moments.

A low noise caught her attention; whistling. She listened closely as it grew louder, almost as if the source was coming towards her. The wind picked up violently, tearing through the air so deafeningly it made her want to cover her ears. A flash of bright neon green appeared in the corner of her vision and she felt, whatever she was in, being lifted up into the air. Terrified and unsure of what was going on, she broke her promise to not cry and shut her eyes, screaming as loud as she could.

* * *

 _October 22, 2011: Storybrooke_

"Hey, wake up." Rose made a face as Emma's voice dragged her out of the dream she'd been having. It was a recurring one that she'd had her whole life. Two differently colored eyes, one black and the other red, the wind roaring viciously, and a blinding green light were mashed together in a messy sequence that always caused her to sleep restlessly. Yawning, she blinked rapidly while stretching as best as she could in the tiny car. "We're here." Sure enough, she looked out the window to see small, weathered buildings on either side of the street, instantly giving it that small town feeling. "Okay kid, where do you live?"

"Forty-four, I'm-not-telling-you street." Henry replied smartly and Emma slammed on the breaks. Rose, who'd just been sitting up, smacked her head against the car door.

"Damnit Emma!" She growled as she rubbed the side of her head. Her sister paid her no mind as she climbed out of the car fuming, shutting her door hard and causing the small vehicle to jerk in her wake. Rose crawled out behind Henry, lazily propping herself on the other side of the car, ignoring the night's encroaching chilliness as she watched her two companions. She yawned again, catching the time on her watch, and groaned as she saw that it was already a quarter past midnight.

"Look, it's been a long night, it's almost… 8:15?" Emma started to say as she crossed her arms and looked up at the clock above the library in confusion.

"It's actually 12:13, if that helps any." She supplied drowsily and Emma groaned with good reason. The trip had been about three and a half hours long. ' _And she thinks we have to drive all the way back._ '

"That clock hasn't moved in my whole life. Time's frozen here." Henry explained as he looked up at the two of them. There was a moment of silence where Emma looked at her with wide eyes before turning back to him, failing to hide her unease. ' _You're coming on a little too strong there, kid._ ' Rose thought with an inward cringe as the boy once again displayed his astounding bluntness.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked quietly, perhaps hoping that she'd misheard him.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Henry continued, not at all deterred by the look on his birthmother's face.

"Hang on, an evil queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." He nodded.

"Frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Maine." She gave Rose a helpless look before readdressing her son, doubt filling her tone. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's true." He said imploringly.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma huffed, her already limited patience seemingly reaching its end.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen."

"Henry!" A new voice broke up the conversation before it could have a chance to get worse and the three turned to see a red-haired man with glasses approach the car. He was wearing a dark brown suit, with an umbrella in his right hand and a Dalmatian trailing behind him. Rose eyed him, trying to remember who he was exactly. He seemed familiar, but she just couldn't place a name with the face, nor could she guess who his fairytale counterpart was. "What are you doing here?" He sent a wary look at Emma, and Rose walked around the bug, coming to a stop on Henry's other side. This caused the man's eyes to jump to her almost immediately, wariness exuding from his body. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Archie." Henry answered and Rose just managed to stop herself from snapping her fingers in recognition. It was Jiminy Cricket in human form. ' _Damn it, I couldn't even remember what he looked like._ ' Her failing memory was beginning to become a problem. Henry quickly bent down to pet the dog, most likely so that he could avoid making eye contact with his therapist. Rose honestly couldn't blame the kid. If Emma wasn't already thinking that he was a fruit loop, then the revelation of his connection with Archie most certainly would.

"Uh, who are they?" He asked gingerly, eyeing both her and Emma with uncertainty

"Oh, this is my mom, Archie." The boy answered as he gestured to Emma before doing the same to Rose. "And this is my aunt." He completely missed the shock that spread across Emma's face as she shifted uncomfortably. Archie reeled back slightly, looking unsure of what to say. Rose just smiled, ruffling Henry's hair a little.

"Oh… I see."

"Do you know where he lives?" Emma asked, clearly eager to get this whole thing over with.

"Yeah, sure. Just, uh, right up on Mifflin Street." Archie answered as he pointed over his shoulder. "The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." Henry ducked his head even further, feet shuffling slightly on the wet pavement.

"You're the mayor's kid?" Emma said, sounding more resigned than anything else.

"Um, maybe." He replied quietly.

"That's got to be fun." Rose scoffed, easily brushing off Emma's glare as she nudged the boy playfully.

"Hey, where were you today Henry? You missed our session." Archie stated and Henry straightened up, sticking his hands into his pocket as his eyes drifted to the side.

"Oh, well, I forgot to tell you… I went on a field trip." The human-turned-cricket-turned-human gave a frown before crouching down to be at eye-level.

"Henry, what did I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's darkside never accomplishes anything."

"Technically, he didn't lie." Rose interrupted and Archie looked up at her, bemused. "The kid didn't explicitly say that he went on a _school_ field trip." She argued and Henry peeked up at her from under his bangs, smiling slightly. The psychiatrist didn't seem to know how to respond as he stared up at her, gaping slightly. "I mean, a four-hour bus ride could count as a field trip, right? Granted it was an unapproved one, and his answer was very broad, but it wasn't a lie."

"Okay." Emma cut in, exaggerating the 'o' sound a little and sending her a look that Rose interpreted as a silent cue to shut up. "Well, we really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure." Archie stood up, nodding to both Emma and Henry, while giving Rose a measuring glance. "Well, listen, um, have a good night, and uh, you be good Henry." He patted Henry on the shoulder once before walking off, whistling "Give A Little Whistle" from Disney's Pinocchio. Wow, subtle.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Rose muttered sarcastically, grunting when an elbow dug into her side.

"So, that's your shrink." Emma stated.

"I'm not crazy." Henry cut in sharply and she felt a rush of empathy for the kid. Those first few years she'd struggled to convince herself that she wasn't crazy. Memories of her previous life had clashed with her new one, and she'd had knowledge about things that hadn't even come into existence yet. Then when she'd met Emma, a whole new kind of realization had set in on her. She'd been reborn into a television show she'd used to watch. How was that not crazy?

"Didn't say that." Rose made a face at her sister's back, because that had sounded exactly what Emma had been insinuating. "Just… he doesn't seem cursed to me."

"All therapists are quacks anyways." She mumbled, dodging Emma's next jab as she stepped behind Henry, who chuckled lightly. "It's true! They're not even real doctors!"

"What I mean," Emma growled before turning back to Henry. "is maybe he's just trying to help you?"

"He's the one who needs help, because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairytale character?" She repeated skeptically.

"None of them do." Henry explained calmly, oddly patient with Emma's blatant disbelief. "They don't remember who they are." He got back into the car, this time sliding into the backseat, and Emma sighed.

"Convenient." She remarked. Rose refrained from saying anything to avoid getting elbowed again and hopped into the passenger's seat, handing back Henry's backpack to him. "All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked as she got into the car and turned on the engine.

"Jiminy Cricket." She nodded her head.

"Right, the lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little bit." Henry frowned at her sarcasm.

"I'm not Pinocchio."

"Of course you're not 'cause that would be ridiculous." Emma retorted, exasperation filling her tone.

"If you're not Pinocchio, then who is?" Rose asked and he shrugged. ' _Ah, August._ ' She had more than a few bones to pick with her fellow writer. She's pretty sure that she'll probably punch him in the face for all the crap he did to Emma and Neal.

"I don't know, I haven't exactly figured out who everyone is yet. But now that Emma's here, I'm sure I'll figure it out soon." She smiled at the excitement in his voice. The two continued to talk about the book, the Evil Queen's Curse, and the people who Henry had already managed to identify, when they pulled up in front of a huge house.

"This is where you live?" Emma asked, taken aback by the impressive home. He nodded, looking up at it in dislike. "Well c'mon then." She left the car and Rose shared a grim look with him before they hurried after her.

"Please don't take me back there." Henry begged as a last effort.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents– just a mom, and she's evil." He argued as he glared at the ground.

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Emma said as she turned to him, raising a brow.

"Wait. Are we talking step-mother evil from Cinderella, or Jason Voorhees's mom kind of evil?" Rose asked as she came to a halt next to the two. "Cause if it's the latter, then I am not going anywhere near the woman." Emma made a frustrated expression while Henry looked up at her in confusion.

"Who's Jason Voorhees?" Before either of them could respond, the front door flung open with a smartly dressed woman rushing out to greet them. Regina was a person Rose could easily identify as she'd spent the first two seasons hating her guts. ' _Ugh, I can't believe I'll have to put up with her bullshit until Henry gets taken._ '

"Henry?!" The Evil Queen shouted as she hugged her adoptive and unresponsive son. "Oh, are you okay?" She pulled him away from her, hands gripping his small shoulders tightly. Rose wondered if anyone else besides her had noticed the pained grimace that had flashed across his face. "Where have you been?!" She stood up, eyeing both her and Emma. "What happened?"

"I found my _real_ mom!" He shouted as he barreled past her and ran into the house. Regina stood stunned for a second before she turned to them, stuttering slightly.

"H-Henry's birthmother?" She stuttered, gaping at them uncomprehendingly and Rose quickly shook her head before pointing at Emma, stepping off to the side. She caught sight of a blue-eyed man with dark brown hair standing a few feet behind Regina. She studied him silently, trying to remember who he was and failing.

"Hi." Emma greeted with an awkward smile.

"I'll just go and check on the lad, make sure he's all right." The man, the Huntsman, Rose recalled with a slight jolt, muttered before following after Henry.

' _Lucky bastard,_ ' she thought humorlessly, ' _using the kid as an escape route to avoid the awkwardness._ ' Oh, and it was uncomfortable. Regina continued to stare at Emma for several more seconds, her gaze regaining its edge as she assessed the blonde. Emma, for her credit, stood there quietly as she waited for Regina to finish. The Queen's eyes jumped from her to Rose, narrowing a few fractions, before she shook her head and smiled sharply at them. Rose held back a frown, knowing that smile never meant anything good for those on the receiving end.

"How would you two like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina asked, her tone inviting and completely lacking any anger that she was no doubt feeling.

"Got anything stronger?" The Savior replied dryly. "Emma Swan." She continued as she held out a hand to Regina. The handshake that followed was very brief and the Queen then turned to her, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"And I'm Rose Booker, Emma's older sister." She said while offering her own hand in greeting. It was at that moment when Regina must've gotten a good look at her eyes, because her posture went rigid. Rose knew that her eyes could be unnerving sometimes, especially when a flicker of light caught them just right. Regina recovered quickly though and gave them measuring glances.

"Sisters, huh? Odd, you don't look related." Despite not wanting to, Rose had to admit that was true.

Emma's facial structure was more chiseled with a feminine touch softening her features. While her own face was narrow and all sharp angles, though complimented with a small, delicate nose. Skin tone wise, she was a few shades tanner than Emma, who had a pale complexion. Their eyes were different too, with Emma's a pretty green while hers were an unusual yellow-brown color. As for height, Emma had a few inches on her due to good genetics, standing at 5'6". Meanwhile, she was in the shorter end of the gene pool at 5'3".

The only thing they had in common was having blonde hair, which Rose purposefully dyed. Yet even then there were still differences. Emma's hairstyle was long and had some naturally loose curls. Rose's shorter style was mostly straight, save for an unmanageable wave that caused her hair to flare outwards unless she pulled it into a low ponytail, like she usually did. Her natural color was a striking russet-brown, but she'd grown tired of everyone always giving her funny looks whenever she'd introduced herself as Emma's sister. At least with blonde hair people usually accepted what she said at face value.

"I guess we look about as similar as Henry does to you." Rose retorted lightly, unable to resist taking her own shot as Regina's insult had struck a sore spot. From the corner of her eye she could see Emma throwing her a warning look, but she remained unmoved as she frowned at the woman. It was worth it to see the Evil Queen's demeanor falter for a few seconds.

"Well," she coughed to clear her throat and let go of her hand. "I'm Regina Mills, the Mayor." She smiled at them again, too much teeth against dark red lipstick. "Please, come inside." They followed Regina into the house, preferring to wait in the entryway as she left to get them some glasses. Rose shared a look with Emma as they took in the expensive décor. Regina entered the nearby dining room, and the amber eyed woman leaned against the wall, watching carefully as the devious Mayor fixed their drinks.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked after a moment, while leaning against the doorway.

"No idea." Regina answered honestly. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birthmother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right." Emma confirmed as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"And the father?" Regina prodded.

"There was one." She murmured quietly.

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope. He doesn't even know." Regina walked towards them, three glasses grouped together in her hands. Emma took two before handing one over to Rose.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Ms. Swan?" The blonde frowned.

"Absolutely not." Footsteps caught the group's attention and Rose turned to see the Huntsman coming down the stairs.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff." He nodded to them before letting himself out of the house. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your lives." Regina apologized, leading them a room across the hall and off to the side. "I really don't know what's gotten into him." The room turned out to be a small library and Regina shut the door behind them, offering them a seat like a good host.

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens." Emma replied with a shrug. ' _Especially when they find out that their adoptive mother is a Disney villain._ ' Rose added silently.

"You have to understand, ever since I became Mayor, balancing things has been tricky." Regina continued, standing by the fireplace as she studied Emma intently. Rose was vaguely offended that she seemed to have been written off completely as a potential threat. Eh, she'd take advantage of not being on the receiving end of the Mayor's attention for as long as it lasted. "You both have jobs I assume?"

"Uh, we keep busy, yeah." Her sister answered while Rose sipped her drink, scrunching her face up a little at the apple flavored aftertaste. ' _Great, this stuff is probably poisoned._ ' She thought irritably as she set it down on the table in front of her, determined not to drink anymore.

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom, so I push for order." Regina smiled while she sat down in a chair across from them. "Am I strict?" She nodded to herself. "I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil. Do you?"

"That depends on whether what you want for Henry matches with what he wants." Rose remarked, cringing as Emma's heel suddenly made contact with her toes.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing." The Savoir said with a smile, trying to appease the woman. Regina's own grin dimmed, her eyes widening slightly. ' _That's right. We're onto you, you crazy bitch._ '

"What fairytale thing?" She asked quickly, her tone flat.

"Oh you know, his book, how he thinks everyone is a cartoon character from it? Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Emma chuckled, taking a sip from her drink. Regina recovered and shook her head slowly, eyebrows tugging down in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about." Emma studied her for a moment before sighing.

"You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid and we really should be heading back home." She commented as she took another sip of her drink. Rose had to resist the urge to smack the glass out of her hand.

"Of course." Regina replied with another smile as she stood up, clearly dismissing them. Emma raised a brow at her but said nothing as they were shown to the front door. Stopping next to the bug, Emma turned back to the house, spotting Henry at his bedroom window. He closed the curtains without waving, disappearing from sight. Rose sighed and Emma frowned at her as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Don't." She warned, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Don't what? I haven't done anything." Rose replied as she looked out the window, watching the small buildings pass by. ' _Hopefully I won't need to do anything either._ '

"You think we should stay." Emma pointed out, sounding stern.

"Well, I think you should at least get to know the kid. And give him the chance to know who you are." She responded, glancing at Emma from the corner of her eye. "But it's your decision Swan Lake. I wouldn't try to guilt trip you into something like this."

"You already are." She growled back before sighing softly. "So what'd you think of him?"

"A bit eccentric, but–" She paused for second, eyeing the other woman carefully, knowing she was about to cross a line. "He reminded me a lot of you and Neal to be honest." Emma quickly looked away, likely hurt by the comment, and she was about to apologize when something shifting around in the back seat caught her attention. "Huh." Rose leaned over to grab it, smirking as she realized what it was. ' _So this is how he got Emma to stay._ ' She set it on her lap, showing the book to her sister.

"That sneaky bastard." Rose chuckled in agreement before looking out the windshield. Her eyes widened as she spotted a wolf standing in the middle of the road.

"Look out!" She shouted. Emma gasped and hit the brakes, causing the car to skid on the wet road. They swerved and twisted before crashing into something hard, causing Rose's head to smash against the dashboard painfully. White spots exploded in her vision and it took longer than she liked for them to go away. Howling rang in her ears and she slowly turned to see the wolf run into the forest on the other side of the road.

Panting, Rose looked over at Emma, who was laid passed out against the steering wheel before checking over herself. The book was still in her hands, and she sluggishly noticed that her door had been thrown open somehow, her seatbelt having kept her from flying out of the car. Hissing in pain, Rose touched the side of her head, frowning in confusion as her fingers came back red. ' _Shit, that can't be good…_ ' Suddenly feeling too tired to keep her eyes open any longer, she slumped forwards, unconscious.

* * *

 _January 14, 1982: Salem, MA_

The third time she woke up, she was confused to find herself looking up at a white ceiling instead of bright neon green. She wiggled, finding that there was a soft blanket over her, replacing the itchy one, and that she now had clothes on. She slowly became aware of how ill she felt. Her skin was hot and clammy, the back of her neck was sweaty, and a headache was settled just behind her eyes. A figure, clearer than any of the one's she'd seen before, but still blurry, appeared above her.

"Dr. Booker, the baby's awake." A female said, though not the woman from before as she lacked the accent. She tilted her head as best as she could, blinking lazily at the blurry stranger. "Oh my…"

"What is it Peggy?" A male asked as he stepped up beside the female.

"Her eyes, for a second, I thought they were gold."

"Ah, yes, her eyes are amber colored, a rare, recessive trait. A rather beautiful one too." She could barely make out the woman nodding in agreement. "Hello there little one, you've been through a rough couple of days, haven't you?" He placed a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry. We're going to take good care of you, Rose."

"Rose?" The woman asked. "I wasn't aware that she had been given a name yet."

"Ah, that's right. I forgot that you were out of town. How was the vacation by the way?" He replied, lifting his hand off of her and turning to the woman.

"Wonderful doctor, it was exactly what I needed." He hummed.

"Well we had a bit of a scandal while you were away. I'm surprised you haven't heard all about it from the other nurses yet."

"A scandal?"

"Yes, this newborn was found at the edge of town in a basket with little more than a ratty blanket." He answered and the nurse gasped. "Dreadful thing to do, it's only the beginning of January after all. She could have easily frozen to death." He disappeared for a moment coming back with something white in his hand. "Hold this for me, would you?" He handed it over to the nurse before reaching down and picking her up, setting her into the crook of his arm before taking the object back. "Thank you. Here you go Rose, I bet you're hungry."

He placed whatever it was into her mouth, soft and rubbery, and she instinctively tried to push it out by using her tongue. A liquid spilled out as a result, warm and familiar in taste. To her humiliation, she realized she was being bottle-fed by the man. She refused to drink, going so far as to duck her head as he tried to reinsert the bottle into her mouth.

"Good thing you didn't wager any money, doctor." The nurse chuckled and he made a noise in agreement.

"Hmm, seems so. Strange, she had no troubles eating before." He set the bottle aside, preferring to rock her gently instead of just laying her back down. She wrinkled her brow, not remembering being fed at all. Her head pounded painfully and she resisted the urge to moan. The doctor turned back to the nurse, clearing his throat. "You see, because of the rough conditions she was left in, it resulted with her suffering from a very high fever for the past few days. It was a bit touch and go for a while. Fortunately, it broke last night. As for her name, one of the nurses found a scrap of paper stuffed into the folds of her blanket with one word written on it."

"Rose." The woman concluded and he nodded.

"While I can't understand naming the baby you've abandoned outside in the middle of winter, the hospital has decided to keep the name." She quickly tuned the two out after that.

' _Rose… is not… my name…_ ' She thought firmly. However, dread soon set in as she realized that she couldn't remember what her name had been before. She tried hard to think, but her sudden stillness had worried to two people and they began to check her over, making her lose her tail of thought. She quickly moved onto to what she could remember. ' _Mom… Dad…_ ' And repeated it in her head like a mantra, finding herself slowly remembering more and more things about her life until she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 _October 23, 2011: Storybrooke_

A conversation was what woke Rose. From the sound of it, the speakers weren't even attempting to keep their voices low, causing the headache she'd only just become aware of, to throb viciously with every new word. Just as the chatter was showing signs of ending, a new male voice joined the exchange, much to her annoyance. She forced her eyes open to find the ones responsible, determined to tell them to shut the hell up. The glaring brightness that greeted her made her hiss in pain. Pushing past it, and this time taking the extra caution of gradually let her eyes adjust, Rose found herself staring up at a white ceiling.

"What?" She croaked, grimacing slightly. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and her throat was dry and itchy, triggering a small coughing fit that left her head aching even worse. The irritating voices from before stopped and Rose sighed in relief, barely resisting the urge to return to her dreamlessness sleep. Instead, she slowly sat up, pleased that being vertical seemed to help her headache rather than make it worse.

"Ah, you're up. Good. I'm Dr. Whale." The male voice she'd heard earlier stated. Rose blinked, leaning back as an attractive doctor appeared at her left side. "You suffered a minor laceration to the head." He gave her a charming smile. Too bad for him, the effect was lost on Rose who was only irritated at waking up in what was clearly Storybrooke's hospital. "Could you look into the light for me?" He asked, pulling out a penlight from his pocket and flashing it into both of her eyes. "Well, eye dilation is normal, so no concussion. Follow my finger please." She did so and he hummed appreciatively before picking up a nearby clipboard and writing something down. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Uh, well yesterday was Tuesday, so I'm really hoping that today is Wednesday." She answered, looking past Whale to see two female nurses watching them with interest. Paying them no mind, Rose felt her head for the mentioned injury. She found a relatively small patch of cotton and gauze located just above her right eyebrow. Well at least she found the cause for her headache.

"Don't worry, you've only been here for about six hours." Whale said, smirking as he set the clipboard back down and adjusted his coat. "And your name please?"

"Rose Booker." She answered, her eyes going over the room. It was decently sized, with four beds in all. She was sitting on the one closet to the door, the other beds vacant. It had the typical plainness that all hospitals had, white walls, white floors, white bed sheets. The only color that caught her eye was the large window at the back of the room, giving view to the neighboring woods.

"Do you remember how you got your injury?" He asked, reclaiming her attention almost immediately. Rose felt her brow furrow in thought, irritating her cut as a result. She remembered Henry showing up and that they'd gone to Storybrooke. They'd been leaving when–

"A wolf." She said out loud, recalling what had caused their car accident.

"I'm sorry?" Whale asked and Rose looked up at him.

"There was a wolf was in the road. Emma swerved to avoid it, but the car hydroplaned and she lost control. I'm not sure what we ended up hitting, but it was hard enough for me to smash my head into the dashboard." She explained, frowning as she massaged her right shoulder, only just noticing that it felt sore. The seatbelt probably left a pretty decent bruise.

"Storybrooke doesn't have any wolves." The doctor replied in confusion.

"Or it could have been a dog." She offered with a shrug. "All I know is that there was some kind of canine in the road."

"Huh, well you seem to be fine at least." He continued with a nod. "The Sheriff was alerted that you've woken up, so he should be here soon. Your friend wasn't hurt, but she was taken in for suspicions of driving under the influence." Rose held back a glare. ' _So that's how Emma got arrested in this episode. Stupid wolf. Stupid Regina._ ' Instead, she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we both had a drink at the Mayor's, but I don't think Emma even finished hers. It certainly didn't seem that strong." She chuckled, earning a good natured smile from the man.

"Well, if you could just fill out these forms, you'll be all good to go Ms. Booker." He handed over a different clipboard and pen. As Whale left the room, his eyes roamed over her, likely thinking she wouldn't notice. ' _Way to be subtle, doc._ ' She thought more amused than offended. Rose couldn't remember who Whale was, but she had a distinct feeling that he'd been rather special compared to the other people in Storybrooke.

It took her only about ten minutes to fill out the forms and she handed them over to one of the nosey nurses from earlier. Her backpack and laptop were either in the car or confiscated so she settled for freshening up in the bathroom, running her fingers through her shoulder length hair and gritting her teeth at any snarls. Exiting the bathroom, she paused at seeing the Sheriff standing a few feet away with his back to her.

Rose had always liked and pitied the Huntsman's character in the show. It had never seemed fair to her how his role in everything had played out. He let Snow White escape the Evil Queen and it had cost him his heart, where he served her for an unknown amount of years. Then he spent twenty-eight years under the Curse, stuck as Regina's sex slave, only to be killed as he finally broke free of both her and the Curse. ' _Well, it's not going to happen now._ ' She thought firmly. ' _If worse comes to worse, I'll sneak into Regina's vault and steal his heart back._ '

"I take it you're the Sheriff." Rose greeted, earning his attention. He turned to her, the corners of his mouth shifting into a lopsided grin, emphasized by the stubble on his face. "You were at the Mayor's last night, right?"

"Ah, yes I was. How are you feeling?" The Huntsman asked, his big blue eyes resting on her injury before making eye-contact. She waved him off easily.

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut. I didn't even need stitches." She answered, resisting the urge to scratch it. "How's Emma?"

"Not hurt, though she is currently sleeping in one of my holding cells. I was planning on heading over to the station after asking you a few questions."

"You mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all, makes my job easier." He held out his hand, smiling. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Sheriff Graham." She reciprocated the handshake genially.

"Rose Booker." With that, they began to make their way out of the hospital. It, of course, wasn't a large building, being only two floors. Well, three if you counted Regina's secret basement. She frowned thoughtfully.

That reminded Rose of another thing she wanted to change. She didn't like the idea of leaving Belle, her favorite Disney princess, down there to suffer. Rose knew only too well what it was like to be locked up, but freeing her could cause numerous problems. For one thing, Belle didn't have any memoires. Not of the Enchanted Forest, or even Cursed memories for a Storybrooke persona. Regina hadn't bothered.

If she did break Belle out, what then? Revealing her to Rumplestiltskin could be disastrous or great depending on how he reacted. Would he lash out a Regina as he'd done on the show, messing up how Emma was meant to break the Curse, just to get his pound of flesh? Or would he keep a cool head, scheming and plotting like usual, but aligning with whatever actions opposed the Evil Queen out of spite? How would an amnesiac Belle affect him? Would he be distracted by her? Would Regina find a way to use the Beauty for her own machinations, blackmailing the Beast to do her bidding?

On the other hand, Rose could keep Belle a secret, rescuing her from the asylum and tucking her away somewhere safe. Where would that safe place be, though? And wouldn't she just be exchanging Belle's padded cell for a different kind? As coldhearted as it sounded, it might be best to just let things play out the way they're supposed to. That inhumane option left a bitter taste in Rose's mouth as her stomach roiled in protest. She forced herself to shelve the issue for now. She'd come back to it later.

As she followed Graham out of the hospital, she kept an eye out for the locked door that led to the basement, but didn't come across it. The building's layout was simple, separated into long hallways with rooms of various sizes on each side. They ran into Whale on the way out, who smiled in passing, and soon they were outside in the chilly October morning. She shivered, missing her blue jacket very much at the moment, and rubbed her bare arms.

"Here." The Sheriff said as he pulled off his thick leather coat and handed it to her, his lopsided smile returning. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt underneath a brown vest and a dark blue tie. She took it appreciatively, smirking as the sleeves went past her hands. While she wasn't a tall person, Graham was clearly on the other side of the spectrum, likely 5'10" or so.

"Thanks, Sheriff."

"No problem Ms. Booker." He replied, leading her to his cop car. She mentally pondered over the fact that, whenever she'd sat in a police vehicle before, it'd always been in the back with handcuffs, before sliding into shotgun. "So how did you two end up crashing into the town's sign?"

"That was a sign?" She asked incredulously, as he started up the car and drove. "It felt like we hit a brick wall!"

"The base is a set of stone pillars."

"That would explain it." Rose scoffed. "There was a wolf in the middle of the road." They stopped at a red light and she could just see a white sign at the end of the street. Her heartbeat picked up as she made out the first two words: _Mr. Gold's_

"A wolf? But there aren't–"

"Any wolves in Storybrooke, yeah I've heard. I'm just telling you what I saw." They took a left turn, the sign disappearing along with her excitement.

"Alright." Graham said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Anything else?

"Look, not much happened after you left. We chatted with Regina for a little bit and then she offered us drinks. Emma and I didn't even get to finish them before she showed us the door. We were leaving town when a wolf ran into the middle of the road. Emma swerved to avoid it, the bug hydroplaned, and then we crashed into the town's ridiculously fortified sign. Why'd you arrest Emma?" Graham blinked at her rapid speech in surprise.

"Oh, she's not under arrest. I'm just holding her until she wakes up. It didn't look like last night was anything other than an accident, but there was some damage done to the sign that'll need repairs." They continued down the road before pulling in at the station.

"I can cover the damages. We can get everything squared away after you release Emma." She offered as they got out of the car. They silently walked into the station and Graham led the way down a short hallway where Rose could barely hear the tail end of a conversation.

"Oh cry me a river." An unfamiliar voice grumbled.

The room, which was the office and holding cells all in one, was occupied by three people. One was an old, white haired man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and a faded red bandana around his neck. The second was a bulky, though short in height, bald, bearded man sitting on a cot in one of the holding cells, his grey uniform rumpled and stained. The last was Emma, who looked like she'd only just coming to, though she was quickly waking up at seeing the bandage on Rose's head.

"Leroy, I'm going to let you out." Graham began as he walked across the room, Rose trailing behind him, before unlocking Leroy's cell. "You need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." The man leaned against the bars, giving one of the most sarcastic smiles she'd ever seen, making her chuckle. Leroy glared at her before rolling his eyes and stalking off. Rose had a pretty good guess on who he was supposed to be.

"Seriously?" Emma stated, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"Regina's drinks– a little stronger than we thought." Graham teased with a smile and a nod.

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." The blonde turned to her, frowning. "You okay?"

"It's just a scratch, Swan Lake." She answered and Emma nodded, her worry abated.

"A wolf?" The Sheriff repeated slowly, looking back at Rose in surprise. She wasn't above saying I told you so, but the Evil Queen chose that moment to barge into the room.

"Graham, Henry's run away again! We have to–" Simultaneously, Emma and Regina stared at each other with wide eyes. Regina recovered more quickly however and glared as Emma leaned against the cell's bars. "What are they doing here? Do you know where he is?" The irate Mayor demanded as she stalked towards them.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and I have a pretty good alibi." She replied as she looped her arms through the bars.

"And I was in the hospital." Rose added as she gestured to her head, the sleeve of Graham's coat still covering her hand. Regina's eyes narrowed at her before switching over to the Huntsman and then going back to rest on Emma.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?" The Savior prompted, her tone perfectly calm in comparison to Regina's.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." Rose shared a look with Graham, both seemingly silently deciding to stay out of this particular conversation.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be e-mailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina asked sharply.

"Finding people is what I do." Emma answered easily. "Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him?"

* * *

 _January 22, 1982: Salem, MA_

Rose, something she'd grudgingly begun to call herself since she couldn't remember her real name, stared up at the doctor in surprise.

"I'm sorry Dr. Booker, but what did you say?" The latest stranger asked from somewhere outside her field of vision.

"I said I won't let you take Rose." Booker repeated himself, laying a hand on her stomach as he usually did. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the hospital, since she'd spent most of her time sleeping, but it had felt like a week at least. During that time, she'd been taken care of by numerous nurses, their blurry faces changing with their shifts. The one constant had been the doctor, who was there almost every time she woke up, tending to her needs and even humming her a lullaby after she'd had a nightmare about that green light.

"Well, I'm sorry doctor, but I have to take her." The man replied. "You don't need to worry. She'll be placed into social services while we look for a family to adopt."

"That's why I'm saying you can't have her." Booker said, picking her up and holding her close to his chest. "Because I want to adopt her." Rose wasn't sure who was more surprised, herself or the unknown man.

"Y-You want to adopt her?" The stranger stuttered and Dr. Booker nodded. "You do realize what a big reasonability that is, don't you?"

"I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't make this decision without thinking it through."

"Uh, well." The man cleared his throat. "We'll have to do a background check and your house will be assessed to make sure it's suitable for a baby."

"That's fine. I've already cleared out my office and turned it into a nursery." The doctor said, rocking her back and forth. She had no idea what to think about this, but… she supposed that Dr. Booker was a good man. She wouldn't mind living with him. Better him than someone she didn't even know.

"You've really planned this out, haven't you?" It was quiet for a long moment before the doctor replied.

"After my wife passed away a year ago, I knew I could never love another woman like her. I didn't want to; it would feel like I was betraying her memory." Dr. Booker said lowly and Rose was able to feel the rumblings from his voice through his chest. "But after spending the past two weeks with little Rose here, I've realized just how lonely I've become. I imagine she's rather lonely too. So I thought that we could be alone together, be a family for each other."

* * *

 _October 23, 2011: Storybrooke_

Surprisingly, standing in Henry's bedroom with Emma, Graham, and Regina, wasn't as awkward as Rose thought it would be. As her sister got to work on Henry's computer, Graham right beside her, Rose chose to look around the room, though she stayed on the opposite side of the Evil Queen. The woman had not stopped glaring at her since she'd gotten back her blue jacket and returned Graham's coat before leaving the station earlier.

Henry's room was… different. His walls were covered in pictures cut out from books or printed from the internet. They were drawings, paintings, of men and woman dressed in medieval styled clothes. Some couples were dancing, embracing, or reading. One woman seemed to be locked up in a tower, with a knight at the base of it, sitting on a white horse. There was another image of a man slipping a glass slipper onto a woman's foot. ' _This is kind of bordering on an obsession._ ' Rose thought as she stare at the pictures. Regina was looking at them too, no doubt seeing them in a different light now that she knew Henry knew about the Curse.

Fortunately, not all of his room was dedicated to the residents of Storybrooke. There was a toy replica of Captain America's shield hanging on a different wall; Marvel comics and a few action figures were on his desk. ' _Kid's got good taste, but Iron Man is way cooler._ ' A sketchbook was off to the side, looking well used judging from the dog eared pages. And a bookcase was nearly full, most appeared to be fiction, such as the Harry Potter series, but there were some nonfiction books too.

"Smart kid." Emma commented after a few minutes. "He cleared his inbox. I'm smart, too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." She held up the item in question, a gift Rose had gotten her a couple years ago.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques." Graham stated from where he was kneeling beside Emma, his tone modest as he watched her work with an impressed look on his face. "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." She responded distractedly. "Huh. There's a receipt for a web site... and it's expensive. Does he has a credit card?"

"He's 10." The Mayor replied flatly.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record… Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Emma asked while Regina frowned heavily.

"Sounds like a nun." Rose remarked, easily ignoring the Evil Queen's icy glare.

"She's Henry's teacher."

* * *

 _February 24, 1982: Salem, MA_

"Congratulations, Dr. Booker." A man said cheerfully and she could see him shaking hands with the doctor by the side of her bed. "It's a girl."

"You would not believe how many times I've heard that joke today." Booker replied jovially.

"Oh, I can imagine." The two turned to her and the man picked her up before gently handing her over to the doctor. "Say hello to your new daughter, Rose Elizabeth Booker." She stared up at him with wide eyes. Her vision had been improving by leaps and bounds so she could finally see Booker's face. He was handsome, with blue eyes, a stunning smile, and dark blonde hair.

"Hello again, my little Rose." He said softly, placing his hand on her stomach. The comforting action had become so familiar to her lately that she couldn't help smiling a little. "Look, she's smiling! That's the first time she's done that."

"I think you should take that as a good sign."

"Oh she could be screaming her head off and I would still love her." Booker remarked, chuckling a little. "I'm going to be your new daddy now, is that okay?" His words were like a slap to the face. ' _No…_ ' she replied mentally, shifting in discomfort and wanting nothing more than to be as far away from the doctor as possible. ' _That's… not okay…_ _I already… have… a dad…_ ' "I bet you're wondering where the name Elizabeth came from. It was my wife's first name, course she preferred to go by Lizzy. She would've been your mother. Oh, I wish she were still here. She would've loved you so much." She tried to shake her head to tell him he was wrong. ' _I want… my… real family…_ ' A noise escaped her, a small whine that she instantly stopped, and he rocked her back and forth. "Shh, it's okay Rose. I'll take care of you. Just think, today's the first day of us being a family. February 24, 1982."

She screamed.

* * *

 _October 23, 2011: Storybrooke_

"Don't you think it's weird that the Sheriff isn't here to help us find Henry?" Rose asked Emma as they followed Regina, who was walking briskly down the empty school hallway.

"Well, he did get a call about that disturbance. Who else was gonna take care of it?" The blonde pointed out with a shrug. Still, she felt it was odd that the town's only law enforcer was missing while they searched for the Mayor's kid. Regina suddenly cut into a classroom just as the school bell rang, letting out a group of children.

Stepping into the small classroom, Rose got her first real look at Snow White. She was a very pretty woman, though her haircut was a little unflattering. She was modestly dressed in a white knee-length grey skirt, a white top and a matching cardigan. ' _Lips as red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin as white as snow._ ' Disney totally nailed the pin on the head with that description. Her irises were hazel though, and Rose suddenly knew who Henry had inherited his eyes from.

"Mayor Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked cautiously, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Where's my son?" Rose and Emma stayed at the back of the classroom, watching quietly as Regina reamed the teacher for the whereabouts of her kid.

"Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you." She answered, eyes drifting to them nervously.

"You think I'd be here if he was?" Regina snapped and the teacher gave a meek shake of her head in answer. "Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?"

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret muttered, her gaze coming back to them as she peered around Regina's shoulder. "But who are you two?"

"I'm his, I'm his–" Emma stammered, clearly not wanting to say the 'M' word.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." The Evil Queen interrupted harshly. Rose glanced at Emma, wishing she could punch Regina in the throat for putting that guilt ridden look on her sister's face. Mary Margaret looked stunned for a few seconds, blinking in confusion before she set down her purse, opening it while biting her lip.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Emma asked, accurately picking up on the teacher's distress.

"No, unfortunately not." She pulled out a little black wallet, smiling as she saw that her credit card was missing. "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina growled and the teacher was quick to placate her.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy– so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware… lonely." It was silent for a moment, before she continued in a firmer tone. "He needed it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time" Regina turned away sharply, knocking over a stack of books as she passed them. "Have a nice trip back to Boston." Mary Margaret rushed forward to pick them up, and Rose crouched down along with Emma to help her.

"Sorry to bother you." Emma began.

"No, it's–" Mary Margaret paused, gazing at her daughter openly. "It's okay. I fear this is partially my fault."

"How? Regina was the one who knocked over the books." Rose argued and the teacher looked at her in confusion, eyes quickly darting to the bandage on her head. "Oh, you meant about Henry." She hummed in thought before shaking her head. "Nah, I still say that's Regina's fault." Emma chose that moment to drop a book on her foot.

"How's a book supposed to help?" Emma asked, regaining Mary Margaret's attention.

"What do you think stories are for?" She answered with a fond smile. "These stories, the classics?" The teacher stood and set the books on a nearby counter before leading them back into the hallway. "There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense." She lowered her voice, eyes dropping to the floor. "See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hardass." Emma grumbled. ' _That's the understatement of the year._ '

"I was gonna call her a spiteful bitch." Rose added happily, smirking as Mary Margaret visibly cringed at her crude language.

"No, it's more than her." She argued, shaking her head softly. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face– "why would anyone give me away?" Mary Margaret stopped, freezing in place as her eyes widened, instantly realizing her mistake. Emma looked as if she'd just had the wind knocked out of her. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay." She muttered, her head low as she avoided making eye-contact with either of them.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have." Emma looked at her curiously and Mary Margaret smiled. "Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" The Savior deduced and the teacher leaned in closer, smirking slightly.

"You might want to check his castle."

* * *

 _December 8, 1986: Happy Cottage Children's Home, MA_

Rose sat completely still, staring at Ms. Brown's desk rather than at the woman herself. Ms. Brown was in charge of Happy Cottage Children's Home. She was the first to greet potential parents and always made time to look after the children under her care. She was an older woman in her late fifties who'd never married or had any children of her own. Logically, Rose knew she could have ended up living under the roof of someone much worse, so she tried to never be a bother to the woman, knowing she already had enough on her plate.

Despite her good intentions however, she often found herself sitting in Ms. Brown's office for one thing or another. Just like now.

"You've been here with us for almost a month now." Ms. Brown started and Rose said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "Would you like to tell me why you refused to meet the Wilsons?" She remained silent, fiddling with the lose thread of her sweater. She knew she must look like every inch the pouting four-year-old that everyone saw her as, but she was sick and tired of the meetings Ms. Brown setup for her. "Don't you want a family, Rose?"

"No." The word slipped out reflexively and she could see the Matron jerk back in surprise. Silently cursing her mistake, Rose braced herself for the harrowing conversation that was bound to come.

"No?" Ms. Brown repeated weakly, paling a little. "Why not?"

"I don't need one." She answered shortly. It was silent for a minute before the older woman spoke carefully.

"Is this about what happened to your father?" She stiffened immediately, completely taken off guard. "Rose, what happened to him wasn't–"

"Don't." She cut in sharply, taking a deep breath. She still felt like crying whenever she thought about Will Booker. Ms. Brown made a pained expression, but nodded, agreeing not to say any more on the matter.

"I'm just worried about you, Rose. The Wilsons are the third family you've refused to meet with." The woman continued, the wrinkles on her face suddenly much more noticeable as she sighed tiredly. "There's a man I want you to see, Rose." Her eyes shot up to Ms. Brown, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "It's not an adoption." She clarified, her tone softening. "He just wants to help you." Anger filled her as she clenched her small fists. She knew exactly what this man was supposed to be. "Dr. Dweller is a very nice man, so please be on your best behavior when you meet him."

"When will I have to see him?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Next Thursday." She stood up, even though she hadn't been dismissed yet, and raced out of the office. Ms. Brown didn't call for her to come back, and even if she had, Rose wouldn't have listened. She ran up the stairs, pushing past Tyler Connick, the newest kid at the orphanage who had taken up the habit of bullying her, and ran to her room, slamming the door shut. She screamed with her mouth closed and aimed a kick at the door, fury helping her ignore the stinging of her toes.

After a moment she let out a heavy sigh, feeling defeated, knowing that she didn't have a choice when it came to seeing a therapist. She slumped over to her bed, refusing to look at the picture on her nightstand and scrunched up her eyes. ' _I'm not crazy, there's nothing wrong with me._ ' She assured herself, just as she had for the past few years. ' _I don't need to see a psychiatrist. I don't need help._ '

She rolled over onto her side, gaze landing on the picture she'd tried avoiding. It was a photograph of her, only a year younger, smiling happily as she sat in Will's lap. His arms were wrapped around her, his perfectly white teeth beaming as they both gazed up at the camera. She frowned at it, guilt and sorrow bubbling up in her stomach. A loud bang on her door caused Rose to jump in surprise and she glared at it before burying her face into her pillow.

"Hey weirdo, I hear you gotta go see a shrink!" Tyler's voice sounded only slightly muffled through the door. He really was a nasty boy. "I guess Brown finally realized what a basket case you are, huh?" His mocking laughter was definitely the last thing she wanted to hear. Ignoring him was always the best way to deal with the nine-year-old though, and sure enough he got bored after a minute and left.

Staring up at the darkening ceiling, she decided that there must be a leak in the roof. That would explain the water trailing down her face.

* * *

 _October 23, 2011: Storybrooke_

The castle, as it turned out, was a wooden playhouse at a rundown park next to a small beach. Rose trailed behind her sister as they stepped onto the rickety monstrosity. Deciding to stand behind the pair a few feet away, she watched as Emma sat down next to Henry.

"You left this in my car." She said while handing him the Once Upon a Time book. He took it without looking at her, tracing the cover idly as he stared ahead at the distant clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here, that the final battle would begin." Emma's shoulders slumped at his words.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid." She muttered, sounding tired.

"Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings." Henry continued, his voice pitching slightly as he spoke.

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma snapped.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance." Emma looked back at her for support, green eyes wet as she took a breath to steady herself.

"How do you know that?" She asked while still looking at Rose, who nodded in reassurance.

"It's the same reason Snow White gave you away."

"Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though." Emma started as she turned to look down at Henry, her tone grief stricken. "I wanted you to have your best chance." She shook her slowly. "But it's not with me." She hopped down from the castle, brushing her hair out of her face as she walked back to the car. "Come on. Let's go."

"Please don't take me back there." Henry begged as he scrambled after her. "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy." His voice broke as he stared up at Emma, sounding on the verge of tears. Rose quickly moved behind him, setting what she hoped to be a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have to get you back to your mom." Emma replied, not sounding much better than him.

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" He protested, a sob catching at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is?" Emma countered, tears spilling down her face. "Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway! My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was 3, but then they had their own kid, so they sent me back." She stopped and gave a ragged sounding sigh, failing to recover her demeanor completely. She bent down to look Henry in the eyes, smiling weakly. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you." Emma's gaze flickered up to her and Rose sincerely hoped that she'd never made her sister, in all but blood, feel unwanted or unloved while growing up.

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through." Henry argued, now crying too.

"What?"

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the Curse." Emma smiled, scoffing softly as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"Sure they were. Come on, Henry." She started back towards the car and Henry looked up at Rose. She felt her heart break a little at the desperate look he gave her.

"Don't worry kiddo, Emma will break the Curse." She whispered and his eyes widened. "I know she will." He surprised her by hugging her briefly before running off after his birthmother and grabbing her hand. Rose followed the pair at a slower pace, feeling wholly subdued after what she'd just witnessed.

* * *

 _March 16, 1987: Happy Cottage Children's Home, MA_

Rose tried not to scowl, she really did. She had to remind herself that, although she was physically five years old, she was actually much older than that mentally. She shouldn't get upset with the other children because they didn't know any better, but it was hard to not resent them for their actions.

She stared down at her book, a small sci-fi novel that she'd managed to steal from Ms. Brown's office, wanting nothing more than to smack the culprits upside the head when she saw that its once pristine pages were now covered with crayons and markers. Taking a deep breath that did little to calm her, she carefully picked up the ruined book and set it gently on the old sofa, knowing that Ms. Brown would find it later and sniff out the ones responsible. ' _Hopefully she'll punish the little brats too._ '

Being a child again was unbelievably boring, annoying, frustrating, and, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, lonely. The children of her age group had picked up right away that she was different from them and most left her alone. The older kids didn't want to hang out with someone half their age and Tyler, while he had picked on her for some time, had thankfully been taken in by a foster family. The children never included her in their games, but they never outright ignored her either. It was a happy medium that Rose had no desire to change until they had matured some more. Ms. Brown and the rest of the staff saw her as a recluse, seemingly of the shared belief that she was too shy or something similar to approach the other children.

Rose had never meant to present herself as standoffish. She just didn't have the patience to play or entertain her fellow age-mates all the time. Her mind needed more stimulating activates, but her body was too small and fragile to do much. So she turned to books, using the written word to help pass the time. She'd gained a whole new appreciation for literature.

Another thing that set her apart from the other children was her nightmares, memories that plagued her. She'd been moved to a separate room not too long after arriving at the orphanage, having disturbed the younger kids far too many times with her restless sleeping. During the first few months, she'd often woken up at least once a week in the middle of the night, staring at the ceiling, gasping back sobs and screams, denials blaring throughout her mind. ' _They're gone, they're all gone! Mom, Dad, Will–_ '

Rose shook her head harshly, biting her lip to keep her thoughts from heading towards that direction. The front doorbell ringing quickly caught her attention and she entered the foyer, eager for a distraction. A well-dressed man, obviously someone from social services, stood on the porch having a low conversation with Ms. Brown. Behind him stood a teary eyed girl, her blonde hair strung back in a messy ponytail. She was younger than Rose, likely three or four years old, and her breathing was uneven, randomly being interrupted by small sniffles and hiccups.

"What's her name?" Ms. Brown asked, her voice downcast as she gestured for the man and girl to step into the foyer. They did so, with the man placing a hand on the girl's shoulder to gently prod her inside.

"Emma Swan." He answered before handing over a manila folder to Ms. Brown.

Rose felt her eyes widen and she took a step backwards, bracing herself against a nearby wall.

She'd thought she'd made it all up. She'd hoped she'd made it up. She couldn't really remember her rebirth that well. She barely remembered a woman and a man in some place cold and dark. The woman had been… held prisoner? And the man had smuggled her to safety? She'd been so tired back then, unable to help falling asleep. The brief memories she had were mere pictures with no sound. Warmth and being cradled in someone's arms, two differently colored eyes watching her intently, and then a bright light of neon green blinding her. When she'd woken up in a hospital's nursery some time later, she'd assumed that she had just dreamt up the entire thing.

However, right in front of her stood a little orphaned girl named Emma Swan, the undeniable proof that what she had awoken to the first time had indeed been real. She couldn't brush this off as a delusion or a coincidence anymore. She really had somehow been reborn into a reality where her favorite TV show, Once Upon a Time.

Rose blinked, realizing that Emma was staring at her. The adults were off to the side now, too absorbed in their own conversation to notice that the little blonde had started crying again. Before Rose could think about her actions, she walked over to Emma and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She was painfully reminded that she hadn't hugged anyone since Will and felt terribly out of practice as she awkwardly patted the child's back. Emma's small hands gripped her shirt tightly, the young girl quickly devolving into heart wrenching sobs.

"Why didn't they want me!?" She cried, her voice muffled as she spoke into Rose's shoulder. "Imma good girl!"

"Shh, Emma. I know you are." She murmured softly as she rubbed the girl's back in a circular motion, recalling Will did the same for her whenever she'd had a really bad nightmare. She realized Emma must have just been given up by the family that had adopted her. "It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong." She repeated that sentence a dozen more times, doing her best to comfort the heartbroken girl. Emma's sobs soon reduced to stuttering hiccups, the kind that only a toddler could pull off.

She leaned back, setting a hand on the blonde's head. Emma looked up at her with wide green eyes, her expression so vulnerable, and Rose could see no similarities between the child in front of her and the Savior she would one day be. An idea niggled its way into her head, a thought that maybe there was a reason for her being reincarnated after all, that losing the people she loved hadn't been in vain. Perhaps she was here because she was supposed to help Emma, be there for her as the family she never would've had? Maybe she was meant to change things for the better, make sure the happy endings really did come true?

A reason, a purpose, Rose latched onto that thought desperately.

"It's going to be okay, Emma." She muttered as she hugged the little girl again. "We can be a family for each other." She said, oblivious to the adults that were watching them sadly. Rose was only focused on Emma, who stared up at her with shinning, hopeful eyes. ' _We're not like everyone else, we're different. So we'll be alone together._ ' She added silently, knowing that she now had a responsibility to child in front of her.

She would be there for Emma when no one else was.

* * *

 _October 23, 2011: Storybrooke_

Rose waited in the car as Emma dropped Henry off at Regina's. From her seat she could see the two women having some sort of standoff, but she knew her sister needed to go through this confrontation on her own. Emma was the Savior, not her. She could stand beside her, offer her support, but she couldn't fight her battles for her. Pulling out her old notebook from her bag, Rose flipped to page twenty-one, skipping the first entry and moving on to the next one.

 _E2: Regina tricks Emma into hurting Henry, but they make up by the end of the episode. Regina starts to suspect that Gold remembers everything._

' _Why couldn't I have at least written down a brief summary?_ ' She thought angrily. ' _This is no help at all._ ' Looking back outside, she could see Regina moving to go inside her house, only to turn around quickly as Emma said something to her. She replied before closing the door behind her. The blonde stood there for a long moment before heading back to the car. Rose stuffed the notebook back into her backpack just as Emma got into the bug. They sat in silence for a minute and she patiently waited for her sister to speak.

"I asked her if she loved Henry." Rose turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"Did she answer honestly?" The Savior slowly shrugged her shoulders.

"She believed what she said was true."

"But you're not convinced." Rose prodded. "I'm not either. There's just something… off about her, you know?" Emma bit her lip in thought. "And then there's Henry. He's a smart kid and even if he believes everyone in this town is a storybook character. I think, that on some level of his subconscious, Henry understands that there's something not quite right with her either."

"You think that there's some place here where we could stay for a while?" Emma asked as she turned on the car and pulled out onto the road.

"No idea, but it wouldn't hurt to ask someone." Rose suggested as she smiled at her.

"It's only for a week."

"I have a funny feeling that's all we're gonna need." She replied, looking out the window and spotting Leroy walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, slow down for a sec." Emma did and she quickly rolled down her window. "Hey, Leroy!" She shouted, causing the man to jump in surprise before he turned to her, scowling. "You know any place where we could crash for the night?"

"Do I look like a tour guide, sister?" He grumbled back before continuing to move down the street.

"Aw c'mon. I'll buy ya a drink as thanks." He paused at that, the offer of free alcohol too much to pass by on. Rose smirked; she'd thought she'd recognized a fellow alcoholic.

"Go to Granny's Diner, there's a bed and breakfast. It's the only place in town where you can get a room." He grouched. "And you better pay up, sister."

"Hey, no worries Sunshine." She replied, ignoring his growling. "You know where to find me. I'll be there all week." He marched away, muttering something about crazy blondes, and Rose turned back to Emma, smiling. "Look, I've already made a friend."

"Oh? And here I thought you were trying to make friends with the Sheriff?" Emma teased with a sly smirk. Rose opened her mouth to argue, before a thought struck her. The whole reason for why Graham had died was because he'd fallen for Emma, breaking the Curse's hold on him. If Emma stayed away from him, then he should be safe from Regina's jealousy.

"You're right, I like him." She replied instead, pointing at her accusingly. "I invoke the sisterhood rights of finder's keepers. So no hitting on my guy, got it?"

"I wasn't interested." She answered flippantly, still looking too smug for her own good. "Although I think I should take you back to the hospital. That knock to the head seems to be messing with your good sense." Rose hadn't even realized they'd reached the diner until Emma parked the car.

"Hey, did you listen to Graham's voice?" She defended herself, smiling faintly. "Sexy as hell!"

"Ah yes, you're one weakness when it comes to men: foreign accents." They stepped out of the car and Emma noticed a sign by the front door, reading it aloud. "Use backway entrance for Granny's Bed and Breakfast." The blonde looked over the area, spying a break in the overgrown hedges. "Hey, over here." She announced as she stepped through, pushing aside some of the longer branches.

"Would it kill someone to trim these things?" Rose huffed as a branch smacked her in the face, stumbling behind Emma who had the audacity to laugh. Breaking free of the evil foliage, the two looked up at the two-story house that was completely hidden behind the diner. They entered the building and were greeted to an empty entryway covered in cobwebs and dust. If it weren't for the shouts coming from upstairs, Rose would've assumed the place was abandoned.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." An older woman's voice echoed from up the stairs which was located only about six feet away from them.

"I should've moved to Boston!" A younger, angrier voice snarled back. The owner stepped into the landing, long dark brown hair swishing through the air as the young woman rounded into the opposite room, a kitchen from the looks of it. She was dressed in a lacey black dress, dark stockings, and knee-length black heeled boots. As Rose looked at the outfit, she could only think of one word: risqué.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." The old woman remarked as she came into view, too busy reprimanding the younger to notice them standing uncomfortably by the door. ' _Ouch, grandma's got some bite to her._ '

"Excuse me?" Emma interrupted, getting the old woman's attention, who stared at them in surprise. "We'd like a room for two please."

"Really?" She asked, sounding hopeful and a little too confused that anyone would rent out a room from her. At Emma's nod, she rushed into a nearby room and returned with a thick ledger in her hands. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as rent is due, I'll waive it." She walked around them and set it on the podium next to the door, a cloud of dust being kicked up as a result.

"Square sounds great." Rose replied easily.

"Now what're the names?" The old woman asked as she picked up a pen eagerly.

"Emma Swan and Rose Booker."

"Emma." A Scottish burr intoned from behind them, causing them to turn. Rose had to bite her lip to keep herself from beaming widely. Rumplestiltskin stood before them, sharply dressed in a dark business suit, smirking slightly as his gaze traveled over Emma almost lazily. His brown hair had brushes of gray through it and his skin tone was rather similar to Rose's. He wasn't a tall man, likely 5'6" at the most, and he had a deceptively slim build, which made him look even smaller. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks." Emma replied slowly and he nodded. His brown eyes slid over to her and Rose had to make sure that she kept breathing as they widened almost imperceptibly. His jaw clenched, but he recovered quickly, masking it as a curious tilt of his head. She wondered if it was just her unexpected appearance that had caused his reaction. After all, he'd only ever foreseen the Savior arriving to break the Curse. There was also the little fact that nobody from the outside world should be able to enter Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't catch your name." He said as he studied her, his gaze darting to her bandaged cut momentarily, and Rose smiled at him. The last thing she wanted was to make an enemy out of the Dark One. Her smile seemed to have the opposite effect though, judging by the tightening around his eyes.

"Rose Booker." She replied genially, just barely catching the way his stance shifted slightly. "I'm Emma's older sister." He blinked at that, likely not sure how to take this new, puzzling development.

"It's all here." The old woman said nervously from behind them as she pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to Rumplestiltskin, who took it with a smile.

"Yes, yes, of course it is. Thank you." He smoothly tucked the money into his pocket, not even bothering to count it as he stared at them. "Well, you two enjoy your stay, Emma," He paused, his stare lingering on her for a moment longer. "Rose." His smile was crooked, she noticed, and it suited him. With a parting nod and a thump of his cane, he was out the door without another word.

"Who's that?" Emma asked and Rose felt no need to hide her grin any longer now that he was gone. She couldn't believe she'd just met her favorite character in person!

"Mr. Gold." The young woman, Red Riding Hood, if Rose was guessing correctly, answered as she lifted up the window's curtain to watch him leave.

"He owns this place." The old woman, who had to be Red's grandmother, added sourly.

"The inn?"

"No. The town." She corrected before waving her hands, as if to brush he conversation aside. "So how long will you two be with us?"

"A week. Just a week." Emma answered.

"Great. Welcome to Storybrooke." She responded as she handed them the key to their room. Rose noticed, with a soft snort, that their key's metal tag had a swan carved into its design. She looked up at the ceiling in amused exasperation. ' _That's a little on the nose, don't you think?_ '

Meanwhile, a few blocks over, the minute hand of the clock tower moved for the first time.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! I can't believe how long this goddamn chapter is. Seriously, somebody hand me a medal or something. I deserve an award for this.

In all honesty, I'm actually a little pissed at myself for posting this story. I already have so many other things to work on, which I haven't touched in about four years for some, but I still dedicated my time to this instead of working on something else. For those of you who are fans of my other stories, you'll have noticed that I actually did manage to update/edit some of my other works. I will say this right now: This story holds no precedence over the others. In fact, if anything, I can almost guarantee that this will be updated the least. That's not to say that it's on hold, I only mean that my concern will be the stories that have the most reviews/favorites.

–Hexalys


	2. The Thing You Love Most

I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review! Seriously, it was a great response you guys!

Ah, the pairings, perhaps the one of the most important parts of Once Upon a Time. There are of course the standard couples, like Rumbelle (which is my ultimate OTP), Snowing, and Outlaw Queen (fuck you season 5 finale). The background pairings of secondary characters will still be together, but I'm sure you guys are more curious about the two main rival pairings that concern this story: Swanfire and Captain Swan.

Well, **SPOILER WARNING FOR PAIRINGS AHEAD** , let me state it here and now that this story will be Swanfire with a dash of Captain Swan. I, (and please don't kill me for this), have never been a fan of Hook cast as Emma's love interest. His character is interesting, but to me he'd always sort of felt shoehorned into playing that aspect on the show. So, sorry Captain Swan fans, but it's just not gonna happen in this fic. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Hook's character throughout the storyline, but I'll do my best to do him justice. Obviously, what with the events in Season 3, 4, and 5, I'll have to rework a few things, but it should be interesting. **END OF SPOILER**

As for my OC, I already have a pairing in mind, as well as ideas for other possible pairings depending how this story goes, but I won't reveal them until I've given you a chance to read about her interactions with those characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Thing You Love Most

 _October 24, 2011: Storybrooke_

"Don't you think it's time you got up?" Emma said to Rose who responded with a muffled groan into her pillow. "It's almost eight."

"Then wake me up when it's noon." That earned her a chuckle from the blonde when a knock on the door made both women pause. "Emma, answer the door and rudely tell them to go away." Emma shook her head at her sister, exasperated and secretly amused, before moving to do as she was asked, though she wouldn't be as impolite as Rose no doubt hoped. Opening up the door, she could only blink in surprise at seeing Regina standing on the other side, holding a basket full of red apples. Maybe her sister had the right idea after all.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" Emma wasn't sure how to respond to Regina's sudden appearance or her odd choice in conversation. The blonde noticed though that the Mayor was wearing another expensive looking outfit. Her light gray skirt was just skirting the line of decent; her olive green heels matched her green jacket perfectly. Emma tried not to feel self-conscious at her own rumpled appearance. Since she hadn't packed any extra outfits like Rose had, she'd had to sleep in her clothes.

"Ugh, lady, your voice is definitely not the first thing I want to wake up to in the morning." Rose groaned as she rolled over in her bed, giving her back to both Emma and the Evil Queen, trying to go back to sleep. ' _It's too early for a pissing contest. Wait, can women even have those?_ ' Pondering if that saying strictly applied to men only, she still made sure to keep a careful ear on their exchange.

"Charming, and after I came all the way over here with a gift." Regina replied, her tone a bit too sweet to be anything but fake. She turned back to Emma, smiling disarmingly and continued as if uninterrupted. "It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl and to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

"Thanks." She muttered with a perplexed frown, taking the apple that the Mayor handed her.

"Yeah, we really appreciate you waking us up to tell us useless facts about apple trees." Rose added with a grunt, deciding that going back to sleep seemed to be a lost cause. She climbed to her feet, uncaring that she was dressed in baggy flannel pajama pants and an old batman t-shirt, and joined Emma at the door. She made sure to glare at Regina, before giving the apples a mistrustful look. She wondered if they were poisonous. That had only happened later in the season, right?

"I'm sure you'll both enjoy them on your drive home." The Evil Queen stated with an even smile, holding the basket out for Rose to take. She didn't.

"Actually, we're gonna stay for a while." Emma replied, tearing the grin right off of the Mayor's face, much to Rose's pleasure. Regina gripped the basket tightly, lowering it a little as she quickly recovered her demeanor.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues." Her frown shifted into a harmless smirk and she shrugged her shoulders lightly. "He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last 12 hours now makes me want to stay more." Emma remarked calmly as she gave the woman an unimpressed look.

"Since when were apples a threat?" Regina asked and Rose scoffed, which normally would've earned her an elbow in the side curtesy of Emma. The fact that she didn't said a lot.

"I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay." The blonde continued, obviously trying to keep things civil. Her words had the opposite effect as Regina's smile dropped a little while her eyes narrowed.

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of." Even her voice had lowered an octave, losing that fake sweet tone to become something with a bit more steel to it.

"Well that's not ominous." Rose muttered and Emma nodded beside her, giving the Evil Queen a shrewd look.

"She's got a point. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Ms. Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry." Regina said as she leaned in closer, smile turning sharper.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." Emma countered, raising an eyebrow in return.

"It's time for you to go." Regina dropped all pretenses then, likely realizing that her little act wasn't having its desired effect.

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me, Ms. Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Well, thank you Madame Mayor, for that lovely morning threat. But I'm sure you have more important things to do than be bothering us. Goodbye." Rose took a great deal of satisfaction as she shut the door in Regina's face just as the woman opened her mouth. They waited for a moment, listening to the fading stomps of the Mayor's heels clicking against the floor, before turning to one another. Predictably, Emma was frowning at her, not at all pleased with her blatant rudeness.

"Was that really necessary?" Rose shrugged as she moved back to her bed, gracelessly flopping onto it with a sigh. "Antagonizing her is only going to cause more problems."

"Yeah, you're right of course." She knew, in the first half of season three, that Regina would become an ally, become good. She'd give up Henry to save the town from Pan's Curse. But Rose had almost no idea about what happened after that.

She'd been reborn into this world before the second part of season three had even been aired on TV. All she had to go on was a promo highlighting the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz as the supposed bad guy. There was always the chance that Regina went back to being the villain. It also mattered very little how good she would be in the future, when the Evil Queen was still as black hearted as they came in the present. She was a threat. She was dangerous, more so than Emma knew.

So right now Rose had to look like a mouthy little nobody whose only connection of worth was that she was important to Emma. She had to look like she wasn't a threat. Which obviously shouldn't be too hard judging from the way Regina kept glancing over her to focus on Emma. Good. She wanted to be written off, underestimated. Then, when Regina was least expecting it, she'd pounce with her fangs bared. She'd had plenty of roles throughout this life, but playing the fool had always been her personal favorite. Rose smiled at that thought. Oh yes, she was going to have a lot of fun in Storybrooke.

"Hey Swan Lake, I'm hungry. Wanna go hit Granny's Diner?"

* * *

 _June 10, 1967: Wonderland_

"Kneel before the Queen!" Those in the market jolted at the sudden announcement, trumpets blaring as the Queen's guards and court appeared at the mouth of the street. The people did as ordered with little to no hesitation, dread making their hearts beat faster. Her majesty had taken a liking to tearing them out of a person's chest. There were rumors that she even kept them, like trophies, locked away in a special vault. It was such a renowned punishment that the kingdom had taken to calling her the Queen of Hearts behind her back.

As the royal retainers filled the marketplace, the commoners pressed themselves up against the walls, slinking into cracks and narrow alleyways, hiding behind each other and the stands. None wished to be spotted or singled out. The Queen's red palanquin came into view, carried by four servants, and a hushed silence fell over the crowd. The Queen stepped out of her carriage, dressed in an expensive gold and red dress, eyes piercing over the area with a deceitful smile in place.

"Oh now, don't stop on my account. Continue. After all, I'm here to shop as well. Just pretend I'm not even here." No one moved, not even the Queen's entourage. "I said go on." Her darkened tone was more than enough to get people moving. There was a buzzed feeling to the atmosphere, nervous and full of impending doom. The conversations were minimal, where only a few brave souls spoke to reassure those they were with.

The Queen weaved through the crowds, gaze casting about on different people. She paused by a stand and the vendor physically held his breath for a long moment before she hummed and continued on her way. For ten torturous minutes those in marketplace waited for the figurative guillotine to drop, each praying it wouldn't be them or their loved ones who caught the Queen's ire. The smash of glass was what broke the unnatural silence, a terrified gasp and an angry hiss from the Queen accompanied it.

"I beg your pardon your majesty! It j-just slipped through my grip! I d-didn't mean to–"

"Silence." The Queen demanded stiffly and the quivering gray rabbit became mute with fear. She was kneeled at the noble's feet, desperately picking up the shattered glass with bleeding paws. Fresh milk was spilt over the ground, as well as on the hem of her highness's dress. "Animals like you shouldn't pretend at being people, dear. Your kind belongs in the forests." The simpering tone, sharpened with a cruel smile, made the young rabbit hunch in on herself.

"Please your majesty, have mercy! Don't tear out my heart!" No one in the crowd stepped forward or spoke up in protest, cowed as they were. They only held onto their loved ones tightly, looked away, or inwardly cursed the Queen with every foul word they knew.

"Your heart?" The Queen laughed, a polite sound, as if there were nothing wrong. "What would I want with the heart of a simple rabbit?" Her highness swept past and for a moment the rabbit hoped that she been spared. The thought was quickly proven wrong as the Queen turned on her, quicker than a snake. A cloud of black dust was blown from the palm of her hand and straight into the rabbit's face. Gasping in surprise, she breathed it in accidentally, instantly coughing as her chest suddenly burned.

"What– what h-have you done?" The rabbit rasped, each breath bringing with it a fresh, stabbing pain.

"Oh, not to worry dear. It's just a bit of poison." There was a murmur from the crowd and the Queen smiled at them, the action quieting them instantly. "But fear not, I have the antidote. And I'll give it to you if you simply replace the dress you've ruined with another one just as lovely."

"But your m-majesty, I c-couldn't possibly afford nor make a d-dress like that."

"You have three days before the poison ends your life." The Queen of Hearts continued, speaking as if the rabbit hadn't. She sat in her carriage, smiling viciously down at her victim as her servants lifted the palanquin into the air. "I suggest you hurry."

* * *

 _October 24, 2011: Storybrooke_

"The Mirror strikes again." Sydney Glass, Storybrooke's leading reporter gloated as he approached Regina, holding up the day's newspaper in his hands for her to see. The front page had a bold headline that read: _STRANGERS DESTROY HISTORIC SIGN_. Underneath was an unflattering photo of the driver, one Emma Swan, after being arrested for the suspicion of driving while intoxicated. Since the other one had been sent to the hospital rather than the station, Sydney hadn't been able to get a picture of her.

"You're late." Regina said without turning away from her apple tree to even glance at the man.

"Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs." He continued happily as she finally turned around to look at the newspaper.

"That's not what I asked for." Regina's cold tone made him frown. "What'd you find out about them?" Still, she took the paper from him, and Sydney could swear he felt his heart fluttering in his chest when her delicate fingers brushed up against his for a brief second.

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much to find." He said quickly, moving even faster to step in front of Regina as she walked away from him. "Swan spent some time in a few foster homes and an orphanage. Booker too. She was involved in a sealed case involving her initial adoptive family. I'd need higher clearance to get into that." She scoffed at that and turned around again. "Uh, they got into some trouble when they were younger, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Booker spent three years in prison because of it." She all but slammed the paper into his stomach as he stepped in front of her again. Sidney wished she would just look at him, but she seemed determined, as ever, to barely give him the time of day. "Since then, they've been clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that they don't like to sit still." There, the Mayor glanced at him, but it was not the look he was hoping for. Regina looked annoyed.

"That appears to have changed." She turned away. Again.

"Did you know that, um, Swan had Henry while she was in Phoenix? How'd he wind up here in Maine?" He moved to be in front of her once more, relishing that she finally looked up at him, a smile poised on her lips. His breath nearly got caught in his throat when her beautiful brown eyes gleamed at him.

"So if I'm understanding you correctly," She tore the newspaper from his hands, waving it in air, smile sinking into a sneer. "you found nothing of value, which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away." He'd wanted her to look at him, but not like this. Not in a way that made his insides shrivel up in dread. He could do better. She expected better of him. He wouldn't disappoint her again.

"I-I'll keep looking."

* * *

"Man, that picture is hilarious." Rose commented as she once again glanced at the newspaper in Emma's hands, chuckling heartily at the image.

"It's not that funny." Emma argued, before rolling her eyes and moving to take a bite out of the apple Regina had given her. Rose eyed it warily. She'd tried convincing Emma that it was probably poisoned and to not eat it, but the blonde had ignored her, mistaking the half-serious warning as a joke.

"Here you go." Ruby said as she appeared in front of them, causing Emma to abandon her apple as two coffee cups topped with whip cream and what looked like cinnamon were set in front of them. From the smell alone, Rose could tell that they were hot chocolate and not coffee.

"Thank you, but we didn't order anything." Emma replied in confusion and Rose had to reluctantly push her mug away.

"Sorry Ruby Tuesday, but I'm allergic to cinnamon." She explained apologetically. Ruby didn't seem at all bothered with this, though she did raise a brow at the nickname. Instead she simply shrugged and took a sip out of the cup, placing her elbows on the counter and making herself comfortable. Clearly she wasn't going to be waitressing anytime soon.

"Well, better not waste it then. You two have an admirer." The skimpily dressed werewolf explained as she nodded to someone behind them. They turned, and to Rose's surprised delight, she found Graham sitting in a booth. Emma gave her a look that she smiled at innocently as the two made their way over to the Sheriff's table.

"Ah, so you decided to stay." Graham said as he leaned back and looked up at them, smiling lopsidedly.

"Observant, important for a cop." Emma remarked, sounding indifferent.

"It's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage." His smile fell a little when Emma continued to frown at him. Rose, on the other hand, was openly smirking at his clever little play on words. "It's, it's a joke. Because you ran over our sign?" Emma did an impressive job of looking unimpressed, and his eyes hopped to her, pleased as he pointed at Rose triumphantly. "See? She gets it."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you." Emma stated as she placed the mug on the table and Graham looked up at her with wide eyes, before quickly glancing at Rose.

"I didn't send it." She blinked and Rose's smirk devolved into snickering that she halfheartedly tried to muffle behind her hand when Emma glared at her.

"I did. I like cinnamon, too." Henry announced as she stood up from a booth three tables away from Graham.

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked him, her elbow nudging Rose hard enough to make the shorter woman grunt in discomfort. It stopped her laughing effectively enough.

"Duh. I'm 10." He answered as he slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Walk me."

"Just a heads up, Henry, while I love hot chocolate more than anything, I'm unfortunately allergic to cinnamon." Rose informed him as the three stepped out of the diner and began to move down the street, but not before she waved goodbye to Graham.

"Really? That sucks." He said with all the sympathy only a child could have at learning that another person was denied something so delicious.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma started, again never one to beat around the bush. Rose fell into step on the other side of Henry, leaving the boy to walk between them. She was tossing the apple between her hands, and Rose hoped that she would drop it by accident.

"It's not about us. It's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales." The Savior pointed out with a roll of her eyes, but Henry wasn't put out in the slightest.

"Exactly. It's a codename to throw the Queen off the trail." He replied excitedly.

"Smart." Rose complimented and Emma huffed in amusement.

"So everyone here is a fairytale character they just don't know it?"

"That's the Curse. Time's been frozen, until you got here." Emma brought the apple up to her mouth, unknowingly about to doom herself, when Henry stopped her. "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"Your mom?" She answered in confusion and hr took the apple from her before throwing it over his shoulder. ' _God, I am really starting to like this kid._ ' Rose thought with amusement as Emma gaped at him.

"Don't eat that!"

"I tried to tell her not too." Rose offered solemnly and he nodded at her.

"O-okay." Emma glancing between her and Henry, probably deciding it was better not to ask. "Uh, all right, what about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, and you'll see."

"So for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed-up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." A smile made its way onto Emma's face and Rose wondered if she was impressed with Henry's "imagination."

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"And where does Rose fit into all of this?" Emma asked as she glanced at the shorter woman and Henry bit his lip in thought.

"I'm not sure. I-I don't think she's in the book. You were supposed to be the only one who escaped the Curse. But… if that was the case, then she shouldn't have been able to cross the townline. It keeps people from this world from coming in too. Does that mean you escaped the Curse?" Henry said after a moment as he looked up at Rose in confusion, who shrugged in response.

"I couldn't tell ya kiddo. But, not unlike Swan Lake here, I was found abandoned in the woods, with only my name scratched out on a piece of paper." His eyes lit up at that bit of information.

"Then maybe you really are in the book! Maybe your parents found a way to save you that nobody knew about!"

"Doesn't that mean Rose can break the curse too?" Emma asked and Henry shook his head.

"No, it has to be you."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" She repeated with no small amount of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yes, and right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end, the part with you in it." He stopped and set his backpack down, unzipping it to pull out a handful of pages that he passed over to Emma. "See? Your mom is Snow White." The first page had a drawing of fair-haired man and a woman with black hair holding a baby wrapped up in a blanket with the name "Emma" stitched on it.

"Oh, kid."

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are…" Henry trailed off as he looked down at the sidewalk before glancing up at his birthmother. "It would be bad." The ringing of the school bell broke up their conversation. "I gotta go, but I'll find you guys later and we can get started." He ran off, glancing at them over his shoulder. "I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did!" Emma yelled as she rolled up the pages.

"Why else would you be here?" He called back before disappearing into a crowd of kids.

"I like that kid." Rose declared with a nod and Emma spared her an amused look. "What? You know I am so not a kid person. Even when we were kids I didn't like kids."

"I seem to remember being the exception to that rule."

"Yeah… that must be why I like Henry." She replied with a fond smirk. Emma caught sight of Mary Margaret approaching them and she offered a wave in greeting.

"It's good to see his smile back." The raven haired woman said as she smiled knowingly at them.

"We didn't do anything." Emma argued and Mary Margaret shook her head lightly in disagreement.

"You stayed." Her smile turned into a worried frown. "So does the Mayor know you two are still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She is not a great people-person. How did she get elected?" Emma asked incredulously and the teacher shrugged.

"She's been Mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of… Well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Well, he ain't wrong." Rose muttered under her breath, though not quietly enough judging by the warning look Emma gave her.

"Who does he think you are?" She asked after turning back to her mother.

"Oh. It's silly." The teacher said with a blush.

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." Rose wasn't looking at Emma, but she could feel her sister tense up.

"Who does he think you two are?"

"We're not in the book." Emma partially lied, sounding a bit distracted. "Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?"

"Oh, Dr. Hopper's office is just across the street from Granny's Diner." Mary Margaret informed them. "I have to get to class. Leaving fifteen ten year olds unsupervised in one room is just asking for trouble. I'll see you guys around, yeah?"

"Definitely, thanks M&M." Rose said as she waved off the raven haired woman, who was surprised but visibly amused by the nickname.

"M&M?" Emma asked once they were back on the sidewalk, raising a brow at her.

"What? I'm not gonna call her Mary Margaret all the time, it's a mouthful. Plus, people with two first names sound pretentious."

"Whatever. Hey, you wanna head over to the doctor's place or…"

"Think I'll skip. Unless you want me to offend the guy?" Rose asked with a tight smirk and Emma shook her head. "Then yeah, I'll pass. You know I can't stand shrinks."

"Right. Meet you back at the room?"

"Sounds good. Later, Swan Lake."

* * *

 _June 12, 1967: Wonderland_

Percy the White Rabbit, paced in his fiancé's, Mary Ann, home. His appearance was not as put together as it usually was. His suit was rumpled, dirty from racing through the underbrush, waistcoat buttons mismatched to the wrong holes, his bowtie clumsily tangled in knots. His respectable bowler hat was missing. He'd forgotten it when leaving the house, too worried, too hurried, to even remember it.

Two days had passed since his beloved had returned from market, poisoned by the Queen of Hearts herself. He had talked to every doctor and healer he knew, but it seemed no one, save the Queen herself, knew how to cure this illness. He had tried to scrounge up enough money to buy a new dress, but his meager savings were not enough to afford something that would meet her majesty's standards.

So he traveled to other Lands in search of help. The fairies and enchantresses he'd pleaded with had been sympathetic, but unable to help. Most of the witches and hags ended up trying to use him as ingredients for potions and the like. The Great Wizard of Oz had been the one to point him in the right direction, claiming there was only one person who could help.

The Dark One.

Percy shuttered at the very title. Never, in all the Realms and Lands he'd visited, had there been a being more feared, save for the Gods themselves. But he was out of options, out of ideas, short of just breaking into the Queen's castle and stealing the antidote himself. Mary Ann had scolded him when he'd muttered that thought aloud, before she'd succumbed to another coughing fit. Percy felt his pocket watch burn and closed his eyes. He had no choice.

He was running out of time.

* * *

 _October 24, 2011: Storybrooke_

Rose couldn't resist, not when she caught sight of the infamous sign. Nervousness and excitement bit at her insides as she stepped into the pawnshop, amber eyes flitting across dusty shelves with interest. The bell above the door gave a loud ring, announcing her presence, but there was no one at the front counter and nobody called from the back.

She moved into the store, gaze instantly landing on the two puppets setup in the open, and gave a visible shudder. Right. Sometimes she forgot that not everybody got a happy ending. She doubted these two would ever be returned to normal. Turning away and feeling slightly sick to her stomach, Rose let her eyes drift over the rest of the room, wanting to take in as much as she could. After all, though she may not know their history or who they belonged to, these items had all come from another Land.

Along the shop's ceiling hung a large canoe, sans paddles, where the nautical theme continued to the top shelves following the right wall, decorated with many model ships. Below that where different globes sitting on another self, a couple of ocean inspired paintings hung on the wall, and even a real boat's rudder was propped up in the far right corner of the room. A wooden stand containing six decoratively designed sticks, wands Rose realized with a trill of excitement, were put on display near the cash register.

There were seven beer steins in a glass case, placed next a fine china teacup set. A brass spyglass lay next to a pair of expensive looking monogramed handkerchiefs. Beside that was a teddy bear whose left ear was missing and a rather unique looking baby's rattle. Books were stacked, seemingly at random throughout the shop, some of them being so old and weathered down that she couldn't even make out the titles. Crossing the room to the opposing cabinet, Rose saw that this one was filled with weapons. Daggers of different shapes and sizes took up the first two shelves, while the bottom display case had four short swords laid out on purple velvet fabric. On the back wall behind the case, more weapons were on display. Axes and swords ranging from cheap steel to jewel encrusted sheaths were mounted in a chaotic fashion.

The shop felt so cluttered, which was to be expected as it held the hundreds of things that Rumplestiltskin had hoarded through the years. Continuing her perusal, Rose's sights landed on a baby's mobile with dangling glass unicorn figurines. She had the vaguest sense of it being familiar and gently touched one.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Booker?" She didn't jump or show in any way that he'd startled her, but her heart racing in her chest proved otherwise.

"Mr. Gold." She greeted as she turned to the man, smiling widely even as her palms started to sweat. Rumplestiltskin was, hands down, the most dangerous person in Storybrooke. This was the man who played everybody like puppets, he was a true mastermind. She should be considered suicidal for what she planned to do then. Recognizing how he'd addressed her, Rose gave him a bemused expression. "Uh, I'm single."

"So it's your sister who's married?" He continued, his crooked smile from last night returning. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer, though she could see how others would classify it as such. The right corners of his lips were stretched upwards, revealing a bit of teeth, while his left twitched up only slightly. She found it rather fitting for the man who was more often a villain than a hero.

"Oh god, no." She scoffed at the very thought of Emma being married. He raised a brow at her.

"Well then, I must confess your different surnames have me confused." He gave a contrite huff-like laugh, as if he were just realizing that he was being a little too intrusive. "Forgive me, it's just, names have always been a fascination of mine. And you did say you were sisters."

"I can see how that would be confusing." Rose replied with a shrug, inwardly tensing as she concluded that Rumplestiltskin was already trying to wrangle information out of her. Fortunately, her relationship with Emma wasn't something she wanted or needed to hide. "Long story short, Emma and I met in an orphanage when we were kids. Been together ever since." His gaze stayed trained on her and she nearly jerked back when she realized she'd seen his eyes before in a different face. She swallowed back her surprise and offered a smirk. "Now that I've sated some of your curiosity, maybe you can do the same for mine?"

"Has something in my store already caught your interest? You certainly have a keen eye for hidden treasures." He said as he nodded at the unicorn mobile. "Are you looking for anything in particular, Ms. Booker?" His eyes, Neal's eyes, were sharp and assessing. Even as she turned away, Rose had no doubt he was studying her carefully.

"I guess I'm looking for something with a bit of magic to it." She replied slowly as she pretended to appear interested in a case full of what appeared to be random items. She spotted an old stuffed toy of Mickey Mouse sitting innocently next to a rather gaudy looking necklace and had to push back her laughter.

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to specialize in… magic." He returned lowly, amusement underlining his Scottish brogue. She hid her knowing smile by ducking her head. Rumplestiltskin was probably thinking his words were lost on her, when really it was the other way around.

Rose didn't want to play the fool with him though, didn't want to take him by surprise the way she planned to do with Regina, or for him to write her off either. She'd surprised Rumplestiltskin yesterday just by being here and had doubtlessly caught his attention. Since she was able to cross the town line, he knows that means she must've originally come from the Enchanted Forest. Yet she had somehow escaped the Curse, or perhaps he suspected that she came from another Land entirely. What's more, she was close to the Savior, was practically family to Emma.

Rose half-wondered if he considered her a threat to his plans, before brushing off that notion. She was likely just a passing curiosity to him at most. She hoped it stayed that way, Rumplestiltskin made a far better ally than an enemy.

"Perhaps I can interest you in a magic lamp?" He said with a small grin as he lifted up a lamp that had likely belonged to the Genie, though she couldn't recall what his Storybrooke name was. It looked to be made of gold, decorated with a medley of jewels that would've caught a greedier person's interest immediately. Was he testing her to see if she had a weakness towards riches?

"Only if the genie is still trapped in there." She replied lightly before letting her gaze drop back down to the cabinet. Not surprisingly, something had actually caught her eye. It was a pocket watch of all things, with gold casing, though its luster had faded. It was an open-faced type. The attached gold chain had rather small links, the glass's surface was unscratched, and the numbers were in black roman numerals. The only unique thing about it was the shape of its hands, which were distinctively wavy, and strangely reminded Rose of how the Dark One's dagger looked. "What's the story behind this watch?" Rumplestiltskin walked over, a curious eyebrow raised as his cane thumped gently against the shop's hardwood floor. Recognition, and a look she couldn't quite place, bloomed on his face as he reached down to pull it out, the chain wrapped around his fingers.

"Well, well, it seems you do have a knack for picking out my more interesting items. The glass is made of genuine crystal and the casing is 14K solid gold, rather old too." He glanced at her, expression brightening as his crooked smile returned. "But it's the story behind this little trinket that makes it special, my dear. The tale is that this watch was enchanted to alert its owner when they're running late for something they consider important."

"That's… not very impressive." Rose remarked, honestly a little let down.

"Oh, I don't know." Rumplestiltskin hummed idly as he turned the watch around to look at its face. "It's not unlike being able to predict the future. Though of course, the watch will not tell you what the important event is, nor where it's happening, or what needs to be done about it."

"What happens if you miss the deadline?" She asked, interest renewed somewhat. Had the watch really possessed that ability, or was he just spinning her a tall tale. She didn't think it was the latter. But an item like that would be pretty much useless to Rumplestiltskin, since he already had the ability to see the future thanks to that Soothsayer. So why did he have it, and who had it belonged to beforehand?

"It gets hotter and hotter until it burns like fire. If one is unfortunate enough to be holding it, well…" He let the watch swing back and forth in his grip. "I can think of worse prices for being forewarned."

"So have you ever used it? Just to see if there's any magic left?" She inquired in a teasing tone. He frowned at the watch for a second before putting on an amiable smile.

"Unfortunately, this item is rather picky about its owners. It doesn't belong to someone simply because it's in their possession." Rumplestiltskin glanced at her, mask still in place, even as his eyes narrowed at her in thought. "Perhaps it has taken a liking to you."

"Well, you certainly know how to pitch a sale." She replied honestly before shrugging. "I'll take it." His fake smile turned more crooked and, she suspected, more genuine.

"You don't even know how much it is, Ms. Booker."

"I'm not worried Mr. Gold. I'm sure I can afford it."

"Careful dear." He warned in a teasing tone as he swung the watch playfully. "One should never commit themselves to something without knowing all the details first."

* * *

 _June 13, 1967: Enchanted Forest_

In a nameless part of a nameless forest, a white rabbit wearing a suit was waiting for someone. He glanced at his prized possession, his pocket watch, for what felt like the thousandth time, before tucking it back into place. He could feel it growing warmer, even through his layers of clothes. With every tick, time was running out.

"He's late, very late, and I'm not sure how much longer she can wait." Percy muttered, purple tinted glasses titled askew as his nose twitched nervously.

"I'll have you know I've never been late for anything." Rumplestiltskin announced as he revealed himself to Wonderland's Portal Jumper. From his very vague visions, he knew it would be a few years still before meeting another Portal Jumper, one that he'd eventually form a partnership with. The White Rabbit, jumped at his voice, a muffled shout escaping his muzzle as he quickly turned to the Dark One.

"Ah, Dark One. Forgive me, but my watch says you are very nearly late, and it's never wrong." The rabbit stated and Rumplestiltskin giggled, amber eyes landing on the only visible part of the watch, the golden chain, with interest. He could sense powerful magic coming off of the seemingly simple timepiece. It was the only reason he appeared before the rodent. The trinket was very old and very powerful.

"Very nearly, is still not late, dearie." He pointed out and the rabbit nervously tugged on his ear.

"True, very true sir." The rabbit startled again, this time for a different reason as he frantically pulled the pocket watch out of his vest, hissing under his breath. His magenta eyes shot back up to Rumplestiltskin, wide with desperation. "Oh Dark One, I beg of you, I need a cure for my beloved. That loathsome Queen of Hearts poisoned her. She does not have much time left!"

"I know what ails her." He cooed as he circled around the White Rabbit, smiling widely as the rodent tracked his movements warily. "And I have exactly what you need… for a price."

"Of course, anything."

"Then my price is your little watch." The Dark One leered, stepping close to the creature who cringed back and curled a paw around the timepiece protectively.

"My watch? But it's–"

"Of course, you don't have to part with it. Doesn't matter to me if your true love dies." He continued in a singsong manner, rolling the "r" longer than necessary. To the rabbit's credit, he didn't need much prompting after that. And despite what most thought, Rumplestiltskin had a hefty respect for love. He knew firsthand how powerful it was, how desolating it could be.

"Give me the cure first, then I shall give you what you want, Dark One." The rodent stated, paw clutched tightly around the magical object. Rumplestiltskin chuckled a little, but did as asked. With an exaggerated flick of his wrist, he summoned forth a potion from one of his many stocks back at the Dark Castle, knowing exactly which one he needed.

"You need only have your beloved drink this, and she will be completely healed come morning." He pointed at the rabbit, narrowing his eyes a little. "But she has to drink every drop dearie, or else it won't work. Got it?" The rabbit nodded frantically and Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "Good." He tossed the potion, and the Portal Jumper nearly tripped over himself to catch it, making the Dark One laughed. "Now, the watch." The rabbit gulped, studying him nervously before also throwing over the desired trinket. Rumpelstiltskin made sure to catch it with more finesse.

He snatched the gold chain between his pointer and middle fingers, the momentum causing the watch to fly over his fingers once, the chain wrapping itself around his scaled digits. Rumplestiltskin smirked, gazing at the powerful timepiece, before his smile faded and his amber eyes widened in anger and alarm. ( _ **–lies, deceit, tricked, kill–**_ )

"What is this?!" He spat at the rabbit, who curled around the potion protectively. "What have you done?! I can feel the magic fading!" ( _ **tricked, kill, kill**_ )

"I-I did nothing Dark One. The magic is not f-fading, it's sealing itself. That watch is special. It only works for those it likes. Just having it in your possession doesn't make it yours." The Portal Jumper stuttered, backing up into a tree as Rumplestiltskin closed in on him.

"You tricked me!" He growled as he continued to advance. "You knew I only wanted this damn thing because of the enchantment placed onto it!" ( _ **kill, kill, kill**_ )

"I gave you what you asked for. It's not my fault you didn't know of the watch's nature." The rabbit argued, sounding firm for the first time. Rumplestiltskin halted at that, gritting his teeth as he knew that the rodent was right. With a snarl and wave of his hand, the roots of the tree sprouted upwards, entangling themselves around the rabbit's legs, trapping him. "Wait! Stop! What're you doing?! We had a deal!"

"Aye, indeed we did dearie." He hissed back. "And I honored it, didn't I? I gave you the potion that'll cure your true love." He mocked, smiling viciously as the rabbit tugged at the bindings with little success. "There was no part of our deal that determined what I could or couldn't do after that." He lifted up the now useless watch, eyes gleaming. "Tic toc dearie, who knows how much time you have left." With one last giggle, the Dark One disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

 _October 24, 2011: Storybrooke_

Rose strolled into her shared room with Emma, three-hundred dollars lesser, but fiddling with a possibly magical pocket watch. She hadn't been lying to Rumplestiltskin when she told him money wouldn't be a problem. She wasn't quite a millionaire, but she was pretty damn close. She paused as she stepped into the room, seeing Emma curled over papers sprawled out on her bed.

"Hey, uh, what're you doing there, Swan Lake?" Emma startled slightly, obviously not having heard her come in judging by the surprised look on her face.

"Oh, hey." She shuffled a few papers around, handing over a few that she must've already read to Rose. "These are the notes Dr. Hopper took from his sessions with Henry." She stilled, glancing back at the blonde as alarm bells went off in her head.

"And how did you get these?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Relax, the shrink gave them to me."

"He's not allowed to do that." Rose argued, her body tensing in irritation as she set the papers down. This was wrong, an invasion of Henry's privacy. The shorter woman knew she would've felt furious if someone had looked at all the things Dr. Dweller had written about her. "We shouldn't have these." Emma must've caught the edge in her voice, because she put down the page she was reading, watching her carefully.

"I just want to get a better idea about this fairytale thing." Rose said nothing at that, but instead headed over to her respective bed and turned on her laptop. They spent the next few hours in silence when a knock on the door interrupted them. Rose moved towards it, as her bed was closer, smiling a little when she saw it was her favorite Huntsman.

"Well hey, howdy hey, Sheriff." He blinked at her greeting before returning the smile, though it seemed a bit strained.

"'Lo, Ms. Booker. Is Ms. Swan here?" Emma took that as her cue to join them at the door where she graced Graham with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're concerned about the "do not disturb" signs, don't worry. I've left them alone." Her tone was more playfully sarcastic than anything else, but Graham's face still turned flat.

"Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" The Sheriff said while tilting his head and glanced between the two women. ' _Ah._ ' Rose thought in realization as her grip on the doorknob tightened. ' _Right, this is how Regina framed Emma._ '

"No." She denied, confusion lingering in her voice. Graham gave her an unimpressed stare.

"I was shocked too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities." Emma smirked a little at his own use of sarcasm. "He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them." Her smirk quickly disappeared as he continued, leaning back as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"He gave them to me." The blonde glanced at Rose, who continued to watch Graham with a neutral expression.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale." The situation dawned on Emma then, her eyes narrowing as she understood that she'd been framed. "May I check your room, or must I get a search warrant?" The Savior sighed, simultaneously rolling her eyes as she stepped further into the room, gesturing for him to come in. Rose moved off to the side, leaning against the dresser as Emma led him to her bed where Henry's file was strewed about incriminatingly.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She asked as she gestured to the "stolen" documents.

"Well, you're very accommodating." Graham remarked as he glanced over the papers before turning back to them. "I'm afraid, Ms. Swan, that you're under arrest." He started to put Emma in handcuffs, where she gaped at him in disbelief. He glanced at Rose, looking apologetic. "I'll need to take you in too Ms. Booker."

"Woah, hold up. Rose had nothing to do with this." Graham looked over them, more resigned than anything else.

"I don't suppose you have proof besides your own statements?" Emma's mouth pursed at that while Rose, whose irritation had faded somewhat, could only shrug in response.

"It wasn't me, Sheriff, it was the one-armed man." He huffed a small laugh, but Emma definitely wasn't amused as she glared at him.

"You know we're being set up, don't you?" She argued as he began to put handcuffs on Rose too.

"And who, may I ask, is setting you up?" Rose scoffed at his question.

"Well gee, who could possibly have a grudge against Emma and me out of the handful of people we've met?" She asked, taking her own stab at being sarcastic. Graham said nothing, not raising to her baiting, as he gathered up the papers and stuffed them back into the file. He tucked it underneath his arm, securing it, before placing a hand on both of their forearms. His grip wasn't tight on Rose's arm, but firm as he directed them out the back door of the bed and breakfast and over to his car. The ride to the station was just as short as it had been the day before and they were escorted inside where Rose had to sit and wait her turn to being processed as he began taking Emma's mug shots.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" Emma tried again, her tone irritated. The camera went off and Graham went about… resetting it? Geeze that thing was old.

"To the right, please." She did as directed. "Why would he lie?"

"The Mayor put him up to this. She's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her… like everyone else in this town." Emma deduced as she stared at the floor in thought. Graham paused for a second before gesturing for the blonde to turn.

"To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job." Rose snorted at that, turning it into a cough when he looked at her.

"How far would she go?" Emma asked seriously, no longer willing to let bygones be bygones. Regina had crossed a line with this move, the Savior thought as she looked over at Rose, who didn't deserve to have something like this on her record. Not after everything else. "What does she have her hands in?"

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?" The blonde asked shrewdly and Graham narrowed his eyes at her, obviously offended at the very correct insinuation. Rose wouldn't hold it against him though, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

"Hey!" Henry shouted as the ten-year-old suddenly charged into the room, Mary Margaret trailing behind him, her cheeks a little flushed. Rose pulled out her pocket watch, reminding herself she still needed to show it off to Emma, and saw that it was five minutes past noon. It had to be their lunchbreak; the two must've raced over as soon as they could.

"Sup kiddo." Rose said in greeting while stuffing her watch back into her pocket. "Hey M&M." The teacher's nickname made Henry smile.

"Henry, what're you doing here?" Graham asked as he turned towards the two newcomers.

"His mother told him what happened." Mary Margaret answered disapprovingly and Emma scowled.

"Of course she did." The blonde muttered before turning to her son, frowning. "Henry, I don't know what she said–"

"You're a genius!" Henry shouted and Emma stared down at him in confusion while Rose tilted her head at him, equally bemused.

"What?"

"I know what you guys were up to. You were gathering intel…" He hesitated for a second before continuing, seemingly less confident when neither of them started agreeing with him. "For Operation Cobra?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham put in, honestly sounding a little insulted that he didn't know what Henry was talking about. Rose paused at that, curious about the relationship the two must have. Graham was probably the most influential male in Henry's life, considering his connection with Regina. Did Henry view him as something like a father-figure?

"It's need-to-know Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard's gonna bail them out."

"You are? Why?" Emma asked, staring at Mary Margaret.

"I, uh, trust you." She replied to her daughter's question before smiling weakly.

"Well, if you can un-cuff me, I have something to do." Emma said as she raised her wrists. Rose copied her, wiggling her eyebrows at Graham invitingly as he unlocked the blonde's handcuffs.

"Unfortunately, I still need to take your pictures Ms. Booker." He stated as Emma rubbed her now free wrists. Rose sighed before walking over to where she needed to stand. She smiled at the camera, getting a giggle from Henry and a half-hidden smile from the Sheriff as she crossed her eyes, then turned to the right.

"Thanks for bail, M&M. We'll pay you back as soon as we get to an atm."

"Oh, it was no problem." The school teacher said as she shook her head dismissively.

"Well, I doubt that." She countered lazily, as she switched to the left, still grinning. Seriously, teachers didn't make much money to begin with, paying for two bails had to of taken a dent out of whatever savings she had. When Graham was done and Rose was un-cuffed, she caught sight of the conspiring look on Emma's face.

"Where are you guys going?" Henry questioned, obviously wanting to tag along.

"Need to do a little gardening." Emma replied lightly as she led the way out of the station, smirking.

One hour later Rose was grinning so widely, it hurt. Glancing up from what she was carving into the tree's trunk, she looked at Emma and nodded, signaling to the blonde that she was almost done. Emma turned on the chainsaw, something they'd bought from the tool store located just a block over from the bank. The carving tools in her hands, also bought at the little store, pulled back to reveal a heart with two thickly carved words in the middle: _Suck It_.

Immature? Definitely, but it conveyed her feelings adequately enough and continued her ruse as a bit of an idiot. The chainsaw easily sliced through a branch, and there was a pleasant resounding crash as it smashed into the ground, apples tumbling about. It was then that Regina finally made her way into the backyard of her house.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted angrily as she briskly walked towards them.

"Picking apples." Emma returned just as viciously as she tossed the chainsaw behind her. Rose dropped her tools, no longer having a use for them, and moved to stand beside her sister.

"You're both out of your minds!" Regina snarled as she glared between them.

"No, you are, if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare us off. You're gonna have to do better than that." She growled and Rose nodded in silent agreement. "You come after us one more time, we'll be coming back for the rest of this tree. Cause lady, you have no idea what we're capable of." Emma smirked as she walked away, Rose trailing behind her as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Your move." The faux-blonde called smugly from over her shoulder, briefly winking at the fuming Evil Queen. Triumphant, the women left Regina to her butchered tree and victoriously made their way back to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, still snickering at the initial look on the Mayor's face. "I'm just saying. You gave Regina that brand new chainsaw by leaving it there." Rose groaned as she followed her to their shared room.

"I'll pay you back." Emma said with a roll of her eyes and the faux-blonde snorted.

"Please, I bought that thing for a steal. It's not the money I'm worried about. It's her coming after us with it like some kind of cheesy, horror movie villain."

"You're still on about that?" The younger woman asked drolly.

"You gotta admit that she kind of gives off a Voorhees-mom vibe." Rose replied as she gave an exaggerated full-body shudder, which made Emma laugh. Their humor was cut short though as Granny appeared behind them, wringing her hands nervously.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Booker?" She started, getting their attention. She became obviously flustered as her gaze switched between the two women. "Oh, my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you both to leave. I'm afraid we have a no-felons rule. It turns out it's a city ordinance."

"Let me guess the Mayor's office just called to remind you?" Emma asked with a knowing tone and Rose huffed an exasperated sigh. Granny looked both embarrassed and apologetic.

"You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back." Emma said nothing as she handed the Swan key over to Granny. The two silently made their way into their room and gathered up what few things they had.

* * *

"They destroyed city property. I want them arrested." Regina growled in greeting and Graham barely withheld a sigh. He glanced over the Mayor's favorite apple tree, eyes zeroing in on the heart and subsequent words carved into its trunk and swallowed back a chuckle. He had a good guess at who was responsible for that tasteful addition.

"Again?" He asked, both annoyed and tired. Annoyed because Regina barked orders at him like he was her trained dog and tired because he knew that he would submit. He wasn't even sure why anymore. At one point, he thought it was because he loved her, but this debacle with Ms. Swan, and how Regina was reacting to it, was beginning to open his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" She demanded, as if he should've done what she wanted automatically.

"I'm just not convinced arresting either of them is the right plan." He argued calmly. Regina would never listen to him if she thought he was disagreeing with her. She stood up then, abandoning her task at gathering her fallen apples, and glared. Graham raised his arms in a surrendering gesture, hoping to convey that he wasn't looking for a fight, but also trying to be firm. It was strange, he actually couldn't remember the last time he called her out on something like this. "And I'm not talking about your tree." He shook his head before lowering his voice. "I mean, we both know they didn't steal those files."

"Oh, do we?" The Mayor asked just as quietly, lifting an eyebrow at him as the corner of her lips twitched faintly. He knew that tell. Regina was lying.

"I mean, they both looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against them."

"Guess they don't like being caught." Regina replied snippily as she turned around and resumed picking up apples. Graham wasn't fooled, and he be damned if he pretended otherwise.

"Or because they were set up." He made sure to keep his tone neutral. "And if they were, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. And if he's lying, that means that someone asked him to." Regina stood back up and Graham stared at her steadily. "Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?"

"I think your schoolboy crush on Ms. Booker is clouding your judgment." Graham leaned backwards at that, honestly taken aback. A crush? Sure, Ms. Booker was rather pretty and funny too, and her golden eyes were stunning, but did Regina really believe that? He pushed that thought aside and refocused on the Mayor as her expression shifted into a glare. "Remember, I made you Sheriff, and I can take it away just as easily."

"You want me to arrest them again, I will." He said, irritation filling his tone.

"Good." She crouched down once again and the Sheriff gritted his teeth at her dismissiveness.

"But they're gonna keep coming at you." He continued, not willing to bite his tongue like usual. "And I know you, you're gonna keep coming at them and you will do whatever it takes to get them out of here and you may succeed."

"No, I will succeed!" Regina shouted as she turned to him. "He's my son. It's what's best for him." Her words echoed the same vulnerability she'd had when Henry had run off to Boston only two days ago. It was the first time Graham could ever remember her looking afraid.

"I know that's what you believe. Okay?" He started softly, frowning at her. "But if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry."

* * *

The walk of shame to the bug, although really more like a march of anger, had both women pausing when they caught sight of the boot fastened to the front wheel.

"Reggie just won't let up, will she?" Rose grumbled irritably and Emma scoffed as she finished putting her long-sleeved shirt over her tank top. They started making their way across the street, when Emma's IPhone rang. She answered without look away from the metal clamp on her car, all but growling in answer.

"Yeah?" Rose couldn't hear who was on the other line, but she could take a guess as Emma's expression turned to distaste. An angry glance from her all but proved that it was Regina. "You have no idea." She replied to whatever the Mayor had said. Emma tossed her coat into the bug, pausing for a second before slamming the door and hanging up without another word.

"Reggie?" She asked knowingly and her sister nodded, turning in the direction to said woman's house. "How'd she get your number?" Emma stopped for a second, brows furrowing in thought before shrugging.

"Don't know. Does it matter?" She responded before continuing her trek down the sidewalk.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Only that she wants me to come to her place to make peace."

"It's a trap." Rose concluded seriously and finally Emma stopped to look at her.

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" She asked with a raised brow, which Rose returned in double.

"Isn't this the same woman who tried to frame us this afternoon? Didn't she go to Henry's school just to tell him that we'd been arrested? Trust me Swan Lake, there is no way she wants peace." Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair, suddenly looking rather tired.

"And what if you're wrong? What if she got a wakeup call or something? Can I really chance not burying the hatchet for Henry's sake just because she's been a royal bitch?" Rose grimaced. She knew Regina would be an enemy for some time to come, but she couldn't prove that. Emma would just have to figure that out for herself the hard way.

"Just… be careful, okay?" She couldn't remember what Regina had done in this episode, her notebook certainly hadn't cleared anything up, but hopefully her warning would help somehow. Preempt some of the damage, whatever it may be. Predictably, Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're not coming along?" Rose shook her head.

"Sounds to me like this is a maternal fight. She considers you the threat here, Emma, not me. I'm gonna go down to the station to see if I can't get that boot removed." She answered as she nodded back towards the bug. They parted ways, heading in opposite directions.

Rose walked towards the station, taking her time as she examined the stores she passed. There was a small butcher shop astutely named "Chop Shop". Next to it was an Italian restaurant simply titled "Tony's" with an ice cream parlor on the other side called "Any Given Sunday". At reaching the police station some minutes later, Rose learned that Graham was currently out. Prepared to wait, she had just eased herself into a chair when her phone went off.

"City morgue!" She said cheerfully, only for her smirk to drop as Emma's furious and worried voice answered back.

"You were right. It was a trap. That bitch." Rose stood up, phone pressed hard against her ear. Her sister sounded out of breath, like she was running. Or like she was trying not to cry. "God, I screwed up, Rose."

"Alright, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"She tricked me, got me talking about how I don't believe Henry and how this curse thing is crazy." There was a barely audible swallow as Emma tried to catch her breath. "He was standing right behind me. She knew he'd be there."

"Oh, Emma." The older woman groaned as she face-palmed.

"I know, I know."

"Where are you?" Rose asked to which she got an aggravated sigh.

"I don't know. I tried chasing after Henry, but I lost him on the streets. I tried checking his castle, but he wasn't there. I think… I think we should just leave. I've already screwed up the kid's life enough." Her voice had lowered to a whisper by the time she finished and Rose clenched her eyes shut, biting back the urge to argue.

"You know, we still haven't paid back Mary Margaret for bailing us out earlier." She trailed off, when Emma didn't answer right away.

"I'll meet you over at her place with my half of the money. After that…" The silence between them lingered.

"Right. I'll see ya there Emma." She sighed after hanging up, barely refraining from smashing her fist into something. Damn her faded memories. She could've prevented this.

"Trouble?" Rose whipped around, hand half-raised to attack, stopping herself quickly when she saw that it was Graham. Fortunately, he wasn't standing next to her, or else she probably would've been charged with assault. "Whoa, easy. It's just me." He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me. I've got five years of kickboxing under my belt." She said it like it was joke, purposefully forming her fists by tucking her thumb under her fingers, and raising them in front of her in a girly fashion. Graham bought it, looking amused and shaking his head at her.

"Keep your thumbs on the outside. You're less likely to break them that way." He chuckled as he took off his leather jacket and hung it up on the coat stand. "Now, what can I help you with Ms. Booker?"

"Rose." He blinked at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can call me Rose, Sheriff." She offered, smiling a little as he continued to stare.

"Ah, alright. You can call me Graham then." He said after clearing his throat and she gave him curious look.

"Wait, so Graham's your first name? What's your last?"

"Humbert." She tried to keep her expression polite, but her twitching lips gave her away. Oh god, that had to be one of the dorkiest surnames she'd ever heard. "Yes, I know." He sighed, not even offended by her response. "That's why I go with Sheriff Graham. Now, what can I help you with, Rose?"

"Well, Graham Cracker." She started, smirking as he seemed more bemused at the nickname than insulted. "I'm here about the unfortunately misplaced clamp that's been attached to Emma's car. We weren't parked illegally or anything, I so can't imagine why it's there." He grimaced, gaze dropping to his desk. Rose sighed and made a show of going for her pocket watch rather than just looking at her phone. Ten past four. "I'd love to sit down and banter, but I have to go find Emma. She just ran afoul of the Evil Queen." Graham watched her guardedly as she tucked the watch back into her coat pocket. "I'll come back tomorrow about the car. Maybe you can come up with a liable excuse besides "Regina made me do it." She turned and left, not seeing the ashamed look on the Sheriff's face.

* * *

 _June 13, 1967: Enchanted Forest_

The White Rabbit struggled to break free of the gnarly roots wrapped around his feet and legs. He tore at them viciously, paws starting to bleed as the bonds failed to loosen even an inch. Fear and exertion made his breathing ragged, and he instinctively reached for his pocket watch before stopping. How much time did Mary Ann have left? Was he too late?

A howl broke his thoughts. It was loud, the canine obviously close, and the rabbit's body naturally started trembling at hearing a predator so close when he was clearly trapped. He clawed at the roots more desperately. There was a rustle in the bushes and he froze, eyes casting over the dark forest wildly. A growl permeated the air and Percy's shivering doubled.

He spotted the beasts eyes first, one blood-red and the other as black as night. Then he saw its' teeth, gleaming and sharp. He couldn't help the terrified scream the burst from his mouth. He automatically tried to back away, but with his legs still trapped, all he managed to do was fall over.

"Someone help!" Percy screamed as he reeled back and the wolf advanced. "Please! Anyone!" The creature stalked forwards, taking slowly paced steps, body low and hackles raised. The growl blaring from its throat was monstrous. The rabbit could only shut his eyes, not wanting to see his demise firsthand.

"Stop!" A male's voice called from deeper into the trees. Miraculously, the wolf listened. Its ears flicked back before it ceased its growling, resting on it haunches calmly, although it kept its hauntingly mismatched eyes on Percy. A young man broke past the bushes, bow and arrows strapped across his back. The hunter, for that was what he surely was judging by his weapons and the animal pelt cloak, looked taken aback as his eyes landed on the White Rabbit.

"You're a rabbit." The hunter stated, and had Percy been in a better frame of mind, he would've snorted at the obvious statement. "And you're wearing clothes?"

"Of course I'm wearing clothes." Percy rebutted indignantly, his fear retreating. "What? Would you have me running about in my knickers?"

"No, I just meant–"

"Never mind all that." He said quickly, hope renewing itself as his heart raced wildly in his chest. "Please, free me hunter, I must get back to my fiancé. She's been poisoned and I need to give her this cure as soon as possible or else–" This time Percy cut himself off. The young man stared at him for a moment before approaching. He said nothing as he crouched down, but instead swiftly pulled out a knife hidden in his boot and began to cut away at the roots. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"How did you get trapped like this?" The hunter asked and Percy sighed.

"The cure I needed, there was only one person I knew who could provide it. The Dark One." His voice had lowered as he spoke the wicked imp's title, terrified that just saying the moniker would summon that horrible creature back. The hunter paused, before continuing, his pace noticeably faster. "What I traded to him is a very particular magical object, one that chooses to only work for those it likes. When he found out, he was quite angry."

"I would imagine so." With a final thrust of his dagger, the rabbit was freed. He stumbled slightly, righting his glasses, before smiling up at the young man.

"Thank you. And I apologize for my rudeness, but I must be off. I pray I am not too late." The White Rabbit began creating a portal back to Wonderland, much to the hunter's confusion, and looked up to him once more. "May I have your name good sir?" The human paused.

"I have no name, but some in the nearby village call me the Huntsman."

"Well then, Huntsman, should our paths ever cross again, I will repay this debt anyway that I can."

* * *

 _October 24, 2011: Storybrooke_

Rose was waiting outside Mary Margaret's loft which was, coincidentally, across the street from Rumplestiltskin's– no, Mr. Gold's pawnshop. The Cursed Snow White lived in a mixed-used building, something more commonly found in crowded cities. Her apartment was over a small store called Jolene's Arts & Crafts. Staring at the pawnshop, Rose considered dropping in before thinking better of it. She'd established a good first impression, meeting with Gold today. It would be enough for now.

She pulled out her watch, twirling it through the air as she tried to remember how this episode ended. She couldn't though. All she could rely on was the simple sentences she'd written over twenty years ago. ' _Regina tricks Emma into hurting Henry, but they make up by the end of the episode. Regina starts to suspect that Gold remembers everything._ '

It was obvious that these first few episodes had held very little interest for her. It was only later into the season, and the latter seasons, where she'd started writing more descriptive summaries. She also noticed, when rereading her notebook earlier, that anything involving Rumplestiltskin had received the most details.

"Hey." Her sister panted in greeting, causing Rose to jerk in surprise. Emma's arms were wrapped around herself to fight off the cold. She hadn't retrieved her jacket from the car. And judging by her red nose and her slight shivering, she must've been outside for a while. "Where'd you get the watch?"

"Bought it at Gold's." Rose answered as she nodded to the store. She tucked it into her jacket, subtly casting her eyes over her sister. Emma's shields were up, that much was obvious. She had that patented I-don't-want-to-talk-about-my-feelings look on full blast. "So, wanna head in?" She asked instead, following as Emma lead the way to lofts entrance, which was behind the building. A glance down the sidewalk showed the neighboring buildings were also mixed-use developments. "So who'd you ask to find out where M&M lives?"

"Ruby. You?"

"Bumped into my drinking buddy again. You know, Sunshine?" She got a nod in return. They entered the complex silently, climbing a set of stairs. Rose nearly stumbled into Emma when she came to a sudden stop outside of Mary Margaret's door. "Yeesh. A little warning would be nice."

"We're here." The blonde knocked on the white wooden door, its paint long past the point of needing a new coat. There was a lull for a few seconds, Emma shifted her stance only once, and Mary Margaret opened the door, blinking at them in surprise.

"Hi. We just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money." The Savior announced as she handed over the envelope containing said money.

"You look like you need to talk." The teacher replied as she accepted the proffered money with a smile. She stepped aside, gesturing for them to come in, and Emma froze for a second before stepping into the apartment. Rose dutifully followed in after her. The apartment was large, with more space than what Mary Margaret evidently knew what to do with. There was a lot of extra furniture that she probably didn't even use, but were simply put there to hide how empty the place must feel. No doubt that had been Regina's whole point. Big places like these always felt lonelier when lived in by a single person.

They stepped right into the main room, which had that open concept thing that those ridiculous home makeover shows always gushed about. Cupboards, countertops, a stove, and the fridge made up the back wall, partnered with a small island that had a sink, and a pair of stools tucked in the other side. A little off center from the room was a simple square wooden table with four mismatched chairs. Next to the table, and only a few steps from the door, was another, even smaller table with two different armchairs pushed up against the brick wall.

There was more space beyond that, squaring up into a spacious alcove which was obviously the living room area. There was a small cabinet, shelves filled with books and little knickknacks, with a desk lamp, and a radio on top. In the right corner there was a floor lamp, next to a small circular table with a globe sitting on it. Besides the table stand was a wicker couch, decorated with cushions, pillows, and a knitted quilt. Another table rested in the opposite corner, a small lamp being the only thing on it.

The bathroom, the only room that had walls in the entire apartment, took up the back corner area, separating the kitchen from the living room slightly. It wasn't a large section, perhaps 5x8 feet. The walls were white, with fogged glassed windows to make the apartment seem brighter. The bathroom door was in the kitchen's area, but it was shut so Rose couldn't see inside.

On the opposite side of the room there was a staircase that led up to a loft, and underneath it was obviously Mary Margaret's bedroom, which lacked both walls and a door, though she did spy a curtain tucked up against the wall. From what Rose could see, Mary Margaret's room had a very innocent feel to it. Like most everything else in her apartment, white seemed to be the color of choice. White metal bedframe, floral white sheets, white bedside table, white lamp, white dresser, white vanity. It was a good thing most of the color was either faded or chipped or it would've been headache inducing. She couldn't tell what was upstairs, but Rose was almost certain the area that would eventually become Emma's room.

She ran over a perspective eye over the living room again, taking in its size. If she switched out the couch for a futon, got rid of the useless armchairs and unneeded table, moved around a few things and put in a slim dresser, maybe got a curtain as well... Rose nodded. Yes, she could make it work.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Mary Margaret said as she gestured at the table and started making herself busy in the kitchen. Emma herself was taking in the apartment, brows furrowing as she also realized how big it was. Sitting down on Emma's left, Rose ended up in the seat across from M&M, who came over to them a moment later, carry two mugs.

"Thanks." Emma muttered as she accepted her cup, while Rose nodded appreciatively and took hers as well. The blonde took a sip, green eyes widening in surprise. "Cinnamon?" Rose sulked and set her drink down with a regretful sigh.

"Oh, sorry." The teacher apologized as she once again returned to the kitchen, looking at them from the other side of the island. "I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?" She grabbed her own cup of hot cocoa, along with a plate of cookies, and rejoined them at the table.

"Not at all. Rose is allergic though." Emma answered, taking another sip.

"I'm so sorry! I'll make you another one."

"It's fine M&M. I'll definitely have a cookie though, unless they're cinnamon too?" The raven haired woman shook her head, smiling a little as Rose helped herself to three cookies. She offered the plate to Emma, who shook her head.

"No, thanks." The Savior waited a moment, glancing over the Cursed Snow White curiously. "When you bailed us out, you said that you trusted us. Why?" Mary Margaret smiled sheepishly and ducked her head, staring down into her drink rather than making eye contact.

"It's strange, ever since you arrived here; I've had the oddest feeling like we met before." The school teacher began, directing her words more towards Emma. "I mean, I know it's crazy." The blonde shook her head at that, smiling a bit bitterly.

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy."

"For what it's worth, I think you're both innocent." Mary Margaret added, sounding slightly more confident.

"Of breaking and entering or just in general?" She asked sarcastically and the other woman just shrugged.

"Whichever makes you feel better." Emma chuckled halfheartedly.

"Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks we did or didn't do." She paused, voice dropping in defeat. "We're leaving. Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only gonna keep getting hurt."

"What happens if you go?" Mary Margaret questioned worriedly and Emma didn't seem to have a response. M&M furrowed her brows, realization dawning on her face. "I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Both of you do." She said as she glanced at Rose before gazing back at Emma. "Who will protect Henry if you won't?" That last statement had the most effect. Emma shut her eyes, hands tightening around her drink, thinking hard and weighing her choices.

"Rose? What do you think?" She breathed after a minute, green eyes landing on her, seeking advice and support just as they always had. Rose brushed the crumbs off her hands, humming in thought.

"Well, if you think it's best to leave Emma, you know I won't stop you. However, I can't help but think about Regina and what she did." She put her elbows on the table, linking her fingers together as she gazed over them to look at the two women. "Sure, her goal was to sabotage your relationship with Henry. But he's the one who got hurt as a result. That fact alone should have dissuaded her from the very beginning." Her tone turned serious, expression morphing into a glare. "I can't help but wonder if she's done this before, hurt him just so that she could get her way. And what if she does it again?"

Rose refused to feel guilty as she voiced the nagging thoughts that were no doubt already plaguing Emma's mind. She'd long since grown skilled at manipulating others, and she didn't doubt that she'd be doing it a lot more in the future, but it was for the best. Or so she told herself.

As expected, her words affected the blonde. Her sister's expression switched from being indecisive to determination almost immediately. Across the table, even Mary Margaret had seemed to perk up, smirking rather than giving a smile.

"You're both right. I gotta fix this." The Savior said as she stood up, jaw clenched.

"How?" M&M asked and Emma smirked.

"Regina told me Henry has a session with his shrink after dinner." She glanced around the room for a clock while Rose pulled out her watch.

"It's 5:33 now. Do you want me to go with you?" She asked, and a flash or uncertainty washed over Emma before she swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. Last time I went solo didn't work out so well." She turned to their host. "Thanks for the talk and hot cocoa."

"And the cookies." Rose added as she swiped another for herself and led the way out of the apartment.

"It was no problem." Mary Margaret replied happily as she shut the door behind them. The brisk October air greeted them as they stepped back out onto the street. Emma practically jogged the entire way to Archie's office, stopping by the bug only to retrieve the pages from the book Henry had given her earlier that day. She quickly read through them with Rose doing the same over her shoulder. Emma stared at that drawing of her as a baby swaddled up in her blanket for a long minute. Wordlessly, she resumed their jog to Archie's office, not even pausing to knock on the door as she let herself in. Archie rose from his chair, quickly moving across the room and fidgeting with his hands as he glanced between the two women nervously.

"Ms. Swan. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me–" Emma, a little out of breath, cut him off with a roll of her eyes.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it." She looked over to Henry, who was on the couch and glaring at the floor. "Henry, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you." He muttered, sounding disheartened.

"Ms. Swan, if she knew either of you were here–" Archie began before Emma interrupted him again.

"To hell with her." She growled before sitting down in Archie's chair. Rose plopped down in the open spot next to Henry, smiling as the boy look up at them moodily. "Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here: you. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy." He grumbled and Rose wrapped an arm around his shoulders, knowing all too well what it felt like to be the kid who had to see a shrink.

"No, I think the curse is crazy, and it is." She shook her head before looking to Rose and taking a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true." Henry glanced over at her from the side of his eyes. "It's a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom–"

"What she needed to hear." Emma replied, smiling sneakily. "What I do know is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are nonbelievers, 'cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

"Brilliant!" Henry cheered as he leaned forward, smiling eagerly.

"Well it was my idea." Rose piped in, making her sister scoff. "Okay, it was a joint effort."

"The point being," Emma started, giving her a look to shut up. "I read the pages, and Henry you're right, they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees these." She stood up, crossing over to the fireplace, and tossed the pages in with little fanfare. Well, that had certainly been improvised. Hopefully they wouldn't need those later on. "Now we have the advantage." He jumped off the couch and hugged Emma, who sighed in relief as she returned the embrace.

"I knew you were here to help me."

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that."

"How about we head over to Granny's for some hot chocolate, my treat?" Rose offered as she stood, giving Archie a stiff nod as the three headed outside. The cricket let them go without making a fuss, although he looked even more nervous. Perhaps fearing what Regina would do to him by letting them take Henry.

"Bye Archie, I'll see you tomorrow." Stepping outside, Emma smiled as she walked beside Henry, hands tucked in her pockets. Rose paused behind them, eyes landing on the dark figure on the other side of the street. The cane gave him away more so than the flickering streetlight. She smiled, though Gold likely didn't see it, and began to whistle as she pulled out her pocket watch, twirling it through the air as she joined Emma and Henry.

* * *

 _June 13, 1967: Wonderland_

Percy nearly collapsed as he dashed into Mary Ann's home, puffing and wheezing as he held the cure aloft. His soon to be mother-in-law stared at him, tears streaming down her face, eyes gleaming on the phial in his paw.

"Is that–" He nodded hurriedly.

"Am I too late?" It was something he'd never had to ask before. His watch had always let him know if that was the case. As such, he could understand why the older rabbit openly stared at him in confusion before shaking her head.

"No, but you must give it to her now!" He leapt up the stairs at her answer, racing down the hall even though his feet, legs, and overworked lungs screamed at him to stop. Barreling into the bedroom, he approached his fiancé's beside, lifting her head gently as he poured the potion down her throat. For a moment, when nothing happened, he feared the worst.

"…Percy?" Her voice was weak, but it was so much better than the hoarse whispers he'd heard hours ago. "Love?"

"Yes darling, I'm here." He gasped, a sob of overpowering relief burying its way into his chest. He gently placed a paw on her cheek, silently thanking the Huntsman a hundred times over. "Everything will be fine now, Mary Ann. I promise."

* * *

 _October 24, 2011: Storybrooke_

Gold watched the Savior, young Henry, and the unexpected visitor make their way down the opposite sidewalk. It was a quiet night out, so he could clearly make out the woman's whistling, a jaunty little ditty that was vaguely familiar. He tapped his cane idly, eyes tracking Rose Booker with suspicion.

She wasn't supposed to be here. Or maybe she was? Rumplestiltskin shook his head, frowning in frustration at his own thoughts. His ability to see the future had always been foggy, like a puzzle with far too many pieces missing. And admittedly, he'd misinterpreted his visions on quite a few occasions. Which was why, even though he believed that everything had its destined course, he'd never solely put his plans in fate's hands. That was why he'd needed Emma's name all those years ago, so that his memories would return, allowing him to make sure the Savior did indeed break the Dark Curse.

But while he had not foreseen Ms. Booker's arrival with Ms. Swan, it didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't supposed to be there. After all, she was able to enter Storybrooke and only those from the Enchanted Forest were able to do that. How had she escaped the Curse though? She couldn't be much older than Ms. Swan. She would have been just a babe when the Curse was cast. So how had she gotten to this world when he'd spent centuries searching for a way? Was there a bean he'd missed? Another wardrobe?

Gold continued to ponder over the woman as he made his way down the street. Her parents, whoever they might be, must've been the ones to get her across. And somehow, against all odds, she'd grown up alongside the Savior. Clearly destiny had meddled once again.

It wasn't just Ms. Booker's presence that was startling though, it was how she looked. As soon as he saw her, he was struck by Déjà vu, though he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps he'd run into one of her parents in the Enchanted Forest. He'd have to look into it, as well as learn who Ms. Booker was in this world.

Another aspect that'd caught his interest was her eyes. He knew this world identified them as amber, managing to look gold when the light struck them just right. It had taken him by surprise during their initial meeting. Despite amber being a documented trait in this world, Rumplestiltskin only knew of one other being with eyes like that; himself, when under the Dark One's Curse. But Ms. Booker was not from this world, so did her eyes hint at something more? Or was he just overthinking things? Whatever the case, he would be sure to keep a close eye on the woman. Who knows, she might prove useful to his plans.

"What a mess." Gold announced as he stepped into Regina's backyard, spotting the disfigured tree immediately. The Queen was inspecting the damage herself, brushing and blowing off wood shavings. She turned to him, eyes naturally wary.

"Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" He smirked, unable to resist, and began to slowly circle the tree.

"I was just in the neighborhood; thought I'd pop by." He pointed at her, smirk turning a touch more impish that he hid with a tilt of his head. "Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, it's been a good day." Regina chuckled. Gold paused for a second, mouth curling into a more genuine, crooked grin as he spotted the heart and offensive words that had been carved into the tree's bark. He had little doubt at who had engraved that insult. "I just rid the town of some unwanted nuisances."

"Emma Swan and her sister? Really?"

"Yes. I imagine they're halfway to Boston by now." He scoffed as he picked an apple, glancing at Regina from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I've just seen them strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked." He moved to stand in front of her again, amused to see her smugness replaced with anger. She always was so easy to read when she got mad.

"What?"

"Perhaps you should have come to me." He continued, coming to a stop in front of her and resting both hands on his cane. "If our visitors turn out to be a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course." Regina laughed shortly as she turned back to her tree.

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?" He asked idly while checking over the apple, once again hiding a knowing grin from her majesty. There was a pause before she looked at him from over her shoulders, smiling confidently.

"You know what deal."

"Ah, right, yeah." He chortled, allowing his smile to stay in place. "The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was?" He watched as her body stilled. Hmm, seems daddy dearest was still a sore spot. "How ever did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town?" Regina asked as she whirled on him, advancing closer. "You wanted all of this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He remarked lowly.

"Where did you get him?" Gold felt his lips twist at that. Where indeed. He'd had no idea who Henry belonged to when he'd found the boy ten years ago. No, he'd been just as Cursed as everyone else in this town. Fate truly had a sense of humor. "Do you know something?"

"I've no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do." Oh, this was fun. He'd always enjoyed playing these little games with Regina. She was so much more entertaining than her sister and mother. "Who is this woman, his mother, this Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is." He smiled at her, practically seeing her suspicions and fears worsen. "Anyways, Rose Booker seems to be the more interesting one of the pair." Especially with how familiar she seemed, though he still couldn't specifically narrow down why. He chuckled as Regina visibly disregarded Ms. Booker, her concerns directed exclusively towards Ms. Swan. That was always Regina's problem, she constantly underestimated others. "Now, I really must be going." He turned to leave, but she easily strode in front of him, what with his damn leg.

"Tell me what you know about her." He frowned, his good mood souring at her demanding tone. He was not one to be intimated though, not as Rumplestiltskin or as Mr. Gold.

"I'm not gonna answer you, dear, so I suggest you excuse me." Regina swallowed, but didn't move. "Please." He took a bite out of the apple, watching as she stared at him with a growing hint of alarm. That one word, the stipulation she'd carelessly agreed to long ago, held her in place as he walked around her. He took a perverse pleasure at pitching the apple over his shoulder as he walked away. All he'd wanted to do was reestablish himself, to give her an idea of what was to come. He was no longer the ignorant pawnbroker she'd crafted.

Rumplestiltskin smiled crookedly to himself. He couldn't wait for things to get started.

* * *

I've always had a little bit of sympathy for Sydney's character. More so his Storybrooke, cursed-self rather than his Genie murdering counterpart. I really can't stand people who manipulate others through affection based towards them, if that makes sense. Like, I'm fine with Regina using Snow's love for Charming against her, whether it's a hostage situation or something akin to it. But to use someone who's dedicated to you, to take advantage of them when they're already on your side– I seriously hate that.

The seemingly out of place passages, the ( _ **broken sentences**_ ), are actually the thoughts, intentions, and words whispered from the Dark One's Curse and previous Dark Ones. Essentially it is the darkness in Rumple, but given a voice. I imagine, that since he's had the curse for so long, that the previous Dark Ones are more like background noises that can be influential depending on his mental/emotional state. For instance, he didn't outright kill Percy, but he certainly didn't let the rabbit off easy.

About the White Rabbit's pocket watch… it's not canon. I only wanted to create something original, but could still connect to the OUAT lore. However, I should point out that I've never watched OUAT in Wonderland, so if I portrayed Percy inaccurately, then I apologize. Speaking of OUAT Wonderland, they never gave Percy's wife a name in the show, so I dubbed her Mary Ann, who is named after the White Rabbit's unseen housemaid in the animated movie.

–Hexalys


	3. Snow Falls

I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review!

During this episode, originally the flashbacks centered on how Snow and Charming met in the Enchanted Forest. Instead of putting that down, I decided to write about Rose's and Emma's early interactions with each other. I'll do this for a lot of episodes, giving new flashbacks that are connected to the chapter in some way. Like in the last chapter, instead of rehashing scenes of Regina's attempt to get the Curse to work, I wrote about Rose's watch.

For those of you who're wondering on where I get my dates from, I've been referring to the Once Upon a Timeline posted on _/once-upon-a-time-timeline/_ (Seriously you guys, so much work and detail was put into this) Now some of the show's events, ages, and dates are mostly guestimate; and with a show this vast, with so many characters, there're bound to be some mistakes. So I'll be making some of my own conjectures at times while trying to stay as canonically correct as I can. Also, I don't know if anyone else noticed, but holidays are never mentioned/celebrated in the show, save for the episode "Skin Deep". I suppose one could argue that, because no time passed during the Curse, the town was pulling a Groundhog's Day (Watch that movie, I swear to god it is amazing), but that wouldn't explain why they didn't celebrate the holidays once time started moving and the Curse began to breakdown. I'm rectifying that here.

* * *

Chapter 3: Snow Falls

 _October 24, 2011: Storybrooke_

Coco with Henry had been nice. They'd spent a good half-an-hour with the kid, just talking about normal things. What was his favorite color? Green. What was his favorite food? Mac and Cheese. What was his favorite subject in school? English. Rose had been absolutely devastated when she'd asked what his favorite Disney movie was and he could only shrug. Apparently Regina didn't believe in TV and there wasn't even a movie theater in Storybrooke. She'd gotten a punch in the arm, curtesy of Emma, when she'd said, being completely serious, that Regina was indeed the Evil Queen. Henry had snickered into his hot chocolate and Emma had tried not to smile. When the kid had to get home, Rose promised to introduce him to the wonderful world of Disney as soon as she could.

They hung around Granny's Diner for another few hours and got dinner. Emma picked up an abandoned newspaper and flipped to the housing section. Leaving the diner, they trudged back to the bug, knowing they'd have to crash there for now. Playing a round of rock-paper-scissors, Rose won and claimed the backseat as her bed for the night. Using her backpack as a pillow, she pulled out her old notebook, skipping over the episode outlines and going to the character section. A list of names with brief descriptions took up a page and a half and she reviewed the first few lines.

 _Mr. Gold(first name?)/Rumplestiltskin – Long-ish brown hair, expensive suits, owns a pawnshop, most powerful person in town. Make an ally if possible._  
 _Regina/Evil Queen – Short black hair, Henry's adoptive mom, is the mayor. Enemy till the first half of S3._  
 _Mary Margret/Snow White – Short black hair, Henry's teacher, Emma's mom. Get her and Charming together!_  
 _David(James?)/Prince Charming – Blonde hair, stuck in a coma, Emma's dad. See above._  
 _Graham(real name?)/The Huntsman – Brown hair, sheriff, Regina has his heart and eventually kills him._ _Must save him!_  
 _Jefferson(?)/The Mad Hatter – Dark hair, remembers everything, unhinged. Saved Belle. Possible ally?_  
 _Arty(?)/Jiminy Cricket – Red hair, glasses(?), has a Dalmatian(?), is a therapist. Avoid at all costs!_  
 _Ruby(?)/Red Riding Hood – Dark hair(?), waitress in grandmother's diner, werewolf._  
 _Dr. Whale(first name?)/Dr. Frankenstein – Appearance forgotten, works for Regina until Curse is broken._

Aside from not even getting Archie's name right, Rose blinked in surprise at Whale's real identity. How could she forget about that little plot twist? Whale was the original monster maker himself and from another Land altogether. She was about to continue reading, though she was beginning to seriously doubt that her half-remembered notes would do her much good, when Mary Margaret's voice startled her suddenly.

"Hey, you two okay?" Jerking back slightly, she looked up to find that the raven haired woman was peering in from Emma's open window. It was a bit too chilly for it to be rolled down, but the car had begun to feel a little stuffy. Emma, who always seemed to have a second sense whenever somebody approached her, barely reacted. She smiled in greeting, which was rare. Rose wouldn't describe the blonde as standoffish, but she definitely kept people at an arm's distance.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots we've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten." Rose scoffed and M&M chuckled naively, not even realizing how true that statement was. Jail definitely ranked up there, but those few times before they'd found Neal, before they'd had the bug to crash in, had been arguably worse. One particular time stood out in her mind, where they'd had nothing, no food or money or a place to stay. Emma had only been sixteen and Rose, who'd been eighteen, had struggled to find a job. In the end, they'd been forced to take up shelter under a bridge for a few days. It was not an experience she ever wanted to relive.

"You guys are sleeping here?" Mary Margaret asked in concern.

"Till we find a place." Emma replied with a shrug as she folded up the newspaper she'd been perusing by flashlight.

"Which will hopefully be soon." Rose added as she sat up and carefully stuffed her notebook into her book bag. M&M smiled at them, well, more so at Emma.

"You decided to stay for Henry."

"Yeah, I guess." The Savior mumbled as she got out of the bug, and Rose clambered out after her, silently cursing her right foot for falling asleep. The night air was even colder out in the open and she wrapped her arms around herself, amazed that Emma could just stand there in her tank top, unbothered by autumn's chill. "This town doesn't seem to have many vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse." The teacher answered with a sardonic smile. Rose paused at that, considering, before wordlessly deciding that Mary Margaret might be onto something. Why would the Curse make extra houses or apartments when there would forever be a set population?

"Why are you out so late?" The blonde asked and Rose yawned as she leaned against the bug, glancing at the town clock. It wasn't particularly late, only 10:50.

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." M&M muttered as she fidgeted slightly, looking uncomfortable and somewhat sad.

"From the looks of things, it went well."

"As well as they ever do." The woman admitted with a weak grin.

"Tell me he at least paid?" Emma grumbled and Mary Margaret shook her head reluctantly. "Ew."

"Could've been worse." Rose remarked as she smirked. "You could have gone home with him. At least now you know better."

"Well…" The teacher sighed, apparently deciding to ignore the shorter woman's insinuation. "Guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." She paused and looked over the bug, frowning. "You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room and a couch to sleep on." Emma looked genuinely stunned for a moment before recovering in an awkward manner.

"Thanks, but– I doubt your place is big enough for three."

"But your car has plenty of space?" Mary Margaret retorted with a raised brow. Emma opened her mouth before shutting it, frowning as she dropped her gaze to the pavement.

"It's just… not our thing." She tried again and the teacher shook her head gently, not looking offended in the slightest. "We do better on our own."

"We'll keep your offer in mind though." Rose quickly said as she gave the teacher a friendly smile, which was happily returned. "Thanks M&M."

"No problem. Well, goodnight and good luck with Henry."

"Yeah, bye." As Mary Margaret disappeared around the corner Emma sighed and slumped against the car.

"You know, she does have a point." Rose announced after a moment. "Her apartment is a hell of a lot bigger than the bug."

"Oh, and who would get the spare bedroom? We gonna play rock-paper-scissors for it? I get that she was trying to be nice, but neither of us can live on a couch."

"I thought I'd replace it with a futon actually." She replied and Emma gave her an incredulous glare. "What? You've seen her place. There'd be enough room for us, if we rearranged some things. Sure, I'd be sleeping in her living room, but let's be honest, it didn't look all that lived in." She frowned. "Jesus, I don't even remember seeing a TV. We'd have to get a TV. And a DVD player." Emma shook her head.

"We don't even know how long we'll be staying here. It could be a week. It could be a few months." She raised a brow at her older sister, smirking slightly. "You think you could deal with camping out on a futon for that long?" Rose shrugged.

"Truthfully? I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Yeah, well, I would."

"Let's not kid ourselves Emma. It's not the futon you have a problem with. It's been just us for a long time and… after Neal, I know trusting others doesn't come easily to you." Emma clenched her jaw and glared down at the wrinkled newspaper. "You know, just because we'd be living with Mary Margaret, it doesn't mean you'd have to let her in. We don't have to share all our secrets and mistakes. Sometimes a roommate is just that."

* * *

 _March 1987: Happy Cottage Children's Home_

Emma had definitely not been what Rose was expecting. In her mind, she remembered a tough woman who had some emotional baggage, but who'd always managed to suck it up when things were bad. Clearly, three-year-old Emma handled things a lot differently. Her first week at the orphanage passed with her being angry most of the time, and she lashed out at everyone. Ms. Brown had gotten a kick to the shin the second night while trying to put Emma to bed. Tommy Goudal, a six-year-old with a very heavy lisp, got a face full of sand when he told Emma she wasn't allowed to play in his sandbox. Amy Smith got her hair pulled, Kyle Douglas got shoved to the floor, and Judy Mitchell's crayons were broken.

Rose was the one who suffered the brunt of Emma's anger though. After their initial meeting, she'd assumed that Emma would naturally cling to her. She was therefore very surprised when the little girl did the exact opposite. At every opportunity she had, Emma did her absolute best to make Rose's life a living nightmare. It was amazing how much damage a toddler could do when she was mad at the world.

Their first morning Emma had tried to trip her while on the way to breakfast, but the girl had yet to learn the act of subtlety, so Rose had easily skipped over the offending ankle, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. She'd expected more tears, a hand clutching hers tightly, like Emma had done the night before on the way to bed. Instead, the little blonde had glared at her angrily and shoved her out of the way. Emma bolted back into the girls' communal bedroom before Rose could ask what was wrong.

Day Two Rose woke to find that her shoes, an old pair of hand-me-down Nikes, had gone missing. She'd found them ten minutes later, stuffed in an overflowing toilet. Ms. Brown had interrogated the children, where the orphanage snitch, Mandy Burling, revealed that she saw Emma take her shoes. Emma confessed and was punished by having to stay in her room for the rest of the day until dinner.

Day Three Rose didn't see Emma until after lunch, where she'd caught the little girl sitting on the parlor's couch by herself. She'd approached Emma, determined to befriend the troubled girl, and securing her place for future events. However, before she could even open her mouth, Emma had flung out a tiny fist that slammed into her left eye. Rose hadn't been expecting it and fell flat on her ass, gaping up at the younger girl as she cupped her stinging eye. Before she could truly process what had just happened, the other kids in the parlor had immediately called for Ms. Brown. Emma earned herself a night without dinner for that incident.

Day Four Rose had decided that she obviously wasn't going to make things better by approaching the blonde. She would have to wait for Emma to come to her. She spent the day in her bedroom, reading through an advanced library book about the solar system. She told adults that she liked to look at the pictures when a few had tried to point her towards more kid friendly books. They'd shrugged and left her alone after that.

Apparently, Emma hadn't liked being ignored because on Day Five Rose had woken up to a surprise haircut. It was actually a bit of a shock, waking to the clumps of russet-brown hair surrounding her bed. She'd rushed to the bathroom, not paying the other children any attention as they stopped to point at her. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, she'd actually found herself having to suppress tears. Emma sure did one hell of a number. She could actually see bald spots. When Ms. Brown asked what happened, it'd taken a lot of self-control to look the woman in the eyes and say that she'd cut her hair herself. It hadn't escaped her notice that Emma had somehow tucked her way into the corner of the room, watching her more intently than a three-year-old should be capable of.

Day Six was another test of Rose's patience. Not because of Emma surprisingly, but because a few other children had taken to laughing and making fun of her new hairdo. Sarah Ryan, perhaps the brattiest seven-year-old to ever exist, had been the little leader of hecklers, egging them on and adding her own childish taunts. Rose had borne their ridicule silently, with a hint of irritation and sometimes hidden amusement. After all, the worst insult they could come up with was butthead. Emma hadn't joined in when they'd tried to make fun of her, but stayed a silent observer at the back of the group.

Day Seven Rose found the head of Sarah's Barbie doll in front of her door. Ms. Brown didn't believe her when she claimed she didn't break the other girl's toy. She was sent to her room for the day, honestly not something she'd considered a punishment, and earned an extra session with Dr. Dweller, something she did consider as punishment, who also hadn't believed that she didn't ruin Sarah's doll. When she'd spotted Emma standing in the hallway while being yelled at by Ms. Brown, she had no doubt that the blonde had been the real culprit. She was grudgingly very impressed with the frame up job.

On Day Eight Emma, thankfully, left her alone.

Day Nine a half-torn sheet of paper was slipped under the door. Two orange stick figures stood by each other, the shorter misshapen one sporting an over exaggerated frown. Rose had contemplated over what the drawing meant for a few minutes before shaking her head and throwing it away.

Day Ten Emma had decided to focus her aggression on someone else. Unfortunately, the boy she'd picked a fight with had been Evan Myers, a five-year-old with a bit of a temper of his own. From the kitchen window Rose had caught sight of the boy shoving Emma down hard. She was out the door before she could even think about finding Ms. Brown instead. Emma had climbed to her feet, face red with frustration as she took a swing at the older boy. Evan dodged it though and returned the favor with an open palm that landed loudly against Emma's cheek. There was a stunned hush that fell over the children outside, and then Emma did the last thing Rose had been expecting. She cried.

Rose didn't really stop to think about what she did next. She was furious, angry that this boy had hit a girl younger and smaller than him. For a moment, she let go of the fact that she was an adult in a child's body, and pushed Evan as hard as she could. It was probably the shock more than anything that had made him start crying too, since he'd managed to catch himself before his face hit the ground. She had turned to Emma, who just stood there sobbing with her little hands rubbing at her eyes, and pulled the girl into another hug. Just like that first night, Emma had clung to her tightly, while Rose tried to tell the girl that everything was going to be okay.

Ms. Brown hadn't been impressed with the three of them. They were all sent to their rooms without dinner, but Rose was the one to receive the "I expected better from you" speech once the two kids were dismissed. When she was finally allowed to go to her own bedroom, though not before Ms. Brown informed her that she would be seeing Dr. Dweller more often, she found Emma curled up in her bed, asleep. Rose sighed, wondered if befriending the blonde was really worth so much trouble, and climbed into bed beside her.

Day Eleven Emma clutched her hand tightly as they walked downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 _October 25, 2011: Storybrooke_

Henry loved the fact that things were changing. The Curse did a lot of bad things, but sometimes he thinks time being frozen was the worst. He knows the routine he's been stuck in for the past few years by heart. Wake up, eat breakfast, and then walk to the bus stop. Everyday Marco would fix the loose sign over at Neighbor's, Archie would be out walking Pongo, Granny and Ruby would be fighting. The words they used may be different, but their meanings were always the same. Archie greeted him with a soft hello, Ruby would shout something about not taking the morning shift anymore, and Marco would threaten the sign that never stayed nailed down.

When he got to school he'd take a seat in the middle of the classroom, since they were always organized by last names, and wait for homeroom to start. The same announcements would come over the PA and then classes would begin. The lessons would vary slightly at first, but repeated themselves after a few days. He had to wait until the school year "ended" before he could learn anything new.

School had been good at first. Henry remembers going to kindergarten, enjoying finger-painting and nap time. Devin Faust had been his best friend and Ms. Schumer had been his first teacher. Then he'd graduated to first grade and Devin was still in kindergarten. It didn't strike him as odd or unnatural because he hadn't known any better. Second grade was when he'd started to question things. He can still remember turning to his mom one day after school, asking why he was the only kid who got bigger.

"Because your special, Henry." Her smile and promise of ice cream had satisfied his curiosity for another year.

It was third grade when he'd started to drift away from the others. What was the point in making friends when he'd just have to start all over again? He couldn't even play with his old friends from the years before because they'd forgotten all about him. Devin didn't remember being his best friend, only that Henry had played with him a few times. He knew now that it had been the Curse at work, rewriting those memories on account of him being the only person in Storybrooke who aged. Fourth grade was the worst, he'd never felt so lonely before. Mom's smiles, treats, and lies didn't work anymore.

Henry finally understood that something was seriously wrong. He just didn't know if it was him or everyone else. That was when he had to start seeing Archie.

But now Emma and Rose were here, breaking the Curse, and time was moving forward again. And he had proof of that. Every day since school started this year Ms. Blanchard had talked about how they would be going on a field trip to the hospital at the end of the week, and now they finally were! Henry smiled at his classmates, hanging up the pictures, streamers, and banners they'd made a dozen times over. He passed out handmade get-well-soon cards, talked and laughed. He felt breathless, excited, happy, relieved. Finally, finally, things were changing!

It was only near the end of the trip that he caught sight of the sectioned off room in the back of the ward. The blinds had been pulled away and he could partially see someone laying down. Curiosity peaked, he quietly made his way into the room, frowning. There were no pictures tapped to the walls or cards on his bedside table. He walked to the front of the bed, where the chart was kept, and briefly skimmed it to find that the man's name was John Doe. Henry furrowed his brow and studied Mr. Doe, wondering who the man was in his book. He leaned in closer, eyes catching the small scar on his chin, and with a gasp he suddenly realized who Mr. Doe was.

He reached forward to shake Emma's dad, his grandpa, the Prince Charming, awake and–

"Henry." He jumped at Ms. Blanchard's voice, and instantly guessed that he probably wasn't supposed to be in here. "We could really use your help with the decorations." She continued while smiling at him from the doorway. She didn't scold like his mom would've, didn't demand he come over to her, or grab him tightly by the arm the way his mom usually did when she was mad. No, Ms. Blanchard was nice, good, just like Snow White was supposed to be.

"Is Mr. Doe gonna be okay, Ms. Blanchard?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are."

"Do you know who he is?" She shook her head but stepped closer, frowning at her sleeping husband. In that moment, Henry didn't think he'd ever seen his teacher looking so… lost. Her head may not remember him, but her heart definitely did.

"No. I just bring him flowers on my rounds." She said before blinking away her sadness, as if it were never there.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering." Did his mom put him under a Sleeping Curse? If Ms. Blanchard kissed him would he wake up?

"Does he have any family or friends?"

"No one's claimed him." Henry bit his lip at that.

"So, he's all alone?"

"Yeah. It's quite sad." He peeked up at her from the side of his eyes, smirking a little as he caught her staring at Prince Charming again.

"You sure you don't know him?" She smiled at him then, giving him that look most people did when he said something they thought was weird. Unlike everyone else though, Ms. Blanchard brushed it off, her smile never dimming as she gestured for him to join her. She never looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course I'm sure. Now come on, you shouldn't be in here." She brushed a hand through his hair as they left the room and Henry snuck a glance over his shoulder, thinking about Operation Cobra. He would have to wait two more hours before he could tell Emma he'd found her dad. When they returned to school and the dismissal bell rang, he raced over to the diner instead of heading home like he was supposed to. Luckily for him, both Emma and Rose were there and he quickly dragged them to his castle. He didn't want the Evil Queen or any of her lackeys to overhear this.

As they sat down in his castle, Henry wasted no time in pulling out his book and flipping to the page he wanted. He showed it to both women and Emma raised a brow at him, while Rose leaned forward eagerly, her hand tracing over the drawing as if it were made of glass.

"I found your father, Prince Charming." He said right away and his birthmother made a face. Rose looked… interested? It was kind of hard to tell with her, but so far she hadn't given him any exasperated looks like the other adults did. He didn't think she believed in the Curse, not really. He'd made that mistake with Archie. He'd thought the man had believed him at first, but then he'd realized that Archie had just been pretending, thinking that it was a game he'd made up and had decided to play along.

"Henry–"

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar?" He pointed at the picture but Emma didn't look convinced. "He has one, too."

"So? Lots of people have scars." She muttered while shrugging and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The Curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Ms. Blanchard we found her Prince Charming." He snuck a glance at Rose, but she seemed to be paying more attention to the book rather than their conversation.

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful." Emma pointed out and he bit his lip in thought. "Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." He argued and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him." He answered firmly. "We have to get her to read their story to John Doe, then maybe he'll remember who he is." Emma was quiet as she leaned forward, obviously thinking hard, before she smirked and tilted her head.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He repeated in surprise at the same time as Rose, who lifted her head to stare at Emma in confusion. He guessed she had been paying attention after all.

"Yeah. We'll do it, but we'll do it my way. Let me ask her." Henry smiled happily as he pushed the book into Emma's hands. "How about we meet at Granny's tomorrow and Mary Margaret can tell us how it went?"

"Great idea!" He pulled on his backpack and began climbing down. "I have to get home now, but I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder as he waved goodbye.

"Bye kid!" Emma shouted while Rose simply waved back.

* * *

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked skeptically as she handed Emma and Rose their hot chocolate. Rose took hers with a deep inhale, gratefully enjoying the aroma and lack of cinnamon.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." Emma responded in a similar tone.

"And who does he think he was?"

"Prince Charming." The blonde revealed with a small smile and Mary Margaret stared at her, mouth open slightly.

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me– And him." The teacher seemed to have a hard time wrapping her mind around the concept and Rose smiled knowingly into her drink.

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him." Emma stated slowly, explaining her plan. "Play along. Do what he says, and then maybe, just maybe–"

"He'll see that fairytales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." M&M finished with an understanding nod and the Savior smirked.

"Something like that."

"You know," Rose started, grinning impishly at the two women. "It's a common belief that coma patients can still hear the outside world. This may have more of an effect than you guys think." Emma rolled her eyes while Mary Margaret just sighed.

"Well, sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get Henry to the truth without hurting him." The blonde smiled triumphantly as she set the storybook on the island.

"I told him that we'd meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's, and you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date." The teacher smirked at them as she brought her drink up to her lips. "I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

* * *

Mary Margaret took a deep breath as she settled herself on John Doe's bed. She was a little nervous, though she knew she had no reason to be. She thought about Rose's teasing comment, about how coma patients could still hear everything around them, and she leaned forwards, smiling apologetically.

"Look, I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for a friend so please just bear with me." She opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found the story of how Snow White met Prince Charming. "As the prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take before they could resume their journey again. The thief vaulted over a fallen–" It didn't take long for Mary Margaret to get lost in the story and time passed without her noticing. "They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always–"

Her entire body froze when his hand was suddenly on top of hers. She blinked at him, staring with baited breath for him to wake up. When he didn't stir after a moment, she gently removed his hand, warm and strangely calloused for someone who'd been in a coma for as long as she could remember, and rushed out of the room to alert a nurse or doctor. As luck would have it, she spotted Dr. Whale first and immediately flagged him down.

"Ms. Blanchard, what a surprise to see you here." He said while smiling. "How can I–"

"He woke up, the John Doe! He woke up!" She interrupted without preamble. Dr. Whale gaped at her in surprise but he recovered swiftly and started walking briskly towards John's room.

"Are you sure?" He asked hurriedly and she nodded as she moved faster to keep up with his pace.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's waking up. And he– he grabbed my hand." She smiled breathlessly as they reached John and Dr. Whale started checking him over. It was silent for a minute and Mary Margaret watched as Whale's frown and confusion became more pronounced.

"Everything's steady, same as it's always been." He said as he looked over the monitors. She frowned, genuinely feeling more disappointed than she would've expected. "What were you doing in here?" He asked curiously and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story."

"Oh. Well, perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it." Mary Margaret frowned, not appreciating his tone.

"No, I didn't imagine anything." She actually surprised herself by how firm she sounded.

"Ms. Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Uh, perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood." She stared at the floor in confusion. She knows she's right, but why didn't the machines register anything. "Look, why don't you go home, get some rest? If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?" She glanced up at Dr. Whale and nodded quietly. Grabbing Henry's storybook, she slowly made her way out of the hospital. She doubted she'd get any sleep though.

Dr. Whale waited until Ms. Blanchard disappeared from the ward and glanced down at John Doe again, confused. Pulling out his phone he frowned as he hit the only number set as a speed dial. A rather sad fact, he noted to himself as he brought the phone up to his ears, studying one of the monitors.

"Yes?" Mayor Mills answered and he had to clear his throat before speaking. There was just something about the woman that always left him anxious and uncertain. He knew better than most not to cross her.

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in our John Doe. Something's happened."

"What?"

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. There was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

"And who was this volunteer?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." He didn't know what he was expecting, but the dial tone wasn't it. He stared at his cell for a second before scoffing. With one last curious glance at his patient, Whale returned to his rounds.

* * *

 _October 26, 2011: Storybrooke_

"My shirt looks good on you, Swan Lake." Rose complimented as she took a bite out of her toast. Emma, having only come to town with the clothes on her back, had been stuck in the same outfit for the past few days. Rose, who'd known to bring a change of clothes, had offered to share. The stubborn blonde had finally given in when she'd gotten an unpleasant whiff of her tank top this morning.

"Yeah, yeah." Her sister mumbled as she adjusted the blue sweater that was just a tad too small. That certainly didn't mean the top didn't look good on her. It was made from a thin material and had a V-neck collar. Neal's keychain keepsake was hidden from view like usual, while Emma's other necklace, a birthday gift Rose had gotten her years ago, shone proudly on her collarbone. The hem of the sweater was too short, revealing a few centimeters of flesh, and the space of skin was more noticeable at the wrist, but Emma solved that by scrunching the sleeves up to her elbows. "Thanks for the clothes, Rose."

"No problem-o." She finished her toast and chased it down with some orange juice. "So Henry, I got a question." He hummed to show he was listening while he continued to eat. "It's almost Halloween and the most festive thing I've seen were a couple of jack-o'-lanterns. What's up with that?"

"Oh." He glanced up at her, his interest in his meal suddenly lost. "We don't really celebrate Halloween around here."

"What?" Rose was pretty sure that she was gaping at the kid. "Why the hell not?" He shrugged.

"It's because of the Curse." Que Emma's eyeroll. "Since time was frozen, everybody just relived the same day over and over again. Only small things would change, you know? Like their clothes and stuff. I mean, everyone has memories of celebrating Halloween. Peter Peter's, a pumpkin farm on the other side of town, is supposed to throw a party every year. I've heard the other kids talk about it before. They remember bobbing for apples, dressing up, and hayrides, but no one's ever actually gone to it before." Rose stared at the boy in muted horror.

Christ, did that mean the kid never got to enjoy any holiday? No Christmas or Easter? Did Regina even bother to celebrate those things with him when the rest of the town was perpetually stuck on the same mundane day? What about his birthday, did other people even acknowledge it? How would summer vacation even work? God, she didn't think she could handle learning the same thing over and over again every day. Her respect for Henry and what he'd had to endure raised significantly. ' _Holy shit, and I thought my life was fucked up._ '

"But with time moving forward now, the town's gonna celebrate Halloween, right?" She asked and his eyes widened in realization, an excited smiling blooming over his face. "I'll gladly take you to the pumpkin farm."

"Really, you will?!"

"Definitely, I love Halloween. It's my second favorite holiday." She answered with a lazy shrug, trying to push aside the awfulness she felt at realizing the full scope of what Henry's life had been like.

"I don't have a costume though." He admitted with a frown and Rose waved him off.

"Neither do I. We can pick something up later."

"Okay, cool! Are you gonna come to Emma?"

"Sure." Henry beamed at her before frowning again.

"I'll have to ask my mom." This fact really seemed to bum him out.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll talk her into it." That didn't cheer him up much. "I can be pretty convincing."

"Where does Regina think you are, anyway?" Emma asked and he shrugged.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole."

"And she bought that?" The blonde replied while raising a brow in disbelief.

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

"Oh, imagine that." Her implying tone was lost on Henry though as Mary Margaret suddenly entered the diner with more noise than usual.

"She's here." He said excitedly and Emma leaned forward, touching his arm gently and giving a slight smile.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" He nodded and moved further into the seat to make room for his teacher. Mary Margaret plopped down without any elegance, looking only slightly guilty as she addressed Emma.

"He woke up." She announced simply and the Savior gawked.

"What?"

"I knew it!" Henry crowed victoriously and Rose offered him a high-five that he eagerly accepted.

"I mean, he didn't wake up, wake up," And boy, didn't that clear things up. "but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering." He added and Emma just continued to look flabbergasted.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it." M&M shook her head. "But I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry stated and his teacher looked at him for a second before nodding determinedly.

"Let's go."

"Alright, we are on a quest!" Rose called as she moved to follow them, nudging for Emma to get up since she was moving too slowly.

"Wait. Wait. What?" She quickly sprung to her feet and Mary Margaret turned to her, pale cheeks flushed with breathless excitement.

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection–"

"You don't believe–"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not." She finished with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Somehow, some way, I touched him." As both Mary Margaret and Henry raced out of the diner, Rose turned to Emma, who looked awfully confused by this turn of events.

"Who knew Mary Margaret was a hopeless romantic." She teased with a grin and Emma exhaled heavily while running a hand through her hair, looking as if she was getting a headache.

"What are the odds that he would actually wake up?" She muttered and Rose hummed.

"Well, if you believe in the Curse, pretty damn good." She chuckled at the annoyed look on her adoptive sister's face and began tugging her out of the diner. "C'mon Swan Lake, we don't want to be left behind." They had to jog to catch up with the others and they kept that pace all the way to the hospital. Henry led the way to Prince Charming's room, looking more enthusiastic than Rose had ever seen him.

"You're right. He's waking up!" He called as they entered the ward. She spotted Graham just as he turned to the boy, his hands sprawled out in front of him and looking more than a little worried.

"Henry, you should stay back." The seriousness of his tone got their group to stop and they gathered around Graham, Emma laying a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked in rapid fire and Graham frowned as he looked over them, his eyes lingering on Rose as he answered.

"He's missing." He stepped aside to give them view of the hospital room and sure enough the bed was empty, blanket strewn to the floor. What they had not been expecting was Regina, who'd positioned herself at the head of the bed. She instantly caught sight of their motley crew and stomped her way towards them, scowling menacingly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina growled at Emma and Rose raised her palms in surrender, openly glowering at the Evil Queen.

"Sorry, didn't realize we weren't allowed in the hospital." The Mayor spared her an icy glare before she bent down and grabbed ahold of Henry's arm, yanking him forward forcefully. She could practically see Emma clenching her teeth in repressed anger.

"And you. I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"Wonder who he could've learned that from?" The faux-blonde muttered, grunting when Emma's elbow dug into her side.

"Not now." She hissed angrily and Rose had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping back.

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

"We don't know yet." Graham confessed with a quick shake of his head. "His I.V. was ripped out, but there's no sign for sure that there was a struggle."

"What did you do?" Henry demanded as he glared up at his mother.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina honestly sounded a little shocked that he would blame her.

"It is curious that the Mayor is here." Emma added in a low tone, her vibrant green eyes narrowed at the other woman in suspicion.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked in surprise.

"I found him on the side of the road years ago with no ID, I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale stated as he joined the conversation.

"Will he be okay?" The teacher questioned worriedly.

"Okay?" He repeated incredulously. "The man's been on feeding tubes for years, under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream."

"Well, then let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma stated, her leather coat clenched in one hand as she began to leave the ward. Rose automatically followed her lead.

"That's what we're doing." Regina remarked bitingly, her tone bringing them to a halt. "Just stay out of this. And since I clearly can't keep you two away from my son, I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my son away from you." She seized Henry's arm again, pulling him behind her as she began to walk away. She paused by them, giving Emma a sharp glare before glancing over her shoulder. "Sheriff? Find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

"Bitch." Rose coughed roughly into her hand, though only Emma seemed to hear her.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked as he turned to Dr. Whale. The faux-blonde watched them, noticing just how pale and tired Whale looked.

"About twelve hours or so."

"Then that's what we need to account for."

"This place got security cameras?" Emma probed and the Sheriff turned to her, blinking in surprise before nodding. "Good. With any luck we'll find him soon."

"You're coming along for the investigation?" He asked and Emma huffed, apparently not even deigning the question with an answer.

"Hey, we're helping too." Rose added as she gestured to herself and M&M, who sputtered wordlessly for a second before nodding. "This is a manhunt. You need every helping hand you can get." He nodded in agreement before turning to Whale.

"I'll call as soon as I find him."

"And I'll keep the staff on stand-by." Graham took to the head of the group, leading the three women down to the first floor and to the security room. The hospital's only security guard was manning the computers, yawning widely, and Rose spotted a familiar face in a janitorial uniform lurking in the corner.

"Sunshine!" Leroy gave her a particular brutal glare in return for her cheerful greeting.

"Blondie." He grouched and she pouted at him.

"Aw, that's not a creative nickname."

"Do I look like I care?" He growled sourly.

"I mean, I'm not even a real blonde." She complained and Graham gave her a look.

"Can we focus on finding our missing person, please?" He asked in obvious irritation, and she nodded apologetically. "Walter, can you replay the tapes from last night." The security guard, Walter, blinked tiredly and did as asked, but reviewing them didn't reveal anything out of the ordinary. "You two were the only employees on the floor last night and you saw nothing?"

"Not a thing." Walter yawned in answer.

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma asked, addressing Leroy instead.

"I didn't see nothin'." He answered gruffly and Rose silently appreciated his butchered sentence. It just sounded so perfectly like Grumpy.

"Ms. Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham questioned and the school teacher bit her lip before answering.

"I don't think so." Emma suddenly stepped forward.

"We're looking at the wrong tape." She announced as she gestured at the screen. "This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung up." Sunshine scoffed.

"You fell asleep again." He concluded as he pointed at Walter.

"You selling me out?" The guard exclaimed, not denying it as he glared at the janitor.

"I ain't getting fired for this." Leroy replied while shrugging shamelessly.

"At least I don't drink on the job!"

"Gentlemen, enough!" Graham shouted as he frowned angrily at Walter. "Where's the real tape?" It took little prompting from there and soon there were watching the real recording from last night. Speeding through the footage, they found that Prince Charming had ambled out of the hospital on his own, taking a backdoor.

"Oh, he walked out alone. He's okay." Mary Margaret breathed in relief.

"Four hours ago." Emma noted as she pointed at the time stamp in the corner. "Where does this door lead?" Leroy looked especially grim as he answered her.

"The woods."

* * *

 _June 12, 1987: Happy Cottage Children's Home_

"I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true–"

"Rose, why don't'cha see da mommies an' daddies?" Emma interrupted Rose from where she sat beside the older girl. She startled at the abrupt question, halting the story of Winnie the Pooh, which the little blonde had asked her to read aloud. It took a second to decode the toddler's messy sentence.

"Well, because I don't want a mom or dad." She stated after a moment, deciding to go with the truth. Emma gasped at that, her pretty green eyes widening with disbelief. Or maybe it was horror? The tiny Savior certainly looked like she'd just been told that Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Why?" The blonde squeaked, desperately tugging at her arm and almost knocking the dog-eared book out of Rose's hands.

"If I got a new mom and dad, I'd have to leave." She answered simply and Emma paused at that, biting her lower lip as her young mind slowly processed what that meant.

"You stay… 'cause a me?" She asked in a small voice and Rose tilted her head back and forth.

"Partly." She answered, idly tracing the drawing on the page. How could she watch over Emma if she got adopted? "It's also because I already had a dad. So I don't want another one." She finished quietly. God, she missed Will. Missed her parents, who faces were all but blurs in her shoddy memories, missed her life and her world.

"But he gived you up!" Emma shouted, anger filling her tone. Rose shook her head sadly.

"No, Emma. He died." It was quiet for a few moments before the blonde spoke up again.

"Wha' do dat mean?" Rose blinked in surprise before giving a half-hearted chuckle.

"Sometimes, I forget how young you are." ' _And how old I am._ ' Not that she could remember her exact age from before. She knew she'd been an adult, could partially recall taking creative writing classes in college in hopes of becoming an author someday. Did she ever graduate? Did she make it into her thirties at least? Or had she died before she even turned twenty-one?

"Hey!" Emma shouted, reclaiming the older girl's attention easily. "You only a lil' bigger'an me!" She argued while crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Is that so?" Rose hummed as she ruffled the younger's hair.

"Uh-huh." She tried to go back to the story, hoping she'd derailed Emma's curiosity, but she was proven otherwise when the blonde tugged on her arm again. "No, no, you di'n't tell me wha' died means." She pouted with all the indignation a three-year-old could muster. Rose sighed and closed the book, she had a feeling they wouldn't be finishing it today.

"Well, dying means that…" She paused, trying to find the right words to convey such a concept. She didn't want to scare Emma, and hopefully the little girl would still be too young to fully grasp what it meant. How the hell had they landed on such a somber topic? "It's like going to sleep, but never waking up."

"Dey never wake up? You sure?" Emma asked, biting her lip in the thought. "Wha' 'bout a kiss from a prince, like in Snow White, or Sleep'n Beauty? Dey waked up." Rose choked on air for a second, amused at the irony of that sentence. If only the Savior would hold onto that belief when she grew up, it would make breaking the Curse a lot easier. "Maybe you daddy jus' need'a prince to kiss him?" The idea was both comical and sobering. Nothing would wake Will up.

"No, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty were put under sleeping curses. Dying isn't the same thing." Rose looked at Emma, studying her confused cherub-like round face and tried a different approach. "Do you know what heaven is?"

"Ah-huh, dats where da angels live."

"Yes, but it's also where everybody goes when they die." Well, that was a lie. But she didn't think now was the time to bring up hell, purgatory, or of the very real possibility of being reincarnated into a world that was only supposed to be a TV show.

"Oh." Emma replied softly and they sat there for a moment, both quiet. Rose held her breath in anticipation at the next question that she hoped wasn't coming. "Why?" Nope. Definitely not finishing the storybook tonight.

* * *

 _October 26, 2011: Storybrooke_

They checked the woods around the hospital first, just in case Charming hadn't gotten too far in his condition. When they'd turned up nothing after an hour, they'd had to go deeper into the forest. Emma, Rose, and Mary Margaret followed Graham, who was tracking Charming solely through finding broken branches and disturbed dirt. It was actually really impressive. But sometimes the trail went in circles or they had to backtrack, because clearly the Cursed prince had no idea where he was going.

The Sheriff stopped suddenly, and Rose stumbled into his back.

"Sorry Graham Cracker." She apologized, ignoring the surprised but smug expression on Emma's face. He waved her apology aside and knelt down, his fingers brushing over the partial imprint of a heel.

"What is it?" Emma asked and he rose after a moment, brows furrowed.

"The trail runs out here." He explained gravely as he scanned over the area without looking at them.

"You sure? 'Cause I thought tracking was one of your skills." The blonde remarked as she placed her hands on her hips, sounding a touch sarcastic.

"Just give me a second." Graham replied patiently as he gestured to the trees. "This is my world. I got it." He began to comb the area, leaving them behind, and Rose pulled out her pocket watch, frowning as she realized that they'd spent almost two more hours looking for the wayward prince.

"Right. Sorry."

"What does he mean, his world?" Mary Margaret muttered quietly as she took a step closer to Emma and crossed her arms behind her back, fidgeting slightly. "Isn't finding people your thing, too?"

"Sure." The Savior answered somewhat reluctantly. "Just, the people I find usually run to places like Vegas."

"Oh."

"Yeah, not a lot hit the woods."

"If they were smarter they would." Rose added and Emma nodded with a humorless smirk.

"It's an interesting job, finding people." The teacher commented, looking especially nervous as she shifted in her place. She obviously didn't like standing still while Charming was still missing. "How'd you fall into it?"

"Looking for people's just what I've done–" Emma looked so uncomfortable that Rose was a little amazed that M&M hadn't picked up on it yet. Or maybe the raven haired woman had but she was just so worried and anxious that she needed a distraction, even if the topic was a sensitive one. "As long as I can remember."

"What made you start?" Seeing as she was standing off to the side, Rose got to witness the blonde's increasing annoyance. "Your parents?" Emma spun back to her, openly shocked, and M&M seemed to finally realize that she poked at something she shouldn't have. "Henry t-told me that you're– That you were from a similar situation to his own?" The teacher confessed meekly. "Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask." Emma sighed as she dropped her gaze to the ground. Mary Margaret looked like she was about to ask what that statement meant, when the sound of footsteps crushing leaves and twigs caught their attention. Turning around, Rose was not as surprised as the others to find that it was only Henry.

"Henry!" M&M exclaimed as the boy trotted over to them, smiling widely. Well, at least he was smart enough to bring a flashlight. They'd need that if they didn't find Charming soon. The sun was already beginning to set and the thick woods made it seem darker than it actually was.

"Did you find him yet?" He asked eagerly and his teacher shook her head.

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here." Emma stated haltingly, still recovering from M&M's invasive prying.

"I can help. I know where he's going." He replied, frustration bleeding into his tone. Rose did feel sympathetic towards the kid. No one took him seriously, even though he knew better.

"And where's that?" To her credit, Mary Margret didn't sound the least bit patronizing, or as if she were simply humoring him. Henry paused, looking both earnest and half-resigned, as he gazed up at the adults.

"He's looking for you. You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" He said resolutely, though it looked as if neither birthmother nor his grandmother were in the mood for any "Curse" talk.

"Henry, it's not about me." The school teacher began, still trying to be gentle, though Rose could see that her nerves were running thin. "I just think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you." He argued. "You need to stop chasing him and let him find you!"

"Kid, you need to go home." Emma cut in sharply, her patience clearly gone. She made a face, as if a thought had just occurred to her. "Where's your mom? She's gonna kill me, and then Rose, and then me again."

"She dropped me off at the house then went right out." Henry answered with a shrug.

"Well that's some A+ parenting." Rose muttered and M&M nodded in agreement, mouth pursed in disapproval.

"We need to get you back immediately."

"No!"

"Guys?!" Graham shouted urgently from downhill and they jogged towards him, finding him crouched beside a small bush, his flashlight pointed at a something. Getting closer, Rose bent forwards to see that it was a medical band with the name John Doe printed on it. It was the splatter of red that caused everyone's concern though.

"Is that–?" Mary Margaret gasped and Emma leaned back, her face grim as she answered while laying a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Blood."

It wasn't long after that when night finally set in. Their background worry came to the forefront with every fruitless minute. Time was running out and if they didn't find Charming soon, they're manhunt would devolve into a body retrieval. There was no time to send Henry back, not when they needed everyone to be on the lookout. Despite the direness of the situation however, Graham and Emma rose to meet the tension with composure.

The Sheriff was direct and firm, leading them steadfastly through the trees and bushes, following the trail. Emma was the voice of reason, keeping Mary Margaret and Henry calm, while also making sure they never lost Graham or were separated from each other. Rose, knowing that they would find Charming eventually, only offered a suggestion here and there, preferring to stay quiet and let things play out how they were meant to. Still, she wished her past-self had written down where they'd found Charming. These gaps of information were going to be awful to plan around.

Eventually, they broke away from the tree line and arrived at the river. The toll bridge, Henry claimed that it was the troll bridge back in the Enchanted Forest, was located some few feet away.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked as they looked about. She was currently carrying Henry's flashlight, casting it over the river hurriedly.

"The trail dies at the waterline." Graham announced worriedly. There was a gasp from the teacher and Rose spotted Charming's body highlighted in the river. The sight made everyone move, but Mary Margaret being the closest, chucked aside the flashlight and got there first.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" The school teacher repeated, while Rose was only a few steps behind her, yelling her own mantra.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" The water was freezing, and unlike Emma and Graham who were wearing boots, Rose's sneakers and Mary Margaret's loafers did little to keep the water out. The prince thankfully wasn't in too deep, but he was on his side and half of his face was dipped in the water.

"I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge as soon as possible." Graham shouted from behind them while Rose rushed forwards to pull Charming onto his back.

"Careful! Hang on, hang on!" Emma yelled as she raced over to grab one of his legs. "Rose, grab his other side!"

"Shit, you got him?" She cursed as she grabbed Charming's right leg,

"I got him, I got him!" Graham assured them as he and Mary Margaret grabbed his arms and lifted him up. They stumbled more so from the rocks littering the riverbed than from Charming's weight.

"We need to slow down! I don't think he's breathing! Slow down, slow down!" Mary Margaret's statement got them to quickly lay Charming on dry land and the woman crouched down beside him, quickly checking him over. "No, no, no, no. I found you. It's gonna be okay."

"Help's coming." Graham panted, but he looked just as helpless as Rose felt. CPR was not something she'd ever bothered to learn, although now she had no idea why not.

"Is he okay?!" Henry cried fearfully from off to the side and Emma instantly went to him, wrapping her arms around him protectively and burying his face into her upper body.

"Henry–"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Now it sounded like the ten-year-old was crying and the blonde ran her hand through his hair.

"Henry, don't look, alright?" Emma sounded just as distraught as she ducked down to rest her chin upon his head. "Don't look."

"Now would be a good time for CPR!" Rose shouted from where she was kneeling beside Graham. She was angry, frustrated, worried. How had they saved Charming originally? It was supposed to be Mary Margaret, wasn't it? Fortunately, her words seemed to be exactly what the teacher needed to hear because she visibly came back to herself and stopped her frantic, useless ministrations.

"I know a little." She huffed as she began performing compressions on his chest. "Come back to us. Come back to me." After three hard thrust, the cursed Snow White dove forward, plugged Charming's nose, and breathed. After a second though, the fight seemed to leave her, and her hands moved to caress him as her kiss turned gentle. She pulled back, body shaking and eyes tearing. Charming suddenly jerked back to life, coughing and sputtering up water. M&M quickly leaned back down, supporting his head as she let out a breathy laugh of relief.

"You saved me." Charming whispered as he stared up at her with wide, amazed eyes. She gave him a trembling smile while her other hand came up to wipe away some of the water on his face.

"She did it!" Henry cheered, voice still wobbly and strained. Rose looked over at him to see that he was beaming though despite the tear streaks on his face. "She did it. She woke him up."

"Yeah, kid. She did." Emma breathed, sounding dazed.

"Thank you." Charming panted and M&M smiled at him.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know." He didn't seem at all bothered by that fact as he continued to stare up at her avidly.

"It's okay." Mary Margaret continued with a watery smile and sirens of the incoming ambulance could be heard. "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

 _August 19, 1987: Happy Cottage Children's Home_

She wanted a quirk. It was stupid really, a thought her fangirl-ish friends would've encouraged. She wasn't a character in a show, not when the show was real life. But she felt like she needed it. Something to further separate her from the person she'd been before. The physically five-year-old adult stared at herself as she brushed her teeth, pondering.

Rumplestiltskin had had an odd, amusing flair in the show. An accent that went from high-pitched giggles to deep threatening growls within moments of each other. His odd leather clothes and flamboyant gestures had won her over immediately. Regina had always had those too sharp smiles that promised pain, and fire that burned at her fingertips. Rose frowned. Why is it that she remembers the villains better than the heroes? ' _Cause villains are more interesting._ ' She shook her head and went back to her first thought.

A quirk.

Nothing too strange or annoying, just a little something that would stick out in people's memories, and make them think of her a bit longer. She studied her hands and did a flippant gesture with her wrist, watching herself in the mirror and frowning around her toothbrush. That just looked stupid. Maybe a physical quirk wasn't what she was looking for? She doubted she could pull off Rumplestiltskin's flair for the dramatics, or Regina's knife-edge smiles.

"Hey Hopscotch, you okay in there?" Steve's voice came from beyond the bathroom door. Steve Combings was a new volunteer at the orphanage, although not by choice. The seventeen-year-old had gotten into some trouble with his parents and they'd offered him a deal. Spend the next few months volunteering at the town orphanage or get shipped off to military school. Steve wasn't a bad kid, just a bit self-centered, though working in the orphanage had begun to open his eyes a bit, just as his parents had no doubt hoped. He had a strange habit of giving the kids odd nicknames. Rose still had no idea how she got stuck with Hopscotch. God knows she never played the game. Well, not in this life at least.

"Give me a sec." She called back before spitting into the sink. Unsurprisingly out of all the kids at the orphanage, Rose had connected with Steve the easiest. She wondered if the teen saw her as a genuine friend and not as another child he had to babysit.

"Sure thing, Hopscotch." He replied and she chuckled. Honestly, what a weird–

Rose froze before smiling at herself. It looked like she'd just found her quirk. Once she finished up in the bathroom, she tapped her chin in thought as she made her way to her room. It was still just hers, though Emma had tried to move in not long after those first few disastrous days in the orphanage. Ms. Brown, although pleased with Emma's change in attitude, had put her foot down when the little girl came downstairs with bags under her eyes after the first few nights.

Her nightmares had lessened over the years, but they still had her shouting into awareness at least three times a month. It wouldn't be long though, until they were gone, or so Dr. Dweller claimed. Rose knew better, they would haunt her for the rest of her life; she was just finally growing used to them. When she was "cured", she would be moved out of the old office and bunk with the rest of the girls.

Closing her door behind her and flopping onto her bed, Rose puzzled over choosing a nickname. Naturally, Emma deserved to get the first one. Variants of her name, Ems and Emmy were rejected almost immediately as they weren't at all creative. Blondie fell flat, as did Goldilocks. She toyed with the idea of calling her Savior or something similar, like Hero. But they felt too out of place and not at all suitable for a five-year-old. ' _Princess wouldn't be too bad._ ' She thought with a slight smirk. It was certainly accurate enough, and she could imagine that the nickname would piss Emma off once she reached a certain age.

"Or how about Swan Princess?" She tried the moniker out loud, snickering to herself. She shook her head and decided to drop the Princess part for now and brainstormed for something better. She liked using the Swan bit and started playing off of that. Inspiration struck just as she started to nod off. ' _Swan Lake, like the ballet. That's it, that's perfect._ '

And just like that, she had a quirk.

* * *

 _October 26, 2011: Storybrooke_

They had to get back to the hospital by foot. Fortunately, Graham knew a shortcut, so what would've taken thirty minutes at a fast jog, only took fifteen. They got to the ward just as Charming was being rolled into his room.

"Thanks, guys." Dr. Whale greeted the paramedics as he and a few nurses took Charming's bed. "We got it from here."

"120 over 70." Rose heard a nurse say just as the door to Charming's room closed, muffling the noises as the staff went about getting him hooked up to different machines. They all gathered around the glass, watching in silent trepidation.

"David!" Rose was startled along with the others as a blonde woman rushed past them and barged into the room. "David, is that you?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Whale said as he turned to the woman. "Ma'am, you can't be in here, please."

"Oh my God." The woman paid him little mind as she continued her way to Charming's bedside.

"You can't be here right now." Whale repeated sternly.

"David." The woman laid a hand on his chest and Whale had to physically pull her back.

"You can't be here, ma'am. Wait over there for a second, okay?" She listened this time, standing a bit away from the nurses, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked no one in particular.

"His wife." The faux-blonde had to bite back a groan as she turned around to see Regina standing behind them, sporting a smug smile. "His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." The glare she sent at Emma was anything but subtle. "We'll talk about your insubordination later." She said, this time addressing Henry. "Do you know what insubordination means?" He shook his head. "It means you're grounded."

"That's not what insubordination means." Rose piped up from where she stood next to the kid, who looked exhausted. "You need a dictionary, Reggie." Henry tried to hide his snickering while the Mayor looked about ready to breath fire. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it, Kathryn stepped back into the room, misty eyed and smiling widely.

"Thank you." She directed this towards Mary Margaret mostly. Whale or a nurse must've filled her in on what happened. "Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I don't understand." The teacher muttered as she fidgeted, offering a weak smile in return. "You didn't– you didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Kathryn took a deep breath before explaining, looking guilty and relieved.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "It was my fault. I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave, and he did, and I didn't stop him." She looked back up, frowning ruefully. "It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked, not exactly skeptic, but there wasn't any softness in her tone. Graham had the same kind of look about him as he studied the woman with shrewd eyes.

"There was no missing person's report ever filed for him." He stated and Kathryn nodded.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. I know now why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever." She glanced at Charming from over her shoulder before turning back to Mary Margaret, smiling. "Say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

"That's… wonderful." M&M murmured weakly, sounding as if she might cry.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he has amnesia." Rose grumbled under her breath, and she almost jumped when she felt Henry's hand grab her own, squeezing it reassuringly. She glanced down at him, finding that he was glaring at his adoptive mother who made no attempt to hide her glee.

"Well, it's something of a miracle." Whale announced as he stepped into the ward.

"He's okay?" Kathryn questioned and he nodded.

"Physically, he's on the mend. Um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asked softly.

"That's the thing." Whale looked perplexed. "There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma commented sarcastically and he shrugged helplessly.

"He woke up and he was delirious. His first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Someone." Henry amended firmly and Rose gave his hand a subtle squeeze back, smirking a little as Regina frowned at him. Her scowl intensified and refocused on Rose when she caught sight of their hands. She didn't think it was too audacious to wink at the Mayor, especially when it made Reggie flush an ugly shade of seething red.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked and Whale held the door open for her.

"Yeah, of course." Once the two entered Charming's room, Regina straightened her posture, masking her anger with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

"Henry, let's go." She ordered, already making her way out of the ward. Henry moved to follow her before stopping.

"Wait, my backpack." He quickly went over and got it, shuffling over to Mary Margaret and trying to be sneaky. The ten-year-old wasn't exactly succeeding considering that they were all standing in a very open room "Don't believe them." He whispered as he looked up at his teacher. "You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry–" The raven haired woman began, sounding tired and melancholy.

"He was going to the troll bridge. It's like the end of the story." Behind him, Emma shook her head in exasperation.

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him."

"No, it's because you belong together." He restated firmly.

"Henry." Regina's tone was not to be ignored and the boy sadly shouldered his backpack before following after her. Emma stared at Kathryn and Charming, David, Rose reminded herself, before suddenly rushing out of the ward after them. Curious and not wanting to miss out on any confrontations between the Savior and the Evil Queen, Rose patted Mary Margaret's shoulder in goodbye and gave Graham a fleeting smile.

"Madame Mayor?" Emma called just as Rose caught up with her. Regina didn't slow down, but rather brought her hand to Henry's back, pushing him forwards when he tried to stop.

"Wait by the car." He gave Emma and Rose a brief glance over his shoulders before doing as he was told. It was only when Henry had rounded the corner that Regina turned to them. "Ms. Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it."

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap." Regina smiled at her, looking as if Emma had just shared an entertaining joke. "All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma, and nobody puts it in the news? Nobody goes looking?"

"Especially in a small town like this where news travels fast?" Rose added and the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Something's not right here."

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Mrs. Nolan lie? Oh, do you think I cast a spell on her?" The Mayor's condescending tone made Rose grit her teeth in annoyance.

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years, and you only found her now." Emma fired back, her voice just as demeaning. Regina seemed unaffected though as she smiled sharply at them.

"Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"And just when it's convenient, you manage to solve the mystery?" The Savior remarked disbelievingly.

"Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius." How Regina managed to make a compliment sound like an insult, Rose had no idea. "So we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a "Kathryn." After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together." Her smile never wavered as she shifted her stance, cocking her hip and leaning forwards. "And here I thought the two of you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dears. Were it not for you, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive you and Ms. Booker's incessant rudeness; because all this has reminded me of something oh so very important." Her smile widened. "How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone, well, that's the worst curse imaginable."

With that Regina strode from the hospital, victorious, though Emma didn't know it. They slowly made their way out of the building, the blonde clearly deep in thought.

"Was she lying?" Rose asked once they were outside and her sister turned towards her. "About Charming calling out for Kathryn?" Emma halted on the sidewalk, eyes widening. "Think about it. That kind of brain activity definitely would've been recorded by the monitors, right? So why didn't anyone catch it?"

"She was lying." The blonde realized. "I just can't figure out why. Unless she knew who David was and didn't tell anybody, but what would she get out of that?" Emma's face scrunched up before she sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. "Well, whatever the case, we can't do anything about it." She gave Rose a look. "And don't think I didn't notice what you called him."

"What? I think Charming suits him." She replied innocently and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Talking like that is just going to encourage Henry."

"Someone's gotta encourage that kid, Swan Lake." She said with a shrug as they continued down the street, neither in any hurry. "Can't imagine Reggie gives him much of that." It was her turn to sigh as they took a corner onto Main Street where she spotted their car parked nearby Granny's. Fortunately, Graham had removed the boot yesterday with only some minor nettling on her part. "Another night in the bug." Emma didn't reply, but just opened the door for Rose, who slipped into the backseat since it was her turn.

Twenty minutes passed with her trying to shift into a comfortable position. The Savior had her seat pushed back as far as it would go, which wasn't much, before she gave an explosive groan and slammed her fists against the steering wheel. Rose flinched, worried she'd finally worn down Emma's patience with all the noise she was making, but the blonde merely growled as she crawled out of the car, motioning for the shorter woman to join her. She slammed the door, causing the bug to jerk in her wake, and turned away from the car, shoulders hunched defensively.

"We're not sleeping here anymore."

"We're not?" Rose asked and her sister shoved her hands into her pockets, before wordlessly stomping in the direction of Mary Margaret's place. "Are we doing what I think we're doing?" She asked with a grin, though Emma's face was set into a serious frown.

"Yep."

The walk to M&M's apartment was short and Rose took a quick glance over at Gold's shop, unsurprised to see that it was closed. Emma paused briefly at the side entrance to the apartment, before gathering up her nerve and marching onwards. The single set of stairs led up to Mary Margaret's flat and the roof, so she couldn't play idle, but Rose was aware that their ascent was rather slow. At reaching the landing, a nice open area that the teacher had left untouched, the blonde stalled in front of the door for a full minute before finally, hesitantly, knocking. It took M&M a great deal shorter to answer the door.

"Emma, Rose." She spoke quietly, her eyes a little wetter than normal. Rose had to wonder if Regina's earlier words, that not having someone was the worst curse, had actually been directed at Mary Margaret instead of them. To her credit, it only took Emma a moment to recover her confidence.

"Sorry to bother you so late." She began, crossing her arms and frowning at herself. "Is that offer still available?"

"And would it be a problem if I replaced your couch with a futon?" Mary Margaret, bless her, simply laughed and gestured for them to come inside.

* * *

Is it weird that I've done scenes from Graham's, Rumple's, Henry's, and M&M's point of view before doing one of Emma's? That's a little weird, right? I mean I did like, a sentence in the last chapter, when Emma was thinking about how pissed she was at Regina for framing them, but it wasn't like a separate section of anything. I think it's just harder to do a scene from Emma's POV because Rose has pretty much been with her throughout the story. I'll do a POV for Emma soon, promise, though I'll probably use that opportunity to explain about what Emma thinks of Rose.

On a side note, the flashbacks about Rose's and Emma's early interactions in the orphanage were, for some reason, ridiculously hard to write. Seriously, I can't even explain why. It just was. Let me know if you guys want to see more of this, or if you'd prefer something different, in the reviews. I also explained why Rose gives everyone nicknames. It's honestly a quirky habit that all my OC stories share because it's a trait I have in real life.

–Hexalys


	4. Price Of Gold

I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review!

Fair warning for slight/major, (depending how you look at it) **SPOILERS AHEAD CONCERNING PAIRINGS** Okay, so here's the deal Captain Hook fans, I was struck by some inspiration after having a conversation about this story and future plots with my younger sister. She's a Captain Swan fan, and thus was concerned about what I planned to do with Killian. When I explained that the endgame here was Swanfire, she assumed that I was going to pair Rose off with him.

Let me say this plainly to avoid any misconceptions: that will not happen. Thorny Pirate, or whatever their ship-name would be, is definitely not in the cards. As I've stated before, there will be a little dabbling of Captain Swan, most of it being one-sided on Killian's part. Though Emma will of course have her own feelings to deal with on the matter.

Seeing as I didn't want to write Hook out of the story, or have him miss out on the lovefest that is Once Upon a Time, we discussed possible pairings, mostly going through the list of characters that weren't shipped with anyone canonically. It was then that I stumbled across Killian's very possible love interest. I won't tell you who it is exactly, but I'll give you a hint. They're introduced in Season 4. I'm looking forward to reading your guesses. **END OF SPOILERS**

I've also decided to do a few of the Enchanted Forest flashbacks in this chapter, but they're all from Rumplestiltskin's point-of-view. Which I'm very happy to write because, well, Enchanted Forest Rumplestiltskin is my absolute favorite. Now, onwards with the story. I've been looking forwards to this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Price Of Gold

 _October 28, 2011: Storybrooke_

"Are you sure we can be out in the open?" Henry asked as he cast a not-so-subtle glance over his shoulder. Well, Rose supposes she can't expect a ten-year-old to understand the nuances of being discreet. They were walking the kid to the school bus again, it being a Monday. Yesterday they hadn't gotten a chance to see him, since Regina had kept him trapped in the house with her all day.

"Enough sneaking around." Emma replied, face set into a stern expression. "If your mom has a problem with us walking you to the school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat."

"Someone's riled up this morning." Rose muttered while Henry turned to look up at his birthmother, nodding once.

"You're brave. You'll need that for Operation Cobra." The Savior smiled a little indulgently at that. "Speaking of, do you think we need codenames?"

"Isn't "Cobra" our codename?" She asked and the faux-blonde shook her head.

"That's the mission." He corrected her. "I mean us. I need something to call you both."

"Oh." Emma blinked in confusion, glancing at Rose questioningly, who nodded in agreement with the boy. "Um, well, I don't– You can just call me "Emma" for now."

"What? Pfft, lame. Where's your imagination, Swan Lake?" She teased as she slowly shook her head in mock disappointment. She glanced down at Henry and gave a sly wink. "Don't worry about the codenames kiddo, I'll come up with something for the three of us. Nicknames are a specialty of mine. Besides, I haven't really gotten the chance to get involved with Operation Cobra anyways."

"Okay, cool. I'll see you guys later then." Stopping by the oh so cleverly named Storybrooke Coffee Co. café, Rose waved goodbye as he climbed onto a rather short bus, which soon carried on its way down the street.

Come to think of it, just how many people were there in Storybrooke? A few hundred? More? less? The entire Enchanted Forest had been Cursed after all, save for that small area Cora had closed off. Was the Enchanted Forest even the name of their world, or just the title of the kingdom everyone had lived in? Her musings were interrupted by the wails of a police siren. Graham pulled up in front of them, giving a slight wave as he climbed out of his cruiser.

"Hey howdy hey, Sheriff." Rose greeted with a wide smile and mimed tipping an invisible hat at the man. He nodded in return, lips twitching slightly, as if he didn't want her to realize how funny he found her. A pointless endeavor really, she knew she was hilarious.

"Ms. Booker, Ms. Swan."

"What's with the siren?" Emma asked, sounding reluctantly amused as she crossed her arms.

"It's so hard to get your attention." He teased good-naturedly as he walked up to them, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"All right, well, you got it." The Savior raised an eyebrow, jutting out her chin in a challenging manner. "Are you arresting us again?" Graham's smile dropped at that, expression turning guilty as he shook his head.

"I'm thanking you, both you, for your help finding that coma patient." He stated genuinely, before addressing Emma directly. "We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Don't sell yourself short, Graham Cracker. None of us could have tracked Charming down in those woods." Rose commented and he gave an appreciative nod.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have known where to start looking if Emma hadn't realized that we were watching the wrong tapes."

"Well, what do I get? A commendation? Key to the city?" The blonde joked.

"How about a job?" The Sheriff offered, which was obviously that last thing Emma had been expecting judging by the surprised expression on her face. "I could use a deputy." It took her a moment to recover her demeanor.

"Thank you, but I have a job."

"As a bail bondsperson?" He asked skeptically before gesturing to the town. "There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriff-ing going on around here, either." She threw back at him, but Graham didn't seem offended by the slight dig.

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental." He added that last bit with what Rose was beginning to deem as his signature lopsided smile and Emma gave a half smile in return. "Why don't you think about it and stay a while?' He pulled out a card and handed it over to her. She took it after a second, studying it briefly before tucking it into the pocket of her coat.

"If Swan Lake here doesn't take the job, can I be deputy?" The Huntsman blinked at her, blue eyes roaming over her in what she assumed to be an evaluating manner.

"Do you think you could handle it?" He asked half-seriously and Emma choked on a laugh.

"Hey, don't judge a Booker by its cover." Rose quipped, grin widening as her adoptive sister let out a groan. "Get it? Book, Booker?" To her delight, Graham actually chuckled a little.

"Oh my god, that's it. I'm heading over to Granny's." The blonde announced with a roll of her eyes. "And Graham, just to give you fair warning, Rose could kick your ass if she really wanted to." He waved Emma off, likely taking her parting words as a joke going by his short laugh.

"Don't worry about the deputy thing." She said once the Savior was out of hearing range. "I'll get Emma to agree. I think it would be good for her."

"Thanks, I could really use the help. I'm honestly not sure how I've managed everything on my own for so long. These past few days have felt like a wakeup call." He admitted, sounding tired as he heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Of course, you and Ms. Swan have been involved in just about every incident one way or another." Graham's eyes narrowed at her, but the twitching at the corners of his mouth showed that he was more amused than annoyed.

"Sorry, not sorry." She smirked and he did a really good impression of Emma by rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have to get back to sheriff-ing the town." He took a few steps away, turning back to her as he opened his car door. "I'll see you around?"

"With Emma as your deputy, you'll be seeing me a lot. Later Graham Cracker." She confirmed, smiling a little to herself as he nodded at her. She waited for Graham to drive by, waving as he passed, and turned towards Granny's. She absently pulled out her pocket watch and twirled it as she whistled some tune she'd long forgotten the name of. Sometimes it was hard to keep track of songs. Growing up, she'd often catch herself humming tunes that wouldn't exist for another twenty years, though most of the words had long since slipped her mind.

Just as she was about to cross the street to reach the diner, Rose spotted a familiar face heading her way. The few people on the sidewalk were quick to get out of the man's path, giving him a wide berth, and ducking their heads to avoid any kind of contact. This kind of reaction seemed to be the norm, because he marched on without a glance or a pause, assured that everyone else would move out of his way.

"Hey, Mr. Gold!" The jovial shout had a peculiar effect on the street, much to her amusement. Most people froze, even those not nearby stopped to gawk at the woman who called out to Storybrooke's despicable landlord. The pawnbroker himself seemed taken aback, though it was only for a few seconds so no one, save Rose, noticed. With a civil, if somewhat disinterested expression, Gold continued his trek without so much as a nod or wave in her direction. ' _Likely heading to his store._ ' The faux-blonde surmised as she waited for him to reach her, smiling at a passing couple who stared at her. Even with his limping gait, which was more pronounced than she thought it would be, he reached her in a matter of moments.

"Ms. Booker, how are you this morning?" Gold asked, his tone was polite but curt. Rose didn't imagine entertaining small talk was something he generally did. She'd best use his time wisely then.

"After the adventure I had this weekend, I'm beat." He raised an eyebrow at her and she hid a smirk. There'd been no mention of Charming's awakening nor his little stroll through the woods in the town's newspaper. She assumed Regina wanted to control how to portray the story first. She'd never allow an article that painted Emma or Mary Margret in a good light to be printed. Rose expected Graham to get most of the credit for finding the wayward prince. "I participated in a manhunt and helped saved the guy's life."

"One would think that kind of news would've been reported in the Mirror." His tone wasn't exactly prying, but there was still an underscore to it. "It's unlike Sidney Glass to remiss such gossip fodder." Ah, now that had to be the Genie-turned-Magic Mirror-turned-reporter.

"I imagine you'd be right. He certainly didn't waste any time running that tasteful piece about our crash into the town sign." She replied while rolling her eyes. "Personally, I blame Reggie." The unflattering nickname earned her another one of his crooked smiles. "Emma played a big part in tracking down the revived David Nolan. Reggie probably wants that bit of the story edited out or significantly downplayed." While his face reflected simple curiosity, Rose caught the slight narrowing of his brown eyes.

"Nolan? Not related to Kathryn Nolan by any chance?" She nodded at his shrewdness.

"Her long lost husband. Apparently, the Mayor found him on the side of the road years ago. He's been stuck in a coma until recently. And get this," She leaned in a little, smirking as he did the same. There was amusement in his expression as she lowered her voice dramatically. "He's got amnesia. Doesn't remember Kathryn, let alone his own name."

"Well, well, and here I thought our sleepy little town had worn out its quota for excitement with yours and Ms. Swan's arrival." Rose couldn't help but think he completely embodied that odd phrase concerning a cat and canary in that moment. Hopefully the canary in this case was Regina and not anyone else. "Thank you for that preview of information, Ms. Booker. The newspaper and local grapevine have a habit of being… unreliable."

"Hey, anything that pisses Reggie off." She offered with a shrug. "And correct me if I'm wrong here, but she definitely doesn't like you."

"And where did you get that impression?" Rose smirked impishly at his innocent tone.

"Oh, I must've heard it through that unreliable grapevine." Seeing that the road was clear, she departed waving at the man from over her shoulder without turning around. "Have a good day, Mr. Gold."

"You as well, Ms. Booker."

* * *

 _January 2, 1983: Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin had no patience or pity for crying wretches. Especially when they had very little to cry over. He watched the waif of a girl, what was her name again? Cindy, Ellen? Ah yes, Ella, though her harpy personified step-sisters had christened her Cinderella. A butchery of her moniker, but it was certainly not as bad as Spindleshanks or Hobblefoot. ( ** _Killed Hordor, killed his men, they needed to pay–_** )

In any case, young Ella had very little reason to cry. True, her parents had long since passed, and she'd been saddled with a horrible step-mother and two bullying step-sisters, but that was all. The girl was 18, old enough to leave and start a new life somewhere else. She did not have to abide her step-mother's demands any longer and yet the weak-willed girl stayed. Sniveling pathetically as she swept away straw from the cobblestoned courtyard, as if she had no other choice.

Unseen, Rumplestiltskin rolled his eye at the melodramatic lass. He couldn't stand people who didn't help themselves, who waited for others to come along and fix their problems. One's fate should be taken into their own hands. Of course, if people did that, he'd have a much harder time manipulating them into taking his deals.

His Belle hadn't been like that. His maid, his friend, his True Lo– ( ** _No one can ever love me_** ) Rumplestiltskin didn't allow himself to finish that thought, not even in his own mind, but just the smallest whisper of her name let memories burst forth unbidden. He couldn't help but draw upon the differences between his Belle and the weeping child before him.

Yes, she'd made a deal with him, but her problems had been far graver than the mewling maid's. The Ogres ravaging her lands, her fiefdom falling into wrack and ruin, her people dying from slaughter or starvation. No, he could not deride Belle for seeking him out. After all, hadn't he turned to the Dark One nearly two centuries ago to stop the Ogres as well? And Belle, beautiful, brave woman that she was, had accepted his terms, agreed to be enslaved to a beast, ( ** _not a man, never a man_** ), and in return she asked for the safety of her people. Belle had not been a princess, rather a lady born from a mercantile lord, but she was a damn sight better than most royals, and deserved all their riches and more.

And he, the monster that he was, ( ** _is– would always be_** ), had thrown her into the dungeon. She had cried those first few days, tearful, wailing sobs that had somehow bled through stone floors and walls, climbing all the way up into the dining hall where he'd done his spinning. Rumplestiltskin remembered how, after that first night, her cries had turned from gratifying to grating. He'd stalked down to the dungeons to silence her, only to pause at hearing her speak to herself. He'd pressed an ear up against the door eagerly, biting back a giggle, wondering if she would curse him out.

 _"—goodbye. I'll never see p-papa again, and he didn't e-even let me say g-goodbye."_ Those muffled, choked words had brought him to a standstill. He knew what that agony was like, not being able to say farewell, to long for one more moment in another's presence. He'd returned to his wheel without revealing himself, and tried to forget many, many things.

The Dark One was shaken out of his memories, treasured and torturous as they were, by the arrival of the Gold Fairy. Fury and hate battered into him at just seeing the winged pest. He'd never forgive the Blue Fairy for taking away Bae, and by association, all Fairy's inherited that fathomless loathing. ( ** _tear out those wings, slowly, painfully_** )

"Do not despair my dear, you will attend that ball." The devious bug transformed, her small stature growing to human size. Dragonfly-like wings disappeared as she smiled at the amazed girl.

"Who are you?" Wonder filled her hushed voice.

"I'm your Fairy Godmother. And I'm here to change your life, Cinderella." How insulting, the gnat actually addressed the lass with the demeaning nickname her step-sisters used. Not only that, but the two-faced nuisance didn't even reveal that there'd be a price to pay for this so-called "change". ( ** _all glitter and pretty, poisonous lies_** ) The girl's awe faltered as she suddenly shook her head, gaze dropping down to the ground submissively.

"But my step-mother told me I could not go. She forbade me to leave." And the moment Rumplestiltskin was waiting for came as the Fairy stepped forward, showing off her wand. ( ** _there, time to move, to kill_** )

"Your step-mother doesn't have this." The maid tracked it avidly and Rumplestiltskin snuck up behind the Fairy, sneering as he prepared his attack. "This wand has the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to a–" The blast of dark magic into the Fairy's unprotected back struck true. In a torrent of dispelling smoke and sparkling ash, the wand clattered onto the cobblestoned path, leaving one less meddling mosquito in the land. The girl gasped in fear, scuttling back several feet and dropping the broom in surprise. He kneeled, smirking deviously as he picked up the wand.

"Wha– What did you do?" The lass asked, her voice once again hushed, though more so because it was filled with terror rather than amazement.

"Now, now." It was hard not to giggle, but he managed it. "I got what I wanted. There's no need to be frightened."

"No need?" She repeated aghast. "You just killed my Fairy Godmother! She was trying to help me."

"Was she?" How foolish and naïve this maid was. If he didn't need to make a deal with her to complete his plans, he'd leave her to wallow. But he did need her, so Rumplestiltskin swallowed back his irritation and grinned. "Do you know what this is?" He sang teasingly, waving the wand in front of the girl. Her expression changed to one of relief and a conspiring sense of knowing. Stupid child, she didn't have a clue.

"Pure magic."

"Pure evil." He corrected, dropping his eccentric act in a rare moment of truth. "Trust me, I've done you a favor." He recovered his demeanor, flaring his hands into the air, ever the showman. "All magic comes with a price. Go on back to your life, and thank your lucky stars you've still got something to go back to." Of course, she wouldn't listen, none of them ever did. ( ** _so easy, just a nudge, a pull of string_** )

"My life… it's wretched." She argued morosely.

"Then change it." He stated, smiling unkindly before turning away and taking an exaggerated step over the fallen broom. "You can't handle this."

"Wait, please wait! I can handle it." She refuted as she ran in front of him to halt his leaving and Rumplestiltskin almost growled. How many times had he heard those words over the years? He gave all those who came to him fair warning, and they always ignored it, so absolutely certain that they knew better. "Please, I will do anything to get out of here. Anything."

( ** _anything, anything, anything_** )

"Anything?" He echoed, barely keeping the edge out of his voice. Desperate souls, he reminded himself disdainfully, it didn't matter whether they were a king or a beggar, at the heart of it all, everyone was willing to pay "anything" to get what they wanted. That is, until they realized that their "anything" turned out to be something irreplaceable.

"Do you know how to use that wand Mister–"

"Rumplestiltskin." The Dark One introduced himself while taking a mock bow, his tone dipping into a rumble as he peered up at her. "And yes, of course I do."

"Then help me." He smiled as he straightened, twirling the wand in his hands idly as he slowly started to circle the determined little maid. ( ** _beneath me, my time, waste of space_** )

"Well if I do, and you can indeed shoulder the, uh… consequences, then you'll owe me a favor."

"Name it." She didn't even take the time to consider this, did she? "What do you want?"

"…Something precious."

"I have nothing." She admitted meekly and he stepped away, smirking.

"Oh, but you will. With this wish will come riches more than you know." His tone was leading, but no one ever paid attention to his subtle cues. No, they always got distracted by their greed or dismissed him because of his strange mannerisms. Not all treasures were baubles and coin.

"I care nothing for riches." The lass stated, her tone rising into a demand rather than appealing as a request. Ah, the assuredness of youth. "I'll give you anything you want, just get me out of here."

"Now we're talking." Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but grin. He was one step closer to Bae. ( ** _to the Dark Curse_** )

"Well, how does it work?"

"Fear not, my needs are small, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." With a flick of his wrist, a long sheet of parchment unfurled in his hand, a quill tucked under his fingers for her use. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, yes thank you!" She took the quill happily, and he shifted around so that the contract laid against his back, assisting in her signing away her firstborn. She didn't bother to read the contract at all. No, while this dimwitted girl may be a maid like his Belle had been, that was where their similarities started and ended.

When she stepped away he examined the parchment, humming as he eyed her signature. Good, she'd signed it Ella, not that fabrication of her name. Scrutinizing the lass, he took in her appearance, and with another flick of his wrist, with wand in hand, maroon colored smoke surrounded the girl. Fading away just as quickly, her rags were transformed into an elegant blue gown, with jewels decorating her ensemble, her hair done up into intricate curls.

"Glass?" The girl asked as she glanced down at the slippers he'd conjured up.

"Every story needs a memorable detail. Let's see how they fit, shall we?" She eagerly slipped one foot in, then the other. As she smiled at him gratefully, the Dark One gave a short laugh. The foolish child wouldn't be so agreeable towards him come a few weeks. "Now you have a good time, but be sure to watch the clock."

* * *

 _October 28, 2011: Storybrooke_

"So, how was your chat with the Sheriff?" Emma hummed as Rose joined her at the table next to the entrance. She had opted for a different spot, mostly because their usual booth and adjacent table in the middle of the diner were already taken. "When's the first date?"

"Oh please, I was barely with him for another minute before he had to go. Not even I can work that fast, Swan Lake." She replied idly and Emma barely stopped herself from rolling eyes. She watched her older sister settle into the seat across from her, taking in her appearance.

Rose wasn't necessarily a cheerful person. Humor was her main trait, and whether it was dark or not, sarcastic or dumb, genial or cutting, she always had some kind of comment to make. For the moment though, Rose looked content. A pleased smile stretched across her face, the mischievous kind that usually meant she was up to something, but considering who she'd just left her sister with, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It had always worried Emma, how little interest Rose had in romantic relationships. A part of that, she'd figured with no small amount of guilt, had come from the older woman always taking on responsibilities concerning Emma.

Rose was the one who'd looked out for her in the orphanage. Rose was the one who taught her how to read, introduced her to movies, reassured her that they were family. When Emma had run away from the orphanage, from the whole foster care system, Rose had followed her without any hesitation. The blonde can now understand what kind of burden she'd put on Rose's shoulders during those first few years on the run. In some ways, she'd been more of a guardian than a sister. And that had left Rose with no time for boys, or to even start a life of her own.

Oh, there'd been… escapades. She knew her sister wasn't a stranger to sex, but Rose had never had an actual relationship. On the other hand, whenever Emma thought about Neal too long and too deeply, she'd wonder if her sister was really missing out on anything. The heartache she'd gone through after Neal– Well, Graham seemed like a decent guy at least. Emma opened her mouth, only too glad to continue teasing Rose about her first legitimate crush, when Ruby arrived with her hot cocoa.

"Thank you." She said gratefully before dipping her pointer finger into the whip cream, licking it away with a pleased smile. The taste of cinnamon lingered on her tongue, adding just a bit of spice to her sugary drink.

"No problem." Ruby replied before she turned to Rose. "Can I get you anything?"

"Hot chocolate for me too please, but–"

"I know, I know, no cinnamon."

"Thanks, Ruby Tuesday." Emma, once again, rolled her eyes at the nickname Rose had picked out for the waitress. If she liked the person, they got a creative nickname, usually it was a play on words based around their real name. That was why the Mayor had gotten stuck with Reggie. People Rose didn't like didn't deserve clever nicknames. Ruby walked off with a smile while Regina strolled into the diner, as if summoned by thought, and set her eyes on them.

"How was your walk with Henry?" She started, smiling sharply down at them and Emma could feel herself tense at the older woman's smug tone. "That's right. I know everything, but relax. I don't mind." The Mayor proceeded to make herself comfortable by pulling out the empty chair on the other side of Rose. Her sister made an exaggerated face of horror at Emma, who retaliated with a weak kick to her shin. She didn't like Regina either, but it'd do little good to antagonize the woman right off the bat.

"You don't?" Emma asked doubtfully, giving her full attention on the older woman. Of course, Rose couldn't keep her mouth shut. She never did.

"Oh please, do join us Reggie. We'd love to share your company." She muttered sarcastically as she set her chin in her hand and gave the Mayor an annoyed glare.

"No, because you no longer worry me, Ms. Swan." Regina responded, completely ignoring Rose altogether. Emma gritted her teeth at the woman's dismissiveness, like her sister wasn't important enough to be acknowledged. "You see, I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" She repeated, not quite following where this was going.

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?" The question was so out of the blue, and it set off a minefield of bad memories. Emma struggled to maintain her composure.

Tallahassee was where they were supposed to start their new lives. Neal had promised to take her there. No more running, no more stealing, no more searches for parents that had clearly never wanted them. Together they, the Three Musketeers as Rose had dubbed them, would start their own family. But Neal had proven to be a liar, a con artist through and through. And he'd abandoned her just like everyone else in her life. Her gaze instinctively drifted to the left and she swallowed drily as amber eyes met her own. Everyone except for Rose, that is.

If there was one thing Emma could be certain of, it was that her sister in everything but blood would never leave her.

"There was this little Italian restaurant we discovered. I swear to god they had the best shrimp linguine I've ever tasted. Totally worth sticking around for till the restaurant closed down." Rose lied with an exaggerated wistfulness in an attempt to take the focus off of her. While her sister had always believed that Emma could fight her own battles, she never hesitated to step in when others dug at the chinks of her armor.

"That's interesting of you to say Ms. Booker, considering you were serving out a three-year sentence in prison during Ms. Swan's stay in Tallahassee." Regina's smile was haughty as she aimed a skeptical look at Rose, eyes roaming over her indifferently before turning back to the blonde. Rose didn't react or show that the Mayor's new information had any affect. No, Emma did that enough for the both of them.

"If you were wondering, we did find a place here in town." She bit out angrily, voice low and green eyes smoldering. Regina of course noticed and smirked.

"I know, with Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point?" Emma's jaw clenched. "In order for something to grow Ms. Swan, it needs roots, and you don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know us." She argued with a shrug, a strained smile spreading across her face. Oh, what she wouldn't give to punch Madam Mayor in her obviously bleached teeth.

"No, I think I do. All I ask is, as you two carry on your transient lives, you think of Henry and what's best for him, perhaps consider a clean break. It's gonna happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa." Satisfied that she'd made her point, the irritating woman left with little fanfare, smirking the entire way out. Emma watched her go before standing up, planning to chase her down and give the Mayor a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, all she managed to do was end up spilling her hot chocolate all over the front of her shirt. Damn it, she only had one of these!

"Ugh. Really?" She groaned as she slammed the mug back on the table.

"Graceful as always, Swan Lake." Rose taunted, not even a little bit phased at the glare sent her way. Of course, the shorter woman knew Emma wasn't mad at her. She was furious at Regina, at Neal, as well as herself for allowing the Mayor to get under her skin.

"Shut up, Rose." She snapped back without any real heat in her voice.

"Eesh." Ruby muttered as she raced over with Rose's order of cocoa and a washcloth. Emma took the cloth wordlessly, dabbing her shirt uselessly before hissing in frustration.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?

"Mm-hmm." The waitress hummed while pointing her towards the back of the diner.

"Thanks. I'll be right back, okay?" Rose nodded and took the slightly used washcloth, waving off Ruby, and began to clean up Emma's mess. An uncomfortable feeling lodged its way into her stomach at that thought, but she pushed it aside and stomped her way into the laundry room, huffing and scowling at no one in particular.

She was fuming so badly, she hardly even noticed the other person in the laundry room over by the dryer. Turning on the washer, she tore her shirt and tank top off with more force than necessary. Adding detergent, she slammed the door shut and spotted a blue button up shirt that had been hung on a clothesline to dry. Without a thought on who it might belong to, she tore it down, uncaring of the pins that clattered to the floor, and put it on.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" The person, a woman with blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, wearing an apron over a floral dress, shouted frantically. Emma was pretty sure that she was the maid who worked part-time over at the bed and breakfast. She was pulling out some bedsheets from the dryer, the source of her distress.

"You okay?" Emma didn't bother looking at the maid as she fixated on buttoning up her burrowed shirt.

"The sheets." The woman, more a girl really, held them up, exhaling a shaky breath. "They're uh… They're pink." The older blonde rolled her eyes at that obvious statement.

"You try bleach?" She offered half-caustically. ' _Seriously, crying over stained bedsheets? Overdramatic–_ ' The girl dropped the sheets, giving Emma a clear view of her very pregnant figure. "Oh." Damn it, maybe she was the one who should shut up more. At least when Rose ran her mouth she never stuck her foot in it.

"Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now." The young maid confessed morosely, fighting off tears.

"So, that's great." Emma muttered unsurely as she studied the distraught girl.

"It's just that, um, when the– when the baby comes… No one thinks that I can do this." She looked absolutely miserable. And yeah, Emma knew exactly what that was like. "No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw'em." The older blonde growled as she whirled on the maid, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?

"Screw. Them." She reiterated, adding a bit more venom to her words. Maybe it was because Regina poked at old wounds, maybe it was because Emma had been in a similar situation, whatever the case she didn't bite her tongue and mind her own business like she normally would've done. "How old are you?"

"19." The maid, barely an adult, answered lowly, as if she were ashamed. Emma had no doubt that people had made her feel like she should be. God knows she'd gotten a lot of grief for it in prison.

"I was 18."

"Actually Emma," Rose's voice suddenly cut in, startling both women slightly. She half-turned, spotting her sister lingering in the doorway, not even looking the slightest bit guilty for eavesdropping or butting in. Hell, at this point she didn't think Rose was even capable of feeling embarrassed or ashamed. "You had Henry 'bout a month before your 18th birthday."

"Whatever. My point is, I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid, but ultimately, whatever you're considering doing, or giving up, the choice is yours." The maid gave a small sniffle and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"…It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is. People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things, you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

"And as inspiring as that speech was." Rose added while giving Emma an unsure glance. "This is also when you should turn to friends and family for support." The girl opened her mouth, likely to protest that she didn't have any, but Rose spoke over her, smiling patiently. "Sometimes, you just have to reach out. There's no shame in asking for help. And despite how bleak things may look right now, I guarantee you have at least one person on your side."

* * *

 _February 14, 1983: Enchanted Forest_

The wedding's celebratory ball was… well, he supposed it was meant to be impressive. It wasn't the most ostentatious one to be certain. No, that one went to King Midas' daughter and her, ah, knight in golden armor. Rumplestiltskin giggled manically, a noise that surely would've earned him a wide berth had he not disguised himself as an old, harmless nobleman. Indeed, no one turned to give him a second glance, allowing the Dark One to study his surroundings in peace.

The Queen Snow White and her Prince Charming, King Charming just didn't have the same ring to it, were twirling about on the dance floor, exchanging pleasantries and rubbing elbows with the other members of high society. He wondered what a scandal it would cause if the courts learnt that the new king was little more than a shepherd in silk clothing. Or of how the reinstated queen had spent her last few years robbing wealthy aristocrats such as themselves.

Amusing himself with the idea of causing such chaos, Rumplestiltskin reached out as a servant passed by and gracefully took a chalice of champagne. It was bubbly and much too sweet for his liking, but he didn't put it down. Even after all these years, he had not forgotten his less than humble roots. As a crippled spinner, he never would've been able to taste such expensive swill. It was why he generously partook in fine wine and gourmet food, swathed himself in dragon hide leathers and the finest fabrics. That's what the powerful and prosperous did after all, overindulge in luxuries and lord it over the common rabble.

Speaking of commoners. The Dark One's amber eyes gleamed as they landed on the little maid turned princess. Her hair was styled similar to how he'd spelled it a month ago, though there was now a diamond studded tiara resting upon her head. Her ivory wedding dress was tasteful at least. An off the shoulder design and there were–

There were white _roses_ sewn into the inner layer of her sheer skirts. ( ** _filthy wench, how dare she–_** )

It was fortunate that the chalice in his grip was metal instead of glass. Not even his illusion would have been able to cover the sound of shattering crystal. As it was, the goblet he set down carelessly on a nearby table was dented and scratched from where his nails ( ** _claws, monsters have claws_** ) dug into the silver. With a sneer, he slipped onto the dancefloor, forcing himself to calm down as he took up position in front of some nameless maiden. The violins began a simple chord and he bowed, following the steps to a waltz that had existed even before he'd been born. The men were to rotate around the room, dancing briefly with each lady, and to his surprised delight, Rumplestiltskin soon found himself partnered with Snow White.

He hid an impish smirk as the queen curtsied to him and she took his hand without any suspicion. Really, if Regina wasn't so particular about how she got her vengeance, she could've easily killed Snow White in such a manner years ago.

At being so close to the royal bandit, the Dark One almost stumbled at sensing the little life growing inside of her highness. He was nearly tempted to make a quip about it, the future Savior, but fortunately, she suddenly broke away before he could.

"Ella, dear!" She scuttled over to the new bride, the pair of women chuckling as they fell into a spontaneous dance. Rumplestiltskin stood off to the side where the young prince, whatever-his-name-was, aimed him a smile. "This is truly a night for celebration! Do you realize what an inspiration you are to everyone?"

"All I did was get married." The maid stated with a small smile while Snow White shook her head.

"All you did, was show that anyone can change her life." As they curtsied to one another, the queen gave a few parting words before moving on. "I'm proud of you." As Rumplestiltskin approached the girl, he allowed his true identity to appear, though only to her. He wasn't one to make a scene and spoil the girl's wedding night.

"I'm proud of you too." He leered and she came to a stop, starring at him with wide eyes. He appreciated the fact that she didn't gasp or try to run away. Instead she followed through on the waltz, allowing his hand to rest upon her hip as they stepped in rhythm.

"You. What are you doing here?" He felt her shudder slightly as he moved in a little closer than what was proper, her eyes nervously darting around the room, only to frown in confusion when nobody reacted to his presence.

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know," They stepped apart, hands coming to clasp in front of them, allowing him to see the full scope of her face. She looked worried, but certainly not as much as she should be. "True Love, riches, happy endings? Did you get everything you desired?" He pulled her in close, hands wrapping around her like a vice, his mouth inches away from her ear. The little maid leaned as far away from him as she could, but didn't let his actions shake her demeanor.

"Yes." She answered tersely, honestly. "Yes, I did. Now what do you want? What's your price? The jewels?" Her head dipped a little, voice turning sterner. "The ring?"

"No, no, dear, keep your baubles." She looked at him then, bewildered as he grinned wickedly. ( ** _foolish little girl_** ) "What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is coming." He taunted as the end of his words lilted away into a mocking singsong tone. His act dropped as they came to a halt. His claws dug into her side, easily tearing through the soft fabric of her dress as he growled into her face. "Your firstborn." With a pull of his arm, he sent her spinning away from him, and she barely kept herself from sprawling onto the floor. Without looking back, the Dark One stalked away and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 _October 29, 2011: Storybrooke_

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings." Henry rolled his eyes, carefully hiding the action behind his Incredible Hulk comic at the dining room table. She always had a council meeting on Tuesdays and despite what she said, he knew she liked them. She always came home in a good mood. "Sometimes they're just unavoidable." She stepped into the entryway, done applying her lipstick, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Now you know the rules?" He sighed as he set his comic on the table.

"Yes, on homework." He began, frowning a little. "No, on the computer." He was still grounded for sneaking out to help find Emma's dad. "And stay inside."

"Good boy." Her smile only lasted for a few seconds as she approached him. Her finger came under his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet her narrowed eyes. "Under no circumstance do you leave this house." Her tone had turned stern and Henry pulled back, glaring stubbornly.

"You mean don't see my mom and aunt." He knew it would make her mad, calling Emma and Rose that, but he didn't care much at the moment. She straightened instantly, taking an angry breath.

"She's not your mother and that woman is most certainly not your aunt. They aren't even related." She sounded especially annoyed at the inclusion of Rose and Henry, fighting back a smile, could easily guess why. Emma might be the Savior, but Rose didn't seem to have any problems standing up to his mom. "They're just people passing through. Now do as I say, or there will be consequences." With one last warning glance, she walked out of the room. "I'll be back at five sharp." She called before he heard the front door shut behind her.

Cautiously climbing out of his seat, he made his way over to the window after hearing the car's engine turn on. Peeking through the sheer curtains, he watched his mom pull out of the driveway. It was only when she'd disappeared from sight that he smiled and quickly rushed over to grab the storybook he'd hidden under some old coats in the hallway closet last night and stuffed it into his backpack. His mom would be gone for hours, leaving him with plenty of time to go hang out with Emma and Rose.

As Henry ducked out the back door, and cut across the backyard, he wondered if Rose had come up with any cool codenames yet.

* * *

"Oh sweet! My plasma screen TV! Thanks for driving down to Boston to get our stuff, Swan Lake. You're a lifesaver!" Rose cheered as she ran her hands over the old 40-inch screen, wiping off the dust and fingerprints with her sleeve before looking for a spot to set it up. Mounting it on the wall wasn't an option, there was no way she was going to ruin that nice brickwork. Instead she continued to look through the box, hawing triumphantly at finding the TV's stand that she fortunately hadn't thrown out. She gently set the TV on the floor, doing the same for the stand, and turned back to the few boxes of things that Emma had retrieved.

"I take it you like TV?" Mary Margaret asked humorously from in the kitchen, now done cooking for the three of them. The first thing she'd done after getting back from school was change into some comfortable sweats. Apparently, she always had a late lunch after work, preferring to use her own lunchtime as a way to catch up on paperwork. When she'd learnt that neither of them had eaten since breakfast, the raven-haired woman had taken it upon herself to make food for them too.

"Eh, there are a few shows I watch. I'm mostly a total cinephile." Rose opened up a cardboard box that'd been stuffed haphazardly with her clothes and began pulling them out, refolding them before placing them in the new dresser she'd bought yesterday. It was slim, had five drawers, was made of mahogany, and stood at about four feet.

"Oh. And, er, what's a… cinephile, exactly?" Rose blinked at Mary Margaret, who looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"I told you that word sounded dirty." Emma added with a smirk, stopping her own unpacking to take her plate from the teacher. "Thanks."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not anything bad!" M&M quickly reassured them while handing Rose her own plate. It seemed the woman had decided to go with a breakfast-lunch combination. The grilled cheese sandwich smelled delicious, and the side of bacon looked especially enticing. "I'm not into TV myself, obviously. I don't even own a television, which you probably noticed. And there's no movie theater in town–"

"Mmm." The faux-blonde hummed after taking bite out of her bacon, preferring to just let Mary Margaret's flustered rant run out of steam.

"–so I haven't even gone out to see one in years. I had to go to the next town over, but it was a great experience. I actually asked the principal about taking the kids on a field trip to the movies once, but he said it wasn't in the budget. Maybe we could do a fundraiser though and–" Her cheeks flushed slightly as she realized that she'd been rambling, much to the two women's amusement. "Sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"It's fine M&M. A cinephile is basically someone who's obsessed with movies." She clarified with a shrug while smiling at the red-faced teacher. In fact, the sole reason she used the word cinephile was to get that kind of reaction out of people. The public usually only hears the 'phile' part in bad words, like pedophile, and their initial reaction to hearing it could be pretty funny sometimes. "Fun fact, the suffix -phile comes from the ancient Greek word, philia, which means love.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Their new roommate's awkwardness eased up and she wore a small smile. "Maybe I'll share that with my class tomorrow, we could brush up on Greek history." Mary Margaret's gaze traveled over their seven boxes curiously, four of which belonged to Rose. Although one of those boxes was filled with DVDs and books. "So that's all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she pulled out a picture frame, one of the few she owned, and set it on the ground.

"Is the rest in storage?" The teacher inquired mildly and the Savior shook her head.

"No, this is all of it." She peered into her box, suddenly appearing a little self-conscious. "We're not sentimental." It would be more accurate to say that they weren't materialistic. Emma still had her baby blanket after all these years, the keychain necklace from Neal never left her neck, and her red leather jacket was well cared for. In truth, Emma was a very sentimental person, she just didn't like to advertise that fact.

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move." M&M replied after a moment, not realizing she had successfully navigated her way out of an uncomfortable topic. There was a knock at the door and the teacher looked visibly surprised for a second. She set her own plate down at the table, which Rose only just realized had been set with silverware and three glasses of orange juice, before quickly moving to answer it. From where she sat on her newly purchased dark blue futon, Rose could see her take a startled step backwards after opening the door.

"Ms. Blanchard." The Scottish lilt of Rumplestiltskin's voice entered the apartment, getting Emma to stand up almost immediately. "Is Ms. Swan here?" The blonde opened the door wider, her left hand resting on it as she studied the pawnbroker. Mary Margaret took the opportunity to shuffle away from the pair, casting a nervous glance over at Rose, who slowly stood up. She set her plate down on the table, in front of the chair that had somehow become her spot over the last few days, and slowly drew near the group. "Hi. My name is Mr. Gold." To his credit, the man did not move inside the apartment, but stood in the hallway, offering a hand to Emma, who took it after a second's consideration. "We met briefly on your arrival."

"I remember." She said shortly, ending the handshake almost as soon as it started. Gold didn't look the least bit put out by her aloof greeting.

"Good." He smiled. It was a small, fragile thing that managed to make him look harmless, even though he was anything but. Once Rose slid into place behind M&M, his eyes jumped to her, smile turning a touch crooked. "Ah, it's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Booker."

"Likewise, Mr. Gold." She responded happily, earning a wide-eyed look from Mary Margaret.

"I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan." Still he didn't move into the apartment. "I, uh, I need your help. I'm looking for someone." His gaze switched to Mary Margaret before going back to Emma, who was obviously interested at the possibility of getting a job.

"Really?" Emma's own eyes darted to the teacher, who got the hint that they wanted to talk in private. It was kind of rude to ask the woman to leave her own living room though. They could have easily had this conversation in the hallway.

"Um, you know what? I'm gonna go jump i-in the bath." And M&M did just that, pretty much fleeing from the group. The sound of running water reverberated through the walls almost as soon as she'd closed the bathroom door.

"So, what's this proposition exactly?" Rose asked the pawnbroker, honestly a little amused by how quickly Mary Margaret had moved to get out of Gold's presence. He must have picked up on her mood because his crooked grin grew as he finally stepped into the apartment with Emma shutting the door behind him.

"I take it asking you to leave would be a waste of breath?" The pawnbroker surmised, instead of answering the question and she nodded.

"Pretty much, I'm Emma's backup. I help out with most of her cases anyways. Hell, I've probably resolved more than her by this point."

"Yeah right." Her sister scoffed, and Rose didn't miss the way Rumplestiltskin's scrutinizing gaze darted between the two of them. What did he make of them, she wondered? "You've caught a total of three runners and babysat one really irritating lady."

"And yet I'm the one who usually gets stuck doing all the legal jargon." The man was quiet as he took in the apartment, brown eyes trailing over the boxes and newly bought furniture with a perceptive gleam. He didn't allow himself to linger on anything in particular, but rather continued to peruse the rest of the flat, his expression one of respectful interest.

"I thought you liked paperwork?" The Savior replied, a smirk overtaking her features. Even with their banter, Emma's own attention was locked onto Gold.

"I like writing, not filling out documents." Rose huffed while shaking her head. She wondered if either of them had noticed that she was watching them too, gauging their reactions as they subtly sized each other up. "Thankfully it doesn't sound like this job requires any form-filling, right Mr. Gold?"

"Indeed not Ms. Booker." Really, it was ridiculous how quickly she was warming up to the man. She was already a fan of his accent. She pondered how differently Rumplestiltskin would've sounded back in the Enchanted Forest, more eccentric definitely, but would his Scottish drawl thicken or lighten? "I have a photo." He handed a folded photograph over to Emma, who held it in a way so that Rose could easily see it from over her shoulder. Unsurprisingly, it was the pregnant teen from yesterday, Cinderella, if she wasn't mistaken. "Her name is Ashley Boyd, and she's taken something… quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just call the police?" Emma asked, giving nothing away as she studied the man.

"Because, uh, she's a confused young woman." He frowned as he turned to them, looking very empathetic for a person who'd stolen something from him. "She's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned." Rose had to give credit where it was due, Gold was an amazing bullshitter. Then again, he had a couple hundred years to practice. The only reason why Rose wasn't buying into his act was because she knew what the man was really like.

"And what is it?" Emma asked as she refolded the photograph. He peered over his shoulder at the bathroom, tone lowering slightly.

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that." It wasn't the first time a client wanted to keep things secret. They usually respected those wishes, unless it involved with anything illegal like drugs or pre-stolen goods. They'd learned their lesson with Neal. No way in hell were they ever going back to prison for someone else's crimes.

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's–" He pulled back his bangs to reveal a decently sized cut above his eyebrow and dangerously close to his temple. "That's how I got this."

"Well how about that, we match." Rose said while gesturing to her own scabbed over cut. The bandage having been removed yesterday. Gold gave it a quick acknowledging glance, having saw it already, and raised a brow. She leaned in a little closer, frowning as she examined his injury. "Though it doesn't look like you took care of it at all. Did you even clean it?"

"It's just a scratch, Ms. Booker." He replied, sounding amused at her display of concern, before his mouth dipped downwards, brows furrowing in confusion. "I'm more worried about Ashley. Last night was just… so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her." Emma shifted guiltily, and Rose made a disbelieving noise in the back of her throat.

"Gee, I wonder what could've prompted her to act out like that?" She hummed sarcastically, amber eyes pitched towards the ceiling in mock thought. "What do you think Emma?" The jab to her side was completely expected, but that didn't mean Rose was prepared for it. "Ouch! Dammit, woman! Do you sharpen your elbows or are they naturally that pointy?" Rose rubbed her sore ribs, glaring at her sister who was now staring down Gold. The pawnbroker glanced between the two of them curiously, not drawing any attention to the altercation, but rather acted as if nothing had happened. She thought she spotted the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, but it disappeared quickly, leaving her to wonder if she'd just imagined it.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Booker, please just help me find her. Or my only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they?"

"No, of course not." Emma agreed hastily, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, likely taken off guard at Gold's seemingly innocuous question. The man did his homework fast. They'd only been in town for five days and he'd already nailed down one of the most important, traumatic moments of Emma's life. It made Rose kind of worried about what he might've found out about her. He hadn't discovered her books yet. The moment he did, Rose was certain she'd find out. She half-expected for that unavoidable exchange to turn out violent.

"So you'll help me then?" He asked hopefully and Emma visibly came back to herself.

"We'll help her." She corrected, naturally not so quick to buy into his well-meaning façade. She wondered if the blonde had sensed a lie with her superpower. Gold had been careful about the way he'd worded things, playing off her sympathy and past to his benefit. Never inferring or blaming anyone. Rose was almost in awe of his skills in manipulation.

"Grand." Seriously, who even said things like that anymore? Before she could call out the man on his archaic speech, the door to the apartment was suddenly flung open.

"Hey, Emma, Rose, I was thinking–" Henry halted in whatever he was going to say, hazel eyes going wide as he spotted who was in the room with them.

"Hey, Henry." Gold's tone was noticeably lighter as he smiled at the boy "How are you?" The ten-year-old gulped audibly before answering.

"Okay." The smile that followed was big and showed too much teeth, looking like more of a grimace. She'd have to teach the kid how to act better. He'll never be able to sneak out without getting caught with lying skills like that.

"Good." The pawnbroker replied, taking the interruption as his cue to leave. He slowly made his way to the door, cane thumping lightly with every step. He smiled at Henry as he passed him. "Give my regards to your mother, and good luck Ms. Swan, Ms. Booker." With that he left the flat, closing the door behind him as he went.

"Do you know who that is?" Henry asked them in a higher, conspiring tone.

"Yeah, of course I do." Emma answered as she returned to her box, grabbing a few things out of it and setting them on Rose's dresser.

"Who?" The kid raised his eyebrows at her, curious. "'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out." The blonde blinked at him for a moment, before realizing what he meant.

"Oh, I meant in reality." The lackluster response was a bit grouchier than it should've been. Henry wasn't put off though, thank goodness. Kid seemed to have the patience of a saint. Instead he let the matter drop, glancing over the boxes with a frown.

"Is that all you brought?" Emma, hands now full with a change of clothes, scrunched up her face in annoyance. Rose, who had started to pick at her now cold food, decided to speak up then.

"Not that we're not happy to see ya kiddo, but what're you doing here?" He turned to her, happily accepting the piece of bacon she offered him.

"My mom's gone till 5:00. I thought we could hang out." He explained with a grin and Emma's expression turned apologetic.

"Aw, kid, I wish I could, but there's something I gotta do." She brushed past him to head towards her room to change and he followed her to the base of the stairs.

"What is it? Can I come?" He asked as he watched her disappear up into the loft, whirling back to Rose when Emma failed to respond. "Why was Mr. Gold here?"

"He just came to ask for our help. Turns out some girl named Ashley Boyd stole something from him." She stated simply as she headed to her own room. Well, perhaps room was too kind of a word. She'd done as she planned, reorganizing the niche of living space to resemble something more of a bedroom. The whicker couch had been moved into the hallway, set against the wall like porch furniture. A decently sized futon took up the couch's space, with one of the side tables relocated to sit beside Emma's bed up on the loft. Rose had taken a leaf out of M&M's book and set up a curtain to give her some privacy.

"No way, someone actually stole something from Mr. Gold?!" He seemed pretty blown away by this fact. "Wait, Ashley Boyd? Doesn't she work as the maid at Granny's Bed & Breakfast?"

"Probably." Rose replied uncaringly as she grabbed her some clothes of her own. "Help yourself to some food. God knows I won't be getting any." She pulled the dark blue curtain close and quickly began to change into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a warm black sweater.

"Thanks." She heard a soft thump, probably the kid dropping his bag to floor, before he continued. "What did she take from Mr. Gold?"

"No clue kiddo, he wouldn't say."

"Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious?" He asked and she shrugged, before remembering he couldn't see her.

"Not really. Besides, he seems like a pretty private guy."

"I guess… I don't trust him though." He muttered after a moment and Rose pulled back the curtain to find the kid pushing her food back and forth with a fork.

"Why not?" He turned to look up at her, and once again she was taken aback by how much he looked like his father, and consequently, like Gold. They all had the same narrow noses that were just a tad too long for their faces. Henry's hair color was very similar to Gold's; more so than Neal's whose own hair had always been a very dark brown. His skin was much paler than either males' though, taking more after Emma's and Mary Margaret's lighter complexions.

"Everyone's afraid of Mr. Gold. Even my mom doesn't try to mess with him."

"Well, if he freaks Reggie out, then I already like the guy." Henry snickered, whether at the nickname she'd chosen for Regina, or just at her logic, she didn't know. The kid needed to laugh more though, over the past few days she'd heard him chuckle ten times, at the most. Emma came down the stairs then, dressed in dark blue jeans, a dark purple blouse under a blue jacket, and black heeled boots. "You ready to go Swan Lake?"

"Yep." She reached by Henry to grab a slice of bacon from her own plate. "We should probably tell Mary Margaret we're leaving though." The blonde glanced over their uneaten meals, looking thoughtful.

"I'll tell her, you guys start heading down." Rose offered as she gathered up their plates and set them by the sink. Walking over to the bathroom, she knocked somewhat hesitantly on the door. "M&M?" She nearly fell backwards when the door was flung open, and found herself staring at a fully dressed, not at all wet school teacher. She peered over the woman's shoulder, finding that the water was running into an unplugged tub.

"Is he gone?" She asked, looking a little pale. Well, paler than usual.

"You know you didn't need to pretend to take a bath, right? We could've easily talked in the hallway." The teacher looked a little embarrassed at being caught in her act of hiding, but adamantly shook her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. You and Emma live here now; I can't just ask you to leave or anything." That was… very sweet and considerate. It made Rose feel guiltier now, knowing they wouldn't be able to sit down and eat together like Mary Margaret had obviously planned.

"Thanks Mary Margaret, that, that means a lot." She said after a moment, tone coming out softer than she meant it too. Quickly clearing her throat and recovering her demeanor, she smiled apologetically at the woman. "Unfortunately, we can't stay for lunch. We gotta track someone down and there's a bit of time limit."

"Oh." To her credit, Mary Margaret didn't sound as disappointed as she looked. The weak smile that flickered over her face fell and she ducked her head to hide it. "It's fine, I completely understand." And shit, didn't that make Rose feel like she'd just kicked a puppy. She kept forgetting just how lonely the teacher must've felt the past twenty-eight years.

"Tell you what, why don't you put our meals in the fridge, and when Emma and I come back, we'll all sit down and have it for dinner. Y'know, talk shop and share gossip, that kind of thing." The grin she got from the cursed Snow White was nearly blinding. "We'll see you in a bit M&M."

"Good luck with whatever you're doing." She called and Rose gave an acknowledging wave over her shoulder as she left the apartment, taking the steps down the stairs at two at a time, her black Converse shoes nearly tripping over the last few steps. Once outside, she spotted Henry and Emma already nearing the bug and she jogged to catch up to them, hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"Please let me help." Henry begged and Emma shook her head, the irritation on her face showing this wasn't the first time the kid has asked.

"No, no. It could be dangerous."

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?" He argued skeptically. Spotting Rose, he turned to her for support. "Ashley's not dangerous, is she?"

"She assaulted Mr. Gold." Emma stated before the faux-blonde could reply. Henry paused for a second, considering this, before a grin split over his face.

"Cool!" Rose couldn't help snickering at that, which of course earned her a glare from Emma.

"This isn't a game." The Savior announced as they reached the bug. "She's desperate."

"How do you know?" Henry asked as he and Rose made their way over to the passenger side. Behind the cover of the bug, she wordlessly raised her fist in for a rematch of rock-paper-scissors over shotgun. The kid won again with a well-played hand of scissors.

"Because I know." Emma answered back, oblivious to their actions.

"Well, then let's find her." He remarked as he moved to open the door.

"Oh, no, no, no." The blonde denied as she moved around the car to stand in front of the boy, pointing her finger at him as she went for the stern approach. "There is no "let's." You cannot come with us."

"Then I'll look for her myself." He said with a shrug.

"Then I'll find you, and I'll bring you back."

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid." He pointed out smugly. Rose stayed quiet and just simply admired their interactions. Emma's mouth dropped, likely stunned that she'd been backed into a corner by her ten-year-old son.

"I am just trying to be responsible here." Henry didn't give an ounce of pity for her plight. Rather he opened up the door for Rose, sparing one last comment that settled the whole dispute.

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you."

"Ooo." Rose breathed from the backseat, grinning as Emma's mouth shifted into a very reluctant smile.

"Oh, that is really not fair." She muttered as she sat in the driver's seat, while Henry looked especially satisfied to be riding shotgun.

"So, the maid?" He asked as he turned to his birthmother. "What's her story?"

* * *

 _July 10, 1983: Enchanted Forest_

The royals had chosen one of the palace's outer gardens to cast their trap. Unseen by all, Rumplestiltskin watched the little maid turned princess fret. She hid under a canopy of flowers and vines, huddling into her cloak as she stared up at the moon. Her hands cradled her swelling stomach, an anxious protective gesture that he'd seen many expecting mothers perform.

The Dark One lingered several feet away, near a stone crafted fountain, drinking from a flask he'd gotten from a deal nearly a century ago. He was not one to indulge in spirits, but his mind had grown more haunted over the past year and half since– ( ** _Belle,_** **_cast out, died, his fault_** ) Normal alcohol did little for him, his Dark Curse healed him before he could become inebriated. But he'd long ago learned that Ambrosia, the nectar of the Gods, could get him quite drunk. A shame it didn't grant immortally like the myths claimed. As his gaze darted around the garden, his eyes landing on a red rose, it's blooming petals near perfect, and he remembered another rose he'd given as a token of affection not so long ago.

Rumplestiltskin shook off the heartache and melancholy the flower stirred and allowed his spell to fall away.

"Well, well, well!" He trilled loudly, surprising the foolish princess, and she whirled towards him, hands instinctively snaking around her belly. "You're starting to show." Well at five months that was to be expected. The girl looked like she'd swallowed a watermelon whole. "A little bird told me you wanted to speak?" One of Snow White's birds to be specific. Honestly, he didn't even need his foresight to know that the royals were plotting against him.

"Yes. I'd like to alter the bargain." He twisted the cap back onto his flask while leering at the maid. She approached him slowly and he gave her an uncaring shrug.

"That's not what I do." Not anymore at least, not since Cora ( ** _vile, heartless, temptress_** ) had betrayed him. The lass straightened herself, raising her head proudly, and pulled back the hood of her cloak.

"I think you'll want to. I'm having twins." Her gaze dropped to her stomach, before peering back at him with what she probably imagined to be a conniving expression. He'd seen slyer looks on cats. Still, he had a role to play. This was all part of his plan after all.

"Is that so?" He magically dismissed his mostly empty flask, and approached her with a swagger in his gait. "Ooo! Let's have a look." To the girl's credit, she only took one step backwards from his outstretched arms. She visibly stiffened, ( ** _flinched, recoiled, shuddered_** ) as his hands came to rest on her stomach, her face chalky white in the pale moonlight. "And you would, what? Give up both?" He cocked his head at her, grin in place, and the princess gave a muted nod. "Why is that, I wonder?" He clasped his hands, his tone mocking.

"My husband, he's– He's having a hard time." Oh, she was a terrible liar. One would think she'd have more practice, what with how she'd told everyone it was her Fairy Godmother that had sent her to the ball. She walked away, likely unable to stand being so close to him. "Our kingdom is poor, we're losing money, our crops are dying… We can't support ourselves or our people." How daft did the royals think he was? The crops were dying and yet their gardens flourished? ( ** _insulting, insipid, ingrates_** ) He choked down a growl and turned towards her.

"And you would trade your other child for…comfort?" She smirked at him and it was an infuriating thing. ( ** _arrogant, stupid, wretched_** ) Even pretending to fall for this tripe was an insult to his intelligence and reputation.

"I can always have more children," He had to look away to hide his scowl. "but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead." She moved towards him, unfurling a contract, and nearly stumbling in her haste. Hmm, she must've picked up on some of his animosity. "In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair."

Oh, but it wasn't. No child's existence should be measured so callously. He would not have traded Bae for an eternity's worth of bountiful lands. ( ** _putting a price on Bae, disgusting little–_** )

"Yes!" He snarled, half-pleased to see the wench reel back in fear. "Yes, yes. It is. If what you're saying is true." The underlining warning in his voice obviously offset the girl.

"It is." Her reply was meek. She shifted uneasily as he made a show of leaning in to inspect the contract. In the first paragraph alone he could pick out two loopholes and one terrible attempt on wordplay. "And all you have to do, is sign on the dotted line." She tried and failed to present the red quill with some semblance of his dramatic gestures. As if that would entice him more.

"What a lovely quill!" Rumplestiltskin wondered if she'd even picked up on his heavy-handed use of sarcasm. He gracefully plucked the crimson feather from her hand, twisting it this way and that. He smiled at the poorly masked fear on the princess's face. "Wherever did you get it?"

"It's from our castle." He leaned towards her, brushing the tip of her chin with the quill, his smile dropping into a sneer.

"You know, the only way to stop me, is through magic." She swallowed audibly and struggled to keep up her ruse.

"I'm not trying to stop you."

"Of course you're not." He hissed, allowing some of his resentment to seep through. "Because, as we both know, all magic comes with a price." His teasing, high-pitched tone dropped to a low growl as he frowned at the wench. "And if you were to use it to, say, imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She jerked her head away from the feather, inhaling a shaky breath, glaring at him.

"Just sign the contract, please." Her words fell to a mere desperate hush.

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" She held up the contract rather than answering and he gave a small giggle before taking it from her. "Then so it shall be." With flourish he signed his name, instantly feeling the squid's ink take effect, his limbs locked into place by magic.

"Thomas!" The wretched maid stumbled away from him, screeching for her True Love. Rumplestiltskin knew the lad wasn't far, accompanied by Prince Charming, five guards, one boorish dwarf, and an enchanted cage that the Fairies had bespelled to hold him.

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one." His words were low, a menacing growl that commanded attention. The Dark One strained his head to scowl at the stupid, foolish child and she stared back at him with unrestrained terror. "No matter where you are, no matter what Land you find yourself in, I assure you– I will have your baby."

* * *

 _October 29, 2011: Storybrooke_

"So this boyfriend of hers– You don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma asked Ruby, who was currently serving some costumers out on the patio. Her attention varied between them her customers, and the tow truck slowly lowered her car onto the street. The waitress made a face as she turned to them.

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said, he's a–" Ruby cut herself off as the car gave a loud sound as its tires hit the pavement. "Hey, hey, hey! Billy, be careful." She turned coy as she eyed the young mechanic, twisting her hips in a way that showed off her midriff. "You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but, look, it's fine." He smiled at her, not oblivious to display, but not ogling her either. The Cursed werewolf returned his look with just as much interest.

"What about her family?" Emma asked, smirking a little as she too caught their exchange.

"Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to."

"Wait. A stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" Henry reiterated with an obvious tone.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly, night and day it's Cinderelly." Rose sung lowly in agreement, smirking at the frustrated look spreading across Emma's face, and the kid looked up at her, confused.

"Cinderelly, don't you mean Cinderella?" Rose blinked down at him, just as bemused.

"Well yeah, but in the Disney movie–"

"Not now you two." The Savior stated firmly, immediately cutting off their conversation with a well-placed glare.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong." Ruby said, sounding defensive and angry on her Ashley's behalf. "Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying– taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together." The waitress's tone grew softer. "Can you understand that?"

"I think so." Emma muttered as she glanced down at Henry before her eyes quickly darted away.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her." The waitress looked at her before nodding.

"Then try her ex."

"Where can we find him?" Emma asked and Ruby smirked.

"He lives with his dad over on Maple Street. It's the biggest house on the block." Rose and Henry wordlessly followed Emma back to the bug. Neither had felt the need to talk while Emma had been interrogation mode. The ride to Maple St. was quick, what with the place only being a few blocks away. Emma parked in front of the biggest house and turned to them.

"Alright, you guys can wait in here. This shouldn't take me too long." She announced as she climbed out of the car. Henry frowned as he watched her go, fiddling with his bookbag slightly. ' _Well, I might as well as distract the kid._ '

"Hey, you want to go costume shopping tomorrow?" Rose asked without preamble and he whirled to her. "We'll sneak out to the next town over and pick something up from a Walmart or whatever. I checked a bunch of stores yesterday and no one seems to be selling any costumes."

"Sure, that sounds great!" He replied excitedly. "Did you already talk to my mom? How'd you get her to say yes?"

"Well, I haven't spoken to her about it per se…" The kid instantly slumped in his seat, face falling so fast it was almost comical.

"Forget it then. She'll never say yes, she hates you and Emma."

"Very true, and I don't have enough dirt to blackmail her into letting you go with us." Rose mused shrewdly as she glanced at him. "Guess that just leaves sneaking out and doing it behind her back." Henry gaped at her.

"You're kidding?!" She wiggled her eyebrows and he shook his head. "No, no way! Do you know how mad she'd be? And I'm still grounded for sneaking off last time."

"Hey, better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission." He bit his lip, considering her words for a moment, and eyed her doubtfully. "I'll take the blame for it, say the whole thing was my idea. Which it is. And besides," she gave Henry a mischievous smirk. "you're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it!" He looked more onboard then he had a second ago. Clearly the thought of disobeying the Evil Queen was gaining traction with his rebellious side. "Will Emma go along with it though?"

"Eh, you leave Swan Lake to me." Rose was sure she wouldn't have too hard of a time convincing the blonde to go along with the scheme. Especially if she didn't tell Emma about the sneaking out without permission part. "That puts a bit of a rub on the costume plan however. Hmm, maybe I can pick something up at Gold's, get creative." She shrugged. "If worse comes to worse we can always wrap you up in toilet paper and say you're a mummy." Surprisingly, he didn't seem put off by that option.

"I don't really care what I go as." He admitted uncaringly. "I just want to go to the farm, you know?" Emma came into view a few second later, hastily approaching the bug with a noticeable grimace. She slid into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind her, and started the car in quick succession, effectively ending the conversation.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong? Dead end?" Rose asked and Emma's jaw clenched as she glared out the windshield.

"She sold the baby to Gold. That's why he hired us! That son of a bitch! Ugh, when I find that creep–"

"Whoa, okay, slow down. I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion."

"Rose, he bought a kid!" The Savior yelled, slamming on the breaks as they reached a stop sign.

"All I'm saying is that it takes two to make a deal, Emma."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she had a lot of options." The venom in her tone was not exactly foreign to Rose, but it had been some years since it'd been directed at her. "The guy who got her pregnant ditched her, she got kicked out of her home, and everyone in this whole damn town has probably told her a hundred times over that she can't raise a baby on her own!"

"Not everyone is fit to be a parent. You know that." Emma looked as if she'd just been sucker punched. Only too late did Rose realize how her words could be misconstrued. She held back a groan and inwardly cursed herself. Emma would've been a great mom. She'd meant other people, like the Swans, who'd put her back in the system after conceiving their own kid. "I'm not saying you don't have a point, and Gold not telling us about their deal was a dick move, but Ashley is nineteen, not seventeen. Peer pressure or not, she agreed to give up her baby. Now, obviously, she's having second thoughts, and that's fine. We'll help her."

"You can't make her doublecross Gold." Henry piped up, having gone quiet during Emma's outburst. "No one's ever broken a deal with him."

"Happy to be the first." The blonde growled, recovering her demeanor. "If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one." They reached Granny's Diner in minutes and Emma led the charge inside, all righteous fury and stubborn determination. This pregnancy thing really was too close to home. Spying Ruby at the counter, the Savior headed towards her target. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma had the forethought to lower her voice, but that did little to ease the heat in her tone.

"Because I didn't think it was important." The waitress shrugged, sounding defensive.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?"

"Look, Ashley's my friend." Ruby huffed, glaring at them with distrust. "I don't like the idea of people judging her." She moved away from them, but Emma paused, picking up a familiar glass wolf that had hung from the woman's rearview mirror.

"Ruby, where's your car?" She asked abruptly and Rose glanced out the window to see that the red automobile was missing. "You didn't send us to Sean to find her." The Savior said in realization. "You sent us there to give her a head start."

"Hey, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby practically growled at them. A part of the faux-blonde admired the waitress's loyalty and protectiveness. However, it was doing more harm than good in this case, and this run-around was starting to piss her off.

"You're doing a shitty job of it." Rose hissed back. "Did you even think about the very real chance that she could go into labor soon? How well do you think she'll be able to deliver a baby in the back of a car?!" Ruby paled at that and Emma nodded.

"Rose is right. Ashley's in more trouble than you know. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without us."

"I can't talk in front of him." The waitress mumbled after a moment while nodding at Henry, looking at the boy suspiciously. "He's the Mayor's kid." ' _Jesus, where the hell is all this paranoia coming from?_ ' From what she observed, Ruby had never shown any animosity to Henry before. The cursed werewolf didn't even act this way towards Reggie herself! Was it just because her friend was in danger? Were her protective instincts kicking in or whatever?

"I'm on your side." The kid argued and Emma bent down, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Henry, we need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell us anything if you're around." He looked a little disheartened as he answered.

"Okay."

"Thank you." With a pat on the head and one last glance over his shoulder, the kid left the diner and the two turned towards the waitress.

"She left town." Ruby admitted softly. "Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About a half hour." They dashed out of the diner, hopped into the bug, and Emma sped towards the town sign.

"…Emma, about earlier. I wasn't talking about you." Rose said after a minute and the blonde's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "You would've been a great mom, I've never doubted that."

"No, I wouldn't have." The elder of the two sisters resisted sighing. This was a decade old argument. Before she could continue, Henry suddenly spoke up from behind them.

"What'd Ruby tell you?" The car swerved as both women startled at the boy's presence.

"Jesus Christ!" Rose shouted, instantly reminded of how they'd met Neal. He'd been sleeping in the backseat when they'd hijacked the bug, half-hidden under his jacket. It'd practically given her a heart attack at the time. ' _Like father, like son I guess._ '

"Henry, what the hell?!" Emma yelled as she got the car back under control. "We're going to Boston. You can't come with us."

"You can't go to Boston." He reasoned, a desperate note pulling at his tone. "She can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone that does."

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home."

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt." Henry pleaded. "We're wasting time. If you drop me off, you'll never catch up to her."

"Henry–"

"Then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail." That last part had more of an effect than any else he could've said.

"He's right Swan Lake, we don't have time to turn around." Rose added evenly and Emma exhaled angrily.

"Fine, buckle up." The instruction was given somewhat grudgingly and Emma pressed harder on the gas. "Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

* * *

 _July 23, 1983: Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin sneered mockingly at the entourage hovering outside his bars. They'd put enchanted manacles on him. Irritating little deterrents that had been imbued with light magic. He could get out of them still, as well as the cage, but that wasn't what he wanted. A nervous looking guard passed by his prison and he lunged forwards with a hiss, laughing as the solider scrambled away with a short shout.

"Hey! Knock it off creepy!" The dwarf growled, casting an ill frown at the retreating guard before turning back to glare at the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin sneered at the newly christened Captain of the Guard. It had been an odd choice to be certain, Snow White's decision to promote a miner to such a position, but this dwarf at least, had proven himself capable from time to time.

The Captain had not been afraid of him when they'd met nearly a year ago, while accompanying a cursed Snow White. The Dark one would've been impressed, if he wasn't certain the dwarf hadn't been scared of him merely because he was too surly to be afraid.

With an irritated grunt, Rumplestiltskin's amber eyes darted to Prince Charming, who, he was surprised to find, was watching him. He returned the shepherd's stare with his own, daring the boy to look away. Charming was the only person, besides Regina, who knew about Belle. It was a piece of information he hadn't ever planned to share, but his blatant disbelief that Rumplestiltskin could know anything about love had been too impertinent to ignore.

The shepherd observed him silently, one hand braced on the hilt of his sword. While most would see the hard look on the man's face and assume nothing of it, the Dark One could see the flicker of… confusion in the king's sharp blue eyes. Charming opened his mouth, and Rumplestiltskin had a guess at what the foolish royal was about to ask, when the wretched maid came rushing into the clearing, a garment of her prince's in hand.

"What did you do?!" She shrieked and he smiled nastily at her.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Charming asked as he moved to intercept her, but she brushed past him to confront Rumplestiltskin directly, gripping the enchanted bars tightly. He held back a chuckle. Oh, how quick everyone blamed him, when really, they were the cause of their own sufferings.

"What did you do to my Thomas?!"

"I haven't done anything. In case you haven't notice, I've been otherwise…" He held up his cuffed hands as he leered at her "engaged."

"Something's happened to him. You know! Tell me!" The little harlot had no right to made demands of him. He'd given her far more forewarnings than he'd done for most. It was not his fault she'd been too stubborn and full of herself to listen. ( ** _annoying, pestering, irritating girl_** )

"I've no idea, dearie." He moved closer to the bars, grinning as she cringed backwards. "But I did warn you, all magic comes at a price, and looks like someone has just paid."

"Don't listen to him Ella." Charming murmured as he wrapped an arm around the teary wretch and pulled her away. "We'll find Thomas."

"No, you won't." He denied flatly, never removing his eyes from the maid. "Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you're never gonna see him again." The girl was too shocked by his words to fight off Charming as he dragged her away. "In this world or the next, Cinderella!" He trilled, tone turning dark as he watched them leave with unblinking eyes. "I will have that baby!"

* * *

 _October 29, 2011: Storybrooke_

"I told you! It's Ruby's car." Henry shouted as soon as they all caught sight of the red car that somehow got stuck on the guardrail. The three quickly raced over to the vehicle, but saw that it was empty.

"Ashley?!" Emma called, her gaze sweeping over the roadside in concern.

"Aah!" The scream had them bolting away from the road. Ashley was sitting on the long grass, her hands wrapped around her stomach. "My baby. It's coming. Aah!"

"Shit, Rose, help me get her into the car!" Between the two of them, they quickly got Ashley in the passenger's seat. She and Henry climbed into the back, while Emma gunned it back for the Storybrooke.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked worriedly after Ashley screamed in pain again. Rose wrapped an arm around the boy, knowing from firsthand experience just how nerve-wracking it was to see someone in labor. The action felt a little unpracticed. The last time she'd hugged a child had been Emma herself. Henry surprised her though as he easily leaned into her side.

"Ooooh, yeah." Emma remarked as she glanced at the other blonde. "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far."

"No. No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there!" She replied frantically.

"Oh, no. We don't have four hours. Trust me. I know." The Savior said sardonically.

"No, I can't go back there!" Ashley began to sob. "Please! He's gonna take my baby."

"I won't let that happen, but do you know what you're asking for?" Emma stated as she looked at the younger woman. "If you keep this child, are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't." Emma admitted and Rose felt Henry jolt at that.

"You weren't?" The girl gasped and she shook her head.

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this, running away, can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?" The Savior sounded so serious, and Ashley stared at with wide eyed before rapidly nodding her head.

"Yes. I want my baby."

"Rose, call the hospital. Let them know we're coming." Doing as ordered, the flaux-blonde alerted the hospital of their incoming patient. They reached Storybrooke General in record time where a pair of nurses with a wheelchair were already waiting for them at the emergency entrance. Following after a screaming Ashley, who was taken to the maternity ward, they were left to stay in the assigned waiting area. Emma, never one for twiddling her thumbs, took to pacing as they waited for news.

"You know, Emma, you and Rose are different." Henry said twenty minutes after they settled into the waiting room. He stared up at his birthmother, and there was something vulnerable in his expression.

"What's that?" The blonde asked, glancing at him as she continued pacing.

"You're the only ones who can do it." He muttered and she stared at him before rolling her eyes.

"Break the curse?" She smiled a little, her tone teasing. "I thought I was the only one who could do that."

"No. Leave." He breathed the word as if he were afraid that saying it aloud meant that they would do it. "You're the only ones who can leave Storybrooke." Emma paused in front of him and Rose, who had been sitting beside the boy, slung an arm over his shoulder. Like in the car, Henry curled into her almost instantly. It kind of amazed her really, how easily the kid accepted her embrace. Though she can remember a time when Emma had been just as free with her affections, years and years ago.

"You left and came and found me in Boston." She reminded him, her eyes lingering on Rose's arm for some reason.

"But I came back." He argued, sounding upset. "I'm 10. I had no choice. But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

"Anyone except… me?" Emma asked, sounding as if she'd just had an epiphany. She slowly crouched down in front of Henry, cautiously laying a hand on his knee. He looked so small in that moment.

"You're the Savior. You can do whatever you want." His voice lowered as he admitted a fear he'd probably only just realized. "You can go." Before either woman could reassure Henry, a doctor approached them.

"Ms. Swan," The woman began and Emma rose to her feet. "the baby is a healthy 6-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine." She smiled at them before walking off, her job accomplished.

"Well, what lovely news." Rose turned to spot Gold standing some feet away from them, lingering at the entrance to the maternity ward. "Excellent work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise." Emma froze for a second, her entire body tensing up like a pissed off cat as she aimed a glare at the pawnbroker. He smiled in return, before titling his head as if something just caught his eye. Without a word, he limped off to where the vending machines were, specifically a hot drink dispenser, leaving them to hover over Henry.

The boy looked up at both of them, his lower lip bit in a worried fashion. Emma set her chin and straightened her back before marching towards the man. Rose on the other hand, donned a smirk and stood up as she ruffled a hand through Henry's hair before following her sister. Gold smacked the machine lightly, causing a stream of brown questionable liquid to fill the Styrofoam cup underneath it.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Either of you care for a cup?" The pawnbroker asked as he smirked at them and Rose scrunched up her nose.

"Ugh, no way. That cannot taste good." She eyed the drink distrustfully. Wouldn't that stuff be like, twenty-eight years old? And even it wasn't, hospital food was notorious for being subpar; god knows how nasty their discount coffee must be. An angry glare from Emma had her shutting up. Right, time and place.

"A baby?" The Savior growled as she turned back to the man, glowering as she crossed her arms. "That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, because at the time, you didn't need to know." He replied as he walked around her and Emma, his cane clicking loudly against the linoleum tiles.

"Really?" She stated distrustfully. "Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary Ms. Swan," He halted as he smiled at the blonde. "I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense… to you." His face was smug while Emma's turned stony. "I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid." She uttered lowly, eyes narrowing while Gold projected nothing but confidence. Rose crossed her arms, trying hard not to smirk. Watching the Savior and the Dark One butt heads should not be this entertaining, yet it somehow was. Rose didn't have any negative feelings like when Emma duked it out with Regina. No, she was just… enjoying this, their mildly confrontational bantering.

Maybe it was because, whenever Rumplestiltskin went against Emma and the heroes, it was never anything personal. Most of the time, it was a means to an end. He never hated Emma in the show from what she can remember. Hell, Rose doubted he ever saw her as an enemy.

"Actually," Gold began, his voice hardening a little, "we have an agreement, and my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity." His eyes raked over them, and the strange expression in them were impossible for Rose to identify. "You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you ladies?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"I like your confidence. Charming," He smirked crookedly and she could see Emma lips twitch upwards for a moment. "but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess. To steal a contract." The blonde said blandly and Gold shrugged.

"Who knows what she was after?"

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child." Emma remarked lowly as she took a step forward, looking rather intimidating next to Gold's short stature. "I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you?" He said nothing as he took a sip from his drink. "Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight?" She raised a brown at him and he smiled.

"I like you, Ms. Swan." He replied coyly, twirling with his cane a little and doing an odd little wobble with his head. "You as well, Ms. Booker." This time, Emma smiled at the man's antics. A good thing too, since Rose could no longer hold back a wide grin. "Neither of you are afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you two on my side."

"So she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet." Gold answered, sounding irritated for a moment before that smirk returned to his features. "There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd."

"Tear it up." Emma retorted simply and the pawnbroker shook his head as he began to pace a little.

"That's not what I do." He raised his arms in a helpless gesture. "You see, contracts, deals– Well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now." He continued as he pointed at them with his drink. "If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you both willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?" The Savior asked cautiously and he smiled.

"Oh, I don't know just yet." He paused, before shrugging, as if it didn't really matter. "You'll both owe me a favor." Emma stared down the man for a short moment before turning to her sister.

"Rose?" The faux-blonde shook her head.

"Don't see how we have much of a choice, Swan Lake." She replied casually, shrugging one shoulder as she kept her eyes on Gold, who was focused on her now. "I'm in."

"You heard her, it's a deal." Emma said as she stepped away from the pawnbroker, her entire being radiating distrust.

"Grand." Gold replied as he took another sip of his drink and watched the Savior walk back to Henry. Rose lingered, shooting the man a wry look.

"Seriously, grand?" She repeated and he raised a brow at her. "You sound like one of the characters from Henry's storybook."

"Oh?" He hummed without any interest. She wondered if he was just faking it, or if he really had no idea that the book existed yet.

"Mm, it's an interesting read." She watched him from the corner of her eye. Should she… "It's also the reason for why he tracked down Emma. Supposedly the town's Cursed and she's the only one who can break it." She caught him freezing up for a second, the Styrofoam cup nearly slipping out of his hand. Rose pretended not to see it, her gaze quickly jumping back to Emma and Henry. But her mind whirled as doubt and panic started to grow. Had she just fucked up? Would Gold knowing about the book so soon change anything?

Rose took a calming breath. No, no this was okay. Gold wasn't Regina, this wouldn't affect him much, if at all. He wanted the Curse broken.

"Is that so?" He asked, his demeanor fully recovered and sounding completely unconcerned. "Is there a character in particular that I remind you of?"

In fact, if she played her cards right, maybe she could use this.

"Rumplestiltskin." Rose replied in the same nonchalant tone. He didn't so much as twitch at the name. No, her mentioning of the Curse had put him on guard. He was much too good to give himself away a second time. "There was this story in his book, a different version of Cinderella. Instead of a Fairy Godmother, Rumplestiltskin showed up." She huffed a mean laugh. "The stupid girl didn't even read the contract, she just wanted to go to the ball."

"That happens more often than you'd think." Gold replied with a grin, though his eyes were narrowed at her. "What did Rumplestiltskin want in return?"

"Her firstborn." She answered as she gave him a sly glance, his expression shifting to amusement almost immediately.

"I can see where you would draw those comparisons." He said good-naturedly while she shrugged.

"Rose!" Emma called from across the room, Henry beside her, and looking more than slightly irritated.

"That's my cue to go. Have a good day, Mr. Gold." Rose said, copying their farewell from yesterday morning as she walked towards her adoptive sister and nephew.

"You as well, Ms. Booker."

"What's up?" She asked as she reached the pair. Henry was looking up at her worriedly while Emma seemed to be less annoyed.

"We're going to see Ashley and the baby. You want to come?" The Savior offered while sending a glare over Rose's shoulder. She resisted the urge to turn around and see what kind of face Gold was making in return.

"Sure." They took a hallway to reach Ashley's room. The new mother looked exhausted, sweaty, but really happy too. Emma announced their presence by knocking at the door.

"Hey. What's her name?" The Savior asked softly and Ashley smiled proudly.

"Alexandra."

"That's pretty." Emma complimented while Rose forced herself not to make a face. Not even a little. That was a terrible name. She hoped for the kid's sake that it'll be shortened down to Alex or Lexi.

"Thank you for getting me here." The maid replied, sounding both tired and relieved.

"Mr. Gold was outside." Emma began and Ashley stared back with obvious worry. "We took care of it. She's yours."

"She is?" The blonde asked, sounding as if she couldn't believe it. "But what did you do?"

"We made a deal with him."

"Thank you. Thank you both." Ashley looked close to tears, which wasn't surprising considering everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. The news that Gold was off her back must be an overwhelming relief. "And Rose? You were right about what you said yesterday. I guess I did have people on my side." She smiled at them gratefully.

"You should talk to Mr. Gold." The statement slipped out of her mouth before she was even aware of what she was going to say. Ashley looked taken aback while Emma and Henry whirled towards her in confusion. Ugh, she'd wanted to broach the subject more tactfully.

"What? Why? I thought you worked everything out?" The girl's anxiety redoubled and Rose rushed to explain herself.

"We did. It's fine." She quickly reassured the new mother, who thankfully relaxed a little. "I only meant that, well, maybe you should apologize–"

"Rose!" Emma hissed while Ashley practically puffed up in outrage.

"Apologize to him?! He tried to take my baby!"

"Stop it." Rose stated, her tone firm and a little bit angry. "Don't blame him for your problems and mistakes." The girl jerked back as if she'd just been slapped, her expression a mixture of disbelief, anger, and hurt. "You and Thomas were the ones who made this baby, right?" An angry, or maybe embarrassed, flush spread across the girl's face. "Now maybe you were pressured into it by Thomas's dad, by your own family, by the town's gossip, but you agreed to give up your baby, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but–"

"So then you, or more likely Thomas's father, went to Gold and made the deal." Judging by the horribly guilty look on Ashley's face, she was the one who'd approached the pawnbroker. Or at least, that's what her Cursed memories dictated. It would fit. She was the one who'd signed the contact back in the Enchanted Forest without a second thought. "I'm not saying you don't regret it, or that you didn't have a hard time making that decision, but you did agree. And when you decided you wanted to keep your baby, what did you do?"

"I-I…" Ashley looked almost panicky now, her eyes jumping helplessly to Emma, who stood silent, mouth pursed and arms crossed. "I had to get the contract back…"

"You broke into Mr. Gold's shop, attacked him, effectively knocked him unconscious, and then you just left him there." Rose said seriously and the cursed Cinderella shifted uncomfortably, her gaze dropping to her child.

"I–" Her reply was shaky. "I just w-wanted to keep m-my baby."

"Then why didn't you try talking to him first?" The girl gave a bitter, watery laugh, one hand gentling caressing Alexandra's head.

"You don't understand. No one breaks a deal with Gold."

"Maybe, but you should have tried that first, he might've surprised you." Ashley glared up at her, tears swelling in her eyes, and Rose sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to convince you that Gold is a good guy. He seems like kind of a dick to be honest, but he sure as hell isn't the villain here either. He was only doing his job, unethical as it might be, and you owe him an apology." The room fell silent after that and Ashley seemed determined not to make eye contact with anyone. Rose glanced over at Emma, a little surprised to see that the Savior looked more pensive rather than angry or exasperated.

"Oh, hey." Emma said suddenly as she started backing out of the room, peering up at the clock. "Kid, it's almost five. We gotta get you home." Henry silently waved goodbye to Ashley as they left, with Rose wordlessly trailing after the pair.

* * *

Regina zipped up her dress while looking her reflection over. She fixed the smudge of her lipstick, and ran a hand through her hair to straighten out a few of her more unruly strands. A shower could be heard in the background and she smirked at herself, feeling wholly satisfied.

"I have to go." She called as she slipped on her heels. "Henry's expecting me home at five. But I'll see you again." She smirked back at herself. "The next council meeting?" They'd started having their 'meetings' at Graham's apartment after Henry had turned five. "Oh, and don't forget you left your socks under the bed." Regina left with a grin and a sense of vindication. Graham was still hers, and Ms. Booker, that irritating woman whose eyes matched the imp's, meant nothing to him.

After all, she still owned her Huntsman's heart.

* * *

"Pumpkin." Emma said abruptly as they raced towards Mifflin Street, though they were only going ten miles over the town's speed limit. It wouldn't do to have Graham pull them over. "My codename. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella. Pumpkin." Henry shook his head at the same time as Rose made an exaggerated gagging noise. "You got a better one in mind?"

"Athos." Rose declared proudly. "I'm Aramis, while Henry's codename is D'Artagnan." She really took too much enjoyment out of the identical confused looks on both mother and son. "Athos and Aramis are two of the Three Musketeers and D'Artagnan is the newcomer who joins the group. Athos is the leader, Aramis is the brains, and D'Artagnan is the brave youth with something to prove."

"That's perfect!" Henry beamed, practically shouting his approval before frowning. "Wait, how come I'm not the third musketeer?" Emma looked uncomfortable at the question and Rose smiled sadly at him.

"Cause that one's taken, kiddo. Porthos, the muscle and comic relief. Back in the day, I used to call Emma, myself, and your dad, the Three Musketeers."

"Oh." He hesitated, brown eyes darting between them. She could tell he wanted to ask about his father, but as his gaze took in his birthmother's shaken state, he smiled instead. "Okay, Athos, Aramis." The exaggerated wink he gave them was actually kind of adorable and served to lighten Emma's mood, who was clearly relieved he didn't pursue the taboo topic that is Neal. They pulled up outside of his house and he quickly climbed out, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he raced up the walkway.

"Henry!" Emma called and he paused to look back at the bug. "About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?"

"Yeah?" She hesitated for a second.

"…See you tomorrow."

"All for one and one for all, D'Artagnan!" Rose shouted after the boy, who raised his fist in acknowledgement before disappearing into his home.

"He's gonna say that all the time now." Emma groaned, hiding her amusement behind exasperation. As for herself, Rose could only feel a little poignant. She hadn't recited that moto in years, not since Neal had left. But she was happy to share this with Henry. Neal would be back one day and she wanted something they could all bond over. She glanced over at Emma, who wore a serious frown.

"What's up Swan Lake?"

"What you said about Gold? To Ashley? You were right. He's not the bad guy, not really, I just–" She cut herself, before sighing softly. "It was just this whole baby thing, it brought up bad memories. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know. I wasn't mad." Rose stated genially. Emma stared at her, for a second looking as if she wanted to say more, but shook her head instead and pulled out her phone "Who you callin'?"

"Your boyfriend. I think it's time we planted some roots." She dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. "Graham? It's Emma. I was thinking about what you said earlier… That deputy job still open?" Rose couldn't hear his response, but she knew Emma would get the position. "Then I'm in. Regina going to be okay with this?" She smirked at his answer. "See ya."

"So that's it then?"

"Yup." Emma answered as she pulled the car out onto the street, bright green eyes sliding towards her. "You know, I don't expect you to stay with me. You can go back to Boston." She acted nonchalant, but Rose could see through her front easily.

"Tch, and miss out on the blows you and Reggie are gonna get into? Hell no. Besides, I like Henry. And we just moved our stuff into M&M's place. Then there's Graham, who's starting to grow on me. Plus, I still owe Sunshine a drink. Y'know, I'm surprised he hasn't come after me for that yet–"

"What about Gold?" The Savior asked suspiciously, interrupting Rose's rambling.

"What about him?" She returned in bemusement.

"You like him." Emma spoke so bluntly that Rose could only blink at her. "I know you do. I just don't get why." The elder sister tried to think up an excuse, other than stating the truth, but came up with nothing. After a long moment, she shrugged.

"I can't really explain it." She offered. "I mean, he's not exactly Mr. Personality. But he's, I don't know, suave? Mysterious? Then there's that accent–"

"Oh god, please tell me you're not attracted to him!" Emma looked horrified.

"What? No." Rose denied quickly before humming thoughtfully, a mischievous smirk taking over her features. "Although, he is kinda handsome in an untraditional way–"

"Ugh, gross–"

"But, he's also at least ten years older than me." She continued loudly. ' _Plus, another two centuries or so. Not to mention Belle and Rumplestiltskin are perfect for each other. No way would I sink my favorite ship._ ' "Anyways, you know I've got my eyes on Graham." Well, not really, she just needed the Savior to think she was interested in the Sheriff.

"I can't believe you think Gold is hot!" Emma moaned, a smile spreading across her face.

"I didn't say he was hot! Do I look like a thirteen-year-old girl?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Storybrooke's General, Sean hesitated at the entrance to Ashley's room. The call from Mr. Gold had been a shock, even more so was the man's message. The contract was null and void. Ashley was keeping the baby, their baby. The only problem was, Sean wasn't sure if he'd be welcomed. He was well aware that he hadn't been as supportive as he should've been. Still, he had to try, so he sucked up his courage and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was Ashley, their baby in her arms swathed in a pink blanket. He didn't know something could feel so right so quickly. They were his girls, his girlfriend, and his daughter. Before, the thought of having a child had seemed so daunting. Now, he couldn't imagine the thought of giving her away. Ashely looked up at him, her smile falling a little as she stared at him with wide eyes. Sean silently promised to call Mr. Gold after this and thank the man. He would've hated himself for not being here for them.

"Is that her?" He asked quietly and then almost smacked himself upside the head. Who else could the baby be?

"Sean." Ashley gasped weakly and mustered up the most apologetic expression he could make.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have left you."

"You're back?"

"Yeah. I'm back." And he had no intention of leaving ever again. "Here, I got her a present." He pulled out a pair of booties from the gift bag. In all honesty, they weren't much. Silver with little ruffles on top. He carefully grabbed his daughter's feet, and he felt his breath leave him as he realized just how tiny she was. "I don't know if they're going to fit." He chuckled self-deprecatingly, but Ashley smiled, giving a shaky laugh.

"They're perfect." He leaned in and kissed her and suddenly, everything felt in the world. His dad, he knew, would not approve. He would be turning down a scholarship out of this town, but Sean found he couldn't care less. College wasn't his future, his girls were. He'd get a job and move into Ashley's apartment, maybe they'd get a bigger one. It didn't matter. Somehow, they would make it work.

"What's her name?" He asked once the kiss ended, and he laid a gentle hand on top of her incredible soft head.

"Alexandra." He smiled at her, chuckling wetly.

"I thought you said you hated that name? Didn't you basically call it a prison sentence?"

"I guess it grew on me." She smiled tearfully, her voice shaking in response.

"And what's her middle name?"

"Carol, after my mother. Alexandra Carol–" She hesitated at giving a last name and he felt his lip tremble slightly.

"Would it be bad if I said wanted her to have my surname?" Ashley gave a sob-like laugh.

"Alexandra Carol Herman, it is." He embraced her again, placing a tender kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Sean, how did you know we were here?"

"…Mr. Gold called me." He answered slowly and he felt her tense up. "He told me the contract was void, that you were keeping the baby and that I was the father of a healthy, 6-pound girl." He watched Ashley bite her lip as she rocked Alexandra a little. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." He shook her head. "It's just, there was this woman who helped break the contract. She told me I should apologize to Mr. Gold." She voice turned indignant. "I mean, he tried to take my– o-our baby." She stumbled around the word, and he didn't blame her for the slipup. "I don't want to go anywhere near him."

"…I'm going to thank him." He confessed, even though it wasn't something she wanted to hear. "If he hadn't called, I wouldn't have known to come here." Ashley looked as if she were blinking back tears. "If you want, I could apologize to him for you?" He offered, unsure if the suggestion would be welcomed. After a moment, she shook her head.

"No, no." She inhaled deeply and nodded. "We– we should see him together."

"Right. Together." He smiled and kissed her again. Everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

Was anyone else, y'know, blown away by how Cinderella acted when this episode first aired? I mean, she barely reacted to the fact that her Fairy Godmother was murdered, and was very quick to make a deal with said murderer. Also, Rumple gave her A LOT of chances to not make a deal. He kept warning her off, but she was adamant about getting what she wanted. SHE DIDN'T EVEN READ THE DAMN CONTRACT! I mean, yeah, okay, Rumple didn't come out and say he'd take her kid, but come on, the whole situation was like 75% her fault!

Some of you may have noticed that Rumplestiltskin acted a little off from his usual impish demeanor. There is a reason for why I wrote him to be more ill-tempered. We see in numerous flashbacks that he's very entertaining, playful and mocking, but scheming and oh so very dangerous. I feel like I couldn't write him like that because, to be honest, these were scenes where he was shown to be more threatening, darker. I believe that, after he lost Belle, a lot of his humor diminished along with his eccentric behavior. Which is something we do see in the episodes. Re-watch how he acts around others after Belle "dies", he's more bitter and quicker to get irritated. Yet when we see him in flashbacks before that, he makes jokes and taunts whoever he's dealing with. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining this, but that's how I've always viewed these scenes. Let me know what you guys think, yeah?

–Hexalys


	5. That Still Small Voice

I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review!

I'm really sorry for the hiatus guys, but the past year has not been easy. See, way back in November my step-grandfather, who'd been living with my mom and step-dad for little less than a year, fell very ill. I, being one of the only kids who still lives relatively close to our parents, was tasked with taking care of him throughout the day. Naturally, that took up a lot of my time. Then my maternal grandmother stated getting sick in late December. She passed away mid-January, and then my step-grandfather passed away early March. Just recently my favorite uncle, who's suffered from heart problems over the years, had to go through numerous surgeries that ultimately didn't work. Thankfully, he's doing okay. Not well, mind you, but decent enough that we're not too worried. He still has a few more procedures to go, so who knows... Suffice to say, this year has not been a good one.

Besides that, I dragged my heels writing this chapter, partly because I had to force myself to do the Archie/Henry parts, which were a pain to get through. I won't be rehashing Archie's backstory, for obvious reasons. Instead, the flashbacks explore a bit more of Rose's past and why she has a grudge against psychiatrists. This was where the second part of my struggles came in. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted the dynamics between Rose and her therapist to go.

On an unrelated matter, I now have one-year-old Chug (Chihuahua + Pug) who I've named Rumbelle. She is adorable and a troublemaker.

* * *

Chapter 5: That Still Small Voice

 _October 30, 2011: Storybrooke_

"You weren't always a cricket." Henry blurted aloud, unable to keep himself quiet any longer. He couldn't help but think that maybe, if he told Archie more about himself, he'd remember who he was.

"I weren't always–" Archie repeated in confusion before understanding what Henry was referring to. "Oh, right. Because, um, because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket. Why… Why do you…" Henry waited for his therapist to get his question out. Archie was always like that, always careful about what he was going to say or ask. "Why do you think that, Henry?"

"It's just because of who you are." He shrugged.

"And what am I?" Arche asked with a slight smile.

"You're a conscience." The ten-year-old answered plainly. "You help people see right from wrong."

"So, all the crickets in Storybrooke– they were once people, too?" Henry frowned as stood up and walked over to the window.

"There aren't any crickets here." He opened it and turned back to his therapist. "Listen." Archie did so, eyebrows narrowing in concentration, before speaking up a moment later.

"Maybe it's just too cold for them out right now?"

"There's never been crickets here." Henry sighed as he shut the window, blocking out the night's chilly wind. "You've just never noticed." He returned to his seat.

"So, you think that's proof that there's a curse?" Archie asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, but I know it's not enough. I'm looking for more."

"Okay, Henry, look. I asked you this once before and you said you'd think about it." The redhead leaned forwards a little, hands braced on his knees as his tone lowered a little. "Why do you think it's so important that this is real?"

"It…" Henry struggled to come up with an answer. He knew the Curse was real, it wasn't a figment of his imagination like Archie said. And he'd tried to give proof before, tried to tell the man that he was the only one who got older, but the therapist had taken this as a metaphor, believing Henry felt like he was the only one who changed, and that everyone else stayed the same. This had led into an embarrassing session on puberty that Henry had blushed through the entire time. "It just is." He settled upon, knowing it wasn't a good enough answer.

"Alright. Well, keep thinking about that answer, Henry." Archie said, smiling gently. "Cause I think there's something buried there." The boy nodded, knowing that the subject would be dropped for now. "So, tomorrow's Halloween. Do you have any plans?"

"Yeah." He grinned, sitting up straighter on the couch. "I'm gonna go to Peter Peter's pumpkin farm!"

"Are you? That sounds fun. This'll be your first time going, right?"

"Yeah, mom doesn't really like Halloween, so we've never celebrated it before." He frowned briefly at that before regaining his enthusiasm. "Rose said she was gonna try and get me a costume!"

"Oh." Archie said, his own smile shrinking. "So… you'll be going with… with Ms. Swan and Ms. Booker? What about your mother?"

"She's got a council meeting tomorrow and she's always tired after those." He answered flippantly, before biting his lip. He knew he wasn't supposed to lie, but– "Graham was the one who talked my mom into letting me go to the pumpkin farm." He tried to act a little guilty, which wasn't hard considering he was lying to Jiminy Cricket. "I didn't tell my mom that Emma and Rose would be there too. I knew she wouldn't let me go if I did." He peered upwards through his bangs, mouth pursed in worry. "You won't tell her, will you?" He could see that Archie was silently debating with himself.

"…While keeping secrets from your mother isn't something I want to encourage," He said after a long moment. "I won't say anything this time."

"Thanks Archie!" Henry exclaimed happily, and the redhead gave a weak smile in return.

"S-So, what're you going to go as?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. Rose said she'd try to find something at Mr. Gold's, but if worst came to worst, she says we can wrap me up in toilet paper and I can go as a mummy."

"Well," The therapist chuckled. "I suppose that's one way to do it.

* * *

 _October 30, 2011: Storybrooke_

While Emma had a badge to pick up down at the station, Rose had a different point of interest that evening. She had a promise to keep, and she'd put it off long enough. A bell above the door announced her presence in the pawnshop, and her eyes swept over the room, just as they had days ago. Predictably, not much had changed overall. The creepy, nightmare spawning puppets were still in plain view, but a model windmill had been added to the counterspace next to them.

"Ah, Ms. Booker, what a pleasure to see you back in my shop so soon." Gold greeted as he pushed back the curtain to the backroom, his expression polite, if not a little inviting. He wore a slimming black suit, and a matching black tie, but he was also sporting a dark pink dress shirt that almost made her snort aloud. She didn't care what any fashionista claimed, pink would always look silly on men, no matter what shade.

"Sup." Rose returned casually, smirking a little at how uncouth she sounded compared to the pawnbroker's elegance. And if she was reading him right, it seemed to amuse him too.

"How can I be of help today?" The right corner of his mouth quirked upwards, brown eyes gleaming. "Came back for that magic lamp, did you?"

"Nah, not my style." She replied, stepping further into the shop, and allowed herself to pause by the unicorn mobile to gently touch the glass figurines. "Seeing as it's Halloween tomorrow, my dear nephew and I need some last-minute costumes. You wouldn't happen to have anything tucked amongst these trinkets, would you?"

"Halloween costumes?" Gold repeated, head tilting curiously as his brows furrowed in thought. "I might have some things in the back…" He stepped away from the counter and gestured for her to follow him. Rose did so eagerly, her interest immediately peaked at the thought of seeing the Dark One's backroom. She followed his limping form, pushed aside the dark gray curtain, and stood for a moment, simply taking in her new surroundings.

Somehow, there seemed to be even more stuff crammed into the smaller area. The shelves were overflowing, leaving no space open, yet she could tell there was a sense of organization to the chaos. It made her fingers itch with the urge to brush her hands along every item, to examine them and guess which fairytale character they might've belonged to once upon a time.

"This might be what you're looking for." Gold said as he led her over to a clothing rack that was almost completely full. She reluctantly tore her gaze away from the rest of the room and joined the pawnbroker at the rack. "I'll leave you to it, dear." Rose waited until the older man limped back to the front of the store before looking through her choices.

There was a lot of dresses, but they were in a style that one would see at a renaissance festival. Or in the Enchanted Forest. They had long skirts, ribbons, corsets, and petticoats. It was a bit exciting to think that she might be touching a dress that belonged to Snow White or another Disney princess. Among the dresses were leather pants, various shirts, fur lined cloaks, and handstitched vests.

Rose rifled through the clothing, searching for something for Henry first. She found a cream-colored shirt with long billowing sleeves that would be a little big on him, but then stumbled upon a dark green vest that should fit near perfectly. Sadly, there were no pants in his size, but she did manage to find a slightly tattered bandana that matched the vest in color. She figured Henry could just wear black or brown slacks and go as Robin Hood. That should make the kid happy. With her nephew taken care of, the faux-blonde then looked for her own costume.

She skipped the dresses, going back through the leather pants, and pulled out a dark brown pair, with decorative black stitching that traveled down the outer seams in a stylish crisscrossing fashion. There was no tag, but it looked about her size, though she'd likely have to roll up the cuffs once or twice. She tugged a dark blue corset, which seemed to be made of swede, off a pale dress and held it up to her torso with a grin. The threading was worn down in some places, so she'd have to replace that, but it almost matched her signature blue leather jacket perfectly in color. She also found a feminine looking white shirt that dipped modestly around her collarbone, revealing only a hint of cleavage, and it had bell sleeves that ended at the elbows.

Rose's attentive eyes landed on a black-brown scaly coat that was a bit too big, but instantly made her think of dragons. She pulled it on without any hesitation. The sleeves nearly reached her knuckles and the coat's tails went a little past her knees, but she liked how it settled on her shoulders and clung to her body rather than flaring outwards. Adding it to her growing pile, she let her gaze wander around Gold's backroom once more.

The first thing that caught her interest was the weapons. The silvers swords shone proudly in the weak light. The iron axes appeared foreboding in their simplistic, but effective designs. The daggers of various sizes and curves glinted appealingly at her. Rose was accomplished in the art of swordplay, was decent with firearms, and was barely passable with a bow, however it was knives that she was most proficient in. She was damn good with them in a fight, but even better at throwing them.

It had begun when she and Emma had started going to an archery range over five years ago at her urging. Unfortunately, Rose had been hopeless when it came to the bow and arrows, and an instructor at the range had noticed. He'd pulled her aside after a month where she showed very little improvement and had pointed her in the direction of other, less popular classes. She'd sighed, grudgingly accepting her incompetence for archery, and decided to try her hand at knife throwing instead. From the very first lesson, she knew daggers were her weapon of choice.

Rose approached the small collection of knives, ignoring the ones that were made to be decorative rather than actual use. She had a pair of combat knives back a Mary Margaret's, as well as an 8-piece set of throwing knives, and a switchblade she always kept tucked on her person somewhere. But these were weapons from a different era, a different world, and she found them fascinating. One blade in particular caught her fancy.

It was a bit longer that what she usually went for, about the length of her forearm, with a dark silver blade that was double edged. It had a unique S-shaped cross-guard design that reeked of French influence. The hilt was bronze, with sharp edges and dyed leather bands for a solid grip, which was colored a dark blue that immediately appealed to her tastes. She didn't see a sheath, but that didn't necessarily mean that there wasn't one tucked away somewhere. The only thing that kept her from grabbing it and giving it a few stabs was that Gold may not like her messing around with his merchandise. It was really tempting though.

She considered buying it but ended up deciding to wait until another day. It would give her an excuse to come back and chat with the pawnbroker.

Rose managed to pull herself away from the dagger after a few more minutes of ogling and perused the rest of the backroom leisurely. Her sights landed on a wooden bow, one that was obviously handmade, which had an empty leather quiver hooked around it. What was Robin Hood without a bow? Adding the items to her stack, she exited the back and startled a little when she almost bumped into Gold. She grinned and opened her mouth to praise his wares, but was cut off as the ground beneath them shuddered violently.

The pawnbroker quickly lost his balance as his cane slipped across the wooden floor, and his bad leg instinctively tried to take on the extra weight. Rose acted without thinking, automatically reaching out to steady Gold once she saw him lose his footing. He didn't fall into her arms exactly, though that flowery imagery would come back to her later that night and make her snicker for a several minutes. The Dark One falling into her embrace like some cheesy rom-com would've been a lot less painful than what actually happened.

Instead, the man plowed into her like a linebacker. One of his boney shoulders caught her right between the ribs, his sharp elbows dug into her thighs, his deadweight hitting solidly against her hips, which sent her crashing to the ground as a result, with him sprawled out on top of her.

It took Rose more than a couple of seconds to recover, and when she lifted her head off the floor, Gold was hovering over her; his hands were pressed against the floor on either side of her shoulders. Most of his weight was off her, thank goodness, save for his right leg which laid limply against her own. His face hung above hers, brown eyes blown wide as he stared down at her. An inappropriate quip was on the tip of her tongue, Rose was never one to pass up a joke, when she spotted the agonized look that shot across his face before it quickly shifted into something more neutral.

Oh yeah, that fall couldn't have done his bad leg any favors.

"You okay?" She asked in a groan and he nodded mutely. "Earthquakes in Maine?" The faux-blonde continued as she propped herself onto her elbows, trying to figure out the best way to help the man stand up without hurting him more. "That's not normal around here, right?"

"Indeed not." Gold answered gruffly as he carefully shifted off her, although his jaw clenched from a pain she could only imagine. His cane was on the other side of her, far beyond the pawnbroker's reach, so Rose grabbed it for him. She hesitated when she spotted him leaning against the counter, eyes shut and breathing noticeably strained. His right hand was gripping his pant leg tightly, bunching up the fabric and shaking a little.

Rose crouched next to him, wondering if an offer to help would just piss him off. Rumplestilskin was proud because he'd once been a very meek man full of shame. He'd been disrespected and pushed around all his life until he finally got power and became the Dark One. To be reduced to a cripple again after reaching that kind of status– Well, she doubted he took the experience as a humbling one.

"Hmm, I wonder what caused that tremor then?" She decided to say in a rakish tone, quickly losing her nerve to help after a few moments passed. Gold opened his eyes, a cold expression fixed onto his face as his chin lifted in a way that dared her to comment poor state.

Despite what Emma believed, Rose did have some sense of self-preservation, so she simply met the Dark One's gaze steadfastly and silently offered his cane over. He stared at her for a moment before accepting the gold handle without a word. She then turned around and leisurely gathered up the stuff she'd dropped, letting the pawnbroker recover without her being a witness. When she turned back around, Gold was upright once more, but she could tell he was leaning more heavily on his cane than normal.

"Perhaps one of the old mines outside of town finally collapsed." He said after a minute, and Rose dropped her cargo on top of the counter next to the register. Gold raised a brow at her, finally able to get a good look at the items she'd picked out. "I see you managed to find some things after all." He hooked his cane onto the edge of the counter and sifted throw the pile. The way he shifted most of his weight onto his good leg probably would've been a lot smoother if he wasn't still hurting from his fall.

"I don't see how I couldn't!" Rose exclaimed happily, her enthusiasm returning as the tense mood thankfully passed without incident. "This place is a freakin' treasure trove of peculiarities! I'm pretty sure this'll become my favorite shop in Storybrooke."

"I'm pleased you find my wares so enthralling." He picked up the bow and quiver, raising a brow at her in a questioning manner.

"For Henry. I think the kid will make a decent Robin Hood with the stuff I got." He nodded, smirking that crooked grin of his, but paused when he got to the dragon coat. She couldn't name the expression he wore, because it disappeared after a second, but she was willing to bet that the overcoat was something Rumplestiltskin had recognized. "Yeah, that's gotta be one of the coolest coats I've ever seen. You got any idea what it's made from?"

"…A crocodile." He muttered after a moment, before shrugging indifferently. "Or so I would imagine." The remark struck her as odd, though she couldn't narrow down why, and was left with the feeling of having forgotten something. Gold seamlessly carried on with the transaction, tallying it all up, before turning back to her. "Well Ms. Booker, your total comes to five-hundred and eighty-three dollars." She handed over her credit card and began bundling up her purchases. She managed to tuck the clothes under her left arm while slinging the bow and quiver over her right shoulder. Gold handed back her card and a receipt that she needed to sign. "I don't think I said this the other day when you bought that pocket watch, but you have a lovely signature Ms. Booker." She glanced up at him, surprised at the genuine, if slightly random, compliment.

"Oh, thanks." It was something she'd practiced a lot at the advice of her editor. She didn't do public meetings, conventions, or have book signings to protect her identity. She even wrote her stories under a pseudonym, William Elizabeth, in honor of her adoptive father and his wife. However, she did create an impressively artistic signature for the books that were given away to fans who won contests and the like. Apparently, she'd been applying that same flare to her real signature without even realizing it, though it thankfully wasn't as nearly as extravagant as her pseudonym. "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with ya, Goldfish." Rose waited for his reaction to the nickname, nearly chuckling as his face twisted up in a mixture of bemusement and revulsion.

"Gold… fish?" He repeated slowly, expression rapidly turning neutral, and she nodded.

"Mm, it's a nickname. I give'em to everybody. What do you think?"

"While I'm flattered that you would take the time to think of a namesake for me, I must request that you do not give me a _nick-name_." He emphasized the last word strangely, the 'k' sound coming out guttural what with his accent and low pitch. She gazed at him nonchalantly, allowing the silence to settle in for a moment before speaking.

"So, that's a no on Goldfish then?" For the first time she saw him express annoyance at her, and as much as that thought made her want to swallow nervously, Rose couldn't help but feel a little bit daring. She was teasing a man who tore out hearts and crushed them for much less, but there was something so very thrilling in poking the proverbial bear.

Before either of them could say anything else on the matter, the faux-blonde's iPhone started to ring from inside her coat pocket. She awkwardly retrieved it with her free hand, smiling when she saw who was calling her and answered it with an apologetic nod at Gold.

"What's up Swan Lake?"

" _What's up? Oh, I don't know. How about the tremor that shook the town like an Etch A Sketch about a minute ago?_ " The Savior replied, sounding agitated. " _Are you okay?_ "

"I'm fine." She rubbed at her ribs, tossing Gold a wry look. "Mostly."

" _Mostly? What does that mean?_ " From the other side of the line, Rose thought she could hear another voice in the background.

"It means I didn't have the most graceful of landings. Is that Graham Cracker I hear?" She asked with a smile. "Tell him I said hi."

" _Tell him yourself._ " Emma snarked back. " _You're seriously not hurt?_ "

"It's just a bruise or two, nothing to worry about. Promise." She heard her sister sigh before muttering something, likely to Graham, under her breath. "Anyways, how're you guys doing? Did you become deputy yet? Any idea on what caused the quake?"

" _We're fine, but the phones are ringing like crazy down here._ " There was more muttering from Graham. " _I'll help you answer them in a second, okay?_ " Emma growled to whatever the Sheriff had said. " _Look, I gotta go. Obviously, I made deputy, and as of right now we have no clue what caused the earthquake._ "

"Well congrats, Deputy Swan! Are you having fun on the first day of your new job?" The blonde gave a scoff.

" _Oh,_ _yeah. Not even ten minutes in and I've already got my hands full. Something tells me I'm gonna regret agreeing to do this. Take care of yourself, alright?_ "

"You got it sis." Rose replied before hanging up. She looked over at Gold, who'd watched the conversation silently, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

"Ms. Swan is the town's new deputy, is she?"

"Yep, just picked up her badge and everything." She paused for a second before grinning impishly. "How pissed do you think Reggie will be when she finds out?"

* * *

 _December 13, 1986: Salem, MA_

Rose sat on a child sized plastic chair; it was yellow and slightly scratched up from the previous children who'd sat on it. There was a kiddie table nearby covered with coloring books and crayons. Different types of toys were laid scattered in the corner of the room, tailored to both genders and for various ages. Of course, none of these things held any interest for her. There were no other people in the waiting room, save for Ms. Brown.

It had been a little over month; just thirty-four days since–

Since Will died.

Rose lowered her head, her tiny hands clenching into fists in her lap. She glared at the carpeted floor, noticing that her feet didn't quite reach the ground. Only the toes of her shoes scrapped against the shaggy fibers. It was an irrational thing to be mad over, but she'd been having these angry outbursts for the last few weeks. The adults around her were indulgent of her mood swings, as well as condescending.

In a way, Rose understood. To them, she was four-year-old girl, little more than a toddler in their eyes. Because of her situation, and with what happened with Will, it was impossible for them not to talk down to her. What child her age could comprehend death? Or the arguably more awful reasons that led to Will's death? From their expectations, her understanding amounted as thus: Her dad had been hurt and now he was gone.

She could comprehend it though. Rose fully understood all the horrors behind Will's death. But that didn't mean she knew how to handle it. This was– this was so different from anything she'd ever had to deal with before. After being reborn into this world, to Rose, it had felt like her family were the ones who'd died, not the other way around. She'd gone through four of the five stages of grief for them: denial, anger, bargaining, and depression, but she'd yet to form any sort of acceptance.

And as unfair as it was, Will had suffered the brunt of her emotions.

Now, Rose knew better. Just because she wasn't with them anymore, that didn't mean her family and friends simply stopped existing. God willing, they would live several more decades, full of happiness, and had already overcame whatever pain her death caused them. But Will was–

Her father was the one who was gone now. And that's one of the things Rose finds she regrets the most, that she never called Will "dad". She knows that it had hurt him, that _she'd_ hurt him, by refusing to do so.

"It's alright sweetheart." Ms. Brown said softly as she laid a hand on Rose's shoulder, and the adult-turned-child realized she'd started shaking at some point. Her eyes were still dry though. The only time she ever cried was after her nightmares. "Dr. Dweller just wants to talk about a few things." She said nothing to the matron and just nodded, trying to force away the tremors as her jaw clenched in frustration. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." While that was nice of the woman to say, Rose was well aware that not talking wasn't an option. The last thing she wanted was to have this become a permanent thing.

"Rose Booker?" A man announced as he opened the office door and she stared up at Dr. Dweller through her bangs. He was lanky, his body much too thin in comparison to how tall he was, which had to at least be six feet. He was Caucasian, his skin pale, with dark brown eyes and an overly large hooked nose. His hair was black and stringy and combed sideways to hide an obvious bald spot. His black glasses were a product of this decade, meaning they were overly large and thick framed. He wore a gray sweater vest over a blue dress shirt, tan khakis, and brown loafers. What really caught her attention though, were his thick eyebrows. It looked as if the man had never taken a tweezer to them in his life.

"Right here." Ms. Brown answered unnecessarily as she stood up, wordlessly motioning for Rose to do the same. She did so reluctantly and shuffled towards the therapist with a neutral expression on her face. They stopped just shy of him and the doorway and he knelt down, offering his hand in greeting.

"Hello there, my name's Dr. Dweller." He looked bored. Oh sure, his lips twitched into the right position just fine, curling up into an easy-going smile as he spoke with gentle levity, but his eyes were half-lidded and unimpressed as met her gaze. Rose's gaze lowered to his offered hand before glancing back up to him, allowing her expression to shift into a frown.

"Good afternoon doctor." She replied coolly, and his bushy eyebrows shot up in surprise. She glanced up at Ms. Brown, offering the woman a small nod. "I'll see you in thirty minutes."

"You don't want me to come in with you?" The matron asked worriedly, and she shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine on my own."

"If you're sure?" She didn't respond to that, preferring to simply walk past the still kneeling therapist and step into his office. She heard the two adults whisper to each other, though she couldn't make out anything distinct. She blocked them out after a second and focused on her new surroundings instead.

Aside from the oak desk, office chair, a few framed diplomas on the walls and a fully decked out bookcase, Dweller's office had obviously been decorated to appeal to his youthful patients. Childish drawings and paintings were strung about, a pair of bean bags sat in the corner, a stack of board games was set on another child sized table, where a Connect Four rack was already setup to be played. The carpet was a mesh of colors, being that multi-sized puzzle pieces design that just screamed 80s.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Dr. Dweller said as he closed the door. He gestured towards the bean bags, but instead Rose wordlessly headed towards the Connect Four table. He didn't correct her, but rather followed her lead, and sat down on the floor rather than attempting to sit in the comically small chair. "Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah. I'll be black." She answered as she sat grabbed a handful of black tokens.

"You sure? Red moves first." He stated, as if that would entice her to switch colors. Rose raised a brow at him, wholly unimpressed. Hadn't she just told him she knew how to play?

"I know that, doctor." ' _But I won't make the first move unless I have to._ ' She added silently. Doing that meant exposing herself one way or another, and the last thing she needed was to show any weakness in front of a man who made a living off zeroing in on those faults. She would play along with these mandatory sessions, and try her hardest to appear as a well-adjusted, if somewhat grieving, normal child.

Hopefully, she'll be given a clean bill of mental health soon.

* * *

 _October 30, 2011: Storybrooke_

Rose, after leaving Gold's shop, dropped off her things at the apartment before heading over to Granny's for a cup of hot coco. The diner was in full gossip mode, talking about a mine that had collapsed on the outskirts of Storybrooke, and that several people were already heading out to the area to get a firsthand look. After finishing her drink, she decided to follow the crowd and hitched a ride in the bed of a pickup truck to the site.

Hopping out of the truck and thanking the old timer who'd given her a lift, Rose slowly shuffled to the front of the mob of people. She whistled lowly as she toed the edge of– well, she decided to call it a pit. The ground suddenly took a steep incline, consisting of dirt and loose gravel, and flattened out at the bottom into a small space. And almost in the center of that space was the entrance to a mine, though a good portion of the wooden and metal support beams had collapsed in on themselves.

A few firemen and some construction workers were already on site, some were keeping an eye on the crowd, while others were down in the pit, likely checking for structural safety. A singular fireman was over by the firetruck, talking with a small group of civilians. Curiosity satisfied, Rose was considering heading back to town, when she spotted Graham's police cruiser pulling up. She made her way through the crowd, aiming to talk to the newly appointed Deputy and Sheriff.

"Everyone! Step back, please!" Reggie shouted as she climbed out of her own vehicle, looking out of place with her expensive dress suite and high heels.

"Is that a crater?" Rose heard somebody ask as she passed by them.

"No, there were tunnels– old mines." Marco corrected. "Something collapsed." The faux-blonde reached her sister and Graham as the same time as the Mayor.

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter." The Evil Queen ordered. "Marco, why don't you help with the fire department?" Her eyes narrowed as they landed on the two lingering women. "Ms. Swan, Ms. Booker, this is now officially town business. You're free to go."

"Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma said as she crossed her arms, unapologetically displaying the badge tucked against her belt. Rose grinned at the Evil Queen's responding scowl as her dark eyes darted to Graham accusingly.

"She's my new deputy." He announced without a hint of apology or guilt.

"They say the mayor's always last to know." Reggie remarked in an irked tone.

"It's in my budget." He replied, not giving her an inch, and the Mayor raised her head back haughtily.

"Indeed." Expression still sour, Reggie reluctantly turned to Emma. "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" The blonde looked to Graham, who nodded, and the pair walked off to do their job. "Graham hasn't hired you as well, has he Ms. Booker?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Nope. I'm still a noncontributing member of society."

"Then you have no business being here." Without waiting for a reply, Regina marched to the front of the group and raised her voice to be heard over their mutterings. "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed! We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not, I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe– to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

"Pave it?" Henry asked as he broke away from the group to approach his mother. "What if there's something down there?"

"Henry." Regina hissed, her voice dropping into a hush as she dragged her son closer. Rose was still close enough to hear their exchange. "What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" He asked back just as quietly and the Mayor, frustrated, shook her head at him.

"Nothing. Now step back." Her voice rose again as she addressed the crowd. "In fact, everyone, please step back!" The mob did as she asked, shambling backwards at a slow pace. "Thank you." Rose delayed moving away, just on principle alone. She didn't, and wouldn't, do what the Evil Queen said so easily. She'd hobble along at her own pace when she was good and ready. Henry didn't seem in much of a hurry to leave either. The pair watched as Regina suddenly bent down and picked up a decently sized shard of glass off the ground. She studied it for a moment before pocketing it.

"What was that?" Henry whispered to her, and Rose shrugged, though she was as equally as suspicious as her nephew. The Mayor caught sight of them together, and her displeased expression turned stormy.

"Henry, enough." She commanded, all patience gone. "This is a safety issue. Wait in the car." As she sent her son on his way, Regina turned towards Rose, her irritation with Henry's persistence morphing into anger. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Yeah, funny thing." The shorter woman responded as she smirked at the glowering Queen. "See, you may be the Mayor of this… magical little town, Reggie, but you don't own it. And I am not one of your easily cowed citizens. So, I'll continue to stay here until the owner of this property, likely Mr. Gold, or law enforcement, demand that I vacate the premises." Rose narrowed her eyes at the woman, her voice dropping into a growl. "You don't have any power over me," She barely resisted the urge to tack on a sarcastic 'your majesty'. "so I suggest you stop acting like it." This time she left before the Mayor could make a retort, no doubt leaving her fuming.

She didn't manage to get very far however, before Henry flagged her down.

"Psst, hey Rose!" He called in a whispered shout, half-ducked behind Graham's cruiser. "Come here!" Smirking, she looked over her shoulders, before making exaggerated, sneaky movements on her way to Henry's hiding spot. She saw that both Archie and Emma were already there, both partially hunched behind the car to appease the kid. "This requires everyone apart of Operation Cobra." He declared once she joined them. "All three of you."

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie muttered curiously.

"Of course, you are. You know everything." Henry stated, sounding like it was obvious. "We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just some old tunnels, kid." Emma claimed sensibly.

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the Curse." He told his birthmother insistently. The Savior and the Cursed Cricket exchanged looks.

"That's not what's happening." Emma intoned, exasperation hovering at the edge of her words.

"Yes, it is!" Her son argued. "Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen." Emma stared at him for a moment, mouth tightening as her right hand trailed incriminatingly towards her badge.

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car." Regina's sudden reappearance and icy demeanor left absolutely no room for argument. The kid must've realized this because he bowed his head and silently made his way towards said car. "Deputy, do your job." With an eyeroll that only Rose caught, Emma wandered off to rejoin Graham and began taping off the area. "And as for you Ms. Booker–"

"Save your breath Reggie, I was just leaving." And she did go, but she kept her pace just slow enough to hear the beginning of the Mayor tearing into the meek shrink. She didn't care enough to stand up for the guy, or even linger around to eavesdrop. Jiminy Cricket or not, Rose had no sympathy or tolerance for psychiatrists.

* * *

 _October 31, 2011: Storybrooke_

Archibald Hopper was deliberating on things he didn't want to think about. Mayor Mill's threat had haunted him all throughout the night, leaving him to toss and turn, finding no respite even in his dreams. He knew what she wanted him to do was wrong, that it could potentially hurt Henry deeply, but what choice did he have? His career was his life.

"Hey, Archie!" Caught in thinking about something that went against his morals, the therapist jumped to his feet, feeling shamefaced as he turned to his oldest friend. He hesitated for a moment, remembered to put his glasses back on after a second, and stood awkwardly as he clumsily jammed them onto his face.

"…Marco, what are you doing here?" The town handyman mimed eating and Archie groaned. "Oh, lunch. I'm sorry. I forg– I've got another patient." The older man shrugged, which only made the redhead feel worse. "Another time?"

"Sure. Of course." Henry dipped into the room then, stopping by Marco's elbow to smile up at the man. "Hey, Henry." He greeted, ruffling the boy's hair. "Have a good session, huh?" With a parting wink and wave, Marco shut the door behind him as he left.

"Hi Henry." Archie muttered nervously. His palms were sweating slightly so he rubbed them against his pants. The child didn't notice that anything was off and sat himself down on the couch, book bag in his lap as he tilted his head curiously.

"Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?" It took the therapist a second to understand this line of thought, and he grimaced a little.

"You think Marco is Geppetto?"

"Sure." Henry shrugged. "He's Jiminy Cricket's best friend, and Marco's yours."

"Henry." He turned away, crossing his arms and then quickly uncrossed them as he recognized it as a defensive position. "Henry, look. We– we really need to talk about this, okay?"

"I know you're not convinced, but I know where I can get proof." The boy stood up, crossed the room, and opened his bag. Funny, Archie hadn't even realized he'd put that much space between them. He'd been subconsciously trying to distance himself from this confrontation.

"What is this?" He asked as he reluctantly took in the backpack's contents. "A flashlight and c-candy bars?" Realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. "Oh, wait. Henry." He crouched down, mustering his sternest expression. "Henry, you do not want to go down there."

"Emma's here and stuff's happening. I have to look at it." His patient argued stubbornly, and Archie grabbed his shoulders, forcibly sitting the boy on the cough.

"Henry. Henry, stop." He didn't mean to shake the child, but he was just so afraid. Afraid for his job, afraid for the ten-year-old who'd been planning to investigate an unstable coalmine. "Stop. There is no proof. Look all of this– a-all of this is a delusion." He frantically waved his hands, gesturing wildly. "Do you know what a delusion is?"

"I-I think so." He answered tentatively in a small voice.

"It's something that's not real a-and not healthy, and– and I thought that you'd outgrow this, but Henry, you know– Now it's turned into a psychosis. Do you know what a psychosis is?" Archie didn't wait for the boy to answer this time, his words spewing forth like pus from a wound, infected and putrid. It took everything he had not to choke on the words climbing up his throat. "T-That's when you can no longer tell what's real, and if that continues, then– then I have to lock you away." He swallowed hard as his patient stared back at him with wide, scared eyes. "Henry, look, this has to stop for your own good. You've gotta wake up. This nonsense must end."

' _Too far._ ' He immediately knew he'd been too harsh. Henry's face shifted into a glare, but the therapist could see the tears starting to well up. Archie did nothing as the child raced out of his office. And when the door slammed shut, the man found he had to fight back tears of his own.

* * *

 _December 27, 1986: Salem, MA_

It was Rose's third session with Dr. Dweller. For the foreseeable future, she would visit him every Saturday at 2 in the afternoon without fail. The sessions were 45 minutes long and every second seemed to drag on. Rose had managed to get through the first two sessions with saying very little, handing out the barest of information to the therapist as they played children's board games. Connect Four had almost constantly ended in stalemates, except for the few times where the doctor would purposefully lose. The second session they played Guess Who? with her figuring out his character four times while he did so twice.

As they played, he asked her harmless questions and she'd given him the answers he expected, silently voicing the real ones in her head. How old was she? "Four." ' _I don't know, I can't remember how old I was before I died._ ' What was her favorite color? "Blue." ' _It's actually black, but if I say that you'll probably think I'm troubled._ ' Her favorite animal? "Wolves." That time she was honest. Her favorite card game to play? "Go Fish." ' _Blackjack, but I know that would instantly send up red flags._ '

Then Dr. Dweller would sneak in some more invasive questions, but worded them innocently. These were a little harder to get around. Who did she like to play with at the foster home? "I don't really play with the other kids." ' _Children are annoying, and I'll seriously hit something if the staff forces me into another game of hide and go seek._ ' How did she feel about Ms. Brown and the rest of the home's staff? "I like Ms. Brown and the others. They're nice." ' _Ms. Brown is the only one who really talks to me. The staff are polite, but distant. I think I unsettle them._ ' What was it like to have a room all to herself? "It's fine, I had my own room at Will's."

She'd fucked up there, Rose knew it as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Will?" Dweller repeated, staring at her from over his tented fingers, making her feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. "You call your adoptive father by his first name?" She'd frowned down at her board, eyes darting between the few character pictures that were still up. "Did he ask you to call him that?" She shook her head, inwardly berating herself. ' _Way to go, dumbass._ '

"No, I… I did that on my own."

"Why?"

' _Because he wasn't my father. Because I was too busy mourning over the family I lost, I couldn't accept or recognize what he was trying to do for me. Because I am a terrible person._ ' She of course couldn't say any of these things, so she used her age to her advantage.

"Cause he wasn't my real dad." She answered, trying to make her tone flippant, channeling that casual cruelty that children had no filter for. Underneath the table, her fingers dug into her corduroy pants, twisting the fabric violently in her grip. The worst part was that she'd genuinely felt and thought this way a month ago.

"No?" The doctor hummed, and she'd nodded, exuding as much child-like stupidity as she could.

"That's what adopted means. Will told me so." The conversation, thankfully, had ended soon after that as their time had ran out. But Rose was fully prepared for Dr. Dweller to bring that topic back up again in today's session. As she stepped into his office, she saw a pile of cards set on the table rather than a board game.

"I thought we could play Go Fish today." The man said as they sat down, likely trying to soften her up with her "favorite" card game. Hiding her annoyance, Rose wordlessly took her spot opposite the man, watching silently as he distributed the cards. "Now, last week we talked about how you addressed your father."

' _Wow, way to jump right into it asshole._ ' She thought scathingly as she set down a pair of fours.

"Did he ever ask you to call him dad?" The question was a kick to the gut.

When she'd first started to speak, she used her youth to her advantage. Will had been trying to get her to say daddy for days when one of his colleagues had used Will's first name in her presence. Rose had repeated it, which had initially thrilled the man at first, before he realized that she wasn't going to call him daddy. It didn't stop him from referring to himself as such. She think he allowed it in the beginning because he rightly reasoned that a baby wouldn't know any better.

He tried again when she'd gotten older, but despite Will directly asking her to call him dad, she hadn't. She can still recall the way his face had fallen when she continued to use his first name even after he'd explained things to her. Will didn't delude himself into using her age as an excuse anymore. He'd known she understood the situation and the implications of not addressing him as her father.

Maybe that had been the final straw.

"...Yeah." Rose admitted, swallowing hard at the swell of guilt flooding through her. "I didn't."

"Why not?"

' _Because I'm a horribly selfish human being!_ ' Rose bit her lip, pushing back the urge to flip the table over, and forced herself to shrug.

"It didn't feel right." She answered instead before glancing up at him. "Got any threes?"

* * *

 _October 31, 2011: Storybrooke_

Mary Margaret discreetly glanced up at David, quickly dropping her gaze when she spotted him watching her with a playful smirk. She had a feeling this game of hangman wouldn't be so hard, if she wasn't so distracted by the man's mere presence.

"I don't know." The teacher huffed after a long moment, staring cluelessly at the two words on the notebook paper. "M?" She hazarded a guess and looked up to see David's smirk bloom into a wide smile. The expression inspired a wonderful fluttering sensation in her stomach, and Mary Margaret pushed it down, forcefully reminding herself once again that he was married.

"Mmhm." He hummed as he pulled to notebook towards and put the letters in their respective spots. "Two of them." He grinned at her, blue eyes laughing, and she buried her face into her hands to hide her embarrassed blush. "Get it yet?"

"Yes." Mary Margaret admitted, pulling her hands away to smile at him. "And I'm completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name."

"Don't worry–" David chuckled, as he began doodling on the hangman stick figure. "I would never have let you hang. I would've added toes, a hat, maybe a horse."

"Is this a game you played a lot?" She asked gently, eyeing him curiously. "Uh, before?"

"…I don't know." He replied quietly, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"It'll come back." The raven-haired woman offered shyly, not able to stand seeing him looking so lost. "They're sending you in a couple of days, right? They have to think you're progressing, don't they?"

"Physically." He confessed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, you're making new memories just fine."

"Maybe I'll like these better." David replied with a handsome smile that instantly made that fluttering in her stomach return with a vengeance. Mary Margaret ducked her head, smiling happily, and tried her hardest not to giggle. She was a twenty-eight-year-old woman, not a twelve-year-old girl with her first crush.

"Okay, wanna play again?" She asked once she recovered.

"Can I guess, too?" The teacher felt as if a stone had dropped into her stomach, squishing that warm fluttery sensation in a heartbeat. She whirled around, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty at seeing Kathryn Nolan standing in the doorway holding a box.

"Oh, Mrs. Nolan. I, uh–" Her gaze darting back between David and his wife before she caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's noon already. I didn't realize–" All she wanted to do was run, to get as far away as possible. And she did just that as she stood up, hurriedly grabbing her coat and purse. "I should go."

"Good day, Ms. Blanchard." Kathryn smiled at her and Mart Margaret made herself to return the gesture. She left the room and paused just long enough to fill in the sign-out sheet, but she could still overhear the conversation inside David's room. "Honey, I brought more pictures. Maybe it'll jog something. It's our old dog, Ajax. Remember?" The raven-haired woman couldn't stop herself from looking in.

"Yeah…" David said slowly, smiling slightly. "Yeah, Ajax." That scene stayed in Mary Margaret's mind the whole way home. Of Kathryn smiling hopefully, holding up a dozen different pictures of their life together, and David grinning along with her, his fingers tracing each photograph intently, as if it would physically bring back the memories they'd made.

When she got back to her apartment, she ended up staring at nothing for several minutes before her new roommates coming up the stairs. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood for hot chocolate, but still wanting something sweet to hopefully lighten her mood, Mary Margaret browsed through her cupboards for something to snack on. She found half a stack of graham crackers, a small bag of marshmallows, and ended up making smores. She burnt the marshmallows with a lighter and was soon joined by her roommates at the kitchen island.

"I'm the worst person in the world." She declared without preamble.

"Really? In the whole world?" Emma replied skeptically while Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I think there might be some murderers and rapists out there who'd make some pretty good contenders."

"I went to the hospital." The teacher admitted, unable to meet either woman's eyes. "Again."

"To visit David." Emma surmised knowingly.

"Again." Rose added unhelpfully, and Mary Margaret made a face.

"If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so…nice." She took a bite of her smore and risked a glance at her roommates. Rose was smirking, which wasn't anything new. The faux-blonde seemed to live off mischief and revel in chaos. Emma however, wore a serious expression and raised her eyebrows.

"And what, exactly, would be easier?" She asked in slight disapproval and Mary Margaret cringed a little, shaking her head.

"Nothing."

"Really?" The older, yet less mature sister hummed with a leading tone. "Cause from where I'm sitting, it certainly doesn't sound like nothing." Emma shook her head.

"Ignore her. Nothing is a good idea. You're smart– you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache." There was a knock at the door and all three women exchanged glances before the blonde stood up with a roll of her eyes. "I'll get it." She opened it to reveal a teary-eyed Henry standing in the doorway. "Kid? What's wrong?" Henry said nothing as he let out a small sob and buried his face into Emma's stomach. She immediately wrapped her arms around her son in comfort and quickly brought him inside the apartment.

Rose hung back and took a moment to simply watch the family of three generations interreact. She knew the very basic outline of this episode. ' _S1E3:_ _Henry and Arty are trapped in the mines. Emma gets them out._ ' That was the only thing written down in her old notebook. Clearly, her past self hadn't cared much for this episode, nor had she felt the need to be more descriptive. Rose cursed herself for being lazy and indifferent. Without more information, she couldn't do anything about the situation.

What if, in trying to stop Henry from ending up in the coalmines, she somehow changed it so that he or Archie don't survive the incident? Or that Emma gets hurt while trying to rescue them? The Butterfly Effect, or Ripple Effect, whatever a person wanted to call it, wasn't something she was willing to mess around with. Not when she had so little to go off of or couldn't even begin to predict what her actions would create.

So, with a gnawing sense of guilt and unease, Rose resigned herself to letting things unfold how they were meant to and just did her best to comfort Henry.

Between the three of them, the women soon learned what was wrong, though they had to drag it out of Henry, who stuttered and cried for several minutes, unable to get much explaining done. To calm him down, Mary Margert stuffed him full of smores, while Rose started prepping some hot coco. Emma stayed at his side, one arm wrapped around him, the other gently combing through his hair intermittently. The story came out slowly and was interrupted by hiccups, but it left both Emma and Rose incensed.

"Oh, Henry. I don't know why Dr. Hopper would say that, but no one's going to lock you up sweetie." Mary Margaret said softly, and he sniffled.

"R-Really? They're not?"

"No." Emma answered sternly.

"Hell no!" Rose emphasized heatedly. "That quack of a therapist shouldn't've ever said such a thing. It was completely unprofessional and unethical." She turned towards Henry, taking his flushed face into her hands, and leaned down so that she could stare directly into his eyes. "You listen to me Henry, and you listen good. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You are not crazy or delusional and anyone who says otherwise has no idea what they're talking about. Understand me?" He nodded against her palms. "Good, now if you'll excuse, I've got a shrink to beat up."

"Oh no you're not." Emma replied, and Rose opened her mouth to argue. "I want a piece of him too." Despite their anger at the therapist, both blondes knew better than to leave Henry when the boy was still so upset.

They sat with him for a half an hour, bonding over hot coco, and Rose pulled out the costume she'd gotten him. The kid loved the idea of going as Robin Hood, though he claimed there was only a short story about the legendary thief in his storybook. He looked mostly excited about the bow, even with the lack of arrows in the quiver. He practically bounced in his seat with excitement when Emma casually mentioned the possibility of archery lessons in the future.

Leaving Mary Margaret behind to continue ruminating on her love life, the three piled into the bug and Henry was dropped off at Reggie's with a promise to see him later that night at the pumpkin farm. Rose had discreetly sent the boy a wink, which he'd to returned with a dose of mischief that honestly made her feel a little proud. From there, Emma drove to Archie's office, where the sisters stomped upstairs to find his door closed.

Ha, like that would them.

"Archie? Archie!" Rose didn't bother shouting like the Savior, and instead she kicked the door open with a bang. The redhead jumped from his place on the couch, spilling his drink as a result.

"Ms. Booker–" He began disapprovingly, dabbing at the amber liquid now drenching his shirt.

"Can it, doctor." She growled, falling back a step to let Emma scream at the man.

"What did you do?!" The blonde demanded, chest heaving a little as she towered over the sitting therapist. Archie didn't meet either of their accusing gazes. His demeanor and the scotch staining his sweater vest painted a pretty clear picture. The man knew exactly what he did. "You told me not to take the fantasy away! You told me it would devastate him!"

"W-When a course of therapy stops working, you must adjust it." He rasped feebly. Rose took a closer look, noticed that his eyes were red, and concluded that the man had been crying very recently. It did nothing to ease her anger, she had no sympathy for shrinks.

"It is her?" Emma continued in a softer, but still pretty fierce, tone. She must've picked up on his sorry state as well. "Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?" The irony of that question was wasted on the two of them.

"I don't need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" Archie argued as he climbed to his feet, trying to come off as firm, but failing miserably. Rose opened her mouth to hiss back a scathing response, when Emma's phone started ringing.

"Hello, Madame Mayor. Nice work." The blonde snarled into the iPhone. She paused for a moment before responding. "Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper right now, and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried–" She stopped suddenly, a frown taking over her features. "I dropped Henry off at your office twenty minutes ago." Emma's brows furrowed as her voice dropped into a lower pitch. "Well I don't know where he is."

"Oh." Archie breathed, his eyes widening as he stared at the two women. "I do." The shrink quickly divulged Henry's plans to investigate the mines, the three of them, plus Pongo, wasted no time. Rushing back into the bug, Emma raced to the site, breaking the speed limit and getting them there within ten minutes.

Ducking under the caution tape, they carefully made their way down the slope. Emma stuck closer to the top of the hill, calling out for her son as she tried to catch sight of him in the woods that edged the area. Pongo, with his nose to the ground, cut a slow path towards the entrance of the coalmine. The therapist kept close to his dog and Rose followed behind him.

"Henry!" Emma called, her head darting back and forth in search for the kid.

"Henry!" Archie yelled in echo, his attention focused more on the mine.

"C'mon kid, this place is dangerous!" Rose added as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"What do you got there, Pongo?" The redhead asked when he spotted that the Dalmatian had something in his mouth.

"I don't think he's here." Emma announced from further up the hill.

"I think he is." Archie argued as he held up a Snickers for them to see. "Candy bar. He had these with him." Just then, the ground began to shake, and Rose barely managed to keep herself from falling over. "Henry!" The man shouted as the support beams gave an ominous groan.

"Archie! Rose!"

Archie darted into entrance of the mine and Rose didn't even think; she moved. Normally, she'd be faster than the redhead. She was far more active than the shrink, more athletic. She had quick reflexes honed from years of different actives. However, Archie had been a few feet ahead of her, so Rose was just behind him when the dilapidated entrance collapsed on them. She pushed the therapist forwards automatically when he stopped and ducked to avoid the debris, leaving herself open to the falling beams and tumbling rocks.

She cried out in pain as something heavy smashed unforgivingly into her right shoulder.

"Rose!" Emma cried as she dove forwards and grabbed the back of her sister blue leather jacket. She pulled hard, cascading dirt immediately dusting her hands and arms. Pebbles of various sizes pelted her, some lightly, some harshly. Quickly pulling back, she was more concerned about getting her sister out of the mine rather than being careful about it. As such, she crashed into the ground with Rose landing roughly beside her with a hissing gasp. "Are you okay?!"

"F-Fine, fine." Seeing that she couldn't spot any bleeding on her sister, Emma quickly moved back towards the coalmine.

"Archie! Archie!" There was a wall of rubble completely burying the entrance now. "Henry!" She got no response, and Emma didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"I p-pushed Archie out of the w-way. I think h-he's okay." Rose managed to mutter after a few seconds of gathering her strength. She started to pull herself up, minding her shoulder, but ended up mouthing a strangled shout when her body screamed in protest. "Gah!"

"Rose!" Emma knelt beside her, hands hovering over her cautiously as she searched for any sign of an injury. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ugh, it's– s-shit, i-it's my s-shoulder." She helped Rose fumble out of her jacket, mumbling apologies when the other grunted in pain. Thankfully she was only wearing a t-shirt underneath, so they simply had to pull back the collar to see the extent of the damage. Emma stared, her mouth dropping open in horror as she took in her sister's shoulder. "H-How's it l-look?"

"…I-I think I can see the outline of a bone." And she could. The rounded curve of Rose's shoulder now jutted upwards in an angry, angular position that looked wholly unnatural. The bone was pressing against the skin, leaving her entire shoulder askew. It had to hurt like a bitch.

"I r-really hope I didn't b-break anything. That would put a d-damper on trick-or-treating. Heh." She tried to laugh it off, but she quickly regretted it when a tidal wave of pain tore through her body. "Oh, ouch. This h-hurts so much more than Gold body slamming me."

"I'm calling Graham." Emma said as she pulled out her phone and tried to hide how badly her hands were shaking. Hopefully he would know what to do about– well, everything that had happened in the last two minutes.

"S-sounds like a plan. I'll just w-wait here, yeah?"

* * *

"Ms. Booker!" Archie called as he coughed and slowly picked himself off the floor. "Ms. Swan!" He shouted as he looked behind him, seeing that not even a hint of light was shining through what used to be the entrance. It was like a rockslide, with broken beams and twisted metal sticking out of the barrier of stone. "Emma!" He tried again, straining his ears to catch a response. He heard nothing though.

Disheartened, Archie began to look over his person for lack of having anything better to do. His luck won out as pulled out a packet of matches from his pocket, which he'd confiscated from one of his patients who was struggling to quit smoking. He lit a match, narrowed his eyes, and sighed in relief when he found his lucky umbrella near his feet. Tucking it close to his side, he slowly began moving down the tunnel. He could at least find Henry and keep the boy safe until help showed up.

"Henry?!" He yelled after a few minutes, trying not to let his mind linger on the narrow walls the surrounded him. "Henry?" He startled as the boy jumped out from around the nearest corner, nearly making the redhead curse under his breath as the match burned his fingers.

"Archie!" The ten-year-old cheered, his flashlight shooting to the man's face and partly blinding him.

"Henry!" The therapist shouted with no small amount of relief, even as he cringed away from the light shining directly in his eyes.

"You're here to help me!" The boy exclaimed happily, and the man shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Henry, listen." He grabbed the child by the shoulders, trying to make him understand just how serious the situation was. "We have to get out of here, okay?"

"So, you're still against me?" Henry muttered glumly as he pulled away.

"Henry, there's no time for that!" He scolded, amazed that his patient was still focusing on the curse when they were trapped in such a dangerous situation.

"You don't believe me? You'll see." The boy said before he broke off into a run. "You'll see!"

"Henry! Henry come back!" Archie yelled after him, before glancing back down the tunnel he'd come from. Frowning hard, feeling both frustrated and scared, he started chasing after his patient. "Henry!" Squinting at the dark cavernous walls, the shrink lost sight of the boy a few times when he took an unexpected turn or dashed down a new tunnel. Each time this happened, the redhead shouted the boy's name in worry, terrified that they would end up lost in the twisting passageways, unable to find their way out. "Henry, you have to slow down." Archie said as he panted heavily after finally catching up to the child several minutes later. The ten-year-old paid him no mind, his focus and flashlight pointed at something tucked into a cavernous hole.

"There's something shiny down there." He mumbled obstinately, and the therapist glanced up at the foreboding ceiling, blinking rapidly as dirt and dust trickled downwards onto him.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous." Archie tried to keep his tone, calm, patient. Like this was another one of their sessions. Panic would only frighten the boy. "We have to get out of here."

"But it could be something–"

"Henry, look at me!" The shrink interrupted. "Look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry."

"Because you think I'm crazy?" He scowled.

"No!" Archie denied loudly. Too loudly given how the ceiling made an ominous rumble. He forced himself to lower his tone, even as his eyes darted upwards nervously. "No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out." There was a long silence that followed this revelation, and though he didn't like seeing his patient afraid, Archie was at least thankful that Henry was beginning to grasp just how serious their situation was.

"W-What should we do?"

"Let's… head back to the entrance." He suggested as he offered a hand to Henry, sighing in relief as the ten-year-old accepted it with a worried look and walked close beside him. The only problem was, Archie wasn't sure he knew how to get back to the entrance.

* * *

While firemen, construction workers, and worried townspeople arrived at the scene, Rose sat on a gurney inside a nearby ambulance, trying not to be irritated with the paramedic that was carefully pulling her arm into a sling. They had managed to pop her shoulder back in, the dislocation had apparently been a mild injury, but resetting it had been painful and her shoulder, though back in its joint, throbbed relentlessly. The paramedic, a rather short man, shorter than her even, though not by much, sported gray hair and round glasses. She mentally decided he was probably Doc from the seven dwarfs.

"Here, these will help with the pain." Probably-Doc said as he tried to hand her a pair of pills. "We really should get you down to the hospital."

"As I said before, I ain't leaving till I know Henry is safe." She eyed the pills, barely holding back a glare. "And I don't do pills."

"They're just to help with the pain." He explained, but Rose resolutely shook her head. And the older man sighed, respecting her decision. "Please remember what I said about your shoulder."

"Don't take it out of the sling and don't overexert myself." He nodded.

"Good. We'll be here until, well…" The paramedic trailed off, grimacing as he looked out of the ambulance bed to gesture at the spectacle outside.

"Yeah." Rose replied lowly, resisting the urge to rub her aching shoulder. She climbed out of the ambulance, gritting her teeth as she jarred her arm a little. "Thanks for the help, pal." She scanned the crowds, looking for Emma who'd reluctantly left her alone to find out what was being done to get Henry and Archie out of the coalmine.

Regina was off to her left, glaring at Ruby who was holding Pongo's leash. Or maybe she was scowling at the Dalmatian, who hadn't stopped barking since he was separated from his owner. After a few minutes, she spotted the Savior in the pit besides Graham and Marco, who were watching over the slow process of unburying the entrance. She ducked under the caution tape and carefully made her way down the hill.

"Archie's smart." She heard Marco say. "He will keep the boy safe until we get to them." As if to argue against the handyman's claims, the ground began to shake and the rocks around the entrance began to cave inwards. "Watch out!"

Rose, what with her arm the way it was, had no sense of balance yet, and quickly found herself falling towards the ground. She was saved by a pair of leather clad arms wrapping around her securely. One arm came around her uninjured shoulder, supporting her back, while the other slipped past her hips, fingers catching the edge of her shirt and touching bare skin. She gasped, heart racing from the near fall, and stared up into the bright blue eyes of her rescuer.

"Alright there, Rose?" Graham asked, his concerned gaze lingering on the sling, and it took her a second to recover.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Peachy keen. Whatever that means." He started to smile slightly when Reggie's yelling caught their attention.

"Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!" She yelled as she ran towards the edge of the pit.

"I am trying to save him!" Emma growled as she advanced towards the Queen, marching up the steep incline. Rose followed behind her at a slower pace and Graham hovered behind her. "You know why he went down there in the first place, don't you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove!"

"And why does he think he has anything to prove?!" Regina yelled back, not giving an inch. "Who's encouraging him?" Rose lost her footing for a second on the hill, but Graham steadied her with a hand on the small of her back. She muttered a quiet thanks, which was drowned out by the two arguing women.

"Do not put this on me!" The blonde hissed, coming face to face with the Mayor.

"Oh, please lecture me until he oxygen runs out!"

"Enough! This is not helping anybody!" Rose shouted as she stepped forwards and glared at them both. Emma lowered her head, recognizing that her sister was right, while Regina straightened up like a cobra, hood spread and ready to spit venom. The Savior was quick to head her off however.

"She's right, we have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything." The fight seemed to leave Reggie at Emma's quiet tone.

"No, it won't."

"What do you want me to do?" The Deputy asked, and Regina narrowed her eyes in thought.

"We need to find some way to… punch through the ground. We need something big."

"Like what?"

"Explosives?" Marco offered from a few feet away. Rose bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking. She mustn't interfere, she couldn't, but– But it took every ounce of her willpower not to shriek at what a monumentally stupid idea that was. She couldn't shake the image of dynamite sticks stacked up comically around the entrance connected to a ridiculously long fuse line.

Did these people have no common sense? The mines were unstable, the miniature quake they just experienced was proof of that. Chances were an explosion would just send the underground tunnels collapsing. But this had to have happened on the show, right? Marco suggesting bombs wasn't something she could've caused. Right?

* * *

"Henry, do you hear that?" Archie paused, titling his head a little to hear better. He knew that barking. "It's Pongo! Come on, we need to follow the noise."

"It's loudest over here!" Henry shouted as he led the way down a different tunnel. "What– what is this?" The therapist began pulling away metal sheets, spying an empty space behind them, revealing a gated lift.

"Looks like…" He carefully stepped into the small space, and looked up, seeing that it was a shaft that led straight up. "an old elevator. It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo."

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked as he fidgeted with his bookbag straps. Archie stared at the boy for a short moment before nodding seriously.

"Let's give it a shot." He looked around the sides, spotting a rusty wheel that was likely the crank to raising the elevator. And twisted it. It moved slightly, squeaking loudly. Frowning heavily, he hooked his umbrella through the grate, and used both hands this time. It moved, though it was straining, and the elevator only rose a few inches. "Come on!" He said to Henry, who dropped his flashlight on the elevator floor and moved to help.

Together, they slowly got the wheel turning and gradually began climbing up the shaft.

* * *

Rose wanted to laugh hysterically, loudly, until she couldn't breathe. She wanted to shake the people surrounding her, wanted to see if she could hear their pea-sized brains rattling around in their skulls. Instead, all she could do was watch as the construction workers finished setting the explosives and took cover behind the numerous vehicles parked around the site. There was even a long fuse line, just like she'd envisioned.

She thought these people were supposed to be Disney characters, not Looney Tunes.

"Okay!" Emma yelled after making sure that everyone was safe. "We're all clear!" Rose was tucked with Graham behind the Sheriff's car, and she was acutely aware of his arm enclosed around her, bracing her injured side with his body. The smell of pine clung to him so strongly, it was as if she were standing next to friggin' evergreen. She glanced at Graham and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Blow it." Regina ordered from where she was crouched behind a nearby tow truck.

The explosions went off and Rose couldn't help huddling into Graham a little deeper as the image of Henry being crushed came to the forefront of her mind. A huge cloud of dust and dirt burst forth, the debris showering down on them. Emma broke away first, cutting under the tape and running unsteadily down the hill. Everyone moved to the edge of the pit, waiting. The Savior stumbled back after a minute, breathing hard.

"Did it work?" The Evil Queen asked desperately, and Emma shook her head, voice breaking slightly as she answered.

"It didn't open!"

"Then what did it do?" Graham asked as he turned towards Rose, eyes wide with worry. She didn't answer him. She didn't know how to. Realistically, they'd probably just caused several tunnels to collapse. Henry and Archie could very well be buried under a ton of rocks.

"What was that? What the hell was that?!" Regina shrieked as she charged at the men who'd laid down the explosives. "You said you could do this!"

"Madame Mayor!" Emma yelled as she pulled the woman away from the panicked construction workers.

"They could have killed my son!"

"I know, but this isn't helping." She replied, her voice dropping off. The Mayor buried her face into her hands, her shoulders hunching up in despair.

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them." Marco stated to the group, wringing his hands. "Maybe… maybe rig something to bring them back up?"

"But drill where?" The Sheriff asked as he laid a hand on Regina's shoulder. Pongo, who'd been placed in the firetruck before the explosives went off, continued to bark wildly. Rose, whose eyes had been glued to Emma, watched as her sister's face shifted from thoughtful to realization. She jogged over to the firetruck and let the dog out.

"Come on boy!" She followed the dog and Rose broke away to do the same. The Dalmatian, sniffing the ground frantically, led them to an area that was raised slightly and covered in dead leaves. He dug at it, revealing a metal sheet instead of dirt. "It's Archie's dog–" Emma alerted the others as she bent down beside Pongo to help brush away the mulch. "He's found something! Look!" Graham and Marco quickly joined them, pushing aside the metal sheet to reveal a grate underneath. "This is where they must be. What is it?"

"It's an air shaft." The Sheriff announced with a touch of disbelief, and Rose turned to the dog, petting him while grinning widely.

"Pongo, you are the greatest dog ever! Lassie can suck it!"

It took the group a few minutes to figure out what to do next, but they pooled their resources together and came up with a plan. Marco set up a line from the tow truck to the grate, tugging on the cable experimentally before giving them a thumb's up.

"Okay– gun it." Emma said to Ruby, who was manning the truck. The rusty grate gave way in seconds. "That's good! Alright, we got it." Graham and Marco pulled the grate aside, setting it down on the ground. They gathered around the hole and stared down the dark shaft that seemed to go on forever.

"We need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft." Marco observed as he pointed at the narrow sides of the shaft.

"I've got a harness." Graham offered as he stood up.

"Lower me down." Reggie demanded as she stared into the shaft.

"Whoa, what!? No way!" Rose denied as she stared at the Mayor incredulously.

"I'm going." Emma announced as she reached for the harness, only to have her wrist grabbed by the Evil Queen.

"He's my son." She argued, her tone turning dangerous.

"Well good for you." Rose retorted while glaring. "But when's the last time you went spelunking, huh? When was the last time you did anything more strenuous than a morning jog?" The Evil Queen scowled at her, but she wasn't intimidated. "This isn't a question of who wants to do it, but who can." Graham couldn't go down; his size and long limbs would be a hindrance in the small, structurally unsafe shaft. "Graham can't, he's too big." She caught him grimacing from the side of her eye as he nodded reluctantly. "I'm better at this kind of thing than Emma, but I can't do jackshit with my shoulder like this. It has to be her."

"And with all due respect Madame Mayor, he's my son too." The Savior added as she pulled her wrist out of the other woman's grasp. "Rose has a point. You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this." Emma wasn't just saying that either, as the two sisters had gone spelunking two summers past. She knew how to handle this. Regina leveled a fierce look at the them before settling firmly on Emma, her expression shifting into something both threatening and vulnerable.

"Just... bring him back to me."

* * *

"I'm really…really, really sorry." Henry said as he sunk down to the floor of the elevator, wrapping his arms around his knees in comfort. The cart had dropped several feet earlier after a loud noise had sent the tunnel shaking. Archie had wrapped himself protectively around his young patient, fearing the worst, and had been beyond relieved when the lift had stopped.

"It's alright." Archie replied gently as he followed the boy's example, peering sadly at the child through his glasses and realize that the left lens was cracked.

"I just wanted to find proof."

"You know, it's really alright, Henry." The redhead's raspy voice turned guilty. "And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you've got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… She gets scared. And, you know, it's natural." He frowned slightly. "But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them."

"Then, why did you?" The ten-year-old asked meekly and the man found himself unable to meet the boy's eyes.

"I guess I'm just not a very good person." Archie answered ashamedly. "I'm not the man I want to be."

"I think you can be him." Henry said without any hesitance. "I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket."

"Henry." He had to resist sighing. "Henry, Jiminy Cricket was… He was a cricket, okay? And he was a conscience. And… And I hardly think that's me."

"But before he was that," the child argued with a surprising amount of kindness. "he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

"That kind of sounds like me." He agreed with a self-deprecating smile.

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse. To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be." Archie opened his mouth to respond when the elevator jerked once again. Archie barely had any time to brace himself before the lift stopped once more. For a few breathless moment they both said nothing, waiting, fearing.

"Hey, can I ask you again?" The therapist asked, desperate to distract both Henry and himself.

"Ask w-what?" The boy's voice shook and Archie did his best to seem normal, hoping to project his calmness onto his patient.

"Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairytale theory is true?"

"I don't know." Archie gave him a patient smile.

"Give it a shot."

"...Cause this can't be all there is." Henry said with a noticeable frown.

"I understand." He replied softly, and he really did. Who didn't want more out of life, to wish that things were better or different?

"I thought if I found proof, but I didn't find anything." The child continued despondently.

"Well, that's not true. I was lost and you found me, right?"

"You mean, you remember?" The man grimaced a little.

"No, Henry. I… I don't remember, but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just have to listen harder."

A few pieces of rock down the shaft, pelting top of the elevator and they looked up and see a light.

"Wh-what's that?" Henry asked as he shielded his face from some falling dirt.

"I think that's the rescue." Archie answered in delighted disbelief.

"You guys okay?!" Emma called and they eagerly stood up.

"Yeah, we're–" The redhead swallowed roughly. "We're okay."

"Hang on, Henry." Emma said, natural concerned for her child "Okay, that's good! Stop!" She called up to whoever was lowering her. She was wearing a harness and a thick cable was attached at the back. A flashlight was clipped to the harness and the bright light had Archie squinting up at her. As Emma carefully lifted the escape latch on the elevator, he motioned for Henry to come closer.

"Here, up you go." Archie picked the boy up with a slight grunt and passed him over to his birthmother.

"Come on. I got ya." Emma muttered comfortingly as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Okay. Okay, I got him."

"You got him? Is he safe?" Then to the therapists horror, the lift started to shake.

"Archie?" Emma asked and he stared up at her with wide eyes, his grip tightening around his umbrella.

"It's going to fall!" He yelled, somehow knowing that it wouldn't stop until it hit the bottom this time.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" He shouted back as his eyes landed on Henry. He felt the floor give and his arms shot up instinctively to catch himself. He heard the screech of metal grating against rock, Emma and Henry screaming, but he quickly realized that he wasn't falling anymore. He stared uncomprehendingly at his umbrella, which was still in his hands and glanced up to meet the wide-eyed gazes of mother and son. His sights lower a little where he spotted the handle of his umbrella hooked over Emma's boot. It had been a complete accident. If his arms hadn't–

"Are you okay, Archie?" Henry asked and he forced himself to answer, even though he still felt painfully breathless.

"Hang on Archie!" Emma said before she alerted those above to pull them up.

"Oh believe me, I don't plan on letting go." Arche's heart didn't stop racing until his feet were on solid ground again and he nearly started crying when Marco pulled him into a tight hug. The man whispered reassurance into his ear and the therapist absorbed every word, holding them close to his heart. Afterwards, he found himself being checked out by the paramedic who told him to drink plenty of fluids and to take tomorrow off. As much as Archie loved to idea of going home and curling up with Pongo, he had something to do first.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper." Ms. Mills said, sounding completely genuine.

"I, uh… I have something to say." He took a breath before continuing. "I'm going to continue to treat Henry, and I'm going to do it my own way." That quickly wipe the smile off her face.

"My relief at his safety hasn't changed a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you will–"

"What?" He in interrupted her, feeling angry for the first time in as long as he could remember. "You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because I will always do my best."

"Don't test me." Regina hissed and where that tone would've made him cower before, Archie didn't feel the slightest bit intimated. He'd just had a very close brush with death. The Mayor was not nearly as scary as she believed herself to be. Not when it came to this at least.

"Oh, I don't need to. Because you're going to leave me alone and let me do my work. In peace."

"Really? Why's that?" She sounded amused, but he took little enjoyment in giving her this reality check.

"Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle." He'd never seen Regina grow pale until now. "And you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert. Particularly one who has treated the child." He fixed a smirk on his face, even if the expression felt unnatural. "So, I suggest that you think about that. And you allow me to do my work. And let me do it the way my conscience tells me to."

Several feet away from the pair, Rose watched the standoff. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the way that Archie straightened his shoulders, and with how Regina's hands clenched into fists, she could take a guess. She smiled a little. If nothing else, she was glad to see others put the Queen in her place. After a moment, the therapist gave the Mayor a nod and walked away. His gaze landed on her and he paused for a second, his posture losing some of its strength as the redhead shuffled towards her.

"Ms. Booker, I w-wanted to apologize for–" She held up her good hand and offered the man a tight smile.

"It's fine doctor. You made up for your mistakes when you ran into that unstable coalmine to find Henry."

"I–" He looked visibly thrown, and she realized her tone was rather cold. It had been less than a decade since she'd spoken with Dr. Dweller, but the mindset she had when dealing with the foul man still lingered apparently. She hid a grimace and forced herself to loosen up. Archie wasn't Dweller. "W-Well, thank you, but–"

"Hey, we're cool. I mean it. You treat Henry right from now on, and I won't have any complaints, okey dokey?" The poor guy looked so confused and she wouldn't be surprised if he suspected she was bipolar. Still, he managed a timid nod. "Good. Then I'll see ya around."

"Ah, Ms. Booker! Just one thing?" He asked as she began walking away. She turned to him and gestured for him to go on. "It's just– your arm? How did–"

"Oh, that." She grinned at the shrink. "Yeah, next time you run headfirst into a collapsing mine, you're on your own, Grasshopper. Laters!" The therapist stared after her, a little too stunned to stop her and ask for more information. Instead, his mind was peculiarly stuck on one thing.

"…Grasshopper?"

* * *

 _February 10, 1987: Salem, MA_

She'd been seeing Dr. Dweller for almost three months now, and Rose had a feeling that the sessions wouldn't be ending anytime soon. She hadn't let many things slip, but maybe that was why Dweller kept digging. She thought she'd been giving him believable answers, but what if she'd overestimated her replies? She never said anything too intelligent, she even purposefully misused words. The girl sighed in her seat, waiting for her appointment, and reviewed her previous sessions.

One of the staff members had taken her in today, a rather unpleasant woman named Agatha Mallory who'd recently begun working at the orphanage. The woman was rude, had no patience for the children, and the smell of alcohol always lingered on her breath, no matter how she tried to hide it with gum or breath mints. Rose had gotten on the bad side of Mallory within the first week. Where the other children had been cowed by Mallory's mean attitude, Rose had given just as good as she got. She would make allowances for children, but she would not let an adult bully her.

Mallory, after learning about Rose's therapy sessions, had agreed to go in Ms. Brown's stead. The woman had apparently done this so that she could get out of the orphanage for a little private time. Rose had seen the way the older woman eyed the bar down the street. After making a derogator remark about Rose's sanity, Mallory left, but not before strictly ordering her to stay here, go to her appointment, and wait for her return.

The office door opened and there Dr. Dweller stood wearing an ugly sweater. He peered around the room, frowning when he saw no other adult, and motioned for her to come in. Rose did so, greeting the man with a silent nod, and took up residence in her usual spot. And how depressing was it that she actually had such a spot?

"Where's Ms. Brown?" The doctor asked.

"At the orphanage. Ms. Mallory brought me today. She had to go to the bathroom." Rose lied, though she gained nothing in covering for Mallory.

"Rose." Dweller began in a reprimanding tone. "What have I told you about calling the group home an orphanage."

"That it's wrong, doctor." She replied dully, feeling as if she were reading from a script at this point. Calling Happy Cottage Children's Home an orphanage was a big no-no with both Dweller and Ms. Brown. And not because it was wrong, but because the word orphanage had a poor image behind it. Group home just sounded so much more pleasant, but facts were facts.

She was an orphan, ergo she lived in an orphanage. She saw no point in trying to sugar coat the truth. It wouldn't change her situation any.

"That's right." The man replied as he walked towards his desk. He pulled a familiar looking object out from a draw and smiled at her. "Now today, instead of a game, I have something else for you to play with." He handed her the Rubik's Cube and Rose stared at it for a moment. She remembered this. Her... her best friend would always have one of these things on him. She clenched her eyes. If only she could what he looked like, or even his name. She thinks it might've started with a B.

"Rose?" Her eyes shot open and she barely resisted the urge to glare at the doctor for interrupting her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just trying to remember something." She answered, refocusing her attention on the cube, idly turning it in her hands and taking in the chaotic patterns.

"Oh, what?" She didn't answer, rather she began to twist the cube. Slowly at first, and then she gained moment. She may not be able to remember who her best friend was, but she could remember what he'd taught her. Within five minutes the Rubik's Cube was solved and she set it on Dweller's desk, feeling a mixture of pride and melancholy. "How did you–" The doctor started before cutting himself off. He picked up the cub, examining it before turning to her with disbelieving eyes.

"Speechless is a good look on you doctor." Rose taunted, forgetting herself for a moment as she reveled at seeing the man gaping at her stupidly. She wanted to hit herself as soon as the words left her mouth, her mood immediately dropping as his eyes narrowed at her. That look returned to his face, the one she hated with a fiercely growing passion. There was something so clinical and dissecting about it, dehumanizing, she realized. Like he saw her as a case file rather than a person.

"How are things going at the home, Rose?" The question did nothing to ease her nerves because while his expression lightened a little, she could see that it was still there. And it didn't escape her notice the he practically had the Rubik's Cube in a death grip. Rose went through the session answering his questions with as few words as possible, refrained from making any comments, and found herself feeling a little relieved at seeing Mallory sitting in the waiting room.

She'd never felt comfortable around Dweller, but this was the first time she'd felt intimidated by the man.

* * *

 _October 31, 2011: Storybrooke_

"Rose! What happened to your arm?" Henry gasped as soon as he got his first real look at her. Regina had been hogging him all to herself for the past twenty minutes, but the kid had finally managed to sneak away. Sitting beside Emma on the back of Marco's truck, she lifted her sling arm in a lazy gesture, and ignored the pain it brought.

"Oh, this?" She replied casually, smirking at his concern. "This is what happens when I try to play the Savior." She shook her head ruefully. "I think I'll just leave all future heroics to you Swan Lake, it's not the role for me." Her nonchalance about the injury did exactly as she hoped, causing Henry's alarm to ease up almost immediately.

"No?" Emma asked with a fond roll of her eyes. "And what is?" She scooched aside, patting the vacant spot between them invitingly and the boy plopped down onto it with a smile.

"The sidekick, obviously. I'm the Sabastian to your Ariel, the Mushu to your Mulan, the Lumiere to your Belle!"

"Pretty sure Lumiere was the Beast's sidekick." She reasoned, a grudging smile spreading across her face. Rose looked at her in exaggerated confusion.

"Then what did Belle have?"

"A horse." The blonde gave a one-sided shrug.

"Fine, then I'm the horse to your Belle." She paused for a moment. "The horse had a name, didn't it?" Of course, Rose knew the name. Beauty and the Beast was Emma's favorite movie as a kid and as result, she'd been forced to watch it a hundred times over. Not that she'd minded much. Beauty and the Beast was her favorite too.

"Phillippe." The word slipped out of Emma automatically, whose eyes bulged as she realized her mistake. Rose opened her mouth, prepared to tease her sister relentlessly, when Henry spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, just Disney movies." Emma replied quickly to cut off Rose before she could get any momentum. Her older sister always loved to poke fun at her for being a closeted Disney fan. The faux-blonde on the other hand, flaunted her love for Disney without batting an eye. That was something Emma admired and even sometimes envied about Rose. She couldn't care less about what people thought of her.

"Oh." He muttered. "My mom doesn't let me watch those. She says they'll rot my brain."

"Blasphemy!" Rose shouted, startling a few people who stared at them in response. She was oblivious to the extra eyes, but Emma and Henry weren't. The kid ducked his head a little at the extra attention, while the Savior, who'd grown up with such outbursts, simply stared back at the onlookers until they averted their gazes. "It's official. Your mother is the devil in human form."

"Rose!" The blonde hissed, before instinctively searching for the Mayor. "Don't tell him that!"

"What? Anyone who doesn't let their kid watch Disney has to be evil." She turned to the ten-year-old, a serious expression taking over her face. "The next time we get the chance, we're having a Disney marathon. We'll start in chronological order."

"I don't think Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a good movie for him to watch." Emma argued, and Rose shook her head firmly.

"Don't care. Skipping it would be sacrilegious."

"Snow White?" Henry repeated, sounding a bit intrigued.

"Yep, the first Disney classic." Rose smiled at him. "Oh kiddo, you are gonna love the magical world of Disney. They did a bunch of movies on well-known fairytales, like Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast."

"I know that last one!" He cheered. "It's in my book." His smile slipped into a frown. "It doesn't have a very happy ending though."

"Yeah, well, that's the thing about Disney." Emma said as she wrapped her arm around her son and gave him a small squeeze. "Their movies always have a happy ending."

"Except for Pinocchio." Rose remarked and was rewarded with a punch to her good arm. "Ow, hey! It's true! A lot kids are still stuck as donkeys by the end of that movie. It's disturbing to think about!" The Savior shook her head, heaving an exasperated sigh and Henry chuckled into her side. Something caught the blonde's eye and she tilted her head as she stared at Archie talking to Marco.

"Is that Archie's father?" She asked the kid as she nodded at the pair.

"No, they're just old friends." It was silent for a moment before Emma gazed down at Henry.

"You really scared me." She admitted quietly before glancing at her sister and corrected herself. "Us. You scared us."

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized as he peered up at them both, sounding genuine.

"Just try not to do it again." The faux-blonde said with a budding smile and he nodded before frowning.

"And I'm sorry I messed up Halloween." Rose waved him off.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll do it next year." The ten-year-old, still a little bummed, nodded. She went on to say more, but spotted Archie and Marco approaching them, wearing tired grins.

"Gentlemen." Emma greeted them before climbing to her feet and sighing. "Well, come on kid. Your mom probably wants to take you home." Henry moved to get up, but paused suddenly.

"Hey! Listen." The group went quiet and Rose tilted her head, only hearing crickets chirping in the distance.

"Crickets." Archie said, sounding a bit amazed for some reason. Henry grinned at the man before looking up adoringly at Emma, who looked just as lost as her sister.

"They're back. Things are changing."

* * *

So, I feel like I need to say this now; I don't hate Archie. I just feel like his character could've been a lot more interesting if the writers on the show had used him right. Or, ya know, at all. That was one of my bigger grievances as the show went on. Somehow it went from a story about all these different characters, and how they crossed paths with each other, to becoming the Captain Swan-Regina-Snowing Show. I mean, I have no problems with the main cast, but they really waterboarded us with certain characters, didn't they?

Now, what appealed to me about Archie was the role he played in Season 1; namely being a therapist. I would've enjoyed seeing sessions between Jiminy Cricket and other iconic characters. And yeah, they sprinkled in some of that throughout the series, but it was only ever a scene that lasted for a few minutes. I wanted, some in depth, psychoanalyzing, heart wrenching feels! Like that scene in Episode 19, "The Return", where Gold talks to Archie about his son. I freakin' loved that! Rumple had to open up about something deeply personal, something he's never really shared before, and it's to a person he's openly sneered at. I wanted to see more of that, where Archie would gain a better understanding on Gold's life, and Rumple would eventually feel some respect towards the cricket.

I would've enjoyed seeing Archie play this neutral confidant that people, good or bad, could go to and get advice. Sadly, they didn't do that, so it was all wasted potential. I might do that here in this fic, but as you've no doubt picked up, Rose doesn't like shrinks. She'll come around to Archie eventually, but it won't be anytime soon.

–Hexalys


	6. The Shepherd

I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review!

Sorry for the hiatus guys. The last update was nearly two years ago, which hot damn, it does not feel that long. If you've read some of my more recently updated stories, you'll have learnt that my family suffered a number of deaths in those two years, so that was partly the reason behind my disappearance. I've also been distracted by other things in my everyday life, the most recent being the release of Kingdom Hearts 3 and Avengers Endgame. I literally dedicated the entire month of February to that game and I've yet to stop crying after watching Endgame.

I've been getting an unexpected number of requests to update this fic, (we've finally hit the 100 reviews!) but I'd be lying if I said that I haven't been dragging my heels with completing this chapter. It's a lot like the last one, in that it didn't really grab my attention much. The focus is mostly on David and Mary Margaret, which must be written about as the relationship between these two was a major focus in Season 1. I need to do the Snowing fans justice. However, there are a few flashbacks of Rumplestiltskin for me to indulge, so yay!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Shepherd

 _November 4, 2011: Storybrooke_

Rose had a specific destination in mind that afternoon. The house of her first possible ally in Storybrooke, and one of the few people who was aware of the Cruse. Of course, she was still planning to get Gold on her side, but she knew building that rapport would likely take months. Even then, she could still fail. Gold only took sides when there was a deal to be made, if he had his own Machiavellian schemes in play, or if one of his loved ones were involved.

Jefferson, surprisingly, wasn't too hard to find. He had a dirt road leading away from town, winding through the forest like a serpent, dedicated solely to his home. Understandably, it was a bit of a trek. His residence was about 7 miles outside of town and probably rested near the borders of the Curse. Rose stuck to the edge of the road; her hands tucked into her coat pockets as her iPhone crooned the best ballads of Queen.

In the early November air, it didn't take long for her toes to grow numb or for her face to feel bloodless from the cold wind. She cursed the weather, the distance she had to walk, and swore at herself for not thinking to wear thicker socks. When she finally reached her destination, Rose had developed a persistent sniffle and full-body shivers.

The Madden Mansion, as the townsfolks had called it, was a massive thing. It was beautiful too, solid brick and almost castle-like in its neo-gothic design. However, the surrounding grounds were severely lacking. Rose could spot large hedges in the yard that might've once been expertly trimmed into animals or objects, but had lost their shape with time, becoming unruly. The flowers lining the stone walkways were greyed and wilted. Autumn and its early frosts had long since set in, ruining the tulips, lilies, daises, and marigolds. The lawn itself clearly hadn't been mowed much. Although crumpling under the steadily declining climate, the grass blades were long, easily reaching past her ankles and stopping near the middle of her shins.

Hesitancy had Rose pausing at the grandiose slate staircase that led to the front door, its' windowpanes filled with beautifully designed mosaic glass.

She had a plan, one she'd debated over endlessly since the thought first entered her head, but she was nervous. Rose had never confessed what she knew concerning the Curse to anyone. The encouraging one-liners she said to Henry hardly counted. The boy didn't probe any deeper, he didn't demand she tell him why she believed. He didn't suspect anything off about her.

Jefferson would. He wouldn't buy any altruistic intentions, or white lies about how she knew things she really shouldn't. The man was also on Regina's side, or at least he had been. Would be? Rose frown and shook her head. Verbal tenses were a nightmare to figure out. Whatever the case, Regina held sway over Jefferson because she technically had his daughter. If she was mostly honest with the Mad Hatter, Rose should be able to convince him that the Evil Queen's only prerogatives were her own. She just needed to remind him that Regina had lied to him in the past, used him, and had left him stranded in Wonderland.

No, Jefferson wouldn't be hard to persuade when it came to Regina but convincing the Hatter to trust her was another matter entirely. She was an unknown, an outsider. And if Jefferson was already aware of Emma, of her being the Savior as Rose suspected, then an outsider knowing about the Curse, claiming to be the Savior's sister–

Well, she would be suspicious too if their positions were reversed.

Which led to her final problem—Jefferson was, at least a little, unhinged. There was no telling how he would react to her and her tale. The best she could hope for was wary compliance. At worst, he might come after her with a pair a scissors. Or a teapot. The point was that the Hatter was unpredictable in every way, except for the fact that his main concern would always be his daughter. She was the crux in everything. It was a shame she couldn't remember the kid's name, cursed or otherwise.

With a refortifying breath, Rose climbed up the stone staircase and knocked on the large, dark wooden door. After a second, she looked for a doorbell, realizing that her knocking probably couldn't be heard if he was in the back of the mansion. She gave it a ring, which droned a more foreboding sound than she'd expected, sounding not unlike broken church bells. She waited for a few moments, before the door was violently flung open. Jefferson stood on the threshold, blue eyes wild and somewhat out of breath as his gaze darted over her frantically.

Rose froze for a second as she took the man in. No hat was present, but he was wearing a deep maroon colored cravat. It was tucked into a grey, silky dress shirt, with a matching maroon waistcoat. The dress pants he wore were black, his pointed shoes being the same dark color. One of his sleeves was rolled up sloppily, and his brown hair was wild, as if he hadn't brushed it in days. Rose's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she caught sight of the nasty scar barely peeking past his cravat.

"…Hello Jefferson." She greeted after a second, making sure to keep her facial expressions pleasant. The Hatter inhaled sharply and continued to stare at her. He looked at her as if she was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. "Won't you invite me in?" Rose honestly wasn't surprised that the man lunged for her.

Jefferson was naturally taller than her and was probably around the same height as Graham. Logically, this meant he should easily be able to overpower her 5-foot-3 stature. In another lifetime, he probably would've. However, she had been very much aware of the dangers that existed in Emma's future. Rose had taken it upon herself to make sure the two of them were well prepared. Self-defense classes was one of the first things she'd signed them up for once they were out of prison. From there, she'd personally taken up kickboxing to continue honing her skills.

As such, she easily intercepted Jefferson's sloppy charge. She smoothly slipped past and around the man while simultaneously grabbing his left arm. With a pull and a redirecting push to his back, Rose used the Hatter's momentum to slam him against the side of his house face first. Jefferson had quick reflexes and he turned his head just in time to avoid getting a possibly broken nose. From there, she twisted his captured limb into a painful armlock. With a bit more pressure, and depending on which way she moved his arm, she could either dislocate his elbow or break his wrist.

The maneuver, however, had Rose gritting her teeth in agony. The sudden pull on her injured shoulder was intense. She'd just gotten the damn sling off that morning with explicit orders not to strain herself. It would take another week before she could do normal, day-to-day actives, and then another two weeks before she could do any heavy lifting or exercising. She grimaced through the pain, fully taking advantage of the fact that Jefferson couldn't see her expressions. Rose made a mental note to ice her shoulder once she got back to Mary Margaret's.

"Well, I gotta admit, I expected better from you." She twisted his limb a little, earning an angry grunt from the Hatter as he breathed heavily against the stones of his home. "Aren't you supposed to grin madly and offer me a cup of tea? Not that I drink the stuff, mind you."

"How do you–" He cut himself off, struggling to look back at her. "You're not from our Land, are you? No, no, no, no. Not caught in the Queen's Curse like us. You came with the Savior. Sister of the Savior. So why, why, why, wh–" He spoke rapidly, hysteria filling his tone.

"Damn dude, chill for a second!" The man's breathing was worryingly erratic, bordering on a panic attack. "I'm here to help, so just– calm down!" He did, thankfully, shut up, but his breathing rate only lessened marginally. "You're partially right. I am from the Enchanted Forest, and no I was never a part of the Curse. Yes, I'm Emma's adoptive sister. I've been looking after her since we were kids." Rose could feel his body tense under her hands. "Emma will break the Curse, Jefferson. You will see your daughter again."

"How—how can you know these things? I thought I was the only one…" He sounded so desperate, so upset. Rose let him go slowly and he turned towards her with hungry eyes. She could remember a time when she'd had the same look. When she'd lived with Will and wanted so badly to go back to her old life. To a world that had been more real to her than the fake one she'd been thrown into. Empathy wasn't something Rose often felt, but her heart went out to the broken man.

"Let's go inside, hmm?" She offered in a gentler tone. "I could go for some hot coco right about now." Jefferson said and did nothing. Rather, he just stared at her for a full minute and Rose resisted the urge to fidget as she held his unblinking gaze. Finally, he nodded sluggishly and lead the way inside, his head tilted at an awkward angle so that he could keep an eye on her.

While the faux-blonde never particularly cared for fancy things, it was hard not to be impressed with how opulent Jefferson's home was. A tall, cathedral like ceiling made up the foyer, which led into a massive hallway. It was made up of marble stone floors and dark wooden walls, with minute details elegantly carved along the borders. Above them hung a golden, tear-shaped chandelier that was as strikingly beautiful as it was ethereal.

They took the first opening on the left, which revealed an equally inspiring and massive kitchen. Jefferson silently gestured to the breakfast nook in the corner, which was built around a grand four-paned bow window. It would've provided a breathtaking view of the garden, had the lawn not fallen under poor conditions. Wordlessly, Rose took a seat and watched the Mad Hatter as he moved about the kitchen, preparing a kettle of water to boil on the stove. He kept his eyes on her nearly the whole time and she would be lying if she said that it wasn't somewhat disturbing.

"I'm not the only one who knows about the Curse." She started bluntly, and he stopped, his entire body going rigid as he focused all his attention on her. "There are two others, not counting ourselves, Henry, and the Evil Queen."

Rose had decided long ago to pretend to be oblivious about Neal's real identity. That was landmine she never wanted to trip over. If Emma ever found out the extent of her knowledge—Well, it was something she'd always avoided thinking about too deeply.

Jefferson set the teakettle down on the range, a flame flickering brightly underneath it, before moving towards her. He looked as if he wanted to run, but had enough sense left not to. However, this left his gait looking too stiff, as if he'd forgotten how his joints worked. The procession did nothing to help ease his ravening stare.

"Who else is there?" Was his terse question as he sat in the seat across from her. He was tightly wound, she noticed, like a jack-in-the-box ready to spring forwards. And just like the toy, Rose had no idea which turn of the crank would set him off.

"The first is Pinocchio, although in this world he goes by August." At his confused expression, she explained. "He went through the wardrobe with Emma when the Curse hit. I think he was supposed to look after her, but he was just a child back then, and Pinocchio has always struggled with temptation. From what I gathered he's been living his own life." She didn't mention that August was slowly transforming back into a puppet, or that he would be making an appearance relatively soon.

"And the other?" Jefferson asked quickly, and she wondered if he was hoping it was Emma.

"Rumplestiltskin." He grimaced, but at the same time, there was a mad light in his eyes. "He isn't aware of what I know, however. Or that I even know who he is."

"So, the Dark One is awake…" The man mumbled to himself, a disturbing smile stretching across his face as his fingers scratched at his scar frantically. She half-expected for him to break the skin. "But for how long? I went to him days after the Curse was first cast. He was no more than a mere pawnbroker then. Cursed like everyone else in this damned town."

"I'm pretty sure he woke up when Emma and I arrived."

"Yes, yes, of course! That old dragon would never leave things up to chance, would he?" Jefferson said cheerfully as he jerked out of his daze, smile rapidly shifting into a frown as his blue irises darted back to her. "But what of you, hmm? Who were you back in our Land? And how did you get here?" His fists slammed onto the table as he darted forwards, his face suddenly inches away from hers, his deafening voice echoing in her ears. "How did you escape the Curse?!"

"…I don't know." It was a near thing, but somehow Rose managed to keep her voice level and her expression even. If he was perceptive enough, Jefferson would see that he had indeed startled her. Her hands, displayed incriminatingly on the table, were curled into fists, the nails digging hard into her palms. It was very disturbing how the man changed emotions so quickly and expressed them so keenly. "I can't tell you how I got to this Land. When I was a baby, I was found abandoned in early January 1982. That was nearly two years before the Curse brought you all here."

Rose honestly couldn't recall much of her rebirth after all these years. Just a faceless mother who had to give her up, a man that had helped her escape, a pair of mismatched eyes, and a green light accompanied with screaming winds. Jefferson stared at her again for a long moment, never blinking, before settling back into his seat.

"And yet somehow you know about the Curse?" The suspicion in his tone was obvious and Rose smiled at him, feeling that she might've looked a little mad herself. There was a time, those first five years or so, where she'd felt like she was teetering on the edge of sane and bat-shit crazy. She tried to unearth those feelings, doing her best to channel them into her response.

"I've had… the strangest dreams… for as long as I can remember." She started haltingly to appear as she if she didn't know how to explain her situation properly. "In them, they circle around a man… but sometimes they branch out a little to the people he interacts with. This man–" She paused, her tone lowering into a whisper. "He doesn't exactly look human… His skin looks more like glittery scales and he's got the weirdest mannerisms." Rose mimicked what she could remember of Rumplestiltskin's flamboyant gestures, her arms bouncing into the air as her wrists twirled and fingers danced. It had the startling effect of making Jefferson _flinch_. "He makes deals with people—spins straw into gold… it's as if he's made of magic."

This was the lie Rose had conjured up years ago. She'd even gone so far as to making phony entries in her notebook, disguising what she could remember in depth about the episodes and making them more like diary entries. There were records of her "dreams" tucked away in the old files Dr. Dweller had kept on her. And on the Author's Page from all three of her books, she claimed that the stories were inspired by childhood fantasies.

After all, getting visions was not unheard of in the Enchanted Forest. The Seer, and then Rumplestiltskin himself, could see the future. She just tweaked that ability and claimed she could see the past. Short of someone casting a truth spell on her, which may actually exist now that she thought about it, no one could prove otherwise.

"You have visions about the Dark One's life?" The Mad Hatter stared at her, his mouth slightly agape and his voice hushed. "How? What–" She shook her head, cutting him off.

"I don't know." She shrugged, displaying a tired frown that she didn't have to fake at all. "When I was a kid, the dreams, the visons, had felt so real, and I would get these violent nightmares as a result. It got so bad, that they started sending me to a shrink. You can't imagine what it felt like when I met Emma, the relief and the horror. This was the Savior! She was proof that I wasn't crazy. But at the same time, that meant my dreams were real. The man called the Dark One was real. The Evil Queen and her Curse–" She gazed at Jefferson, and whatever expression she was making made the man shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, I'm sure you can understand what it's like to have another world inside your head. To be branded crazy when you're actually the sanest person in the room."

Jefferson didn't seem to have a response for that. So, they lapsed into silence for several minutes before it was shattered by the whistling of the teakettle. He mutely rose from his chair and lifted the kettle off the range. Turning off the stove, he went to rummage through the cabinets where he withdrew two porcelain yellow teacups sitting on matching saucers. He set them on table, before turning back to pull a tin can out of a different cabinet. The label read Hot Chocolate, and picking up the kettle with his other hand, Jefferson brought both to the table.

"No tea for you?" She asked as the man put a spoonful the chocolate powder into her cup. He shook his head.

"Honestly? Hot coco sounds perfect right about now." He smirked, not looking unbalanced this time, but rather playful instead. "Besides, between you and me, I've long since lost my fondness for tea." Rose reached out for her cup just as Jefferson began to pour the hot water. In a pair of coincidences, her clumsiness in tipping the teacup, and the Hatter paying her far more attention than his own actions, boiling water ending up spraying over the back of her left hand.

"Ah! Shit, shit! That burns!" She instantly cradled her hand to her chest, which she saw was already turning red against her tanned skin. "Fu–"

"Come here." Jefferson cut her off, his side pressed against hers as he rushed them towards the sink. "You need to put it under lukewarm water." The running faucet, surprisingly, felt soothing rather than irritating, and Rose released a low hiss through her teeth. Jesus, her left arm could not get a friggin' break. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"Hey, it's fine. Shit happens." The Mad Hatter genuinely looked contrite as he hovered at her side, twisting his hands worriedly. It made her smile. "I promise I'm okay, Jefferson Airplane." His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Airplane?"

"Yeah, y'know, like the band?" At his blank expression, she shot him an incredulous look. "Seriously? They have a famous song called "White Rabbit", inspired by Alice's Adventure in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass?" There was no recognition at all. "Really? Nothing at all? Well, it did come out in the sixties. I guess I can cut you a break."

"You're too generous." Jefferson retorted dryly, and she smirked impishly which for some reason caused the man to reel back a little as his face scrunched up into a look she couldn't identify. It passed after a moment, his expression growing serious as he turned back to the table, where a puddle of hot water was steadily dripping onto the floor. "The Curse is already starting to unravel, isn't? That's what caused the old mine to collapse on Halloween."

"You're right, it is weakening. Thanks to Emma." The Hatter whirled towards her.

"Do you think she'll break the Curse soon?" He asked eagerly. "Surely with your help, she will!" Rose shook her head, feeling a little guilty as she dashed the man's hopes.

"I don't expect that she'll break it for several months." His mood immediately deflated. "Sorry." She sighed, letting her amber eyes drop to her burnt hand. "Emma's stubborn and she's gotten more than her fair share of this world's cruelty. She stopped believing in fairytales and happy endings a long time ago." Rose managed a weak smile for the Hatter, who had returned to giving her what was mentally dubbing as his signature off-putting stare. "But don't worry, the Curse will be broken before this time next year. I guarantee it."

* * *

 _November 5, 2011: Storybrooke_

David stood next to Katherine as he stared at the house that was supposed to be his home. He took it in with narrowed eyes, from the dark blue windowpanes, to the light blue siding, and white front door. A short staircase, also painted dark blue, led to a small porch with the banner ' _Welcome Home David_ ' hung overhead. When nothing clicked or summoned forth even the slightest bit of familiarity, he let his gaze drop in dismay.

He didn't remember this place.

"You know, you had the same look on your face before we bought it." Kathryn, his wife, said with a weak smile as she looped her arms around his. "You couldn't see past the ugly windmill on the lawn and said you'd never buy an old lady house… Do you remember what made you change your mind?"

David searched over the house once more, trying to think of what to say, and spotted a little sign in the yard that read ' _The Nolans_ '.

"Well, I see the windmill's gone." He offered softly and Kathryn's smile wavered a little as she took his hand, gently tugging him forwards.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting."

"Who's everyone?" He asked in confusion before she opened the door and David froze as a bunch of people he didn't recognize started clapping. For a moment, he wanted to turn around, to go back to the hospital and play another game of hangman with Mary Margaret. Kathryn must've sensed this because she quickly ushered him into what looked to be a living room and began to introduce him to others. Or maybe it was the other way around? After all, everyone here supposedly knew who he was. Technically, he was the stranger.

"This is Jean." Kathryn began and David forced a polite smile onto his face as he exchanged a stiff handshake with the man. He was an older gentleman, balding slightly and with gray hair.

"Good to see you, Dave." He frowned a little at that. No one had called him Dave so far, not even Kathryn. How did he know this man?

"How're you doing?" The amnesic blonde replied lowly as he shot a questioning glance towards his wife. Kathryn didn't seem to notice as she was already gesturing to the woman beside Jean.

"And this is Ellen, his wife." He took the brunet's offered hand with a strained grin, trying not to let his uncomfortableness show. He wished Kathryn had talked to him before setting this whole thing up. He felt like even more of an outsider in a place that was supposed to be his home.

"Ellen. Hi." He muttered in greeting, making sure to remember her face and name. Perhaps she and Jean were their neighbors?

"Good to see you again." David swallowed drily at her reply and offered a rigid nod.

"And Frank." A rotund man stepped forwards to shake his hand almost too excitedly.

"Hey." Frank was openly staring, making David feel like he was some exotic animal at a zoo. His jaw clenched at that comparison, but he couldn't unthink it now. Were these people here because they were his friends, or had only come to gawk at the town's amnesiac? If they were close to him, why did they never come visit him at the hospital? Mary Margaret came every day, as had Kathryn. The mayor too, had stopped by for a short visit every couple of days. But he'd never seen any of these people.

Didn't he have any family? A father and mother? A brother maybe?

"Dr. Whale." Kathryn breathed, sounding relieved for some reason, and David realized that he was frowning heavily. He fixed his face into something more neutral, or at least he hoped as much, and shook the man's hand. At least Dr. Whale was someone he knew. "We're so glad you could come."

"Hello, Kathryn, David." He said while smiling at them both before giving David a more sympathetic look. "Look, I know this is a lot, but it's good for you. The smallest thing can trigger your memories. Just try and have fun."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale." The blonde replied, feeling a little ashamed of his irritation. Kathryn was only trying to help. He may have lost his memories, but she'd lost a husband. "I'll do my best."

Over by the stairs near the entrance, Emma, Rose, and Henry sat on a wooden bench, watching as David went around the living room, exchanging greetings and reintroducing himself to the residents of Storybrooke.

"You know why he doesn't remember?" Henry said after a few moments, his voice dropping a little as if not to be overheard. Rose didn't think it was necessary. Everyone was much to absorbed in staring after Prince Charming than pay a ten-year-old kid any mind. "The Curse isn't working on him yet."

"Henry, David has amnesia." Emma replied, trying to keep a groan out of her voice and utterly failing.

"Well, it's preventing the Curse from replacing his fairytale story with fake memories." The boy retorted knowingly.

"Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are." The Savior said good-naturedly, a small smirk working its way onto her face.

"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's–"

"He's Prince Charming." Emma interrupted with an eyeroll. "I know."

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Ms. Blanchard together." Henry continued seamlessly.

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma grunted and her son gave her a triumphant grin.

"And it woke him up."

"Very true my dear nephew." Rose remarked happily while Emma made a face at them.

"Hey." The man of the hour himself called as he approached the trio. Rose was quick to notice that Kathryn was nowhere in sight. "You're the ones who saved me, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess." Emma answered as she stood up and shook her father's hand. Rose took a moment to size the two of them up. They both had blonde hair, though Charming's wasn't as light as his daughter's. It was cut short too, so she couldn't tell if he was where Emma got her wavy curls from. They had the same jawline though, same narrow foreheads, even the shape of their eyes were similar. The resemblance between Emma and her mother was there but negligible, yet the one she shared with her father was striking.

"Don't be modest Swan Lake." Rose said, watching the pair shift awkwardly around each other. "We totally saved his life." She stood up too and offered the man a handshake of her own. "Good to see you up and about."

"Heh, yeah, thanks for that." He chuckled and some of the tension left his broad shoulders. He was just a little shorter than Graham, Rose realized, and mentally put him at about 5'10" or so. "Uh, you're also the only ones I know here besides Dr. Whale."

"You can hide with us." Emma replied, losing some of her own tautness as she offered the man a grin.

"Fantastic." David breathed, honestly sounding relieved. To their left a server stopped and silently offered the platter of hors d'oeruves that he was carrying. Rose nicked herself some shrimp while Charming picked up a toothpick and stabbed it into a cocktail weenie, giving it a few twirls. "Thank you." The action must've peaked Henry's interest because the boy shot his grandfather a knowing look before speaking.

"So, you ever use a sword?" Emma shut her eyes in what must've been consternation.

"I'm sorry?" Charming replied with a polite, if confused smile.

"Subtlety, Henry." Rose began as she bent down towards the boy. "You've got to be more discreet with these things. I'll teach more about it later, where Emma can't shoot me disapproving looks." Fortunately, David was quick to reclaim the Savior's attention, which put a stop to her sister's death glare.

"So, Emma, you and Rose live with Mary Margaret, right?" The Prince started in what he seemed to think to be a casual manner. "You know if she's coming tonight?" Clearly the lack of subtlety was hereditary.

"No, she couldn't make it." His daughter answered with a slight grimace.

"Oh." David muttered, a frown taking over his features as his gaze fell to the floor. Jesus, and she thought M&M could look like a kicked puppy.

"She wanted to though." Rose piped up, holding back a grin as Charming's countenance lit up.

"She did?" She could practically see a tail wagging behind him in excitement.

"Yep," The faux-blonde continued, ignoring the small multifaceted spasm that took over Emma's face. "but she didn't want to make things… uncomfortable."

"I'm in a house surrounded by people I don't remember." Charming replied a little sardonically, making his daughter crack a smirk.

"Fair point."

"She's at her apartment." Henry announced with a pleased expression and Emma whirled onto him with disbelieving eyes.

"Henry!"

"It's over on Main Street, across from Mr. Gold's pawnshop and located directly over Jolene's Arts & Crafts store."

"Rose!" Emma croaked in astonishment.

"What?" She shrugged unrepentantly. "Sometimes subtlety is overrated."

"Thanks." David said with a smile, his blue eyes darting between the two women, before his gaze settled on Emma who wore an annoyed expression. "You wouldn't mind covering for me, would you?"

"Just–" She sighed loudly. "If anyone asks, we'll say you went for a walk. That you needed the fresh air or something."

"Thanks again, I mean it." Her father replied gratefully before he stepped past them, heading for the front door.

"David." Emma called before he could get too far away, and he turned towards her. "Make it a short walk." As he disappeared around the corner, the Savior groaned while running a hand through her hair. "I can already tell this is gonna be a mess."

"Yeah." Rose replied with an impish grin. "I'm looking forward to it." Her smile dropped however as she spotted Whale approaching them. "Heads up Musketeers, we got company." Henry beamed at her and she winked at the boy before turning to the doctor.

"Ah, Ms. Booker. It's nice to see you again." He said as he offered his hand to Rose, an action she easily returned. His gaze lowered for an instant, quickly zipping up and down her body, and she offered a sultry smile as they made eye contact again.

"Likewise, Killer, especially since I'm not your patient this time." She allowed her tone to dip into something a bit more heated, even though she had no real interest in the cursed Dr. Frankenstein. The simple truth of the matter was that Rose loved to flirt, and she always made a habit to do it with any man who was unattached. Beside her, Emma rolled her eyes.

"Killer?" He asked politely, confusion tinging his smile.

"Short for Killer Whale." She replied, expanding her answer since he still seemed lost. "I have this quirk where I give people nicknames. Emma here is Swan Lake and I call Mary Margaret M&M."

"Do you usual based your nicknames on puns?" He asked in amusement and she grinned unabashedly.

"Only at every opportunity."

"Have any of you seen David?" Kathryn asked anxiously as she came up from behind Whale, putting their mild flirting on hold.

"Oh. Um, he–" Emma floundered while Henry stared up at the woman with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. ' _Am I the only one who can tell a decent lie around here?_ ' Rose inwardly groaned as she glanced between mother and son.

"No." Whale answered plainly, unaware of Emma's struggles.

"I saw him slip outside a moment ago." Rose added casually, hoping her sister and nephew were taking notes.

"I should check on him." Kathryn muttered worriedly and Rose made an apologetic face as she stepped in front of the woman before she could move.

"It's probably none of my business," She began gently. "but I think he could use some time alone." Seeing Kathryn's indecisiveness, she continued. "I mean, this is a lot to throw at him." Rose offered a sympathetic smile. "He probably just needed a breather, y'know? To take some time and think about things."

"Maybe you're right." The woman muttered while glancing at Whale unsurely, who appeared to agree as he nodded after a moment.

"This can be a little overwhelming." He stated supportively as he laid a hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with David wanting to reflect on his thoughts. And you shouldn't ignore your own feelings either. How about we get you something to drink, hm?" With practiced ease, the doctor pulled Kathryn away from their group and towards the refreshments in the living room. Rose sent him a thankful look, which he probably misinterpreted as something else as he gave her a toothy grin in return.

"Whoa, you gotta teach me how to lie like that!" Henry exclaimed in a loud whisper and it took everything Rose had to not burst into laughter at the expression Emma made in response.

"All in good time my young padawan."

Meanwhile, five blocks away over on Main Street, across from the pawnshop Rose had mentioned, David felt his breath catch for a second when he saw Mary Margaret standing under the moonlight. She was on a stepladder, trying and failing to attack a birdhouse to a tree. He half-smiled to himself as he watched her. Putting up a birdhouse up at 7 o'clock at night wasn't something people did. He wondered if she was just trying to distract herself. And if he was the reason, she needed a distraction. Walking up the sidewalk he paused on the other side of the picket fence, gathering his courage.

"Did you not get the invite?" He asked wryly and she jumped a little, her pretty green eyes lighting up for a moment as she turned to him, before her expression shuttered and closed in on itself.

"David." Mary Margaret gasped, her hands fumbling with the birdhouse and the chain it was attacked to. He watched her for a moment, and when she didn't retreat or tell him to leave, he smiled, feeling oddly encouraged by her shyness.

"Here." David hoisted himself over the fence and wordlessly offered to hang up the birdhouse. She passed it to him after hesitating for a few seconds and he climbed the ladder. "So, I heard you resigned from the hospital." Getting the birdhouse in place, he stepped down and turned to her with apologetic eyes. "Was it me? Because of what I told you, about how I felt about you." Her gaze dropped to the ground he grimaced. "Come on. Don't tell me this is one-sided." Her head shot up and her face settled into a stern look.

"You're married." She whispered, but her voice surprisingly firm. That's what he liked about Mary Margaret. There was a quite strength to her. "It should be no-sided."

"What it should be doesn't matter." He argued as he moved closer to her. "Whoever married Kathryn—it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you." He watched something soft and warm flash across her face, something he was sure he felt every time he looked at her. "Now I know you feel it. I can tell." She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe…" Her pitch turned cooler and it made him stop from reaching out for her. "Maybe it's because I happened to be the person who saved your life?" He stood there, searching her face once more for that warm expression, but– "So why don't we just leave it at that?" She stepped away from him, walked past him with her head bowed, and David felt something inside his chest ache.

* * *

 _September 2, 1980: Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin, unseen by all, watched King George grieve over his child. In another scenario, the Dark One might've felt sympathetic towards the king. He knew how painful it was to lose a child, ( ** _gone, gone, gone_** ) even if he had not lost Bae to death's cold hands. However, George was not a kind king, nor was he a good man, and he had been a poor father as well. He'd treated his son more like a tool than a person. A means to an end.

Even now, when he should've been distraught and inconsolable, the king's mind was still largely focused on the empty coffers in his castle. He had spared but a few tears for the boy and no more than that.

"Goodbye my son." George murmured; his words spoken with a flat cadence. He nodded to his knights and a pair stepped forwards to remove the body from the room. The Dark One watched them go, sneering as he saw that they'd not even attempted to give Prince James some dignity in his death. He was still wearing the armor he'd died in, the once polished metal covered in blood and grime. They hadn't even bothered to wash his face.

Rumplestiltskin was under no delusions. Prince James had not been a good man. Led by example, he'd grown into a spoiled and cruel person. He cared for only himself and treated everyone as if they were below him. But how much of his actions were his fault? George had raised him that way, hadn't he? Shouldn't the blame of a son's contemptable behavior lay at the father's feet? ( ** _coward—just like him_** )

Whatever ceremony Prince James received, if he even got one, would be a small and hidden affair. None in the kingdom will know that their prince has passed. His death will go unacknowledged and un-mourned. Did the boy deserve to be swept under the rug like a clump of dirt simply because of his father's sins?

No, Rumplestiltskin had no pity for King George.

"Your majesty, there is no time to grieve." One of the knights said as he walked forwards, his tone urgent and anxious. "If Midas learns Prince James is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon and we will never see an ounce of his gold."

"Yes." George rasped lowly. "Yes. The kingdom must survive." ( ** _gold rules the world_** )

"What are we to do?"

"I have asked for help." The king replied and Rumple took that as his cue to drop the spell that hid him from view. "It should be here soon."

"Oh, it's here!" He crowed with a grin, sweeping his arms outwards and bending into a mocking bow as the knights turned to him—some of them instinctively going for their swords. He chuckled as he took in their reactions. They all bore him fear and disgust while George's face fixed into something more grudging. The man had never liked dealing with him, Rumplestiltskin had always known that. The king had overblown sense of self-importance. An arrogance that he had passed onto Prince James, which had ultimately cost the boy his life.

"Leave us." King George commanded.

"So, this is how you treat my gift?" Rumple tutted, mockingly scolding George once the doors shut behind the knights. "You really must be more careful."

"He was not a gift." George growled and Rumplestiltskin spun away to keep the man from seeing the anger the swept across his face. ( ** _disgusting, stupid, ungrateful_** ) All children were a gift! As George persistently followed him, the Dark One regained his composure. "He was my son."

"A son I gave you." He remarked idly as he leered at the man from over his shoulder.

"In a deal we made. You did me no favors." ( ** _just a snap of the neck and–_** )

"Yes! Yes, I did!" Rumplestiltskin snapped, though his smiled stayed in place, stained as it was. "Shame you and the Queen couldn't conceive a child on your own." He continued, enjoying the sour look the stole over the king's expression. "My price for that is a pittance. But now that she's gone—Well, I assume that conceiving an heir is out of the question, let alone a dragon slayer."

"Then let's do another deal. Bring him back. I need my son to do this." The Dark Ones hands curled into fists, his claws digging into his skin. George hadn't said 'I need my son', but 'I need him to do something for me.' It took every scrap of his control not to lash out at the man. What filth! He never deserved to have a child. "I'll give you anything."

( ** _anything, anything, anything_** )

"Anything?" Rumplestiltskin repeated darkly as he whirled back towards the king.

"What do you want?"

"There's a magic wand I desire." He stated lowly, baring his teeth at the man, who reeled back with a sneer on his face. "It belongs to a certain fairy godmother who's patron to your family. I wanna know her whereabouts." ( ** _and pluck those sparkly wings_** )

"Done. Now tell me. How do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?"

"Bring him back?" Rumplestiltskin snickered loudly. "Oh, no, no. That's out of the question. He's dead. Magic can do much, but not that!"

"But you just said–" George began angrily, his pale face turning puce with rage.

"Nothing about resurrection." Rumple trilled cheerily.

"Then my kingdom is lost." The king lamented, leaning heavily on a nearby table. "I am alone." The Dark One allowed the man to wallow for a moment, relishing the sheer anguish George was radiating, before he smirked impishly.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dearie, dearie, dear." He crooned as he stepped up beside the king. "Did I not tell you that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not a man of my word?" ( ** _not a man, never a man_** )

"I thought you said he was gone forever!" King George demanded and Rumplestiltskin grinned.

"Oh, that he is. But his brother–"

"His what?" He glanced at the baffled man, putting on and act as he brandished his hands into the air between them and gave a dramatic twirl of his fingers.

"Why his twin brother! Did I not mention there was another?"

* * *

 _November 5, 2011: Storybrooke_

As Emma and Rose entered the apartment, the pair paused as they spotted Mary Margaret at the sink, viciously scrubbing at a plate, her face scrunched up in concentration. Or vexation.

"You might want to ease up or that brillo pad's going to press charges." Emma said after a few moments when it became clear that their roommate was oblivious to their presence. M&M started a little before huffing softly as she put the plate onto the drying rack.

"The dishes were just piling up." She mumbled before turning her attention back to the sink.

"This have anything to do with David stopping by?" The Savior asked as both she and Rose approached the island, settling on the pair of stools. Mary Margaret stared back at them with wide, guilty eyes. "We saw him sulking away as we pulled up."

"We just—He just–" The teacher sputtered, eyes darting around the room almost frantically.

"Yeah, I know." Emma cut in, her tone sounding firm. "You're both just. And you did the right thing." Instead of looking pleased with Emma's reassurance however, M&M gave a wistful sigh, her shoulders slumping as she peered at the sisters glumly.

"He made a pretty compelling case."

"But he's still married. I know, we were just at the party." The blonde replied bluntly.

"What do I do?" Mary Margaret said, sounding genuinely lost and her daughter scoffed.

"You need to stop cleaning and have a drink." Emma paused as soon as she said this and gave Rose a worried glance. "You gonna be okay with that?"

"Should be, as long as you don't pour me one. We're getting close to a Bad Day. I don't wanna relapse."

"What?" M&M asked in confusion and Rose waved off Emma, who started browsing through Mary Margaret's kitchen for something to drink.

"I'm an on-again, off-again alcoholic." She answered with a shrug. "I could never fully quit, and usually I can keep myself to my two shots limit, but my control wavers when it's a Bad Day."

"I-I had no idea…" Mary Margaret stuttered gently, looking at Rose with sympathetic eyes. The shorter woman shrugged again.

"Why would you? It's not something I advertise, but I'm not ashamed of it either. Everyone's got problems." Emma put an end to the conversation as she pulled out two small glasses and pour a healthy dose of amber liquid. As she set the bottle down, Rose saw that the label read 'MacCutcheon Scottish Whiskey' and unconsciously licked her lips. Damnit, she loved whiskey.

"Here's the thing—I don't know a lot about relationships other than having many that failed." Rose bit her tongue to keep herself from pointing out that Emma had never had a true relationship after the clusterfuck that was Neal. The brief trysts she'd experienced had always fallen through by the third or fourth date, and Emma had only started dating again several years after Neal had broken her heart. "But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you gotta stay strong and he has to figure out his life."

"Though maybe you should cut him a bit of slack too." Rose quickly added as Mary Margaret's face shifted into something mopey looking. "You can't really hold David to the same standards in this situation. He's got amnesia after all. He still isn't sure who he is yet. Asking him to figure out his love life in a matter of days is a lot to throw at a guy who's so out of touch with the world." She continued, smiling gently at the slightly guilty expression on the teacher's face. "That said, there is undeniably something going on between you two. So just… takes things slow, okay? If this is something you really want," Emma shot her a look that Rose pretended not to see. "then you need to be patient with him."

"Thanks for the advice guys." Mary Margaret replied softly, and Emma shrugged while raising her glass. M&M mimed her toast, clinking the glasses against each other. "Cheers." Rose had to force herself to look away. Her hands clenched in her lap as she tried to ignore how dry her mouth suddenly felt, and the longing grew in the pit of her stomach.

She was not going to relapse this year. She wasn't.

* * *

After leaving Mary Margaret, David wandered around the town for a little bit before heading back to the house. He felt both guilty and relieved to see that everyone had left and ended up sitting on the porch's steps for a half-an-hour before heading inside. Kathryn wasn't angry, which only made the man feel worse as he mumbled an excuse about feeling overwhelmed.

Thinking over what Mary Margaret had said, he decided he owed it to her, to Kathryn, and to himself to try and remember his life one more time. He asked his wife for a photo album of their time together, even though she'd already shown him dozens of pictures in the hospital, and found himself scrounging through three shoeboxes full of mementos.

He studied each picture he came across, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but nothing came to him. It was like he and the man in the photos were two different people entirely. He picked up another picture of himself and Kathryn—they looked happy at least. He glanced up as he heard Kathryn enter the living room and he smiled faintly as she sat beside him on the couch.

"You look different." She began cautiously while brushing her hand through his hair, and David had to stop himself from pulling away at the surprisingly intimate gesture. "Your hair—it's longer. You used to always have a buzz cut." Yeah, he'd noticed that in all of their pictures together. "You used to complain that long hair was itchy and hard to take care of."

"I guess it grew while I was in there." He replied as he flipped to the next photo. It was one he'd seen before at the hospital, and instead of dredging up memories of his past, it just made him think of Mary Margaret.

"So," Kathryn said after a few minutes. "I was going to go to bed. Do you…want to join me?" There was a hesitance in her tone that had David looking up and he suddenly felt anxious at the expression she was giving him.

"You mean, go to bed go to bed, or–" He paused for a second, his stomach twisting in on itself. " _go to bed_." The implication of the latter, while filling him with a strange mixture of dread and uncertainty, made Kathryn's smile widen as she leaned in closer.

"Whatever you want." He offered her a strained grin.

"Why don't we just sit and talk some more?" David was in no way prepared for when Kathryn moved, the small gap between them closing in the blink of an eye, and suddenly her lips were pressed against his. His expression immediately scrunched up, not in disgust, but there was a surge of wrongness about the kiss. His heart wasn't in it. He pulled back almost as soon as it had started, grimacing at the hurt look on Kathryn's face.

"This… isn't right."

* * *

 _September 2, 1980: Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin had been watching the twin brother of Prince James for over an hour now. It was odd how they had the same face, and yet they were nothing alike. James had been cruel, conceited, and rotten on the inside. David, by contrast, was kind, humble, and had something noble about him—even if he'd just spent the afternoon chasing after wayward sheep.

Had that coin he'd flipped all those years ago landed on heads their positions would've been reversed, with James a pauper and David a prince. Would their fates have been the same, or would David had been a more benevolent heir while James became an embittered shepherd? The thought, while fascinating to ponder over, was ultimately irrelevant. James was dead, and David's life was about to drastically change. For better or worse.

"Honey!" The lad's mother, Ruth he believed she was named, called as she approached him. Rumple hadn't seen the woman in twenty-six years, but she had aged well all things considered. It was hard for any person to recover from woes she'd suffer; losing a child and then her husband six years after that. He tried not to think about his own past, ( ** _Milah, treacherous wretch—and Bae, sweet Bae_** ) and ultimately failed, making him itch for the ambrosia filled flask kept in the cuff of his coat.

"Mother. How was the market?" David greeted as he started tying off the sheep's pen.

"It was… interesting." The woman slowly replied with an anxious look on her face.

"Interesting? Normally, you come back cursing the prices."

"Oh, well, that's still the case. But this time I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant." Ruth continued, now carefully eyeing her son. David, still focused on his task, remined oblivious.

"Grain? We don't need any grain."

"He has a daughter." She blustered on quickly. ' _Ah._ ' Rumple thought acerbically as things clicked into place. ' _The joys of marriage._ ' He watched young David make a face, apparently sharing the Dark One's feelings towards holy matrimony. "She's ready for marriage. He thinks the two of you would make a great couple."

"Mother–" The lad began lowly and the woman sighed while shaking her head.

"I know, I know. I hate myself for even bringing it up."

"Let me guess." The shepherd said as stepped away from the pen and cast his mother a shrewd look. "She has a dowry that will save the farm."

"We are running out of options." Ruth countered gently and Rumplestiltskin, unbidden though it was, felt a bit of sympathy for the pair. He remembered what it was like all those years ago, struggling to get by when it was just him and Bae. His own son had started minding the sheep once he was old enough. His damn leg ( ** _useless waste of a man_** ) had made the chore almost impossible to keep on with. By the time Bae had taken over, they'd only had five lambs left. A number which had slowly but surely dwindled over the years as they feel deeper into poverty.

Before Milah had left, before he'd returned from the Ogre War as a disgraceful coward, they'd had a much larger herd and even a sheepdog to help mind them. Afterwards though, he'd had to sell the lambs one by one as money grew scarcer. Many of the villagers wouldn't buy his wares after the war, and if they did, they never paid the full price to the local cripple. Milah had also taken to spending their meager coin down at the harbor's pub, frittering it away on gambling and drinks. Then that thrice damned pirate had come along. ( ** _should've killed the bastard_** )

"Mother, please!" David argued, reclaiming the Dark One's attention. "As poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won't do it by marrying for riches. When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love." Rumplestiltskin had to stop himself from snorting derisively. ' _How sickeningly naïve._ '

"When are you going to learn?" The lad's mother said fondly as she patted her son's cheek. "You can't have everything." Now, wasn't that a seamless interlude to make his grand appearance? Rumple dropped the spell keeping him hidden and spoke aloud in a mocking trill that had the woman startling so badly she dropped her foodstuffs from the market.

"Oh, perhaps he can!" He chuckled at the haunted terror that took over Ruth's expression, while David looked at him with a measure of wariness before glancing at his mother concernedly. The Dark One had to give the lad some credit, he was part of the few who didn't display any fear or disgust at the sight of Rumplestiltskin. Even if people didn't recognize him, most still found his appearance off-putting to say the very least.

Only Belle, the little maid he'd acquired some weeks ago, had looked upon him without the slightest hint of fear or caution. No, she had stared at him rather brazenly. Her blue eyes had bravely met his, imbued with curiosity while everyone else in the chamber had reeled back in abhorrence. Rumple made it a note to return to the Dark Castle after this. Belle had been on her own since breakfast and he didn't trust the nosey woman not have already gotten herself into some sort of trouble.

"Mother, who is this?"

"H-He's—w-why—w-what?" The woman stammered inconsolably.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" He said happily, flamboyantly dipping into a bow as he impishly grinned at the pair. "Rumplestiltskin, otherwise known as the Dark One." Ruth looked positively faint, her skin growing frighteningly pale, so much so that the lad seemed to all but ignore Rumple as he focused solely on his mother. He felt oddly miffed at that.

"Mother come sit down. You look as if you're about to fall over." The shepherd took Ruth into his arms, half-carrying her around the pen, past the nonplussed Dark One, and set her on a rickety wooden chair. "I don't understand mother. How do you know this man?" ( ** _not a man, never a man_** )

Rumplestiltskin backed away from the pair, sitting himself down on a stool that had been set up next to the sheep pen. He half-listened to the quiet, stuttering conversation between mother and son, the woman's guilt apparent while the lad radiated disbelief.

He wondered what became of the father, Robert. He had felt a sort of kinship with the man who'd desperately come to him twenty years ago to reclaim his lost son. Rumple hadn't known at the time what fate James was meant to play. His incomplete visions had only told him that securing James for King George at the time was something he needed to see done. He had hoped, after Robert had left for Pleasure Island and Rumplestiltskin had tossed aside that useless hair, that the man would succeed. It was clear that he had not, but he was curious as to how the father had failed. Perhaps he should try to learn of the man's fate.

"A twin brother?" David whispered in a wounded undertone. Rumple gave in to the urge that had been hounding him since his earlier meeting with George and pulled out his flask, taking a healthy sip of the liquor inside. "And you gave him to that man?" ( ** _not a man, never a man_** )

"Days after you and your brother were born, you both became terribly sick. We were poor and couldn't afford any sort medicine. Then he came." Rumplestiltskin was not particularly proud of the deal he'd made with the small family. Ruth and Robert had no real choice all those years ago. "He promised to cure you both, but the price was that we had to give one of you up."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" David implored, though it was evident that some of the hurt had been soothed with the knowledge that his parents' deal had not been made out of greed.

"The deal forbade us from ever speaking of it." Hearing distraught in her son's voice, Ruth laid a comforting hand upon his own. "Your father regretted that decision the minute that man took your brother. He carried the guilt with him to his grave."

So, Robert was dead after all. But had he made it to James before the end? How did he die? Rumplestiltskin shoved these questions aside for now, but he would come back to them later.

"Hate to interrupt this tender moment," He commented from his seat, starting to feel some annoyance as he realized just how long he'd spent at this ramshackle farm. "but time is of the essence."

"Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this." Sparing one last glance at Ruth, Rumplestiltskin doubted he would ever see her again, he turned his attention towards the young shepherd who approached cautiously. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, not me, dearie." The Dark One replied as he slipped his flash back into his cuff. "The King—he needs a prince to slay a dragon!"

"I'm not a dragon slayer." David recanted, apparently finding the very thought laughable as a smirk stole over his face.

"No, but your brother was." Rumplestiltskin disputed as he began to sell the deal. "This newfound kinship will be your salvation." As expected, a thoughtful, if somewhat troubled expression took over David's countenance. "Simply play the part. The King's knights will take care of everything else. All you must do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas."

"What's in it for you?" The lad asked after a long moment, eyeing him speculatively.

"What's in it for me is my business." Rumple remarked, barely keeping himself from snapping, and imitated a more encouraging role. "You should be asking yourself what's in it for you! You do this, your poor mother—well, the King is going to make sure she never wants for anything ever again. Your farm will be saved, and you–" He paused here, bringing a hand up to the corner of his mouth, lowering his pitch and acting as if he were sharing a sordid secret with someone beside him. "should you survive–" Rumplestiltskin grinned impishly, his voice jumping to a near shout as he flourished his hands as if he were holding a sword aloft. "Shall come home the conquering hero!" He peered up at the young man. "Now don't tell me you don't want that."

"…I don't have a choice, do I?" David asked with wide eyes, a despairing and cornered look taking over his features.

"Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie." Rumple said as he crossed his legs and smirked victoriously. "Just make sure it's the right one."

* * *

 _November 6, 2011: Storybrooke_

"Man, I gotta get a job or something." Rose muttered, as she lowered the book she was reading. Though the thought of working a 9 to 5 job was a rather depressing vision. With Emma's new occupation as deputy however, she often found herself having a lot of free time during the past week and no one to spend it with. Languishing around the apartment while binge-watching movies and browsing the internet could only entertain her for so long.

"What did you do before you came to Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked as she peered at the faux blonde from over her newspaper. The front page was once again dedicated to the amnesic Prince Charming.

"I was a writer." She answered as casually as she could, suddenly very aware of where this topic could go. "Still am, I think? Can a person quit being a writer when they have published works? I mean, I'm not actively writing anything right now, so maybe it's more appropriate to say that I'm an author?"

"You're an author?" M&M asked, sounding delighted by this for some reason. "A published one?"

"Well, it was just three books." She replied, not so much out of humbleness, but from the knowledge that the story behind them hadn't solely come from her. "They're all part of the same series." She glanced away from Mary Margaret, who still had a starry-eyed looked about her. "It's no Harry Potter, but I've made a respectable profit off them and it does have a bit of a cult following." Fortunately, before she could ask any questions, like what the books were called, Whale choose that moment to make an appearance.

"I'm a hell of a doctor, huh?" The man said without a hint of humility. His presence was so sudden that it startled the teacher a little. "No way he wakes up on someone else's watch." While Rose took a moment to figure out how that sentence made any sense, Mary Margaret remembered her manners and greeted the Cursed Victor Frankenstein with a smile.

"Hello, Dr. Whale." Whale's eyes darted between the two of them, hesitating slightly, before turning to address M&M, though his gaze darted back to Rose occasionally.

"So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital. I hope it wasn't because of me."

"Why would it be because of you?" Mary Margaret asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Well, our date…" He answered lowly, looking self-conscious for the first time. "I never called you after." Now Mary Margaret looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, I know. It wasn't classy." Again, he glanced at Rose, who only felt amused that this conversation was literally happening right in front of her. "And I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if things were okay between us—and that you didn't need quit because I made things awkward." He paused. "Our relationship can go back to be being cordial, rather than personal, if you'd prefer?"

"I—y-yes, Dr. Whale." M&M answered with a slight stutter, appearing a little relieved. "I'd like that." She spoke with more confidence as Whale's expression went unchanged. "I think we'd be better off as friends." He smiled, blue eyes darting to Rose once more. In a flash she caught onto why Whale was doing this with her present. The man wanted her to know that he was available.

"Friends it is then." He returned affably before nodded to them both. "Have a good day, ladies." With that he left the diner, but not before checking out Ruby's ass as the waitress bent down to pick up some silverware from underneath a nearby table. Rose snorted softly, glancing back to see if Mary Margaret had seen the man's actions, but she had already returned to her newspaper with a pleased air about her. Too bad it couldn't last.

"Miss Blanchard," Regina began as took the spot Whale had just vacated, towering over the two of them in her heels and looking fiercer than usual. "may I have a word?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret replied rather meekly as she lowered her newspaper, obviously recognizing the mayor's foul mood.

"Alone." Reggie said with a pointed look towards Rose, who made no move to get up. Likely sensing this, the Evil Queen graced her with a vicious glare before setting her sights on the gentle teacher. "I wanted to talk to you about my friend, Kathryn." Her tone was deceitfully pleasant at first, but rapidly devolved into something more biting as she continued. "More specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband, David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken. Find somebody else."

"I haven't done anything." Mary Margaret replied swiftly to Regina's diatribe, though she sounded a little breathless, as if she'd had to work up all her courage to make a response.

"Really?" The Queen opposed spitefully. "So, he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

"He did what?" M&M gasped quietly and Regina stilled, her dark eyes narrowing.

"You don't know." It was a statement, but Mary Margaret shook her head anyways.

"Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully dear, cause it's in your best interest." M&M opened her mouth to say something, but Regina forcefully spoke over her. "Stay away. He's in a fragile state. David doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives." The barbed words had their intended effect, making Mary Margaret curl in on herself with a look of shame plastered on her pale face. "So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was."

"You should take some of your own advice, Reggie." Rose piped up, unable to help herself as she watched M&M take the woman's abuse. "David is his own person. Yes, he's lost his memories, and yes, he's in a precarious state, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have his own opinions or be denied things because of his amnesia. We should all let the man make his own decisions and respect his choices."

The Evil Queen turned to her then, and Rose was certain that if Regina still had access to her magic the woman would be tossing fireballs at her.

"This matter doesn't concern you, Miss Booker. You're a drifter, a freeloader taking advantage of Miss Blanchard's hospitality." She replied savagely. "So do us all a favor and stay out of it." Without waiting for a response, Reggie turned on her heel and stormed out of the diner. Rose looked back at Mary Margaret, who looked paler than usual, and tried to think of what to say.

"Don't take what she said too seriously M&M. She's a bitch." She remarked before cringing inwardly at how unhelpful that statement was. The problem was that Regina had made quite a few good points from an outsider's point of view.

To everyone unaware of their real memories, it did look kinda bad. David was an amnesic and there was a large sense of vulnerability in that. Kathryn was a grieving wife reunited with her husband and desperate for another chance. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret was the woman who'd read to David in his coma. She was the one who'd save him at the Toll Bridge. She visited him every day in the hospital. Whether purposeful or not, she was the person standing in the way of the relationship Kathryn was trying to reignite with her husband.

And Regina was the Evil Queen responsible for all this unhappiness.

* * *

 _September 16, 1980: Enchanted Forest_

After slaying the dragon, something he'd never thought himself capable of even in his dreams, David soon learnt that killing the beast had been the easy part.

No, the real challenge was dealing with King George. The man was dismissive with one hand and controlling with the other. David won't soon forget the sneer the kind had given him upon their first meeting. He'd not taken it to heart, the noble had just lost his son after all, but as their interactions multiplied the shepherd quickly realized that he greatly disliked King George.

Fortunately, his ordeal was done. All he needed to do now was play the part of a triumphant prince, something he only had to half-fake, and present the head to King Midas. Then he could return home. The past few days without his mother had been tiring and he worried about her health. She'd looked so frail when he told her about his deal with Rumplestiltskin.

"He has done it, everything you asked for and more." King George's voice drew David's attention from where it had wandered, and he forced himself to stand taller as King Midas looked at him before examining the dragon's head. "My son battled the dragon and prevailed."

"Bring it to the palace. Put it between the Chimera and the Mapinguari." ' _The what?_ ' David thought numbly, amazed at King Midas's casual use of his powers. With merely an ungloved finger he had turned the dragon's head into solid gold!

"We did it." King George muttered into his ear and it took a lot of willpower not to lean away from the odious man. "We pulled it off."

"Yes." David returned lowly. "Now how much longer before I can return home?" He did not miss the way the king's lips pursed or how his brow furrowed in irritation.

"That's a discussion not for now."

"From this day forth," King Midas announced, putting an end to their whispered conversation. "may that beast's head be a reminder to us of the valiant warrior who killed it, the bravest, most noble prince I have ever met." David couldn't smile at the praise. Not when it felt more like a list of half-truths. He hardly considered himself brave. He'd only been trying to distract the dragon to get it away from the remaining knights. He was as far from a noble prince or valiant warrior as one could get. He was a just a poor shepherd. "You have earned my utmost respect."

"We treasure that respect, King Midas," King George replied as he raised a brow at the man. "just as we respect your treasure." David forced himself not to grimace at his king's gluttony.

"Yes, yes." Midas took the comment with show of humor. "You were promised gold, and gold you shall have, but I did not get to where I am by thinking small. I stand before you now because I dared to dream big." His eyes switched from King George to David, who had to fight the urge to lower his gaze as one of his station should do in the presence of royalty. "I was not just looking for a dragon slayer. I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land, a hero, someone who could unite the kingdoms, someone I would be proud to call family." David shot a look at King George, not relieved in the slightest to see that the man appeared to be clueless as well. "Bring her!"

David could only watch as a pair of guards left the room, returning moments later with a woman between them. She had golden blonde hair, which was pulled up into curls resting upon her head. A soft blue dress hugged her slender figure, her neck, ears, and hands decorated with numerous pieces of jewelry. The young woman, likely David's own age, came to stop by King Midas. She peered over at them with sharp blue eyes. He couldn't help but think that there was something cold about them.

"Gentlemen, I present my daughter, Abigail." David got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched father and daughter exchange warm looks. "Beyond gold, beyond anything I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her, and now I have."

"He killed the dragon?" Princess Abigail asked lowly and Midas nodded. She glanced over him and David tried not to fidget. "I guess he'll do." No, no. This was not what he wanted. This was not part of the deal. He was just supposed to present the dragon's head and go home.

"And so, Prince James, I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage."

"King Midas," He started, unable to keep the edge of panic out of his voice. "I am humbled by your generous offer, but I can't honestly say I'm wor–" His confession was cut off by King George who easily spoke over him, a hand coming down his shoulder. To others it looked like a gesture of support, but in truth the king's grip was painful and dug into the quilted doublet David wore.

"My son. Always so humble." George leaned in closer, acting as if he were embracing David, and the shepherd could feel the heat of the man's breath on his ear. "If you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom. You will marry this girl, or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me?" David could only stare numbly at the king, horrified and enraged. George cupped his face with his hands, keeping up the pretense of father and son. "I'll take your silence for wisdom. Follow it. I know you'll make the right decision."

* * *

 _November 6, 2011: Storybrooke_

"Careful." Mary Margaret's head shot up, her hands freezing in place with the letter opener she'd been using coming to rest dangerously close to her palm. David Nolan was standing in the doorway to her classroom. Oh god, why was he standing in the doorway to her classroom. "It looks sharp."

"You can't be here." Mary Margaret said, her voice sounding as if it were coming from far away.

"I… I needed to see you." David walked into the room, his brisk strides bringing him so much closer to her. Panicking, the raven-haired woman dropped the letter and letter opener on her desk and picked up a stack of workbooks and quickly began to place them on her students' desks. Students! How could she forget about her students?! A quick glance at the clock showed that recess would be ending in five minutes. David couldn't be here when they came back in!

"Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me?" The question slipped off her tongue without any forethought. All she could think about was what Regina had said this morning at the diner. "I do not want to destroy your marriage."

"You're not the reason." David assured her, stepping closer, and Mary Margaret's gaze dropped to the floor. "It's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her–" He paused for a second, those intense eyes of his pinning her in place. She knew exactly what he was going to say next. "the way I feel about you."

"I'm really trying hard to stay away from you." The teacher replied, trying to regain her bearings even though all she wanted to do was stop and talk. "To do the right thing."

"Why is that the right thing?" David asked with a chuckle and she tried to ignore how the sound made her knees feel weak. ' _Don't look at him. Don't like at his perfect chiseled jawline or his beautiful blue eyes!_ '

"Because you already have a life." Mary Margaret argued, her insides freezing as the bell rang and the children slowly began to trickle back into the classroom.

"With someone I didn't choose." David maintained, apparently oblivious to the small group of children who were watching them. "The man who chose that life, whoever married Kathryn, is gone."

"You really have to leave me alone." She replied as she physically shoved him towards the door. All it would take is one kid making a comment to their parents. Her reputation could be ruined! David allowed himself to be pushed, but he turned towards her, those breathtaking eyes searching her for something.

"Is that truly what you want?" ' _No, not at all!_ ' She answered silently.

"Go."

"Meet me tonight." David began, his hand catching on the door. "At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at 8:00." She must've made some sort of face, because his expression and tone softened. "Think about it until then and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know. And I'll never bother you again. But if you choose this—if you choose us—you know where I'll be."

And that's how he left, gasping breathlessly at the thought of what he purposed, at the romantic image he'd painted. For the next two hours Mary Margaret struggled to get her mind off of David and focus on her lessons. When lunch arrived, she knew she couldn't retreat to the teacher's lounge. She needed to talk to someone about this.

Of course, the only people who knew about everything were her roommates. She could probably call Rose, meet up with her at the diner or something. Hadn't the older woman complained earlier about not having anything to do? But maybe Rose wasn't the best person to talk to about this, much as she wanted to. Rose seemed very gung-ho about… whatever this was between her and David. She needed an opinion that was a bit more grounded. She needed Emma. Fortunately, the police station was only two blocks away from the school.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mary Margaret panted as she speed-walked into the station. She barely paused at the sight of Graham standing beside the blonde with a box of donuts.

"I'll just go patrol my office." Graham said as he set down the box. She must've looked like a wreck to earn that kind of response, but she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment.

"Thanks." Emma called after him. Graham spared them an amused smile before shutting the door to his office. Now semi-private, Mary Margaret couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore.

"He left his wife!" She blurted, and Emma blinked rapidly in surprise. "David—he left her. He left Kathryn!"

"Okay, slow down." But she couldn't slow down. This was so big!

"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight!" She continued frantically.

"That's, uh–"

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming! I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down?" She stopped in her tacks, only just becoming aware that she'd been pacing, and glanced down at Emma. "What would you do?"

"I'd go."

"What?!" She most certainly hadn't been expecting that! It sounded like something Rose would say.

"Well he left her." Emma pointed out. "It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice, and now he has." The blonde paused to take a bite out of her glazed bear claw. "That's all you can ask for." Mary Margaret frowned before voicing another reason for her reluctance.

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy."

"All the more reason to do it." Emma muttered crossly, making the teacher smile. Her roommates really did not like the Madame Mayor. Taking in a deep breath, Mary Margaret stared at the opposite wall as the events of the past two hours and felt dazed. Was she really considering this? Was she really going to meet David at the bridge tonight?

"Good lord, is this really happening?"

"You tell me." The blonde replied with a huff. And yeah, it looked like it was. "Oh hey, when you see Rose can you tell her I'm taking the night shift tonight? Graham's got a thing at the animal shelter."

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

 _September 19, 1980: Enchanted Forest_

"Mother." David climbed off his horse, or rather his brother's horse, and ran to his mother. He had been so worried about her, but aside from a maybe a few new gray hairs and wrinkles she seemed to be alright. Still, his worry didn't completely subside until he wrapped her in a hug. If his hold on her was tighter than normal, she didn't comment on it.

"Oh, you're back." She gasped into his shoulder, sounding close to tears. "You're alive."

"Yes." He murmured lowly, closing his eyes as the wind carried her scent to his nose. She smelt of freshly baked bread and something floral. "I did it."

"Are you hurt?" She pulled back to look him over. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, mother, really." He tried to assure her, and her blue eyes went wide.

"Oh, look at you." Her voice sounded awed. "Look at you." She slowly walked around him, hands tracing over the gray silk doublet he was wearing. "You—you look like—oh, you look like a prince!" He gave a bitter laugh, but she didn't seem to notice. "Come inside. I'll make us some supper." She pulled on his arm and for the first time David glanced at his home. Numerous potted plants encircled the doorstep. A new outside table had come from somewhere, the old shutters on the windows had been replaced. At least George was keeping his promise. "You should see the house, the farm! The King is going to take care of us. He's already started–" David pulled back. He couldn't go inside, that would only make leaving even harder. His mother paused to look back at him, her smile dropping at the look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Midas wants to unite the kingdoms," He began softly, unable to look her in the eye as he spoke. "by marrying me to his daughter."

"What?" She asked weakly and he mustered a pained smile.

"It makes the grain merchant's dowry look like sheep dung."

"No!" She stumbled forwards to embrace him, a frantic gleam in her eyes. "You were right to turn down that offer, as you must this one too." Her hands cupped his face, an action that felt so different from when George had done it, it was almost laughable. "Every day you've been gone has shown me it was shameful of me to ever encourage you otherwise. Your freedom to choose is more important than anything." She swallowed hard. "I'll give up the farm."

"No."

"They can't force you!" She argued, but there was something pleading in her words.

"Yes, they can," He answered truthfully, pausing for a moment before continuing. "and because of our ruse, Midas can never really know who I am, which means–"

"We can't ever see each other again." The sob buried in her words made his eyes begin to water.

"Yes." He rasped while pressing his forehead against hers.

"Then don't do it! Run away."

"I can't. They will kill you." He revealed, feeling a tremor running through his mother's body. She gulped loudly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I lose you either way. At least I'll know you'll be happy."

"I already accepted Midas's offer." He said, his tone wavering. "I didn't come here for advice, mother. I came here to say goodbye." She pushed her face into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "There was too much at stake. I couldn't let the kingdom suffer on my account. I couldn't let them hurt you." He laughed, the sound clogging up his throat. "You know, you were right about one thing. I can't have everything."

"Oh, my boy. My sweet, sweet boy." She brought his hand up to her lips, kissing it gently before her fingers started moving, working off her wedding ring. The only piece of jewelry she owned. "Here, give this to your wife-to-be."

"No, mother." He denied her gently making no move to accept it. "I don't love her. I don't even know her. That—I can't take this."

"Just because you don't know her doesn't mean you won't grow to love her. True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother. Now you will have it." She forcefully pulled apart his fingers, pressing the warm metal into his palm. "Take it."

"No, mother–"

"Take it, and I'll know—even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy."

* * *

 _November 6, 2011: Storybrooke_

David walked down a sidewalk of Main Street, frowning at the map in his hands. The thing didn't say anything about the Toll Bridge. Turning on the spot, he nearly collided with Mayor Mills.

"Whoa!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Nolan." The mayor apologized and he offered a sheepish grin. Really, he was the one who'd almost bumped into her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you. Are you lost?"

"Yeah. Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the Toll Bridge."

"Ah, where you were found. Trying to jog your memory?" David shook his head.

"No, I'm meeting someone." The smile faded from Mayor Mill's face and he suddenly remembered that this woman was also Kathryn's friend.

"So, you made your choice."

"Yes." He didn't feel guilty about moving out, of asking Kathryn for a divorce. He certainly doesn't regret asking Mary Margaret to meet him at the bridge. He does wish that things could be easier, that all of this wouldn't hurt Kathryn, but he knew in his heart that this was the best course of action for everyone.

"Well, I don't suppose I can convince you to change your mind?"

"I can't change how I feel." David replied truthfully and Regina chuckled.

"No, of course not." She pointed to a spot further down the street, across from where he'd spoken with Mary Margaret last night. "Walk down this street to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. You'll find a fork in the road—go left. It'll take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge."

"Thank you for understanding." He said as he brushed passed, eager to see if Mary Margaret would be there.

"Good luck, David." He glanced back at the mayor. "I hope you find what you're looking for." Smiling in thanks once again, David quickly jogged down the sidewalk. He came to a stop at the pawnshop and searched for the fork in the road Regina had mentioned, but to his confusion the road just goes onward. He was just about to head into the shop when he spied a familiar face.

"Hey, Rose!" David called out to one of Mary Margaret's roommate. He looked both ways before dashing across the street. The woman had politely waited for him, a smirk donned on her face and a gold pocket watch dangling from her fingers.

"Running late for a ball, Prince Charming?" He gave her a bemused smile.

"I'm sorry?"

"Inside joke, don't worry about it." Rose offered with a short chuckle. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for the Toll Bridge. The mayor said there was a fork in the road by the pawnshop, but–"

"Looks like Reggie gave you some bad directions."

"Yeah." David laughed, shaking his head slightly. "You would think she would know her own town, huh?"

"Yeah… you'd think…" Rose murmured slowly; her attention focused on the pawnshop he had almost entered. "It's weird that she sent you to Gold's." She shrugged after a moment and pointed in the direction he had come from. "I haven't been here for two weeks, and I already know that the trail is two blocks back that way. It's got a sign and everything, you can't miss it."

"Great, thanks!" David replied with an appreciative smile as he turned to leave.

"Can I ask why you're looking for the bridge?" Rose called after him and he stopped, shifting back around, to give her a nervous smile.

"That's where I'm going to meet Mary Margaret." He answered before his brow furrowed. There was always the chance that she wouldn't show. She'd seemed pretty adamant about avoiding him for the past few days. "Hopefully."

"You are?!" She shouted while looking shocked, which was odd. He'd gotten the feeling that Rose had been pushing for them to get together. All those hints and comments… maybe he'd just been reading too much into things? "What about Kathryn?"

"…I can't stay with her any longer, it wouldn't be fair to either of us. I don't remember who I used to be, or our lives together. And to be honest, I don't care if I ever get those memories back." He looked down at the ground before raising his gaze back to Rose, who stared at him with a mystified expression. "Being with Mary Margaret, it just feels right. I can't explain it, and I don't expect other people to understand. It's just–"

"She's the only thing that makes sense?" She interrupted with a growing smile, and he nodded, a bit of relief filling him at the approval in her tone. "Then don't waste your time talking to a side character—go get your princess!" With a wave goodbye, and another confused smile, David headed towards the trail that would bring him to the Toll Bridge.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the Toll Bridge Mary Margaret nervously fiddled with the ring on her finger, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. She doesn't remember where she got the ring. Sometimes she felt like she'd always had it. She glanced at her wristwatch for the third time. She'd arrived at the Toll Bridge twenty minutes early and her watch revealed that it wasn't eight yet. There was still plenty of–

"Mary Margaret!" His voice made her heart flutter in her chest and she spun towards David, a beaming smile overtaking her face.

"You came." She couldn't help but say once he reached her.

"You sound surprised." He looked so pleased—so elated. His blues eyes dart over her as if he's trying to memorize everything about her. It's a heady feeling, being looked at like that and a blush rises to her cheeks. "Honestly? The demands to stay away had me doubting you'd show up."

"I'm glad I did." Mary Margaret replied before speaking more hesitantly. "…And Kathryn?"

"I've spoken to her. I told her I wanted a divorce." A part of her felt guilty for how happy those words make her. "We have a meeting at the courthouse in two weeks. Apparently, there's a lot paperwork we'll have to go through. But the first thing we need to do is file for a separation."

"This is just–" She doesn't know how to put it into words. David smiled though and stepped forwards, bringing a hand to her cheek. She shuts her eyes for a moment and just enjoyed his gentle touch. "Everything that you said to me–"

"Is all true." He assured her, his thumb tracing her cheek. "I do have feelings for you—intense feelings. Feelings I'm not sure I fully understand. But I want to and this—this feel right." She peered back at his blue eyes and something inside her sighed at the reverent look on his face. "Right? It's not just me, is it?"

"No." She gasped, shaking her head in denial. "I feel it too." She took a shuddering breath. "Whatever this is, we'll figure it out together." David had shuffled closer without her noticing. His face was inches away from hers. "Okay?"

"Okay." And then he kissed her. She lost herself in him, consumed by the feeling of his lips, the tips of his fingers that moved from her face to weave through her hair. For a split second, she felt as if she were someone else—that he was someone else. They had different names then, different lives, and a promise to always find each other. But that sensation, as quickly as it had come, faded once the kiss ended, and after another moment, she forgot the about the strange incident entirely.

* * *

Emma glanced at the clock on the dashboard of the police cruiser, groaning as she saw that it was only 9:20. She was not looking forward to pulling an all-nighter. Graham so owed her donuts for the rest of the week for this favor. Taking a sip of her now lukewarm hot chocolate, she took the turn onto Mifflin Street and was just beginning to pass the mayor's house when she spotted a figure climbing out a second story window. Emma's eyes widened as she hit the brakes. Henry was in there!

Putting the cruiser in park, remembering to take the police baton tucked into the passenger's side, and quietly stepped out of the car. She darted forwards to the front gate and tucked herself up against the hedges. As soon as she caught sight of the perpetrator's shoes, she lashed out with the nightstick, catching them fully in the gut judging but their pained grunt. They drop to the ground and Emma's eyes immediately widened when she saw who she'd hit.

"This is volunteering?" She hissed down at Graham, who's head shot up in alarm, a panicked expression taking over his face.

"Plans change." He gasped while cradling his stomach. "Regina needed me to–"

"Sleep with her?" Emma interrupted, incensed that he had the nerve to lie to her when she'd practically caught him with his pants down.

"No." He denied while slowly climbing to his feet.

"Then why were you sneaking out the window?" She demanded, her grip tightening around the baton.

"Because–" Graham stopped and stared at her face before sighing in defeat. "She didn't want Henry to know."

"You did this with Henry in the house?!" She gasped, revulsion seeping into her tone.

"He's sleeping." He revealed with a grimace. "He doesn't know."

"Oh my god, I wish I was Henry right now." Her eyes darted between the house and the sheriff, lips curling into a sneer. "This is disgusting." Graham looked pained as he spoke in a low, ashamed tone.

"...I really do work at the animal shelter." Emma, having enough, shoved the keys and nightstick into his hands.

"You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights." As she barreled down the sidewalk, a thought blindsided, making her come to a halt. ' _God, what am I going to tell Rose?_ '

* * *

 _September 22, 1980: Enchanted Forest_

"Let this mark the beginning of a new era, of a new kingdom, united and strong." King Midas said as David took Princess Kathryn's hand into his, escorting her towards the elder kings.

"An era of mutual prosperity." George added, but Midas didn't seem to notice his subtle grab for more wealth. It didn't escape David however, and the shepherd inwardly growled in disgust at the man who had raised his brother.

"Abigail, James, as I stay to work out the particulars of our new land with King George, go to your new home at my palace." Midas gave them each a kind smile and it unwound something tight in David. At least not all nobles were as terrible as George. "We'll be along shortly, and the celebration will be beyond your dreams."

"Thank you, daddy." Kathryn, his fiancé, said as she stepped away to give her father a kiss. "I trust that you know best." Behind them, George took a firm hold of David's shoulder, subtly redirecting him a few paces away. The king looked him over with something smug in his expression as he held his hand out.

"I'm glad you made the right decision, son." David barely repressed a scowl, the denial sitting on his tongue like venom. He swallowed it back after a long moment and mustered a strained response that he knew would please King George.

"Thank you… father." He shook the man's hand, perhaps gripping it a little too tightly.

"Come." Kathryn announced; this command apparently directed towards David. "I'm tired of waiting." She offered her arm and the shepherd took it reluctantly as he forced a smile onto his face.

"Well, then our journey shall begin. I thought we might take the scenic route." Kathryn gave him an unimpressed look before walking past him and David tried not to grimace. George must've seen something because he leaned forward, hand reclaiming David's shoulder as he whispered into his ear.

"Smile, son." It sounded like a threat. "You're on the road to true love." The shepherd fiddled with the pouch that contained his mother's ring, saying nothing as he followed Kathryn and climbed into the carriage. A small troop of Midas's men on horseback took up station around the carriage and Kathryn leaned out of the window to wave goodbye to her father. Then they were on their way, leaving the castle's courtyard and traversing through the woods.

The conversation between the soon-to-be-wed couple was stilted and lacking. Often David found himself quietly listening as Kathryn brought up different subjects to complain about. So far, she sounded and acted like a spoiled princess. He hoped against hope that this wasn't the case.

"I told you the troll road would've been quicker." The princess said once again. The hours long journey had been peppered with many of these remarks. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, of course." He quickly replied, even though his mind had indeed wandered.

"Halt!" One of the guards shouted and the carriage came to a stop. "There's something in the road." Curious, David peered out of the window, unaware of the woman hiding up in the trees.

* * *

 _November 6, 2011: Storybrooke_

Rose sat in her bed trying and failing to figure out what had gone wrong tonight. ' _Well, wrong may not be the appropriate word here._ ' She thought as she heard Mary Margaret humming in the kitchen. The teacher had returned home half-an-hour ago, looking as if she were waltzing on air. At spotting Rose she'd burst into gales of breathless laughter, still high from her encounter with David. An encounter that concluded in them kissing and agreeing to go on a date once the separation between him and Kathryn was passed by the court.

Rose had taken it all in with no small amount of shock, but outwardly expressed happiness for her roommate. When she finally managed to dismiss herself twenty minutes later, citing the need to get ready for a shower, she shut the curtain separating her little corner of the apartment from prying eyes and dove for her notebook hidden under her futon.

She had no idea what had changed. David was supposed to gain false memories of his Cursed life. He was supposed to ditch M&M at the bridge and go back to Kathryn. She frantically flipped through the pages of her notebook, her brow pinched in confusion.

It wasn't like this change was a bad thing. Far from it. It's just that she didn't know how it had come about. Had she done something? Was this a butterfly effect? Would more alterations come without her actively making them? The slam of a door had Rose instinctively shoving her notebook back under her futon, no doubt crimpling some of its pages.

"Whoa, what's got you so mad?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly, and Emma's livid voice answered back.

"Graham!" She exploded. Rose peeked her head out from behind the curtains, exchanging bemused looks with M&M as Emma paced between the dinner table and the kitchen island. "That lying son of bitch! He's sleeping with Regina!"

"What?!" The teacher gasped, before her wide eyes darted back to Rose. Emma, seeing the action, followed her gaze, and froze in her tracks when she caught sight of her sister.

"Oh." That was all Rose could muster as her mind raced. Of course, she'd known about Graham and Reggie. The Huntsman had basically been the Evil Queen's sex slave for decades. She grimaced at that disturbing thought. For more than thirty years, Graham had essentially been raped by the same woman over and over again. Regina had done many evil things, but her actions against Graham were probably her most vile and depraved crimes.

"Ah, shit." Emma cursed, taking a step towards her before thinking better of it. The blonde looked completely apologetic, although Rose could tell her sister was still fuming. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

"It's fine, Emma." Rose began slowly, remembering she had to pretend to be upset by this news. It wasn't that hard to fake, truthfully. She did like Graham, he was a good man, and he didn't deserve the fate he'd been given. She tried to channel those feelings into her voice, while keeping her face decidedly neutral. "It's not like we're… dating or anything." Her sentence turned a little hoarse, much to her own surprise, which had M&M starring at her with the saddest puppy dog eyes while Emma looked like she wanted to hit something. "Y'know, I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Rose–"

"Seriously Emma, it's fine." She smiled at the Savior as she crossed the room and patted her shoulder before heading towards the door. "I could use the fresh air." As the door shut behind her, Rose lingered there for a moment, and then jumped when something crashed loudly from inside the apartment.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's scolding voice bled through the door, as did Emma's response.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll replace that! It's just—Argh! I can't believe Graham is sleeping with that bitch!" Rose quietly, but hurriedly, made her way downstairs. She didn't want to hear how that conversation played out. She paused as she stepped out onto into the night air, wishing she'd had the foresight to grab her jacket before leaving. However, Rose knew she had more important things to be concerned with at the moment.

According to the timeline in her notebook, which likely meant the next few days or so, Regina was supposed to crush Graham's heart. Would she though? After all, the Evil Queen had only done so because Graham had begun to break free of the Curse, thanks to his kiss with Emma. That likely wouldn't happen now. Emma, out of respect for Rose, had shown no interest in the Sheriff, so even if Graham harbored a crush on the Savior, there was a high chance he wouldn't kiss her. But what did that mean for the storyline?

With Graham still around, Emma wouldn't become sheriff. How would that affect future events? Would her substandard notes become entirely unusable? And then there was the Evil Queen and how she would factor into everything. If she didn't destroy the Huntsman's heart, it would still be in her possession, meaning Graham could become an enemy or a hostage in the future. The very thought of letting him remain as Regina's pawn had her stomach twisting in ways Rose couldn't describe.

' _I need to get his heart back._ ' The decision rose to the forefront of her mind with a surprising amount of conviction. Logically, it was the obvious solution, but it still took her by surprise.

Her own heart pounded a little faster in her chest and Rose wondered why. From anticipation? From the thought of sneaking into the Evil Queen's vault? Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand. Reggie's vault was hidden under her father's tomb. That meant she had to find the cemetery. For a moment, Rose considered giving Jefferson a call and asking for his help, before dismissing it. Giving the Mad Hatter access to the Queen's stock of latent magic didn't seem like the smartest idea.

From across the street she could see that the lights in Gold's pawnshop were still on, and without even thinking, she headed towards the shop. There was a closed sign on the door, but she still tested the handle anyways. It opened without any resistance and Rose, hesitating for only a moment, stepped inside. The bell above announced her presence and the audible tapping of Gold's cane against the wooden floor alerted her to his approach. The man came out from the backroom with a sharp glare hitched onto his face.

"I'm closed, as the sign clearly says, so if you'd kindly–" Gold paused once he saw it was her, his brows furrowing as his expression turned more neutral. "Ms. Booker, what a surprise." She offered him a rueful grin, raising her hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I did read the sign, and I am sorry for intruding, but I was just wondering if you could direct me to the town's cemetery?"

* * *

Was it just me, or was that scene between David and Kathryn really fucked up? She asks him to go to bed with her, offers him sex, and he responds with: "Hey, I've got amnesia, so let's just talk instead." Then she's like: "NOM! NOM! NOM!" And tries to eat his face! It was just… so uncomfortable for me to watch. No means no.

I hadn't originally planned to bring Jefferson in this early. I wasn't going to have Rose contact him until sometime after the episode "Skin Deep". I can't even begin to explain how he ended up in this chapter. I just started writing, trying to flesh out their first meeting, and then this came about. Now, before any of you start bugging out over pairings, let me state this now: This is not Mad Swan nor Mad Rose. Mad Booker? Rosy Hatter? Whatever their shipname would be.

I'm teetering on what to do with Jefferson in all honesty. He was basically dropped from the narrative because his actor moved onto bigger things. I've often wondered how the show would've gone if the Mad Hatter had hung around. Would Jefferson have played a bigger role? Would Cora have come after him when she arrived in Storybrooke? Would his Realm Jumping Hat have led to any new adventures? Would Grace/Paige have taken on a more predominant role in Henry's life, like they'd hinted at in the beginning of the show?

So, I put it to you guys. Should I keep Jefferson involved in my fic or just follow the shows lead and have him slowly be written out of the story? If you choose the former, bear in mind that Grace would have to be involved too. In fact, if Jefferson is kept around, I plan to make Henry/Grace (which I'm coining as either Graceful Believer or Author's Paige) a pairing in the future. I don't know why, but I really thought those two would've been cute together. So much so, that I never really warmed up to Violet. And for those of you concerned about how this would affect Season 7—Well, I'll get more into that later.

–Hexalys


End file.
